Random little one shots
by Aquaformer
Summary: These are oneshots that I don't know where else to put, some from the Starscream's sparkmate universe & some from Alexis's sparkmate universe, most deal w/sparklings, some have slash, and some just show stupidity. I Don't own Transformers.
1. The minicons sparkling

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sparkles is my creation. Takes place sometime during Alexis's sparkmate. Some slash here and M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

When Starscream and Swindle defected to the Autobot side, Starscream was not the only bot who feel in love with an Autobot. Grindor, Alexis's minicon, and Swindle, Starscream's minicon, started feeling a stir in their respective sparks when they were close together. Grindor, thought loyal to Alexis, followed her around, while Swindle almost always could be found with Starscream. The two minicons were the first to realize that their respective partners were falling for each other and the first ones to know how their partners felt about the other one. Grindor had learned from Swindle about the All-Spark and its powers. And while Alexis and Starscream were starting to figure out their feelings for each other, they never realized that their two little minicons were being drawn together.

When Starscream left with Swindle to find Alexis, Grindor was saddened, as was Swindle. They wanted to be together. They worried about each other as they were apart. Grindor kept watching the sky, hoping to see the seeker return with the only minicon who had ever caught little Grindor's attention. The rest of the minicons and transformers, who had no idea what was going on, just thought that Grindor was watching for Alexis to return. While that was part of it, it was not the biggest reason.

When Starscream and Alexis finally returned, Grindor was there, to greet Swindle. And the two little minicons hugged unseen by the bigger bots and the humans. Swindle and Grindor once again felt their sparks flutter and skip jolts. They did not understand what it meant, but they did want to try something.

As soon as the two little minicons were on their own, and away from prying optics and eyes, they started touching in other, first in curiosity, then they realized that certain touches felt pleasurable. Grindor began to rub Swindle on his little chassis, eliciting a small lustful moan from Swindle. Grindor was surprised, as he could see that Swindle was getting pleasure from this simple little action. Swindle, pleasure running through his little body, began plucking at delicate wires sticking out of Grindor's spaces between his metal plates. Grindor began to feel the heat rise in his little body. As the two kept touching each other, they realized that metal plates that covered their interfacing areas were moving aside, the two showing each other their stiff cables and leaking ports. They did not understand exactly what was going on, but feeling such pleasure, they decided to continue.

The two little pleasure shot minicons finally connected themselves to each other, with Swindle's cable in Grindor's port. The two little minicons were enjoying themselves thoroughly. They were caught off guard when their little spark chambers opened, and their tiny sparks merged, which was slightly different from sparkbonding. As their little sparks merged, Swindle overloaded into Grindor, who also overloaded, neither realizing that they had formed a little minicon sparkling. The curled up together as they fell into recharge.

(a few months later)

When Alexis was 6 months along with her triplets, Grindor and Swindle decided to talk to Alexis about what they were feeling and what was going on with Grindor. Alexis was surprised when the two little minicons came up to her. When the two little minicons talked to Alexis, she informed them that the reason that they felt their little sparks skip and flutter was that they were destined to be sparkmates. And then Alexis had to explain what it meant to be a sparkmate as the two little minicons. After hearing and understanding, the two little minicons asked if Alexis would watch them become sparkmates. Alexis, unable to move and having nothing else to so, agreed to watch the two little minicons bond.

After the successful sparkbonding, Swindle began rubbing Grindor's abdominal bulge, as Swindle had seen the little abdomen shake. Alexis, unbeknownst to the minicons, knew exactly what that meant. Alexis asked the two if they had spark merged, and the two minicons beeped that they had. Alexis then explained to the two about spark merging and how it was vital to creating a little sparkling. Swindle and Grindor then realized what was going on. Grindor was pregnant with a minicon sparkling. And since Grindor was not very far along, it was sort of hard to tell at this point.

Alexis then allowed the newly bonded minicons to rest on her very distended abdomen. The two bonded mates, feeling safe, fell into a deep recharge embraced in each other's arms. Alexis, who never knew that minicons could bond, watched over the little minicons until she too fell asleep. Starscream eventually came home, and seeing the peaceful scene, did not wish to disrupt, and so left the three sleeping there.

(6 months later)

It was 3 months after Alexis and Screamer had their triplets, when things began to happen for Grindor and Swindle. Grindor was now very round, as he was heavily pregnant with a minicon sparkling. Red Alert, the first time he had seen Grindor, about passed out from shock, but before his processor could attempt to freeze, he regained his poise, and continued with the exam.

Grindor was sleeping when Swindle noticed something that he did not like, oil seeping out of his little sparkmate. Not understanding what was going on, Swindle beeped out loud for Starscream. Starscream looked down and saw the oil puddle around Grindor, and realized that little Grindor was about to give birth to the little sparkling that he had been carrying for all these months. Grindor woke up to the incessant beeps of his mate and then realized what was happening, as Grindor began to feel the pain. Alexis quickly got a hold of Red Alert who came running, as this was the first time he would ever deliver the sparkling of a minicon. Red was unsure exactly how to help the little minicon as he had never dealt with this before, but he still plugged away. Fortunately everything went well, and soon Grindor and Swindle had their own little sparkling, and named the little femme Sparkles. She was absolutely gorgeous, her sparkling silver optics shimmered, while her all blue form sparkled, rippling almost like ocean waves in multiple shades of blue. Grindor and Swindle were happy that there little femme was safe.


	2. Cyclonus's Misadventure

I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Warning implied slash. Using the Cyclonus and Demolisher from Transformers Armada series. I own nothing, this is strictly a fan fic.

Cyclonus sat there, staring at the monitor, completely bored out of his processor. While he usually napped after an encounter with the Autobots, today, he had monitor duty.

"Nnn" groaned Cyclonus as no activity showed on the monitor. The moon base was quiet. Megatron was off in his chamber, seething about the recent loss to the Autobots – curse that Optimus Prime. Starscream was out scouting, attempting to locate the Autobot base, while thinking of ways to get rid of Megatron. Demolisher, Cyclonus's bonded, was recharging. Sideways was who knows where. So here sat Cyclonus, bored with nothing to do.

While he was daydreaming, he thought about possibly hacking into what the humans, a disgustingly stupid race in his mind, called the internet. As he surfed the World Wide Web, he came upon a site where videos were uploaded and could be watched. Out of boredom, he watched as some of the brightest and stupidest humans did various things. One video that caught his attention was a video in which a young man sat awkwardly on a chair, with a lighter in hand. Before Cyclonus could guess what was going to happen next, the young man farted and lit his fart on fire. Cyclonus couldn't help but laugh at the creativity and stupidity of the young man in the video. Then, Cyclonus's prank filled mind got an awful idea. He wondered if he could do one better than the young man he had seen in the clip. Cyclonus knew he would need to eat quite a bit of regular energon in order to make his aft vent release the foul smelling energon gas.

Cyclonus then went in search of some energon. He quickly found what he was looking for and began to consume a large quality of energon, trying to get enough to create the elusive energon fart. He already found something similar to a lighter that he could use once he was able to light his gas on fire when the time came.

After consuming the energon, Cyclonus felt full and also felt the first signs of energon gas. He positioned himself awkwardly in the chair he was sitting in as we waited for the first over-energized gas to escape his aft vent.

When it finally arrived, a few minutes later, Cyclonus almost forgot to light it on fire. When he lit it on fire, this first time, it went spectacularly well. A small fireball formed, and Cyclonus laughed screechingly at the hilarious site – maybe the humans were onto something – he thought. He immediately wanted to try the stupid human trick he had learned again, but with more energon on board (no prizes for guessing what happens).

So quickly resetting himself in the precarious position, after consuming more energon, this time high grade energon, he awaited for the signs. Meanwhile, at this time, Demolisher just awoke from recharge and was looking to find his bonded, Cyclonus, as demolisher knew that Cyclonus and boredom meant trouble. Demolisher began to head in the direction of the monitor room, noticing a faintly foul odor assault his olfactory sensors – what in the world was going on?

Meanwhile, Cyclonus was drunk on high grade energon and awaiting for the energon gas to come, blissfully unaware of the danger that was about to befall him. He felt the rumblings as they came close to expelling themselves out of his aft vent. He prepared the flame.

"BOOM and Whoosh." A quick, high pitched, drunken screech could be heard as well – just before a loud crash to the floor.

Demolisher quickly headed to the monitor room after hearing what sounded like an explosion. The room smelled foul and almost burned his olfactory sensors. Despite this he went in to check on Cyclonus, and found consumed by fire and passed out on the floor. Demolisher could only wonder what trouble Cyclonus had gotten into now, as Demolisher quickly ran to get something to put out the fire on Cyclonus.

After Cyclonus came back online, he found himself lying in Demolisher's arms, with a hangover and pain throughout his body. The back side of his legs took the brunt of the fire, but showed little damage other than the soot. His aft vent was the most painful, so much so that Cyclonus was unable to sit comfortably on it; luckily he was lying in his bonded arms so that he did not have to put pressure on the sensitive area.

"Demolisher, what are you doing here?" Inquired Cyclonus.

"After awaking from recharge, I came to check on you, and it is a good thing that I did because I found you passed out and on fire. What in the name of Primus did you think that you were doing?" a concerned Demolisher replied to Cyclonus, "And why does it smell so foul in here?"

Cyclonus did not answer right away, his processor still attempting to purge the high grade energon from his system. "I was bored out of my CPU and found something on the internet I thought would relieve the boredom." Cyclonus then showed Demolisher the video of the human doing his stupid party trick. Even Demolisher had to laugh as the video proved to him that humans were just as stupid and insignificant as the Decepticons thought they were. However, Demolisher only had one thing to say.

"You know Cyclonus, if you play with fire, you're going to get burned."


	3. Sentinel Meets the Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight and Slugbug are my little creations. Slugbug and Kryptonight meet Sentinel from TF animated, and the results are not good for Sentinel. And for once, both twins are thrown in the brig. This has implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Hotshot and Starscream (both Armada) were getting all their sparklings ready for the day. Kryptonight and Slugbug, the oldest and old enough to handle themselves, were getting ready for the new day. Optimus had told the sparklings more transformers were coming to visit, and being the oldest, it was Kryptonight and Slugbug's duty to represent the sparklings, especially for the young ones who were not old enough to speak yet. And for some reason, unknown to Hotshot, Starscream or the twins, Zippy was told to remain in his robot mode while Melissa was kept hidden within the base. This was strange, but seeing that more bots were coming, they chalked it up to the fact that the bots had requested to not meet any humans at this time. Little did they know what the truth actually was.

Meanwhile, on the approaching craft, Sentinel (TF animated) was heading towards earth. He hated that Optimus had taken over as commander, but there was nothing Sentinel could do about it, as Ultra Magnus had given the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus. Having not understood his latest set of instructions, Sentinel had decided to come to earth, completely unaware of the fact that there was no longer a war going on. And so in a huff, Sentinel made his way to earth, mad at the fact that he would have to deal with "disgusting" organics.

However, before too much time passed, Sentinel was landing on the earth, preparing himself for whatever may come his way, excluding any fangirls. Optimus Prime (Armada) stood there, proud and dignified. Sentinel could not stand it, Optimus had always bested him without trying – _how did he do it_ was all Sentinel could wonder, but not one to go up against the commander, Sentinel just kept his mouth shut. That is, shut until he saw the sparklings standing in front of Optimus. Sentinel was pissed off when he realized that one was a no-good seekerling, something he hated almost as much as organics.

Slugbug, being more perceptive than Sentinel gave him credit for, took an immediate dislike to the bot, as the bot was far too arrogant. Slugbug could tell that Sentinel hated his twin Kryptonight, even if Slugbug was not 100 percent sure why. Kryptonight, twin to Slugbug, was just as perceptive. And soon, both Kryptonight and Slugbug took a strong dislike to the blue and orange plow. It was absolutely unheard of for Slugbug to hate anyone, but there is always a time for a first time, and this was it. And as the haughty blue plow made his way toward Optimus, Optimus noticed the little twins shift into a very defensive position. This was not good, not good at all.

Sentinel looked at the two little bots in front of Optimus and realized that something was very strange, as the little racer and the disgusting seekerling stood there, in very defensive positions, as if they knew something he did not. Optimus's optics narrowed as while it was well known that Kryptonight had bots he did not like, such as Soundwave or his cassettes, Slugbug liked almost everybody, once he got to know them, however, to have both sparklings hate someone, that spoke volumes. Optimus remained wary as Sentinel approached, and then he saw what the sparklings had sensed, as Sentinel had pushed the little seekerling to the ground, not causing any injury to the sparkling, but laughing none the less.

Optimus was not happy with what Sentinel had done, but Sentinel merely ignored it, as he continued to bad mouth the little one to the other Autobots nearby, all who knew and loved the little seekerling and his twin brother. And as Sentinel continued his tirade, he failed to notice Slugbug trying to hold back his brother. And while Slugbug hated Sentinel, he was not about to cause an issue, but Kryptonight gave Slugbug a look, and understanding, Slugbug let the little one go, knowing he had no choice.

And before anyone knew it, Kryptonight attacked Sentinel, the little seekerling's fury giving the little one close to the strength of a youngling transformer. Sentinel was taken aback when he felt the first blows hit the back of his pompous head and on his back. Sentinel was driven to the ground, scared of what was attacking him. Optimus wanted to stop the fight, but Slugbug pleaded with the leader to let Kryptonight finish, and being partial to the little one, Optimus let the beating continue, as Optimus knew no sparkling coudl kill a fully grown transformer.

Kryptonight, full of rage damaged and dented Sentinel's armor, leaving trails of energon leaking here and there. And after 1 hour of abusing the bot, the little seekerling's anger was over, and though he was sorry for what he had done, he was not sorry for who he had done it too. Kryptonight even walked right up to Prowl, preparing to go to the brig, but Prowl was laughing too hard to put the cuffs on until Optimus gave his SIC a look, and Prowl and Jazz took the little one away still laughing. Optimus sighed and then looked down at Slugbug who just merely smiled. Optimus knew by the look that Slugbug was secretly encouraging his brother, but had not wanted to get involved physically, and so for the first time in his life, Slugbug was placed in the brig with his brother. They both hugged as it was well worth it, as they were not going to be disrespected by anyone.

Meanwhile, Optimus tried not to laugh as Sentinel was hauled off to the med bay. If the bot could not learn to tolerate others, there were going to be more issues to come, as Sentinel had not even met the twins' parents, and Starscream was not one to take things regarding his family lightly. _Ah yes_ , Optimus thought, _Sentinel better be glad it was only Kryptonight that went after him and not his father, Starscream_.


	4. Don't mess with Safire, Sentinel

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. All characters TF Armada unless otherwise mentioned. Kryptonight, Hurricane, and Slugbug are my creations. Luckywing and Safire are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish50777:. Sentinel learns an important lesson. Mild implied slash but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

After Sentinel Prime (TF Animated) had arrived at the Autobot base, he was disgusted by what he saw. As if Optimus being the commander of the Autobots was not bad enough, Starscream was now part of the Autobots, bonded to Hotshot, and the two had sparklings. And while Snowseeker was too young to bother Sentinel, Sentinel could not stand Slugbug and Kryptonight, though he was unaware that they were twins. Sentinel did not like Kryptonight because the little one was a seeker. Sentinel did not like Slugbug because the sparkling could see right through him and his motives.

And then there was the matter of Slugbug's and Kryptonight's friends. Luckywing, a part organic part robot saber horse, was always playing with the twins, as was Hurricane, the oldest sparkling of Demolisher and Cyclonus, both former Decepticons. Sentinel was appalled at these four little sparklings as they represented everything he hated, even though since Megatron had been killed in action, the cons and the Autobots had made peace. And, while Slugbug Sentinel could tolerate, he was not going to tolerate Luckywing, Hurricane or Kryptonight.

And so Sentinel bided his time, waiting for an opportunity. And while the wimp was not going to go directly after Starscream, for Sentinel knew of Starscream's deadly accurate reputation, and was not going to get his aft slagged by a seeker. But since Sentinel knew next to nothing about saber horses, particularly femme saber horses, Sentinel figured that he would have it easiest when Safire watched the little ones.

The problem was that Safire was usually running about, and so Hotshot, Optimus, Starscream, Demolisher, Jazz (G1), Prowl (G1), or Ultra Magnus (G1) would usually end up watching the sparklings. Cyclonus was never left alone to watch the young ones as he just was not responsible enough to watch four sparklings. And so Sentinel just bided his time until the time came when he could make his first attempt of going after the four little sparklings. And in not too long, Sentinel would have his first chance.

About 2 weeks after arriving on earth, Sentinel finally saw his chance as Safire was alone watching Slugbug, Luckywing, Hurricane, and Kryptonight. And figuring that femme bots were not built to fight, Sentinel approached. Safire saw the bot coming, but not knowing his intentions, she kept a sharp optic on the bot as he approached. Safire could tell from the bot's attitude that he was not very respectful of femmes and their capabilities. But sensing that the sparklings did not want this bot near them, Safire got up and went to go confront the unwelcome mech.

"What are you doing here, Sentinel? What do you want?" asked Safire, placing herself between the sparklings and sentinel.

"I wanted to go see the sparklings" Sentinel lied, hoping that Safire would not catch it.

Safire sized up the mech, and then looked at the sparklings. Sentinel, being new, did not know how to read Slugbug, but Safire took one look into Slugbug's optics, which began flickering in blue. Safire knew from the look on Slugbug's optics plus with the reactions of the other sparklings, including her own little femme Luckywing, that Sentinel was not telling the full truth. And when Safire received a secret message from Slugbug about how Sentinel had greeted the twins, Safire grew even angrier.

Meanwhile, unaware of just how deadly the femme was, Sentinel tried getting past her to see if he could get his hands on the sparklings. But as he tried, Safire changed from her robot mode to her Saber horse mode, a mode she was much more deadly in. Sentinel merely laughed, thinking the femme was nothing to concern him – how wrong he was.

As Sentinel tried to make a bee line for the sparklings, Safire used her powerful back legs to kick the much larger mech halfway across the room. Sentinel hit the metal wall with a loud thud, but that did little if anything to stop him. And as he tried to come back again, Safire reared up, bringing down her powerful front legs on Sentinel's chest, denting his armor. Sentinel was completely caught off guard as he had never expected a femme to be so strong. And as Safire continued to beat on Sentinel, the sparklings gathered in a group to hide, afraid of Sentinel, triggering Safire to change.

Sentinel managed to get out from under Safire's hooves only to look up and see that no longer was a red and blue saber horse looking down on him, but a black and red one, with anger in its eyes. Sentinel was scrabbling, as the Black mare that stood before him was starting to scare the oil out of the poor bot.

"Who...Who the hell are you?" asked Sentinel, trying to back away from the enraged mare.

"My name is Evil Angel, and if you think that you can threaten my sparkling as well as her friends, you have another thing coming!" Shouted the enraged mare, anger flashing in her eyes.

Sentinel swallowed hard as he tried to find a way to leave, but was unable to before Evil Angel took a bite out of his armor. And sense Evil Angel wanted to teach the mech a lesson and not kill him, she injected a milder poison into his systems, one that would cause the bot to be delirious for a total of 48 earth hours. And as Evil Angel injected the substance into Sentinel, it started working quickly. And as it started working, Evil Angel turned back into Safire. Watching her work, Safire remained between Sentinel and the hiding sparklings. And when Prowl (G1)came along and saw Sentinel acting up and bothering Safire, Prowl had the blue plow thrown into the brig.

And once Sentinel was removed from the room, the sparklings came out from hiding. Safire looked at the little ones as they looked gratefully up at her. Slugbug, the leader of the group, spoke for them all.

"Thank you, Safire. He wants to harm us, and thought you would be an easier target than a mech" stated Slugbug, putting things bluntly.

"You are welcome, and I will tell Prime and alert him and the rest of the crew. We want to make sure you all stay safe" replied Safire, as she guided the small herd out of the room and toward Prime's office.

And down in the brig, Sentinel was going crazy and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to suffer until the 48 hours were up, and then – no more mr. nice bot – he was going to get those sparklings come hell or high water.


	5. Sentinel's Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Hurricane, and Kryptonight are my creations. Luckywing and Safire are the creations of and used with permission by :iconsafire50777: and :deathwish50777:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. Sentinel gets back at the sparklings who made a mockery of him when he came to earth. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Hurricane, Kryptonight, Slugbug and Luckywing were having fun and playing around when they ran into someone they had rather not. Standing in the hall outside watching the little ones play was Sentinel (TF animated) and he looked like he was in a foul mood. Kryptonight was pissed at seeing the dolt standing there watching them, as if they were doing something wrong. Sentinel just smirked as he was biding his time when a few other bots who were sitting in the recreation room, waiting for them to leave so he could go after all but one of the sparklings. Sentinel did not like Hurricane for the reason that his parents were both former Decepticons; he did not like Kryptonight because he was a seeker; and he did not like Luckywing as she was part organic.

Soon, though not soon enough in Sentinel's optics, the few older transformers that were in the room left, leaving Sentinel alone with the sparklings, though no one knew it. Sentinel smiled as the first little sparkling Sentinel went after was Hurricane. Hurricane did his best to fight off the big bot, but it was not enough, and soon Hurricane was out cold after having been tossed part way across the room. Having knocked that little one out, Sentinel went after his next target, Kryptonight.

Kryptonight knew that the angered bot was coming after him next and tried to get away, but no dice and soon little Kryptonight was lying on top of Hurricane, both knocked out from the impact. Slugbug was worried as he realized that innocent little Luckywing was the dumbaft's next target. Sentinel started heading toward the little femme and Slugbug did his best to try and stop Sentinel. Slugbug used his special little spark to get help as Sentinel fought to get the last two little brats. Though Sentinel did not know it, Starscream and Safire both got the message as did Optimus Prime and all three started running for the recreation room.

However, before the adults could reach the room, Luckywing had been knocked out and tossed aside while Sentinel was fighting to get at the last little sparkling, Slugbug. But as Sentinel went to try and knock out the last little sparkling, Sentinel felt a null ray blast to the back of his head. Slugbug, though normally not one to show emotion, was crying, fueling his father's anger even more after Starscream saw that not only was little Kryptonight roughed up, but so was Hurricane and Luckywing. Starscream was even more pissed that Sentinel would dare harm a poor little femme. However, as soon as Starscream was able to rescue Slugbug by wrestling him away from Sentinel's hands, the blue and orange plow was knocked flat on his face by a strong kick in the aft. This kick was from Safire, who saw in Starscream's hands what Sentinel had done to the little sparklings, including her daughter, Luckywing.

And after dumping the little sparklings in Hotshot's (who had come with Screamer unknowingly) waiting arms, both Starscream and Safire began to give Sentinel the beating from hell. Sentinel could feel each and every blast as the two took turns beating the living tar out of the bot, only to stop when Optimus arrived in the room. Optimus took one look at Sentinel and then at Starscream and Safire. Optimus knew well enough that the two never fired on anyone without good reason and so Optimus asked for the explanation, which Starscream and Safire said they would offer as they dragged the temporarily offlined bot by his audio receptors to the med bay.

Once in the med bay, Optimus was shocked as he looked at the four little sparklings, only one of whom was online and coherent enough to talk, Slugbug.

"What happened, Slugbug?" asked Optimus, wanting to understand why these precious sparklings were in the med bay beaten up and temporarily offline.

Through a pained vocal processor, Slugbug stated, "Sentinel attacked us while we were playing in the recreation room. First he took Hurricane and threw him against the wall while calling him a 'dirty con brat' and the impact knocked out Hurricane. And then sentinel…." Slugbug rubbed his throat which was sore from Sentinel's abuse, and so Slugbug played the events he recorded from his own terrified little perspective which included him trying to protect little Luckywing without any luck.

Starscream, Safire, Optimus, and Ratchet were all appalled as Slugbug showed them exactly what had happened. They all looked over at the temporarily offlined Sentinel lying on the farthest away med bay berth. Now Optimus could understand why Starscream and Safire had reacted the way they did. And the most disturbing part to watch, other than the little femme, was watching Sentinel struggle with little Slugbug and being able to hear Slugbug beg and plead to be let go. It was almost too much to stomach. Starscream had to be restrained as he listened to his little mech fight to stay online. It got to the point where Ratchet had to sedate the adult seeker. Safire just broke down. Ratchet and Optimus Prime looked at each other, they knew what needed to be done.

Several hours later, Sentinel found himself in an unknown area. As he woke up, he tried to get up, but was unable to as something was restricting his movements. As his optics came online more, he was able to see where he was, he was in the yucky, stinky, dingy brig and was tied down by chains that restrained him to only a very small area in the cell. Sentinel looked out the metal bars only to see the angered optics of Optimus Prime. Sentinel realized he had be caught, but could not figured how he was ratted out as he was sure he had knocked out all four of the brats.

"Sentinel, I know it was you who hurt those precious sparklings. Slugbug recorded the whole thing. Though you kept him from speaking, his video was more than enough to convict you." Stated Optimus Prime angrily, especially as he was close to all the little sparklings, particularly Slugbug.

"Ouch" sentinel patted his back, "what the slag happened to me?" asked Sentinel, as he noticed two more figures approach the bars.

"Don't you ever go near my daughter again, you freak, or you will answer to me" shouted Safire angrily, causing Sentinel to retract in disgust as Safire was part organic.

"Ewww, get away from me you stupid organic" replied Sentinel who heard the sound of a gun being raised and aimed at him.

"If you ever try to go after any of the sparklings, especially my sons, I will blast you from here to kingdom come" said a much deeper voice from a bot who almost towered just as much as Optimus.

Sentinel was stunned as he looked at the adult seeker bot, and failed to recognize the red and blue seeker, "Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Sentinel, unwisely.

"I am Starscream (TF Armada), father to Kryptonight and Slugbug, and should you cross me again, I will be your worst nightmare" Starscream hissed at the retreating Sentinel, who had nothing more to say as the large seeker had intimiated the smaller bot.

"You will be in here till further notice and I hope you learn you lesson, Sentinel!" stated Optimus Prime, as he and the two others left another Autobot watch the prisoner.

Sentinel sat back down and realized he really had royally screwed up, but was he sorry for it – nope, not in the least. He was only upset that he had gotten caught, but little did he realize that Starscream, Safire , and Optimus had more in mind for his punishment than just throwing him in the brig and this would be far worse. You see, sentinel was only in the brig until he wounds healed, then the real punishment would come and boy would it teach the arrogant son of a glitch a lesson he would never forget.


	6. Sentinel gets what he deserves!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Bruiser, Brazen, Skyburst, Skyswipe, Sunrise, Slugbug, Hurricane, and Kryptonight are my creations. Luckywing, Jinx, and Safire are the creations of and used with permission by Safire50777 and Deathwish50777. There is some slash here and m preg. No like – no read. Sentinel serves his punishment as it is doled out by Starscream and Jinx, and there is no way Sentinel can escape it, not this time. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel woke up in the dank brig. It had been a couple weeks and his wounds that he had received from Safire and Starscream were fairly well healed. Optimus, angry that Sentinel would even consider going after the sparklings, had to decide what Sentinel's next punishment and discussed the idea with Starscream, Hotshot, Safire, Demolisher, and Cyclonus as Optimus felt it was necessary to get the input of the parents of the injured sparklings, three of which had just been discharged from the med bay. Safire and Starscream were the angriest as Kryptonight and sweet little Luckywing were hurt the worst, while Slugbug was hurt badly. Hurricane was the luckiest, able to escape with only a concussion.

But all the parents were angry that this had happened. They were not mad at Optimus, they were angry at Sentinel who thought it was ok to hurt and maim sparklings, especially little femmes who were so rare. Optimus took ideas from the discussion and pondered them. However, before the discussion could in, one more bot made his appearance known, and Optimus looked up, it was Jinx, Safire's estranged sparkmate and Luckywing's father. And with given the floor to speak, Jinx came up with an idea that went along with something that Starscream had said and the two, Starscream and Jinx, agreed to put aside their differences to teach the dumbaft a lesson he would never forget.

Sentinel still sat in the brig cell, wondering how long he would be down here before he would be free to walk around. Suddenly, Sentinel's energon ran cold as Starscream, Jinx, and Optimus came down to escort Sentinel to his next temporary place. Sentinel was worried as he saw a sadistic look on both Starscream and Jinx's faceplates. And while Safire never thought her guardian Starscream and her sparkmate Jinx would get along, both were putting aside their differences because of the precious little sparklings. Optimus said nothing, which creeped Sentinel out even more.

And as the three led Sentinel to a specific room, Starscream and Jinx hooked Sentinel up to a certain machine that, while it would leave his own processor intact, it would force the bot to do as told even if it was against his will. Starscream smirked and Jinx laughed darkly, things were going just as they had planned. Optimus stayed out of it as he hated seeing Autobots fighting each other, but he had left punishment in the hands of Starscream and Jinx as they had promised that they would not permanently offline the bot, which is what Optimus wanted to make sure of.

Hours later, Sentinel suddenly awoke, after feeling like his processor had gone through something, as it ached deeply. Sentinel realized that he was no longer chained down, but something was preventing him from moving, and though he wanted to swear and curse, his mouth refused to open other than to take in air and to release it. From a dark corner came two dark chuckles, as they realized that the experiment had worked.

To test it further, Starscream sent out the command "open your interfacing panel" and watched what happened. Sentinel was appalled as his interfacing cover opened seemingly of its own volition and there was nothing he could do to close it, which worried him greatly, as he realized that his most vulnerable area was exposed for whoever or whatever came his way. Soon, though too soon in Sentinel's optics, Sentinel was ordered to stand up and follow where Starscream and Jinx led him. And though he wanted to refuse, Sentinel had no choice but to follow the two with his sensitive parts hanging out for all to see. Starscream and Jinx shared a smile as they would have fun using Sentinel to teach the sparklings about the sparks and the sparking.

Starscream and Jinx walked into where the little sparklings Hurricane, Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Luckywing were playing. Jinx's anger began to seethe when he saw the healing areas on Luckywing, but he managed to keep his anger in check as he saw just how damaged the other sparklings were, except for Hurricane, who Jinx had learned suffered the least. Starscream drew the little ones' attention, as all were familiar with the seeker being around, though when Jinx was introduced, little Luckywing and Slugbug ran up and greeted the visiting saber horse. Jinx was surprised, but then realized just how important it was to teach this arrogant and worthless Sentinel a lesson.

"Now sparklings, I want to introduce your learning dummy for today" started Starscream, bringing Sentinel forth.

Slugbug and Kryptonight's optics started flickering blue while Luckywing's ears drew back. Starscream recognized the reactions of anger and fear and soon calmed the little sparklings down, unaware that he had missed Hurricane's silence as brewing anger. "Now he can't hurt you, no matter how much he tries, nor can he do anything his is not told to do. Now I want to show you all something. Sentinel extend your cable. (cable extends). Sentinel is here for us to show you what a mech looks like. This part (pointing to hardened area) is the cable. This is what is used to enter a port." Starscream explained, noticing that he had all optics on him, "now this down here, (pointing to from port) is the front port on a mech. This allows for a mech to carry sparklings in the case of no femmes being around. And for femmes, while they won't have a cable, they will have a front port so that a cable can connect and form new sparklings. .."

The sparklings watched in utter fascination while Sentinel was embarrassed out of his mind as he had no choice but to do as he was told, as his programming prevented him from going against what he was told. Hurricane was the first sparkling allowed to play with Sentinel and before the bot could figure out what was going on, Hurricane punched Sentinel right in the cable, causing the mech pain, but not stopping the mech from moaning. Then it was Kryptonight's turn to mess with Sentinel, and Kryptonight found an electric rod and stuck it up Sentinel's virgin and extremely sensitive aft port, causing Sentinel to unwillingly overload in from of all the sparklings, which in turn caused all, including Starscream and Jinx to laugh at the expense of the mech. Sentinel blushed, as it was one of the few things left under his control.

Then it came time for Slugbug and Luckywing to have their fun, which they chose to do together. And while Luckywing poked and prodded at the exposed cable, Slugbug stuck something fairly gently up the exposed mech's front port, both sparklings causing the bot to overload shamelessly all over the floor. And with the lesson over, Starscream and Jinx took Sentinel out of the room and to another room, this one dark and had one berth in it. Sentinel was wide-eyed as he had no idea what was coming, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

And before Sentinel knew what hit him, both Jinx and Starscream were on top of the bot, causing his systems to unwilling get warm and forcing his spark to become exposed. While neither Starscream nor Jinx wanted to bond with the dumbaft, as they already had mates, they decided the best way to teach the dumbaft was to impregnate the oaf. And that is what they did as Starscream and Jinx both overloaded inside Sentinel when their three sparks met.

And once the two bots realized that Sentinel was in fact carrying sparklings, they took him back to the room he started in and gave him most of the control over his body although they made sure to implant that he would not be able to terminate his pregnancy nor would he be able to give up any of the sparklings he eventually gave birth to. And with that, Starscream and Jinx let the bot go. And in having exacted their revenge, Jinx ran off, while Starscream returned to Optimus and Safire to tell them about what the punishment was. Safire laughed while Optimus "rolled his eyes," but at least the bot was still online.

(Eight months later)

Sentinel was swearing as he could not believe that he was about to give birth. Ratchet putzed around the med bay, appearing to help, but making the bot suffer as Ratchet was still angry about what the mech had done to the precious little sparklings. But soon enough, it was time for the little sparklings to come. The first two were twin saber horse mechs, a black and blue one named Bruiser and a red, black and blue one named Brazen. Sentinel swore as he realized that he had given birth to two half organic offspring, but something in his processor and in his spark refused to allow him to get rid of them.

And after the two saber horse mechs, Sentinel felt the urge to spark sparklings again, and this time he had triplet seekerling mechs. The first an orange and red one named Sunrise with light blue stripes, the second a white and blue with silver stripes one named Skyburst, and the last and biggest one a royal blue with orange and red stripes named Skyswipe. And once all five sparklings were born, Optimus finally saw Sentinel Prime's true punishment, as Starscream and Jinx had programmed that no matter what, Sentinel would want and need to take care of whatever he gave birth to and he would not be able to give any up or harm any. Optimus smiled, for while the method may have been rude and crude, Sentinel would be learning his lesson big time as he raised his little sparklings.


	7. Slugbug Reaches Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Luckywing is the creation of and used with permission from :icondeathwish50777: and :iconsafire50777:. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hurricane, Flasher, Purplerain, Blueblazer, Snowseeker, Zippy, Aquaformer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, Roadrash, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower are all my creations. Slight implied slash mentioned, no like – no read. Slugbug reaches out to Sentinel Prime (animated). This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug felt really bad for what all had happened since Sentinel (TF Animated) had arrived. True, the bot had tried to hurt Kryptonight as well as had maimed all the little sparklings, but Slugbug still felt that something was wrong. Yes, he had hated it when his twin was pushed around by the big bully, but Slugbug was trying to look beyond the obvious. And deciding that it was something that he needed to do, the little one soon found the bot he was looking for, after going through random tunnels.

"Sentinel, are you doing ok?" asked the little white and gold sparkling, trying to reach out to the blue snowplow.

Sentinel was startled and caught off guard as the little sparkling who had shown Optimus what Sentinel had done to the sparklings was standing here, talking to him. Sentinel, still feeling slightly irritated, tried to push the little sparkling away, but with words. "Go away, I am busy" replied Sentinel, hoping to scare the little one off.

"You can't lie to me, Sentinel. I know something is bothering you. I can sense it" replied Slugbug calmly, with a calmness in his voice that seemed to throw the bigger bot off guard.

"Why are you even talking to me, I thought you hated me for what I did' replied the snowplow.

"I am trying to reach out to you because I feel like you need a friend. Yes, I don't like the way you treated my friends or my twin and I, but I am willing to forgive you" replied the quiet little bot, as he saw a strange look appear on Sentinel's face. "I know that we don't look anything alike, but Kryptonight is my twin."

Sentinel Prime was dumbstruck – how could Slugbug and Kryptonight not only be brothers but also be twins. It boggled his mind, just as much as Slugbug trying to make friends with him. Sentinel for once remained quiet as Slugbug continued.

"Sentinel, you have to understand that the war is over. The cons and the Autobots are now working together, under Optimus Prime's command. I know that you don't particularly care for the cons or Optimus, but you need to let that chip on your shoulder go. Besides, Optimus is now bonded to Red Alert, the medic" stated Slugbug, catching Sentinel completely off guard, as Slugbug was for more perceptive than Sentinel had given the small sparkling credit for.

"It is easier said than done, Slugbug" replied Sentinel, resting his head in his hands as he sat down.

"I know, my friend, but you have to try, for you miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take" replied Slugbug, smiling as he drew closer to the bot he now realized was no longer a threat. Soon enough Slugbug was crawling up onto Sentinel's lap, and Sentinel, surprising even himself, helped the little one up and into his lap. "Besides, I am sure that there is someone out there for you, my friend."

Sentinel Prime couldn't help but smile as Slugbug, who had taken such a strong dislike to the bot at first, now sat on his lap, completely unafraid. Sentinel was touched, as no one had ever tried to reach out to him; he had always had to fend for himself. His past was something that he shared with no one, as it was just too painful, but somehow this precious little sparkling was helping the older bot feel better. Sentinel had no knowledge of Slugbug's special spark or the sparkling's ability to seek out those who needed comfort, but even without that knowledge, Sentinel began to feel better as Slugbug hugged the blue and black snowplow, lining up their spark chambers. Sentinel felt something strange shoot out of the little sparkling, and looked down to see Slugbug looking up at him, innocence in his optics. Sentinel shrugged it off, but something about the small bot caught the plow's attention.

"Sentinel, would you be willing to meet my brother without hurting him? He may be a pain in the aft, but once you get to know him, he is a really good guy" stated Slugbug, to which Sentinel reluctantly nodded. Sentinel was still touchy about meeting seekers, ever since Starscream, the twins' dad, had stormed in to protect the sparklings. And soon enough, Kryptonight showed up.

"Krypto, be nice, Sentinel is no longer a threat – he needs friends" stated Slugbug, and Sentinel watched as Kryptonight listened to his brother and put down his null rays. Kryptonight had been shocked to see Slugbug sitting on Sentinel's lap, but with a secret twin link message, Kryptonight was soon sitting on Sentinel's lap as well. And as the three talked, Sentinel himself realized how precious these little sparklings were. And sensing the change, both twins invited Sentinel to come with them. Sentinel followed carefully, unsure of what was going on.

Soon enough, though, Slugbug and Kryptonight reached the rec room, and showed Sentinel around. Sentinel had never seen so many sparklings. He recognized Luckywing, who had recovered from her injuries and Hurricane, who looked unharmed, but as for the rest, he was curious.

"Those triplets over there are Redlightning, Luckycharms, and Minutemade, they are our brothers, and that black, orange, and green triple changer is another brother, named Snowseeker and next to him is our only sister, Aquaformer. And that sparkling hiding behind the two is Zippy, he is also a brother" stared Slugbug, amazing Sentinel as he studied the little ones.

"And over there is Purplerain, Blueblazer, and Flasher. Purplerain is Hurricane's sister, while Blueblazer and Flasher are our cousins" Stated Kryptonight.

Sentinel could not believe the number of sparklings that were present at the base. He also met Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt, Lawnmower, Prowler, and Roadrash as well as all the rest of the little sparklings. Sentinel realized that the war ending was not the end of it all – it was only the beginning of a new chapter.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz as well as Optimus were looking for Sentinel, as they feared that he might hurt more of the sparklings, but boy were the three in for a surprise when they reached the rec room. And all three awed, as on the bot sized couch, Sentinel had fallen into recharge with all the present sparklings surrounding the plow. And right on top was Slugbug curled up with Sideways, laying directly over Sentinel's spark chamber. Yes, Sentinel had learned his lesson, and thanks to Slugbug's willingness to reach out to the bot, Sentinel realized that he still had a place where he belonged. He may not have been in charge, but he was loved by all the sparklings, and that was enough for him.


	8. The Seekers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight and Slugbug (who is a racecar like Hotshot) are my creations. This is strictly a fan fic. Slight slash implied but nothing blatant. This is a little bit about when Starscream and his two brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, were little. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

As Starscream was leaving the room, he could not help but look at his brand new sparklings, Kryptonight and Slugbug. These were his and his sparkmate's first sparklings. And as Starscream gazed at little Kryptonight, who was a little blue and silver seeker, Starscream began to think of when he and his brother seekers were little.

(Many, many years ago)

Starscream was the oldest of the three sparklings. He usually was quiet and curious, but could become loud and defiant if he chose to. His two younger brothers, both seekers like himself, looked up to him. Starscream, though young, remembered when each was born. First came Thundercracker, and boy, Starscream had trouble sleeping for a week as the young sparkling shared a room with him. After a while, though, Starscream grew used to having Li'l Thundercracker in the room and the younger sparkling felt comforted that his older brother was in the room. Not too much longer, a third little sparkling, Skywarp, came along and the three brothers shared a room. Skywarp was easily scared, but having both Starscream and Thundercracker in the room gave the youngest sparkling a feeling of peace and comfort. Often, because their parents/creators were not well off, they stayed, all three of them, in the same berth, thus forming close brotherly bonds.

When it was time for Thundercracker and Skywarp to join Starscream in going to school, the two little ones clung to their eldest brother, as both were nervous about this new endeavor. The two were relieved when they realized that school was not to be feared, especially since even though the three were in different classes, all three were in the same building at the same time. Starscream was always responsible, making sure to gather his brothers before heading home.

It was at school one day, when the three seekers were on their way into school, that the seekers bumped into the twins Optimus and Megatron. Starscream, always being the confident, was a little taken a back at Megatron, as Starscream could tell between the twins that Megatron was the older, watching out for his younger brother and twin, Optimus. Starscream foolishly started teasing Optimus one time, and found himself with a dent in his chassis from Megatron. After having squared off, Starscream and Megatron began to talk, each understanding what it was like to be the oldest. They formed a friendship. Starscream even apologized to the quiet Optimus. And thus was formed the friendship between the seeker trio and Megatron. Starscream even formed a tenuous friendship with Optimus, though it was not strong enough to last.

Starscream and his brothers continued on, and Starscream, who was in the same class of graduation as Megatron and Optimus, finished high school before the war broke out. However, since the seekers had lost their creators just after little Skywarp started school, Starscream had been pulling double duty as being a student and taking care of his younger brothers who looked up to him. Starscream had started becoming a little more hardcore and a little more defiant, which was his way of expressing his frustration at his situation. He would never desert his brothers, but why did their creators have to die so suddenly. Starscream remembered that Optimus had tried to comfort him, but he shook it off. He did not want comfort, he wanted a solution and he wanted his creators back.

Just after graduating, when the war broke out, Starscream tried to remain outside of it, as his brothers were still too young. He wanted nothing more than to hide and raise his brothers, which he had done for so long now. But when he and his brothers were unknowingly attacked by a bot, Starscream had no choice. He took his two brothers, both still very young, with him as he joined with his friend, Megatron, and became a Decepticon, not realizing the later consequences of his actions. While Starscream, having been though school and well prepared was spared, he had to watch as the two younger sparklings who were extremely scared went through the torture of becoming a Decepticon. The only way Starscream could bear it was to remember that he had done this to save his brothers and himself. Soon the trio was known to be the deadliest Decepticons that existed. They hid the fact that they were indeed brothers, as Megatron who they used to know, no longer remembered them even being brothers, nor did Megatron remember his own twin, Optimus.

After being with the Decepticons for years, Starscream learned that being second in command was all it was cracked up to be, as Starscream took beating after beating, even those that were meant for his brothers. Starscream became arrogant and egotistical to keep the sadistic Megatron from hurting his younger brothers, something that only the brothers knew but still did not understand. Starscream took beating after beating, only to realize that he no longer had to take this, but what to do.

After receiving a severe beating one night, and having overheard a conversation saying that the seeker was expendable, Starscream took off, taking the only two prized "possessions" he had – his two brothers. After arriving at their quarters broken down and leaking energon, it did not take long to convince Thundercracker and Skywarp to join him in joining the Autobots. While the Autobots were the enemy, and Starscream remembered how Sunstreaker had tied him up for hours only to let him go, they figured that begging the Autobots to take them in was better than getting killed by Megatron for his own iniquities and faults. And so silently, the trio left the base, making sure that no one saw them.

Once they were clear, Skywarp and Thundercracker had to help Starscream as he was badly injured. Upon landing outside of the Autobot base, the two Autobots that came out to greet them were Sideswipe (armada) and Hotshot, both young and both angered. About what, the ex-Decepticon seekers could only guess. It was only thanks to the Autobot leader's arrival that the seeker trio did not get blasted. The Autobot leader listened to the seeker brothers and saw the Starscream was in bad shape. And while the leader ordered Sideswipe (armada) to take Skywarp and Thundercracker to the brig, the leader ordered Hotshot to take Starscream to Ratchet. Hotshot was not happy, but did what he was told. Starscream, in agony, thought that he recognized the Autobot leader, but thought that it was impossible. Starscream had believed Megatron's story that Megatron's twin, Optimus, had died. Never did Starscream realize until now that Optimus did not die, but became Optimus Prime and was built bigger and more confident than he was when Starscream met the gentle, quiet, and easily intimidated sparkling so long ago.

(back to present)

Starscream realized that he had finally made the best decision by taking his younger brothers away from the Decepticons and bringing them to the Autobot side. Starscream had to laugh as Thundercracker and Skywarp had fretted over him while Starscream was being repaired while his two younger brothers were in the brig.

When Starscream and Hotshot finally became sparkmates, the two younger brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp were not on board right away, but after explaining and seeing how the two interacted, after bonding, the two brothers were happy for their eldest brother. Still bachelors, the two younger brothers, though older than Hotshot, looked up to him almost as a "mom" type figure, just like they looked up to Starscream as a "fatherly" figure. Skywarp and Thundercracker could not have been happier than when they heard first off that Megatron was gone and secondly, that their brother had two little twin sparklings of his own.

Starscream closed the door to the little sparklings room. He was still so proud of Hotshot, delivering two fine, healthy sparklings. There had been some scares when they were first born, but now that they were a few days old, they both looked very healthy for young sparklings. Finally, Starscream decided to join his sparkmate in the berth. Starscream finally had a complete family, and with the seeker's brothers and Hotshot's family, the little sparklings would never know about growing up adopted or without any parents at all. Starscream had one last thought before snuggling up to his sparkmate…

At long last, my family is safe.


	9. Mirage and Hound

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Most of this has to deal with G1 universe. This has blatant slash, you are warned. No like – no read. I am not sure where this little one shot came from, but it was a plot bunny I needed to get out of my head. Pairing is Mirage and Hound. No flames or harsh comments. This is merely a fan fic. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Mirage was supposed to be in his room, as he was being punished for something that had happened, thanks to him helping out Sunny and Sides (both G1) attack Ratchet. The problem was, Mirage wanted to be with his lover Hound. Since the base had not yet built quarters to hold the two of them, each had their own quarters. This did not satisfy the two lovers, but they put up with it because they knew the construction of their quarters would be done soon. That still did not make anything more pleasant.

Mirage then got a really interesting idea. He used a hologram projector he found and hid it in his room, he projected a hologram of himself, and doing stuff he would normally do while in his quarters, such as clean up and check on his computer as well as take naps. Then, he used his invisibility power to leave his room. Fortunately for Mirage, Prowl and Jazz (G1) were nowhere to be found on as the invisible bot headed the short distance between his own and his lover's room.

Hound was expecting Mirage, and had conveniently left his own quarters open while distracting Red Alert, the security director, who was oblivious, for once, to the whole plan. Hound kept the security director engaged until hound received the secret signal from Mirage. Hound then let Red Alert go on his way. Red saw nothing wrong with this as Hound and Red Alert talked quite a bit at times. Not even Red Alert's glitch picked up on what was going on. Hound walked slowly back into his quarters and shut the door so that there were no clues to what was going on.

After Hound closed his door, Mirage appeared in the center of the room, but very close to the berth, and it was obvious to Hound exactly what Mirage wanted. Hound slowly began to rub his hands down Mirage's chassis, eliciting cute little whimpers from the spy. Hound's fingers found their way into the spaces between Mirage's armor plating, eliciting even more lustful moans from the spy. But Mirage was not going to let Hound give all the pleasure and do all the work, and so the pleasure shot bot used his own hands to pluck delicate wiring on Hound, eliciting guttural groans from having hit one of Hound's "sweet spots". The two kissed gently, as their tongues danced around each other's mouths, savoring the taste and heating up their internal systems. Both sets of cooling fans came on quietly as the lovers continued to play with each other.

Mirage, pleasure shot as he was, gently removed the armor plating over Hound's port and cable while Hound removed Mirage's armor, both eliciting lustful moans from the other mech. Both cables were sticking straight out while both ports were leaking copious amounts of lubrication fluid. Both were such in a haze that they barely heard that someone was approaching outside. Mirage, fearing it was Prowl, kept quiet, even though it was hard as Mirage gently pressed his own cable into Hound's port, leaving Hound's cable exposed should something happen. Mirage had his legs wrapped around Hound's waist, drawing more pleasure from the green transformer.

Meanwhile, outside, Prowl had somehow figured that Mirage had left his room and was looking for the bot, to through him into the brig. Hound and Mirage barely had time to react when they heard a knock on the door. Mirage used his invisibility to his advantage, while Hound made it look like he was self interfacing, even though hound could still feel Mirage's large cable inside his port. Prowl heard the noises that Hound was making and went to investigate, to make sure that Mirage had not gone into Hound's room. Hound allowed the door to open, as he lay on the bed, appearing to be self interfacing, while yelling out at Mirage, who quietly kept pumping his cable in and out of Hound, who kept yelling out Mirage's name, but appeared to Prowl as only self interfacing. Prowl, turned on by the sight, quickly left the room in order to find Jazz, having forgotten for the time being about Mirage. Prowl now was so horny that when he met up with Jazz in their shared quarters, Jazz was completely caught off guard, but quickly refused to put up any resistance to the touches of his horny sparkmate.

Meanwhile, back in Hound's room, Mirage reappeared, still plowing his cable into Hound's port while stroking Hound's cable. Hound was in ecstasy, as the feelings pulsed right to his spark. Mirage could feel the pleasure hitting his spark as well. Both suddenly noticed that this time, their chest plates moved in order to reveal their beautiful sparks. They both realized that this was what they wanted. It was not a spark merging, but a spark bonding. Mirage gently leaned down on top of Hound, bringing their sparks closer and closer. As the sparks got closer, the pleasure the two bots felt increased manyfold. The energy between the two bluish sparks drew closer and closer and until they touched. As the two sparks bonded into one, both mechs were able to see into each other's deepest secrets and fears as well as strengths and weaknesses. The two blissfully overloaded as their combined spark shone brightly above the two. The two were now one, forever more.

After coming down from and in post interfacing bliss, the two disconnected their intimate parts and fell into recharge in one another's arms. Not caring about anything other than the moment they now shared as they were now officially sparkmates and nothing would ever separate them.

Meanwhile, Jazz was out like a light as Prowl had interfaced with his sparkmate. Now, Prowl figured, he could go find Mirage and take him to the brig, as Mirage still had to serve his time for pulling the prank with the twins. But at least Prowl understood, now, what it meant to need interaction with one's lover and/or sparkmate.


	10. A pretty normal day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. DC comics owns The Flash. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Blueblast, Bluebolt, Lawnmower, Hurricane, Purplerain, Blueblazer, Flasher, Zippy/Izach, Melissa, and Roadrash are my creations. This has implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Hotshot and Starscream were busy working with the triplets and Aquaformer, when little Snowseeker and Kryptonight walked in. Kryptonight, hoping not to be roped into helping with his siblings, quickly ran to his room, only to find that Slugbug was not there. Kryptonight was worried as Slugbug had done this before. He left for long periods of time, especially when he just wanted some time for himself. Kryptonight sent gentle pulses through his bond with his brother, and received pulses in return. Kryptonight was relieved when he realized that Slugbug was not off moping, but was babysitting Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt and Lawnmower for Red Alert (armada) and Optimus Prime.

Snowseeker, not being quite as quick as Kryptonight was caught by his parents and roped into helping. Snowseeker, calmly walked into the fracas, grabbed little Aquaformer and left. Starscream and Hotshot were puzzled, but they took the fact that Snowseeker was trying to help by taking Aquaformer off their hands, and so they focused their limited energy on the triplets.

Soon though, little Snowseeker and Aquaformer were in Kryptonight's and Slugbug's room, and entered, closing the door. Kryptonight knew the signal, and soon, the three were gone, wandering through the tunnels. Kryptonight made sure that Snowseeker and Aquaformer made it to Slugbug before using Slugbug's written directions to find the tunnels to get to Roadrash's quarters. The four oldest, having learned to get out on their own were well behaved, but Hotshot and Starscream never liked it when the little ones left and did not tell them where they were going as it made the two older bots worry and it made them realize that they were focused way too much on the little triplets, who were just learning to walk on their own. Hotshot and Starscream felt trapped as they were unable to leave their little ones without it causing pure chaos.

Meanwhile, as Snowseeker and Aquaformer joined Slugbug, they found that they were joined by Hurricane and Purplerain, as well as Blueblazer, who brought her new little brother with her. Not realizing that she would freak her parents out, she took him from the crib berth and brought him with her. All the other little sparklings were curious to see the little red and yellow sparkling, who Blueblazer told them was Flasher (yes, this name and coloring is based off of DC comics hero). Since Hurricane and Slugbug were there, the sparklings were all safe, as the little sparklings played. Slugbug did not mind babysitting other transformers sparklings as they always thanked him and showed him appreciation – not monetarily, but in little ways such as recommending him to other bots and hearing wonderful stories. Slugbug liked the simple things, and so it was really easy to make him happy with little things.

Meanwhile, as the sparklings safely played with Hurricane and Slugbug watching them, Blurr (armada) and Sideswipe (armada) were searching everywhere but could not find little Flasher or Blueblazer. Blurr, thinking carefully, knew that Slugbug was babysitting Optimus's sparklings, and commed the responsible little sparkling. Slugbug responded, informing the two that Blueblazer had brought her little brother with her to the area where they were playing. Blurr raced down there, taking Blueblazer and Flasher with him as he left. Uh oh, Blueblazer was in trouble now, as Slugbug remembered the time he had wandered off with his sister, Aquaformer and got in trouble with his parents. And as Hurricane and Slugbug continued to watch the little ones, Kryptonight came in with the sparkling twins Roadrash and Prowler (TF animated), the twin mech sons of Prowl and Jazz (G1).

Slugbug actually enjoyed the times when his twin, Kryptonight was responsible because then no little sparkling they were watching ever smarted off. This was one of those times Slugbug was glad to have his brother around. Soon though, babysitting was over. Optimus and Red Alert came to pick up their little sparklings and Hurricane took his sister home. Kryptonight took Prowler and Roadrash home, while Slugbug took Snowseeker and Aquaformer home. Kryptonight caught up to his siblings, after dropping the other sparklings off, before they reached their quarters. Slugbug left the little ones with Kryptonight as he wanted to go check on something. Kryptonight, understanding, let little Slugbug go.

Slugbug was concerned as he had not seen Zippy/Izach or Melissa all day. Usually Melissa was always around and she would even help Slugbug babysit, and Zippy would come to have fun. But something was amiss. Slugbug went through all the tunnels in the base, avoiding all the cameras, and was unable to find Melissa. She usually was not this hard to find. He looked into the rooms, but did not find her.

Then he checked the place he feared most on the base, the med bay. Ratchet was inside, busy with something when Slugbug saw Zippy. Uh oh, this can't be good. Slugbug, gathering what little courage he had, walked into the med bay, catching both Zippy's and Ratchet's attention. Zippy was shocked but realized that Slugbug was looking for Melissa, who was sleeping in the little bot's hand. Melissa had passed out and Zippy did not understand. It was then that Slugbug reached out and put his little hand over Zippy's, something surprised the medic, as he had been working on Melissa for the last hour. And before anyone could say anything, Slugbug released a small amount of his comforting, healing spark into Melissa's small body. The jolt shook her small body, and surprised Ratchet, as he had no idea that little Slugbug could do anything like that.

Soon after, Melissa started rousing, and was shocked to find herself in the med bay. Ratchet, having no clue what just happened, checked her over but found nothing wrong with her. Zippy, knowing Slugbug better than anyone with the exception of Kryptonight, knew what had happened, and was grateful. All Slugbug could do was smile as he and Zippy walked out of the room, carrying Melissa with them. Slugbug was not going to ever give up on Melissa, as she was his "little big sister". Once at home, Zippy transformed to Izach again, and the three lay down to sleep.

Starscream and Hotshot were worried as they had not seen Melissa or Zippy or Slugbug all day, but their processors just melted when they saw the three of them in recharge, curled up –Melissa was curled around Izach and Slugbug was curled around the two of them. Slugbug was glad that, all in all, it had turned out to be a pretty mundane day.


	11. Purplehaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Rape, slash, mpreg. No like, no read. Slightly violent. You are warned. Purplehaze is my creation. This is strictly a fan fic.

Cyclonus left Megatron's quarters, bruised and sore, but still functional. Megatron had just raped the bot again, and Cyclonus did everything in his power not to let the hurt show, although he had a little trouble hiding it. It had been only a couple weeks since Cyclonus and Demolisher joined the Decepticons, after Starscream had recruited them. Cyclonus, at first, was flattered by the attention he received from Megatron, as Cyclonus had no idea how sadistic the Decepticon leader really was. Cyclonus and Demolisher were friends and had joined the Decepticon army together.

For the first few times, Cyclonus enjoyed the time he spent with Megatron as Cyclonus thought that Megatron really loved him, but it was not the case. Cyclonus, from Megatron's point of view, was an easy target as Megatron figured Cyclonus was too dumb and loyal to do or say anything. So Megatron continued to use the helicopter, not realizing what had happened, after spark merging but not bonding.

The next morning, Cyclonus felt sick. He went into the bathroom is a hurry, but thought nothing of it. He just thought his systems were repairing themselves after Megatron had used him last night, something that happened more often than not as Megatron was a violent "lover." Demolisher tried to calm down his friend, not knowing what was going on. Cyclonus went about his day, hoping that they would not have to deal with the Autobots for once, because Cyclonus knew that a loss to the Autobots meant that everyone suffered Megatron's wrath, especially Cyclonus and Starscream. Cyclonus was too focused on his own pain to realize that all of them, including Demolisher and Starscream were abused and raped by Megatron at one time or another.

A couple months down the road, Cyclonus still had the morning sickness, but thought nothing of it. He did not realize that he was gaining weight, nor did anyone else, as he was not really beginning to show. He still enjoyed going after the slagging Autobots and napping. Yeah, napping, something that he was doing more of now, but he wrote it off as his body doing self repair from Megatron's and the Autobots' damage. Cyclonus was so confused; he did not know what was going on. He was scared too. Something was not right, but he told no one.

A few months further down the road, Cyclonus noticed he had a bulge in his belly, but thought it was from drinking more energon, which he somehow required at this time. Nothing made sense anymore. He was still a favorite target of Megatron and thought that Megatron had a part in what was happening to him. Megatron and Cyclonus were both unaware that Megatron had gotten Cyclonus pregnant, Megatron was usually so careful not to get his underlings pregnant as none of them deserved to have sparklings and he thought sparklings were just a nuisance. Cyclonus told no one what was going on, but Demolisher could tell something was wrong. Demolisher, not understanding what was happening, tried to be the best friend he could be for Cyclonus, and Cyclonus appreciated it, neither realizing the feelings that they were starting to develop for each other went beyond just being good friends, but the two said nothing, figuring the other would disown them as a friend if they told.

At eight months along, Cyclonus was panicking as he had grown so large that even Megatron had noticed. Cyclonus was unable to transform into copter mode. It took all of Cyclonus's energy just to get out of his berth. Megatron, angry at what was happening to Cyclonus, tried to kill Cyclonus, but was unable to. Cyclonus could no longer hide the fact that something was growing inside him. For as psychotic as Cyclonus was, he felt a deep seated urge to protect whatever was growing inside of him, not realizing that it was a little femme sparkling.

One month later, it happened. Cyclonus started leaking oil, his oil had broken. He said nothing and kept his moaning to himself in hopes that Megatron would not hear him. Demolisher, having a room nearby, suddenly felt an urge to go check on Cyclonus. When Demolisher opened the door, he could see that his friend was in extreme pain and was leaking oil. Knowing that Cyclonus trusted no one but him, Demolisher went into the room to help. Little did either know that Megatron was on his way, to rape Cyclonus again.

Cyclonus's interfacing port was exposed as was his cable, but the cable moved out of the way as the port began to shift. Neither bot realized that this was in preparation for the birth of a sparkling. Cyclonus silently struggled in agony, pushing an unknown object out of his body. Demolisher could only watch as he saw a little head pop out of Cyclonus's port. Demolisher, curious, went to grab the little mechanical object, in essence helping Cyclonus expel the thing from his body. It was then that Cyclonus and Demolisher realized what had happened. Cyclonus had given birth to a little sparkling femme. She was quietly circulating air. Demolisher looked at the little purple and yellow femme, so precious and sweet, her purple optics so full of curiosity. Demolisher handed her over to Cyclonus who named her Purplehaze. But before much else could happen, Megatron entered the room. Oh shit, thought both Demolisher and Cyclonus, neither knowing what to expect.

Megatron was surprised, to say none the least, but he quickly regained his composure and ordered Demolisher out of the room. Demolisher, not wanting to disobey the leader, left the room, unsure as to what would happen to his friend and the little sparkling. He had every right to be worried, for it would be the last time Demolisher would see Purplehaze alive.

After Demolisher left, Cyclonus was left with his little sparkling, facing megatron alone. Cyclonus, feeling a maternal instinct, tried his best to protect the little sparkling, who was now wailing at the top of her vocal processors. Cyclonus tried his best, but Megatron easily pushed Cyclonus aside, as megatron approached the little sparkling. In an act that speaks inconsiderable cruelty, Megatron used his blaster to kill the little sparkling. The sparkling did not die right away, which Megatron did not realize. As Megatron turned his attention from the sparkling to Cyclonus, Megatron quickly grabbed the smaller bot and raped him. After raping Cyclonus, Megatron did something so inhumane (as there is not mech term for it), he blasted Cyclonus's open port, damaging it so that if Cyclonus was ever pregnant again, trying to give birth would kill both Cyclonus and the sparkling.

Megatron finally left. It was all Cyclonus could do to get himself off the floor to check on his sparkling. She was barely clinging to life. Her little spark chamber was damaged beyond repair. Cyclonus cried. The little sparkling, sensing its mother was sad, reached up its little hand, touching Cyclonus's face softly. Cyclonus picked up the little sparkling, holding her close in his arms. After giving one more hug to his little sparkling, Cyclonus watched as Purplehaze went offline in his arms, to rejoin the Matrix.

Upon hearing Cyclonus crying, Demolisher entered the room, knowing that Megatron had left. What Demolisher saw shocked him to his core, Cyclonus sat there, burn marks and laser blasts everywhere, especially on his interfacing port, holding a lifeless purple femme. Demolisher then knew the truth. Megatron had killed the little sparkling. This enraged Demolisher to see such an innocent life ended so shortly. Demolisher wanted to kill Megatron, but right now, he would settle for comforting Cyclonus during Cyclonus's hour of need. Neither said anything to anyone else, knowing that Megatron would come after them.

Several years later, in Cybertronian time, Cyclonus and Demolisher became sparkmates. Neither could forget Purplehaze, and hopefully they would never have to.


	12. Purplerain

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is strictly a fan fic. Some implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like, no read. You have been warned. Hurricane, Purplehaze, and Purplerain are my creations.

Cyclonus was out on a recon mission, helping out Trailblazer and Hound find more sources of energon. Demolisher, heavily pregnant, sat home watching Hurricane, his and his sparkmate's little sparkling. It was a gorgeous earth day, one which Hurricane and Demolisher were spending outdoors so that Hurricane could run off some the excess sparkling energy he had. Demolisher sat in a chair, watching his son play.

Suddenly, Demolisher started to feel no so hot, so he called Hurricane to him, telling him it was time to go inside. As much as Hurricane did not want to go in on such a beautiful day, something about the way his dad was acting made the little sparkling obey quickly and without any back talk. Hurricane hurried over to Demolisher, who lifted the sparkling and carried him into the base.

When the pair made it back to their quarters, Demolisher set down Hurricane, almost dropping the little sparkling due to demolisher feeling very dizzy. Since Cyclonus was far off, little hurricane did the best he could to help his pregnant dad (don't ask – transformers have no specific gender) to the berth Demolisher and Cyclonus shared. Hurricane knew something was wrong, but was not sure what it was. And so, even though Demolisher quickly fell into recharge, the little sparkling watched his parent as though roles were reversed.

Hurricane suddenly noticed that his dad was not acting right. Demolisher was not waking up even though he hollered in pain. It was then that little Hurricane noticed something, his dad was leaking oil, but not just oil, but oil and energon. Scared, but determined to do something, Hurricane thought about what he should do. How could he best help his father?

Unable to carry his dad, as Hurricane was still quite little, Hurricane quickly ran to the med bay to find who was on duty. To his chagrin, it was Ratchet. Ratchet and the little sparkling were not on the best of terms since Hurricane had come in from the fight with Kryptonight, but Hurricane was not going to let that stop him. Hurricane quickly went in, not realizing that he himself was covered in oil and energon as he had checked on his dad before he left. Ratchet noticed the larger-than-normal sparkling in the med bay, covered in oil and energon. Ratchet was concerned, as ratchet knew Demolisher was pregnant and Cyclonus was off on a mission. Hurricane coming into the med bay covered in the slippery substances only meant one thing, Demolisher was in labor, but he was in trouble, as when the oil usually broke, energon did not come out. Little Hurricane was taken by surprise when Ratchet approached him carrying a large bag of tools and simply said, "Lead the way." Surprised, but understanding the urgency, the little sparkling led the grumpy old mech right to the spot where Demolisher was resting.

Ratchet took one look at Demolisher, and thought, oh shit. Not only was Demolisher going to give berth, but he was leaking energon from an unknown source and it would not be known until Ratchet gave a thorough exam. Ratchet quickly called in his son, Red Alert, as Demolisher was in such bad condition that to move him to the med bay might compromise both "mother" and sparkling. Red Alert came quickly and saw the appalling shape that Demolisher was in. Hurricane just sat their stunned as no one had told him anything yet, but he knew things did not look good. So Hurricane did the only thing he could think of, he went up to the berth and lay down beside his creator/parent. Ratchet noticed this and though he did not like it, there was nothing he could do as Ratchet could tell the little sparkling was frightened and trying not to show it.

Red Alert and Ratchet began to work on Demolisher, both noticed that he interfacing port was shifting, but it was also leaking some energon. That was not a good sign. Ratchet, unsure of what else to do at the moment, had Red Alert clean up the oil off the bot. Red Alert performed the task quickly, revealing that the energon itself was coming from within the interfacing port and that meant only one thing, the sparkling itself was leaking energon. Having no other choice, the two medics set up a temporary operating room in the cramped quarters, worried that if they moved Demolisher that things would get worse.

The medics, after setting up a sterile field, began the arduous task of removing all over Demolisher's bulky abdominal armor. When they were finally able to reach the sparkling, they noticed the leak coming from a little femme who was not circulating air or moving. Ratchet, taking one look, quickly found the source of the leakage, the energon pulse line in the sparkling. This had to be repaired before the energon line from Demolisher was cut or the sparkling would die. Ratchet, digging through his bag found the perfect replacement part and began repairing the sparklings energon line as red alert watched, making sure that Hurricane did not cause problems.

Ratchet's faceplate began to leak, dripping down his faceplate, but Ratchet kept on. Finally, having repaired the broken pipe, Ratchet carefully cut the energon cord. The sparkling was still not moving, but Ratchet wanted to make sure that Demolisher would not "bleed out" on Ratchet. Red Alert took the little sparkling and began to rub the sparklings back. It took several tried, but finally little fans started coming on, and then little optics lit up. Red Alert could only stare, as a little femme buzzed to life in his hand. This was the first femme that Red had helped deliver and he was astonished. The little femme had a very sleek frame, unlike the bulky frames of the mechs that the medic had delivered. The color scheme was not one he had seen before, deep purple with gold trim. The little femme was quiet, as her optics, deep purple, had yet to come online.

Ratchet was thankful when a few minutes after he delivered a "bleeding" unmoving sparkling when he heard the soft whimpers of the little sparkling. Ratchet glanced over at Red, who was still holding the newborn sparkling in his arms, while Ratchet continued to repair Demolisher. Both Bots had forgotten about Hurricane until Hurricane shouted, surprising both bots, but only Red flinched, slightly. Ratchet had his steady hands repairing Demolisher, and was almost finished replacing Demolisher's abdominal armor.

Hurricane raced up to Red Alert, wanting desperately to see his little sister. As Red knelt down so Hurricane could see the little femme, Demolisher finally started coming around. Demolisher was still in a fog when the worn out mech heard Hurricane call the little sparkling "adorable."

When Demolisher finally came around, he noticed that Red and Ratchet were both in his quarters, and that Hurricane was sitting with Ratchet, staring intently at the little femme, while Red Alert held the as yet unnamed newborn sparkling. Demolisher asked what happened, as he felt like he had been out for hours. Ratchet explained to the former Decepticon that little Hurricane had noticed that something was wrong with his parent and came to find the medics, who took over. Ratchet also told about the little femme's birth. Demolisher could not believe his auditory receptors; he had given birth to a little femme. He asked to see the color scheme. Red Alert quickly brought over the little sparkling so that Demolisher could see the sparkling.

Demolisher gasped in surprised, as he saw the little femme was dark purple with golden trim. Demolisher began to cry. Hurricane, Ratchet, and Red could not understand why, and so Demolisher, who noticed their collective curiosity, told his audience about little Purplehaze, a femme who had been born to Cyclonus a long time ago, but had been killed by Megatron right after she was born and had died in a wounded Cyclonus's arms. Hurricane, hugged his dad, not understanding what it all meant, but knowing that his dad needed a hug. Red and Ratchet were touched, almost to the point of leading energon, as Demolisher described the ill-fated little femme. She was a light purple with bright yellow trim, very close to what Demolisher had given birth to.

Demolisher, thought back when he first saw Purplehaze, and he remembered those innocent looking optics looking up at him, in love and trust, not knowing any better. Demolisher began to cry again, and then he realized he was holding his newest little sparkling as was being asked for a name. He thought and he thought. Then it hit him.

"I will call her, Purplerain, in honor of Purplehaze." Demolisher said, still crying, but this time, it was happy tears. Even though he and Cyclonus had never decided on a name for the little femme, Demolisher figured that once Cyclonus saw the little sparkling, he would be pleased as punch with the name.

Ratchet and Red took one look at Demolisher and then the sparkling, and finally Hurricane. If it had not been for Hurricane, they realized that they would have lost not only the sparkling, but also might have lost Demolisher. The Medics then realized that although he was a sparkling, Hurricane was wise beyond his years. Ratchet and Red left the three there to go get a cart in order to bring mother and sparkling to the med bay so that they could be watched. Demolisher, knowing that Hurricane did not like staying in the med bay, asked the little sparkling if he wanted to stay with someone else, but surprisingly, Hurricane said no, he would rather stay with his family. Cyclonus was out of range, or they would have told him about the birth.

When Cyclonus arrived home later that evening, he found the place a mess and that Demolisher and Hurricane were nowhere to be found, as Cyclonus started to panic, Starscream ran into Cyclonus.

"Congratulations, Cyclonus" shouted Starscream, as he had heard the happy news and was unaware that Cyclonus did not know about it. "You should be proud."

"Proud of what?" asked Cyclonus, unsure of what Starscream was driving at.

"At Hurricane and Demolisher" replied Hotshot, as he had been walking with his sparkmate.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Cyclonus, still worried.

"Hurricane saved Demolisher and little Purplerain's life."

"Purplerain?" replied Cyclonus, still having no clue.

It was then that Starscream and Hotshot realized the horrible truth, Cyclonus had not been told or made aware of what had happened that Hurricane had saved Demolisher by finding the medics to help deliver Demolisher and Cyclonus's newest sparkling. So Starscream told Cyclonus.

"Cyclonus, Demolisher had a difficult birth today, if it had not been for Hurricane and the medics, little Purplerain and Demolisher would not have made it. Ratchet told me that they tried to contact you, but they were unable to get a hold of you." Starscream explained.

Cyclonus was dumbfounded, to say the least. He was not expecting Demolisher to give birth for a few more days or he would not have gone on the mission. Cyclonus was happy that Hurricane knew what to do. And now Cyclonus knew where to find his family, in the med bay. Purplerain, why Purplerain, Cyclonus wondered as he headed to the med bay.

When Cyclonus reached the med bay, he was shocked by the site, there on the berth sat Demolisher, sitting next to him was little hurricane, but that was not what surprised the mech. What surprised the mech was the coloring of the little femme that Demolisher was holding; it was deep purple with gold trim. Cyclonus almost began to bawl, as seeing the little femme reminded him of Purplehaze, the little femme he had given birth to a long time ago. Demolisher, hearing the crying, looked up and over and saw his sparkmate, crying. Demolisher knew immediately why Cyclonus was crying. Cyclonus was thinking of little 'haze. Now Cyclonus understood the name.

'We don't have to name her Purplerain, if you don't want to' Demolisher shot through their bond.

'No, it's alright' replied Cyclonus, 'it is the best way we can honor Purplehaze without making this little femme feel the pressure.'

Demolisher smiled, as did Cyclonus. They both agreed to hold off on having sparklings for a while as they gazed happily at their little family. Purple rain, opened her optics, the deep purple gazed deeply into her creators/parents' optics, and settled gently, knowing she was safe. Cyclonus and Demolisher gave a large hug to little hurricane, for without him, the family would not be as happy as they were now. Cyclonus and Demolisher, hugging their little family, gazed off into the distance, honoring the memory of Purplehaze.

From somewhere out in space, a little spark smiles. Purplehaze sends her love, knowing that the two did their best, and lets them know she loves them and wants them to be happy, before she finally joins the matrix, meeting up with her father, Megatron and the father-daughter reunion is sweet.


	13. Hotshot's sparkling years

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is strictly a fan fic of sparkling Hotshot. Some implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like, no read. You have been warned.

Optimus Prime was feeding Sideways, his and Red Alert's little sparkling. Red Alert (young one from Armada series), was off in the med bay having his developing sparkling checked out by his medic dad, Ratchet. And so Prime was left with watching the young one. Once Prime put the sleeping sparkling down for a nap, Prime thought back to when Hotshot was a little sparkling.

(Many Years ago)

Prime was entering his office, he was having a bad day. He had just gotten out of the med bay after Ratchet fixed a war injury. Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide were also being patched up, along with the 2 pranksters, known as Sideswipe (the original) and Sunstreaker, who for as effective and efficient soldiers as they were, were better known for their antics of driving the Autobots nuts with pranks. Prime neared his desk before he noticed a large "package" sitting on his desk. Prime approached his desk slowly, wondering what this thing could be. When Prime arrived at his desk, he peered into the "basket." In this "basket" was a tiny, sleeping yellow with red trimmed sparkling. Prime was shocked to say nonetheless. Who would leave a sparkling on his desk?

Looking around the basket for more information, Prime found a datapad attached the basket. He read it and it said:

"Please take care of Hotshot, we are not able to care for him and we want him to have a good home and be raised well. He is a good sparkling. Just love and guide him."

The note was unsigned and Optimus did not recognize the handwriting. How could he raise a sparkling he wondered. Well, after having learned on Bumblebee, he felt a little bit better, but still he was the leader of the Autobots, and they were at war against the Decepticons. Optimus once again looked at the sleeping sparkling, optics dark blue, obviously in recharge. Optimus was not sure about this, but he reached down to pick up the little sparkling, who did not stir as the large bot picked him up.

Optimus took one look into those bright blue optics, still in recharge, and fell in love with the little sparkling, like the parent of a newborn child. Optimus knew that this little sparkling needed to be cared for. He hoped this little sparkling would not cause too much trouble. It was then that Optimus noticed the little one awaking from recharge. Little Hotshot, woke and Optimus could tell that the little one was trying to adjust his optics to see the world around him. Little Hotshot looked Optimus right in the optic. And surprised the Autobot leader by not crying but smiling and giving off happy clicks and chirps. Optimus could only smile, as he held the delicate young sparkling in his arms. The little bot started to whimper, still not crying but needing something.

Optimus thought about it quickly and then realized that the little one was probably hungry. Optimus, cuddling Hotshot in his strong arms, headed to the med bay to get some energon that a sparkling could have as Ratchet always kept some on the med bay, especially since Ratchet and Ironhide had a sparkling, Red alert, named after the glitch-y Security director. Optimus, thankful to have met no one in the halls, quickly grabbed a bottle and made it back to his office. Hotshot was giggling, laughing. Optimus sat down at his desk and fed the little one. But just as he was starting, he was suddenly interrupted by Prowl, coming in for a scheduled meeting. Prime, having forgotten due to sparkling, was startled to see a frozen Prowl staring at the little sparkling. Optimus was worried, but all Hotshot did was laugh as he crawled out of Prime's grip and crawled over to the frozen tactician, laughing.

Once Prowl's circuits rebooted, he noticed the laughing little sparkling trying to crawl up his leg. Instinctively reaching down, Prowl picked the little sparkling up. The sparkling continued to laugh, happy to be held by whoever, just wanting to be near a caring adult. Optimus had to laugh as the little sparkling was trying to pull at Prowl's visor. Prowl, dodging the little hands, set the sparkling on the desk, between him and Optimus, and asked Prime the obvious question.

"So, whose sparkling is this" asked Prowl, still trying to avoid the tiny hands.

"I have no idea" replied Prime, "I came back from med bay to find this little one on my desk with a note for me to take care of it. I don't know who the parents/creators are. All I know is that his name is Hotshot and I was asked to care for him."

"But…But…But" replied Prowl, "You are the Leader and Commander of the Autobots, how in the world would you have time to raise a sparkling during the war we are having with the Decepticons. They will kill the sparkling if they can."

"I raised Bumblebee with the help from the rest of the Autobots, I can raise Hotshot too." Replied Prime, certain about one thing, in order for this little sparkling to grow up, he needed caring adults. Optimus could tell that the little one was born an Autobot by the mark on the little one's right shoulder plate.

And so Optimus and the crew of the ark, including Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, helped take care of little Hotshot, most unaware of whose sparkling this really was, but felt that it was all their responsibility to raise it. And even though Hotshot would go to various bots, Hotshot preferred Optimus to anyone else, especially if he needed to see Ratchet.

Over the years, Hotshot grew up quickly and learned quickly. Optimus watched as the little bot he raised became a soldier in the Autobots. It was not until Hotshot and another younger soldier Sideswipe (the armada one) were sent off to another base that Optimus learned who was the creator of Hotshot was. Sideswipe (the original) came up to Optimus after the two young 'bots were gone.

"Optimus, I have to thank you" said Sideswipe. Prime was puzzled, but Sideswipe went on to say, "Thanks for raising Hotshot, as my bonded and I were not ready for a sparkling when he came along. I left him in your care as I knew how you had cared for Bumblebee. I never let Hotshot know, but he is my son."

To say Optimus was shocked would be an understatement, but then Optimus remembered how Sideswipe always did well with Hotshot when helping to care for him. Also, Prime remembered that Sideswipe had little money and was too reckless to be raising a sparkling on his own, with or without a bonded bot. Optimus could tell that the secret had eaten away at Sideswipe for years as all Sideswipe could do was watch as someone else raised his firstborn son. Optimus could also see how proud Sideswipe was at how Hotshot had turned out.

(present day)

Optimus's CPU came back to the present when he heard a slight whimper. He went to check on Sideways and found the little one recharging peacefully. Red Alert had returned and was rocking the little sparkling back and forth in order to calm the whimpering sparkling down. Red Alert looked up and smiled at Prime.

"What were you thinking about Prime" asked the young Red Alert (armada), curious about the look in Optimus's optics.

"Oh, I was just thinking about when I raised Hotshot when he was a sparkling" replied Prime.

Red Alert's jaw dropped. This was news to him. He never realized that Optimus had raised Hotshot from the time the young mech was a sparkling. And now the closeness between Optimus and Hotshot made sense, Optimus was the parental figure in Hotshot's life.

"So, you think the real parents/creators let Hotshot know who they are" asked Red

"I don't know, but I am not sure I want to see the look on his face when he finds out." Prime replied.

Red Alert set little Sideways back in his berth. Optimus took Red alert by the hand and led him to their room.

"Besides, I have a new family to worry about" Optimus said as he gently rubbed Red alert's slightly protruding belly, eliciting a moan. The two were soon interlocked and embracing each other in their shared birth, dreaming of the new sparkling to come and Sideways.


	14. Hotshot learns his lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Plot borrows some ideas from Transformers Armada. Skyblast is my creation. This contains slash/rape and overindulgence of high grade energon. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. Thanks to :icondragolover: for the idea. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

Pairing: Hotshot and Sideways

Hotshot was a young Autobot, only having been out of the academy for a few hundred years, a rookie nonetheless. Hotshot knew little about romantic relationships. He knew that he had been adopted and raised by Optimus Prime, an honor he knew, and he worked hard so that he was able to be on Optimus Prime's mission to earth. Hotshot made the honor, and so he was headed for an unknown planet to help rescue the minicons before the Decepticons captured them all.

Once arriving on earth, the young Autobot was curious but not patient. There were many times when one of his teammates, mostly Red Alert, the medic, or Optimus had to stop his foolhardy decisions, as they were two of the extremely few Autobots that Hotshot would listen to. Hotshot was a little hotheaded as he was young and had yet to learn how to keep his feelings under control. While not as moody as a femme bot, being young made Hotshot feel invincible. And being bigger than almost every being on the small planet did nothing to stop Hotshot from thinking that.

After having been on Earth for several months, Hotshot had helped rescue many minicons, though he still was upset about the ones that got away. Those stupid Decepticons will pay, thought the young mech, determined to destroy the enemy, especially Starscream, who angered the young bot like no one else could. No one else, except Scavenger, a mysterious transformer who appeared out of the blue one day. While Scavenger never directly fought the young bot, the older mech thoroughly confused the younger bot by telling Hotshot that his techniques were not going to defeat any Decepticons. Hotshot was so upset that he challenged the older mech. How dare anyone insult me, thought the young bot as his ego was now bruised. He felt like he had to prove his bravado.

And it was during this fight that a mysterious purple motorcycle showed up, drawing Hotshot's attention away from Scavenger until Cyclonus blasted Hotshot from behind, and now Hotshot was surrounded. Hotshot, not wanting to back down from the fight was about to turn around, when a stray shot hit Cyclonus knocking the idiotic mech out of the sky. Scavenger, noticing the diversion, secretly slipped away and Hotshot was left with dealing with the stranger on the purple bike. Optimus Prime and Smokescreen came to join Hotshot as the purple motorcycle transformed into an unknown transformer. Hotshot was surprised as Optimus did not even know who this purple mech was, as Hotshot thought that Optimus knew all the transformers.

The purple mech introduced himself as Sideways, an Autobot who had come from Cybertron to assist in the minicon search and rescue. While Optimus and the others were glad for the assist, Rad and Alexis, 2 humans were suspicious of the mech, but did not let Optimus know of their suspicions, as there was no proof yet.

Sideways was brought back to the base, and Hotshot was assigned to show the purple mech around. Hotshot was not sure what was happening, but he felt a weird sensation every time he was around the purple mech. Hotshot, not understanding what these feelings were, did his best to deny them. Sideways, unbeknownst to Hotshot, noticed this. Sideways could see that the bot was young and inexperienced. Time to have fun, thought Sideways. Sideways knew the best way to get to Hotshot was to be his closest friend, and that was what Sideways became.

After several weeks of growing closer, Sideways felt like it was time to explore just how far Hotshot would take his feelings. Sideways knew not to allow a sparkbonding, as Sideways was still bitter from losing his mate many millennia ago, a gentle femme named Skyblast. But, Sideways was feeling frisky, and he could tell the "adolescent" Hotshot was having trouble controlling his urges. In order to push Hotshot closer, Sideways began to make the young bot think that Sideways loved him. Poor Hotshot, not knowing any better, fell for the ruse.

The ruse peaked one night. Sideways pulled Hotshot aside after the Autobots had a great day defeating the Decepticons and rescuing a few minicons. Hotshot, too drunk on high grade to know the difference, eagerly followed the purple mech to a quiet place in the Autobot base. And Sideways, being the ever deceptive bot that he was, knew exactly what he was doing.

The purple mech used his hand to gently glide across Hotshot's chassis, noting the surprised, drunken look in Hotshot's optics, but Hotshot did nothing to stop the purple mech, as Hotshot realized how good it felt. In fact, Hotshot never even knew that Transformers had sensitive areas and were able to interface. I guess no one had taught that to him while he was being raised among the Autobots. Sideways continued, knowing full well the sensations he was causing in Hotshot's virgin body. Sideways could tell that the young bot had never even self-interfaced. Perfect, thought Sideways, this is too good to pass up. And so, Sideways continued his ministrations, earning more and more lustful moans from the bot underneath him. Sideways knew that both he and Hotshot were getting turned on, but Sideways was much better able to keep himself under control.

Hotshot was pleasure-shot, as the purple mech touched him in ways and places he never knew could be this enticing. Thinking that Sideways was as pleasure shot as Hotshot was, Hotshot reached up to stroke the purple mech who was giving him such pleasure. Sideways allowed hotshot too touch him, knowing full well that if he didn't the young bot might guess that something was up. Sideways was surprised at how gentle yet caring Hotshot's touches were, as he would never expected such a battle toughened Autobot to be this gentle, and Sideways almost lost himself in the pleasure, but then he remembered that he could not let himself go. And so, though slightly weak in the knees, Sideways continued to take advantage of the horny young mech that lie on his back beneath the purple mech. When Sideways got to the part of removing Hotshot's armor plating from his interfacing port and cable, Sideways was pleasantly surprised to see the young bot's cable fully standing out and the port was leaking copious amounts of lubrication fluid. Sideways quickly removed his own armor, only to find that his cable was not as long or as thick as the young bot's was. Sideways not only wanted to stuff his cable in Hotshot's port, but also wanted Hotshot's cable in his own port. First, thought Sideways, my pleasure, as Sideways allowed Hotshot's cable to enter the older mech's port. Hotshot was too pleasure shot to object. Sideways began to go up and down on the cable, eliciting guttural moans from the mech beneath him.

After Sideways had a small over load from that, he got off of Hotshot's cable, which had not overloaded yet, and Sideways began to roughly insert himself into Hotshot's port. Hotshot, too long gone in a pleasurable haze combined with the high grade energon, felt nothing but pleasure as the older mech took advantage of the younger bot. Sideways, feeling the tight port around him, realized that this would not do, and so he quickly flipped over Hotshot, who at this point could not offer up any resistance even if he wanted to. Sideways began to stick his cable into Hotshot's aft port. The pain was excruciating for Hotshot, and Sideways knew it, having done it before, but Hotshot said nothing, as he was too far in la-la land to care. Sideways overloaded into Hotshot's aft, and Hotshot overloaded just after it, realizing that something was wrong but he could not figure out what.

Hotshot, although still pleasure shot and in a blissful haze realized that if someone truly cared for you, they would overload in your port, not your aft. Hotshot just figured that Sideways was just as drunk as he was, and therefore was unaware of where he had overloaded. Little did Hotshot realize that Sideways knew full well what he was doing. When Hotshot fell into recharge after their session, Sideways slipped out, leaving the young mech alone to face the consequences in the morning. As Sideways walked away, he wondered about when he should finally desert the Autobots as he had already learned as much as he was going to about them. Little did Hotshot or Sideways know that the opportunity would present itself the very next day.

Hotshot got up feeling a little queasy from being drunk the night before. He ran into the bathroom and threw up, his systems purging the last of the high grade. Surprisingly, the young bot did not have a headache or suffer from any other ills that an overindulgence of high grade might lead to, which was a good thing as Hotshot noticed the interfacing fluids on his berth after he returned from the bathroom. The night before came back to him in bits and pieces, but he remembered experiencing his first interface with the purple mech. Hotshot was sore, but otherwise fine as he replaced the armor over his sensitive and intimate area, as well as closed up his aft port. Something felt wrong, but the poor lovesick Hotshot did not know what it was.

Soon though, The Decepticons would jolt Hotshot out of his stupor as the young and crazy bot headed with Sideways to the Decepticon moon base. Sideways thought that this could not have happened any better, as now he would be able to desert the Autobots with no problem. Hotshot, still believing Sideways had his back, began to attack the Decepticons, only to be fooled by seeing holograms of his own teammates. Hotshot overwhelmed, fought hard, as the Decepticons attacked the weakened bot. Starscream was quickly able to grab the Star Saber from the young bot. The only thing that saved young Hotshot was not Sideways, but Scavenger, who although he was working for the Decepticons, was an Autobot at heart. Scavenger secretly sent Hotshot back to the Autobot base, where a weakened Hotshot crashed in front of his fellow soldiers.

Optimus immediately got Red Alert to get Hotshot to the med bay. In Hotshot's audios, unknown to all, Hotshot could still hear the purple mech, laughing at him, and Hotshot finally realized that he had been used. Feeling alone, abandoned, depressed, and weak, Hotshot allowed Red Alert to work on him in the med bay. Hotshot never knew he could feel such a spark ache. It took several weeks before Hotshot was up and around and close to his old self, as he would never be as naïve again. He carefully guarded his spark, as he was now more nervous about letting someone else know his spark.

And only a few weeks later, Starscream decided to abandon the Decepticons. Little did Hotshot know that his spark was just waiting for the right mech to form a loving bond with, and that it would not be anyone that Hotshot expected.


	15. Sideway's story

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This has slash and some rape in it, but not in great detail. This is more on how Sideways became the loving, curious, little sparkling in my stories. No like – no read. You are warned. This is merely a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

Pairings: Megatron and Sideways (unwillingly), Red Alert (armada) and Optimus Prime (toward the end).

Sideways, having just desert the Autobots, was now on the receiving end to what he had done to Hotshot. Not sure what he did to piss off Megatron, Sideways, proud warrior that he was, was unable to fight off Megatron. Megatron had just found himself a new plaything. Sideways, now having been raped many a time by the Decepticon leader thought back to what he had done to Hotshot. Sideways knew that he played on Hotshot's infatuation with the purple mech and took it farther than he thought he would. But the purple bot, as mean and sadistic as he was, was not prepared for the treatment he was receiving from Megatron.

There were many times where Megatron, coming in from defeat, would stand there and beat on Sideways, who had been left tied up, before raping the poor mech. Megatron was slowly breaking down the arrogant, proud warrior, though Megatron could have cared less. And once Megatron was no longer able to find and use Starscream or Cyclonus, the beatings and such became more brutal. There were many times when the purple mech was left tied up, and given only enough energon to keep functioning. And while the purple mech always overloaded during the abuse, it was not a welcome or pleasant overload. The purple mech now felt sorry for the way he treated Hotshot, but it was too late for sorry, as the purple mech realized that although Hotshot was hurt from the experience, Starscream was now Hotshot's sparkmate. And being on Starscream's kill list did not help, as the Purple mech remembered sending the fool Starscream and Demolisher to a battle where the two almost did not make it out alive.

Megatron kept up the assaults, and the rest of the Decepticon crew did and said nothing, lest they replace Sideways place as Megatron's stress toy. Sideways had no friends and no one came to save the bot. He was left as Megatron's plaything for many months, each beating and each rape left its mark. The once proud warrior was breaking down. He no longer felt proud nor did he feel strong. HE began to feel weak as his processors slowly reverted back to a sparkling mentality. Sideways was unaware of this, as was Megatron, as the abuse and punishment as well as torment continued until one night.

This one night, when Sideways CPU finally reverted to that of a young, developmentally challenged sparkling, and Megatron was raping the bot, was the night the Autobots came, Starscream and Demolisher leading the way with Jetfire, Sideswipe (armada), and Scavenger following close behind. Although, sideways could not see any of it as he had offlined his optics. Sideways heard the scream as Megatron's spark was cut from his mechanical frame. He also heard the armor drop to the floor. Sideways was also able to feel the Autobots untie him only to place him in stasis cuffs. Sideways was finally being rescued, as it broke the Autobots hard drives when they saw that Sideways was so beaten that he had reverted back to being a sparkling.

Once brought to the Autobot base, Sideways remained in his cell, afraid of all the transformers around him except for Red Alert. Sideways, with all his damage, somehow recognized that Red Alert was there to help him. It took several months, but Red had at least gotten the purple mech to trust him.

Then Sideways met a new bot, a grumpy old medic. The old medic scared him, but with Red Alert's coaching, Sideways carefully crawled out. The older medic brought out a small protoform body, and transferred Sideways spark from the broken adult body to that of a small sparkling. Once the transfer was complete, Sideways was fully a sparkling, not remembering what had happened to him, but he was still very cautious. Optimus was surprised when Red brought little Sideways to him. Optimus and Red had become sparkmates only a short time ago. Knowing that Sideways was only comfortable around sparklings and Red, Optimus took time to get the little sparkling to trust him. Once little Sideways figured out that Optimus was ok to trust, the little one clung to him whenever he got the chance, somehow sensing that the Autobot leader would keep the little sparkling safe.

Optimus and Red kept a sharp optic on their little adopted sparkling, knowing that they had to be very patient and loving to make sure the little one grew up to be a kind, loving, peaceful transformer. The two sparkmates loved the little purple mech dearly and even Hotshot learned to love the little sparkling, having long ago forgiven Sideways.


	16. Triple Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Blueblast and Roadrash are mine. No slash, but Mpreg and giving birth. No like, no read. You are warned.

Prowl was in a restless recharge, Jazz had dragged him to be before he finished his paperwork, but somehow this went deeper than that. Something was coming, but he was not sure what it was. Prowl woke up abruptly, unsure as to what exactly woke him up until he looked down and saw the black liquid on the berth, on Jazz, and on him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was going to give birth, and from the looks of it, the sparklings were ready to come out now. In pain, but ever the stoic one, Prowl (original) woke Jazz. Jazz groggily awoke, a little peeved as he had been woken form such a pleasant recharge. Peeved, until he realized the reason Prowl woke him up. Oh Slag, thought Jazz, why now.

For as big as prowl was, he was actually able to make it to the med bay by walking, with lots of help from Jazz. Prowl was not as big as Hotshot was but that was because Prowl was slightly taller than Hotshot and so the twins Prowl carried had a little more room to spread out. So as Prowl headed to the med bay with Jazz, Ratchet and Red Alert were completely unaware to what the day would bring.

Meanwhile, in another humble abode in the base, another pregnant bot was sleeping soundly. Bumblebee (G1) had been on bedrest for a while, and his bonded Wheeljack (G1) was getting worried. As a scientist, Wheeljack was fascinated by the size of Bumblebee's belly, but as a mate he was worried about how much pain the little mech would be in as Wheeljack had heard that giving birth was very painful. So as Wheeljack and Bumblebee slept, Bumblebee suddenly awoke feeling like something was off, but he could not place his fingers on it just quite yet.

After Bumblebee's optics adjusted to the dim lighting, he looked down at his body and noticed something that made him squirm. He was in lots of pain and he saw that the berth, his sparkmate, and he himself were covered in oil. Oh no, not now thought the little bot, as he gently woke Wheeljack up. It took a little while, but Wheeljack, who had been in a sound recharge, finally woke up. When he did, he noticed that Bumblebee was in pain, and then Wheeljack noticed the oil. He put two and two together and realized that their sparkling was going to come now. Ever the prepared scientist, Wheeljack had a cart waiting in the room as his small sparkmate was unable to walk very far. Wheeljack got his sparkmate on the cart and began to head to the med bay, unaware that Prowl and Jazz had already headed down there.

Meanwhile, in the med bay things were quiet. No one was in the med bay as Ratchet made sure that no one stayed there for long. Red Alert was quite pregnant, but try as he might, Ratchet could not get his son to leave the med bay, even Optimus could not keep his sparkmate at home. Red Alert was stoic, but both Ratchet and Optimus knew how to read the bot like an open datapad. Ratchet could tell something was off, and had silently notified Optimus, just in case anything happened. Then, in walked Jazz and Prowl.

Jazz was very concerned, as Prowl had just told him the night before that they were expecting twins. It would have been sooner, but Jazz was too busy to go with Prowl to see Red Alert or Ratchet. Ratchet took the sparkmates in and together Ratchet, Jazz, and Red Alert, got the pregnant mech on the berth. Prowl's port had already been preparing for the birth of the sparklings. Prowl, even with being a stoic one, let out a gasp in pain, Jazz instantly knowing his sparkmate was in a great deal of pain. As Prowl's port grew in preparation for the sparklings coming, Wheeljack rushed in with Bumblebee.

Ratchet growled as he realized that not only was Prowl going into labor with twins, Bumblebee was going into labor. Ratchet, knowing that the smaller bot would have more potential complications, left Red Alert to help Prowl as ratchet went to help Bumblebee. Ratchet noticed that Bumblebee's port was not moving, not moving at all. Oh slag, thought Ratchet, Bumblebee is going to require a C-section. Ratchet quickly brought the two sparkmates back into the med bay, preparing for surgery to get the large sparkling out of med bay.

Meanwhile, Prowl was howling in agony, as Red Alert delivered the first sparkling, a black and gold sparkling. However, the sparkling was not cycling air. Red Alert gently stimulated the sparkling and soon received a lustful cry from the sparkling. Jazz, hearing his son's cry, named the son after Prowl (original) and called the black and gold biker Prowl (think TF: animated). The second sparkling was having a hard time coming out. Red Alert did a quick scan and found the sparkling in breech, and realized that this sparkling would only come out via C-section, so as Red Alert prepared for the operation, he started feeling funny, but ignored it as he thought that his sparkling would not being coming until a week or so.

Meanwhile, back in the other operating suite, Ratchet was prepared to open up Bumblebee's abdominal cavity as Wheeljack, an old friend of Ratchet's, stood by and watched over his sparkmate, but very curious to see how a bot C-section was done. Ratchet had to shoo the scientist from the operational end because it had to be a sterile field. Ratchet put up the curtain and began removing Bumblebee's abdominal armor and plating, so reaching the large (at least for being in bumblebee) sparkling. As Ratchet removed the yellow and black sparkling from Bumblebee, Ratchet could hear Red Alert preparing for C-section in the first operational suite. Ratchet could tell there was something wrong with his son, but Ratchet put that thought aside as he realized that the sparkling he held in his hands had the energon cord wrapped around its little neck and it was struggling to circulate air. Ratchet quickly clipped the cord, and freed its embrace from the sparkling's neck. After handing the little sparkling to an assistant, First Aid (who I believe is a real transformer, if not I apologize), Ratchet quickly got to closing up Bumblebee's exposed abdominal cavity.

Meanwhile, in the other operational suite, Red Alert was stoically ignoring his own pain to assist Prowl give birth to his other sparkling, which had refused to right itself to come out naturally. Jazz was upset, but did not distract Red Alert from his work, as Jazz knew his second sparkling's life lay in the balance. Red Alert quickly set up all the equipment and began to remove Prowl's abdominal armor and plating. Red was easily able to access the second sparkling. As he removed the little guy, Red Alert felt a rush of pain, and almost dropped the sparkling that wiggled in his hand. Almost, but didn't. Red Alert, being ever the medic, helped swaddle the gold and black sparkling (color scheme opposite of the other twin). Jazz took no time in naming the young sparkling Roadrash. Prowl, too out there from pain and sedatives, did not argue. After handing off the sparkling, Jazz finally took one look at Red Alert and realized a problem, Red Alert's oil had broken while helping Jazz give birth.

Meanwhile, as Ratchet closed up Bumblebee, First Aid handed Wheeljack their sparkling, which they named after its mother, Bumblebee (think TF: animated). As soon as Ratchet was done with Bumblebee, he went to check on how things were doing in the other operational suite, when he ran into Jazz. Jazz told Ratchet to come quickly as Red Alert's oil had broken. Shit, what else can happen, thought Ratchet as he ran to help his son. Ratchet quickly buzzed Optimus, who was up, as Optimus had a feeling something was not right. Optimus made his way quickly to the med bay as Ratchet got his son out of the operational suite and onto a berth. Red Alert, bleary from pain and having performed his duty, put up no fight as Optimus and Ratchet put the bot on the berth.

Having sensed that they were not to leave yet, but not wanting to ask a frazzled Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl and Wheeljack and Bumblebee stayed put, both families holding their new sparklings, while helpers in the med bay checked the mothers and sparklings out.

Meanwhile, Ratchet concentrated on helping Red Alert, trying to push from his mind that his son was in pain so that Ratchet would be able to deliver the sparkling. Red Alert, exhausted, was having trouble, despite every attempt at Optimus, his sparkmate, and Ratchet, his father, tried. Red Alert, too tired, passed out. Ratchet and Optimus knew that the only way to get this sparkling out was via C-section, however, because there were no open operational suites, Ratchet had to perform the operation right in the normal med bay room, not the ideal place for a sterile field.

As Ratchet quickly set up, Optimus could only watch as his sparkmate was having difficulty with their first sparkling. True they were raising Sideways, but he had been made a sparkling due to Megatron's abuse, and would only go to Red Alert, until the little purple sparkling realized that Optimus was safe as well as he was Red Alert's sparkmate. Optimus's thinking was interrupted when he realized that Ratchet was opening up Red's abdominal cavity. Optimus did not look over the curtain; instead he held the hand of his sparkmate. Ratchet was surprised by what he saw, the sparkling had attached itself outside of where it should have bee, known as an ectopic pregnancy, and Ratchet was surprised that the sparkling had made it to this stage, unharmed and alive. No wonder Red was bleary and passed out.

Ratchet quickly removed the sparkling, which at this point was not moving. Not wanting to give up on his grandsparkling, Ratchet did the only thing he knew, he found the spark casing, opened it, rubbed the spark, a very dangerous procedure, as it could just as easily kill the sparkling. Fortunately, the little engines revved back to life. Joy could be seen in the usually grumpy medic's optics. The little blue and red sparkling was not crying, but laughing. It seemed odd, but nothing surprised the medic anymore. Optimus looked at the little sparkling, in awe of it. Optimus was in tears as the little sparkling, a mech, grabbed his large finger and squeezed, a sparkling reflex, but Optimus did not care. As Ratchet put Red Alert's armor back on, Optimus named the little guy, he named him Blueblast, a name he and Red had considered if the sparkling was going to be a boy.

Red Alert slowly came around, wondering what had happened, when he saw Optimus holding a little blue and red sparkling. Red then realized that he had given birth. Upon this realization though, Red alert realized that he did not feel the typical pains associated with birth, and so he asked Optimus what happened. Optimus told him to talk to Ratchet. Ratchet, knowing his son would never by a lie like other mechs he had worked on, told Red the whole story. Red was confused, concerned, and relieved. He was glad his dad was there as he knew there is no other bot he would trust to deliver Red Alert's son when the problem was discovered. No wonder, Red thought, I was in so much pain because the sparkling was not growing in the right spot.

As Prowl, Bumblebee, and Red Alert were allowed to stay in the med bay due to needing to be watched after giving birth, Wheeljack and Jazz were chased out. Ratchet did not chase out Optimus as Optimus needed to be there for Red right now, and Ratchet knew it. Ratchet was tired as he had more action in his med bay than he had had since the truce was declared. First aid noticed this, and told Ratchet, his boss, to go get some recharge. As tempting as it was, Ratchet declined as he wanted to make sure that the bots who just gave birth were going to be ok, especially his son. First Aid, not knowing until now that Ratchet even had a family, did not say anything more.

After a few days in the med bay, all the "moms" and their sparklings were released. Jazz, excited, helped a very tired Prowl to recharge, while Jazz watched the little sparklings. Wheeljack, ever the scientist was studying their little sparkling. Wheeljack had promised Bumblebee that he (Wheeljack) would make sure he was clean and in good repair before handling the sparkling. Optimus was just happy that his sparkmate and their sparkling had made it through the rough ordeal. Optimus took the time to introduce Sideways to his little brother Blueblast, and watched as Sideways put a tiny purple hand on the blue and red sparkling, and leaned over to kiss the sleeping sparkling's faceplate. Optimus then knew that everything would be just fine.

Ratchet, finally took time off to recharge, now knowing that his grandsparkling was going to be ok, as was Red Alert, Ratchet's son.


	17. Secretly Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Blueblast, Blueblazer, Purplerain, Hurricane, Roadrash and Snowseeker are my creations. No real plot and no slash, Prowler and Roadrash meeting Orian. Orian belongs to :iconnarutofreak39: . This is strictly a fan fic. {and if you are wondering about Prowl Jr, think TF Animated's Prowl as a sparkling (from Jazz and Prowl the original)}. Thanks to :iconnarutofreak39: for the idea. No Flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Roadrash, Prowl and Orian meet.

Li'l Prowl

(Talking calmly) Hi, my name is Prowl, jr., but everyone calls me Prowler. I have to tell you about this older sparkling I met. He is very cool, although he is a little loud for my taste. His name is Orian. Mom and Dad introduced him to me. He looks like if you combined mommy and daddy, but I thought we were the oldest. Then mom and dad explained something to me. Orian had been born many years ago, to mom and dad but since there was a war going on, the little bot had to grow up fast. Since then, Orian did not know that Jazz and Prowl were his creators/parents as they had no real bonding time. Jazz and Prowl worked alongside Orian. Prowl and Jazz had been told not to tell the Autobot that they were his creators, lest he be killed in battle. And so Prowl and Jazz said nothing, and watched their sparkling from a distance. Then came the end of the war, and mommy and daddy were finally able to conceive again, hence my brother and I were born. I had never met Orian before, but now before me sat this sparkling. Mom and dad told me that Orian was so badly damaged from something that he needed to be in this temporary form before he was able to get back to his regular body. The little car was loud, but not quite as loud as my brother, who I can hear yelling from the other room. Roadrash hates bath time. Boy, if Roady would just calm down, things would go lots faster.

And now for the sparkling Orian, he is very curious, but much more like my brother than me. Orian seems to watch out for me just like an older sibling would. I introduced Orian to my friends. Orian was overwhelmed as he met the twins Kryptonight and Slugbug, along with their brother, Snowseeker. Kryptonight about sacred the oil out of the sparkling. Orian hid behind me as he saw Hurricane coming with his sister, Purplerain. Both were bigger than the average sparkling, but I told Orian not to be afraid, and he stopped hiding behind me. Blueblazer walked by, and Orian immediately took an interest in her. Orian kept his optics peeled on Blueblazer until Sideways and Blueblast came along. I think almost froze his hard drive as he met all the little sparklings. But he did well. Well, Orian and I have to go to bed, as tomorrow Orian will go back into his own body. I wonder if he will remember us, but we will have to wait and see. G'night. (Orian is snuggled between Roadrash and Prowl Jr.)

Roadrash

(a little cocky) Ugh, I hate bath time. Prowl and Orian were already done. I like Orian, while not as obnoxious as I am; he is much more like me. I had fun earlier tonight, before Orian met the other little Sparklings, when I got little Orian's logic processor to freeze. He did not realize that Prowl and I were twins since we are as different as night and day, and when I finally proved that we were twins, his processor froze. I laughed really hard while my twin tried to help "poor little Orian." I forgot the story that mom and dad told us, but I am sure that Prowler told you about that, as he is better in remembering trivial details like that.

Man, you should have seen the little sparkling of Orian meet all our friends. Kryptonight and Hurricane about cause little Orian to lose his energon. Slugbug, on the other hand, helped little Orian adjust to meeting all the sparklings. Slugbug slowly introduced all of the other sparklings present. Boy, Orian is lucky that Slugbug was there; otherwise the little mech would have been completely overwhelmed. Slugbug, as much as he bugs me, is really a nice guy. He helps those who are scared or feeling bad without making them feel bad. I hate to say it, but I was glad that Slugbug was there so that Orian did not freeze his processor again. It was fine once, but not twice. After meeting all the sparklings, it was time to go home. I hate baths. Orian and Prowl took theirs without complaining. Well, now that that is done, it is bed time. Gotta turn on the tunes. Prowler, for as much as he likes his silence, goes to bed with music, just like I do. Well, goodnight – tomorrow will be a busy day, as Orian will get back to his normal self. (Roadrash, slightly bigger than Prowler, wraps himself around little Orian and Prowler.)

Orian

(Calculated) Yes, it is I, Orian. I am now in this sparkling body because my other one was damaged. I am staying with Jazz and Prowl, and their twin sparklings Prowler and Roadrash. I don't know why, but Prowl and Jazz feel right taking care of me. I am not sure why, but I feel very close to them, and their young sparklings. Roadrash is just like Jazz, spastic, loud, and annoying. Li'l prowl is just like older Prowl, quiet, calm, calculating, but a little too quiet for me. It took awhile to believe the two were twins and when I finally saw proof, my logic circuits froze. Dang it, why does that always happen. It must have come from my creators, whoever they are. I already had my bath, just like Prowler, but Roadrash is raising a ruckus. I like noise, but he needs to learn not to whine. Jazz and Prowl told their two sparklings a story because I notice a strange look in Prowler's optics. Something is missing, what is going on?

I met all the sparklings playmates. My goodness, I had never met so many sparklings at once. Kryptonight almost scared the energon out of me, as did Hurricane, but both older sparklings were really nice, especially after I met Slugbug. Slugbug was calm, cool, and collected in a crisis and had a knack for making a bot, or sparkling feel like he or she fit in. Slugbug then introduced me to the rest of the sparklings. Slugbug's cousin, Blueblazer caught my optic, as she was so cute and precious, but I digress. Hurricane and his sister, Purplerain, were really nice. Snowseeker was really cute, for being such a young sparkling. Sideways was shy, but due to Slugbug sending off some of the sparklings, and sideways trusting Sideways, Sideways came up to meet me, bringing his younger brother Blueblast. I could not figure out how the two were brothers and yet looked so different, but I did not ask, as Slugbug gave me a look telling me not to ask. Slugbug knew something most of the other sparklings did not, but was not about to tell it to anyone with all the company around. And after Slugbug made sure Prowl, Roadrash, and I got home, he walked his younger brother, Snowseeker home.

And now that the bath is over, Prowler, Roadrash and I are getting ready for bed. Ratchet told Jazz and Prowl that my body would be ready tomorrow (although Jazz and Prowl knew it was ready tonight, they wanted to enjoy their oldest sparkling one more night). I can't wait to go back to my regular body. I will never forget the little sparklings I met, especially Li'l Prowl and Slugbug because it was for these little ones, and the others like them, that we fought so hard for. Goodnight (curls up in between Prowler and Roadrash, enjoying the closeness of these two little sparklings that he did not realize yet were his younger brothers).


	18. Alexis, meet Hotshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra belong to tlcoopi7. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. This is a little twisted tale of one family from Starscream's sparkmate meeting a little family from Alexis's sparkmate. This has implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Alexis was looking at herself in the mirror, only ten years ago, she was a human, but now she was a transformer, bonded to her sparkmate Starscream and had four little sparklings, the triplets Aires, Orion, and Taurus, and her little femme Lyra. She could not have been happier, when something strange began to happen with the mirror that she was looking into. On the other side she saw Hotshot, not her own reflection. She could not understand, but something was wrong.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the Mirror, Hotshot was looking at his belly; he had just found out that he and his sparkmate Starscream would be having triplets, even though he was obviously more than 5 months along. Man, I wish Starscream had carried the sparkling again, this is getting heavy and old. Suddenly, the mirror shifted and a light flashed, and Hotshot was staring at a transformer he did not know. But he was scared as she looked like a very tough purple and teal femme. What was going on? Before Hotshot could think things through, all four of his little sparklings twins Kryptonight and Slugbug, as well as little Snowseeker and Aquaformer came into the room. When Kryptonight bumped into the mirror, he was accidentally sent through. Slugbug soon followed as he as worried, and Snowseeker with Aquaformer followed. Hotshot, not knowing what happened to his little ones, went through the mirror as well.

Alexis, watching the mirror, saw the precious little sparklings surround Hotshot. She was watching them when suddenly, the little blue and silver seeker popped through the mirror, scaring Alexis, but she did not scream as it would scare little Lyra. Soon the little white and gold racer popped through followed by a little orange, green, and black racer/sleeker with a craft of unknown origin with the colors of blue/green like the waters of earth. After these little ones popped through the mirror, the Hotshot that had been on the other side popped through, and then suddenly, the mirror gate shut behind them. Alexis was shocked to see the four little ones clinging tightly to a very pregnant Hotshot.

Alexis, being the welcoming person that she was extended a hand and a greeting, "Hi, My name is Alexis."

Hotshot was startled because in his universe, Alexis was still a human that had not even graduated high school yet. "My name is Hotshot, and these are my sparklings. This one (pointing the blue seeker) is Kryptonight, this one (pointing to the white one) is Slugbug, this (point to the multicolored one) is Snowseeker, and this little pretty femme is Aquaformer. Pleased to meet you."

Alexis was shocked to see hotshot with sparklings, as the Hotshot she knew was way too immature to be bonded much less be responsible for sparklings. So Alexis had to ask, "Are you sparkbonded?"

Hotshot replied, "yes, my sparkmate Starscream and I are expecting triplets after a night we regret as we not only got pregnant as well as we got our little human involved." Hotshot would not go any further in detail due to the sparklings being around.

Alexis was shocked. "Well, welcome here, where Starscream is my sparkmate." At that exact moment Starscream walked in to the room, still in his Red and White coloring, and not noticing the company.

"Is that Starscream," asked Hotshot, curious.

"yes," replied Alexis, "that is my Sparkmate."

Hotshot was shocked as his sparkmate was blue with red, but they looked one in the same. And then Hotshot remembered that Starscream had his armor color changed after he defeated Megatron. And then he remembered.

"Sometimes my sparkmate goes by the initials TC." Referring to the fact that the Starscream in the other universe was blue just like Thundercracker.

All of the sudden, Starscream finally noticed the company, and was shocked as he looked at the little sparklings and then Hotshot. Something was not right with this picture. Alexis informed Starscream, her bonded what had happened, and now how the Hotshot from the other universe was now trapped here with his sparklings without his bonded. Starscream was curious and asked who Hotshot was bonded to. Boy was the seeker surprised when Hotshot told Starscream that the Starscream of pregnant Hotshot's universe was his bonded. Starscream passed out in shock and Hotshot and Alexis both reached out to prevent the mech from falling to the ground, as it would not be a good idea in front of the little sparklings.

Alexis, seeing the fear in the little optics of the sparklings leaned down and invited them to meet her little sparklings. While Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Snowseeker were obviously younger than the triplets and while Aquaformer was clearly younger than Lyra, that did not stop the little bots from meeting. Aires came in, carrying Lyra, followed closely by Orion and Taurus. Lyra immediately took to little Aquaformer and the two wandered off to have energon tea party with Samkalia, Sparkles, and Shimmer. Aquaformer was slightly nervous, but Hotshot encouraged her to join in.

Kryptonight, though he was the oldest, took to Orion, who was better known for his prank pulling that any of the other triplets. The two were immediately planning how to play pranks on Sunny and Sides, though with two minds being taught by the original pranksters, those two did not stand a chance. Slugbug, though he was the second oldest, took to quiet, responsible Aires. Aires was calm. Slugbug being the calm and quiet one as well as the curious one he was, followed Aires to his room so that they could start working on a way for Hotshot to return to his own universe.

Meanwhile, in the opposite universe, Starscream, also called TC as he was often confused with his brother, had just arrived home and was looking forward to seeing his little family as well as see how big hotshot had gotten. But the quarters were silent. This scared Starscream as he did not see his sparklings or his sparkmate. Starscream searched and searched. The, as a last resort, he pulsed a message across the bond and, surprisingly, got a response back.

'Hotshot, where the hell are you and where are the sparklings' asked TC, concern evident in his voice.

'Screamer, I went through the mirror, I am in another universe. I don't know how to explain it, but the sparklings are safe and are with me' Hotshot shot across the bond, hoping to soothe the distress he could feel coming from his sparkmate, though his sparkmate was far away. It was not really working as Hotshot could feel his sparkmate begin to cry. And so hotshot shot across the bond again 'don't cry, Star, try to find a way to get us back.' Then Starscream straightened up and headed off, determined to find away to get his sparkmate and sparklings back.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker and Taurus were left to hang out. And though Snowseeker was usually quiet, he could be loud when he wanted to be. The two hit it off right away. And with the sparklings take care of, Alexis, being the good host, found a place where Hotshot could lay in comfort as Alexis could tell that Hotshot was very pregnant. Alexis felt empathy for the small bot as she remembered carrying the triplets around, though hotshot was slightly better at carrying it as he was slightly bigger and sturdier built than Alexis. Starscream, still passed out in the bedroom, remained on the bed where he was.

Aires and Slugbug were quickly discovering how to take things apart and Slugbug showed aires one of his best tricks, how to get from here to there without being seen. Aires was eager to learn as there were times he wished he could just escape. Slugbug took off the cover over Aires vent and encouraged Aires to follow him. Fortunately for Slugbug, the base in this universe and the base in his home universe were the same and so little Slugbug lead Aires through all the tunnels in the base showing him which ones went where and so on. Aires was amazed that such a young sparkling was able to know so much, but then Aires realized Slugbug was curious just like he was but instead of taking things apart, Slugbug found his way to get around the base without being seen.

Orion and Kryptonight, or double trouble, were off to pull a prank. First on Sides then on Sunny (both G1). Orion played on of his best tricks on Sides and the mech fell for it. Kryptonight, wanting to get Sunny, used on of his best tricks that he had learned on in his own world. Kryptonight 's plan went off without a hitch and Orion was as impressed with Kryptonight's trick as Kryptonight was with Orion's trick. They both laughed as both Sunny and Sides had fallen right into their traps.

Taurus and Snowseeker were listening to music, and both were talking about their older brothers as well as how much they admired their dads. Taurus told Snowseeker of how his mommy had a hand in getting rid of Megatron while pregnant with him and his brothers. Snowseeker told the tale of how his dad got rid of Megatron with some help. They both told stories, each one realizing how much their dads' meant to them. And the story telling kept going.

Little Lyra was excited as Aquaformer joined her in energon tea. Aquaformer was not much for a tea party, but she was not about to be rude. Lyra handed Aquaformer the little pink cup. Aquaformer was surprised when she met little Sparkles and Shimmer. And as Lyra introduced the minicons to Aquaformer, Aquaformer began to enjoy the game more and more. As little Lyra was nothing like Aquaformer's cousin Blueblazer. Soon enough, little Aquaformer and Lyra were enjoying their little tea party and it did not take too long for little Aquaformer to understand the beeps, clicks, and chirps of the "girl talk" that the three little ones had. Aquaformer had always felt left out, but now she felt included, and it was nice. The two little ones chatted over anything and everything that they could.

Hotshot had fallen into recharge on the couch, as his body was still taking a lot of his energy to help formulate the triplets. Not wanting too many other bots to know about the situation, Alexis and Starscream kept the visitors from the other universe in their room, hoping that there would be a way to return hotshot and his little ones back to where they belong before Hotshot gave birth to his unborn triplets.

Meanwhile, TC, on the other side of the mirror was working frantically on a way to get his family back home. After hearing the explosion in Wheeljack's lab (G1), Starscream headed for his own lab, hoping that he could formulate a plan.

Back on the other side, Starscream came out of his temporary stupor and shook his head. Starscream realized that he may be the only key to getting the bots from the other universe back and so Starscream headed to his lab, working on a way to get the little family back where they belonged and soon.

Alexis watched as Hotshot slept on the couch. This Hotshot was so much different from the one she was used to. This one watched over his little ones well, while the one Alexis the transformer knew could not even handle little Lyra correctly. Alexis let out a little sigh as she realized how different things could be from universe to universe.

Meanwhile, in the labs both TC and Starscream, unknowingly, were working collaboratively to return the family home. Starscream worked and worked as did TC, both working late into the night. And then they found the answer, but they needed to test it first, so before any of the family went through both TC and Starscream set up their invention right in front of the mirror and turned them on. Starscream felt himself at first be pulled into the mirror. TC on the other side was shocked as he saw himself from another universe. They exchanged quick schematics and found that they were able to send bots through. The next day, it would be time to try to send the little family back.

The next day, Hotshot gathered all four of his sparklings, who hugged the other sparklings goodbye, and told them that they would miss them. But neither set of sparklings would forget what the other set taught them. Starscream got the machine ready, and told Hotshot to start sending his family through. First one through was Snowseeker with Aquaformer, and then it was Slugbug and Kryptonight. Finally it was Hotshot's turn, but something was wrong with Hotshot, he looked like he was in pain. Starscream, being bigger, shoved the pregnant bot gently through the mirror. TC popped though thanking Alexis and Starscream for taking care of his family before popping back into his own universe. And with everyone where they belonged, the mirror on both sides was destroyed.

Starscream and Alexis remembered how responsible Hotshot had been and went a little easier on their own hotshot as they realized that he was trying all he needed was a chance. They soon realized that Hotshot could be very responsible. On the other side, Hotshot had learned how to be a better "mother' to his little ones. All in all, it was a scary experience, but everyone learned from it, and they learned that family stands above all else.


	19. Lyra's Mirror Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra belong to tlcoopi7. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, Zippy/Izach, Melissa, Blueblazer, Hurricane, Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. This is a little twisted tale of one family from Starscream's sparkmate meeting a little family from Alexis's sparkmate. This has implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

A few months after Hotshot went through

Little Lyra missed her friend Aquaformer. Aquaformer had been such a sweet little femme that Lyra could not forget her. They had shared many things over their little tea party. Lyra felt that little Aquaformer understood her better than anyone she had met. Lyra was sad that Aquaformer had to go, but Lyra knew she needed to go home. However, that did not stop little Lyra from trying to find away to contact her little friend again.

Little Lyra, having been left alone with Taurus and Orion, as Aires was busy as was Starscream and Alexis, wondered if there was a way that she could see her friend again. She had observed that her little friend returned using a mirror. So Lyra was in search of a mirror, her brothers still unaware of what she was trying to do as they figured that she was just setting up for another one of her little energon tea parties, but had they paid any real attention, they would have realized that something more was going on. But since Aires was not there, little Lyra was not watched as closely as she should have been.

Lyra, having packed up her tea set and taking Shimmer and Sparkles with her, found a mirror once again in mommy and daddy's room. They had made a new one after destroying the other, not realizing that where they had placed it there was a portal to other universes. Lyra looked into it and saw not her reflection, but her friend Aquaformer playing with Slugbug on the other side, and without thinking, little Lyra went toward the mirror and felt herself being drawn through. Lyra was scared and excited, for she knew she was going to see her little friend again, and maybe her little friend could introduce her to some of the sparklings in her world.

Soon, little Slugbug and Aquaformer were startled as the little purple and teal seeker femme popped through the mirror. But recognizing the little one, Slugbug gently reached out his hand to assist little Lyra, for Slugbug was quite the little gentleman. Lyra was confused, but when she saw her playmate Aquaformer, little Lyra forgot about going through the mirror and began playing energon tea party with Aquaformer and Slugbug. Lyra could see a lot of similarities between her brother Aires and Slugbug, and Lyra purred as she sat on little Slugbug's lap, while the minicons sat on little Aquaformer. Aquaformer squealed as she enjoyed seeing her playmate again.

After the tea party, Lyra and Aquaformer as well as the little minicons fell asleep, leaving Slugbug worried as he knew little Lyra did not belong in this universe, but being too worried about getting trapped in the other universe alone, Slugbug did nothing but let the two little femmes sleep. He hoped to come up with a solution before she was missed. But he was already too late.

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the mirror, Aires had returned. He noticed that something was wrong. He asked his brothers where Lyra was, but they ignored him, as they were busy with something. Aires, angry, went over to his two brothers, stopping their fin and asked them once again. Orion and Taurus just looked at each other, as they had no idea where little Lyra was. Aires, taking one look at their faceplates, grew even angrier. She was their sister and here the two morons could not even watch her for one earth hour. Aires looked and looked, and with help from his brothers, still was unable to find little Lyra. It was then that Aires went into his mom and dad's room. Oh dear would Aires flip when he saw what happened.

Slugbug, having been playing in mom and dad's room was still thinking when he noticed a certain seeker appear in the mirror. Slugbug instantly recognized Aires, but was unable to communicate with the young bot. All Slugbug could do was watch as Aires continued searching the room, and Slugbug could only assume that Aires was looking for Lyra.

Aires, feeling very strange, headed toward the mirror in his mom and dad's room. It was then that Aires saw something that floored him. Somehow, Lyra had crossed through to the other side. Aires looked as he saw Aquaformer and Lyra curled up together sitting near Slugbug who had his optic trained on the mirror. Aires was angry at his brothers for letting his sister go unwatched. Aires, without thinking about it, went through the mirror, not realizing that his brothers were behind him nor did he realize that afterward, the gate would shut, trapping him and his sister in the other universe.

Taurus and Orion were too late as they watched the mirror gate close behind their oldest brothers Aires. They knew mom and dad were going to be mad at them, but there was nothing they could do as Aires and Lyra were now in the other universe.

Meanwhile, Slugbug sat there as he watched the gate close after Aires popped through the mirror. Slugbug quietly ran up to Aires, giving the older sparkling a hug. Aires, while he enjoyed seeing little Slugbug again, he did not want to stay in this universe as it was not his home, but since his parents were going to be gone a few days, Aires realized that he had no choice. But at least little Lyra would not be alone.

Slugbug picked up Aquaformer while Aires picked up Lyra and her minicons, and both headed to Aquaformer's room, Slugbug leading Aires, as Aires was not familiar with this new universe he was in. Once they set the little ones in the crib, Slugbug asked Aires to come with him, as he was going to check on the little triplets as well as Melissa and Zippy. Aires, knowing he had little choice, followed Slugbug around. Aires began to see how much work Slugbug did to watch over his siblings as Aires did what he could to help.

When the two reached the triplets room, Slugbug introduced Aires to Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms. Aires laughed at the last one's name, as his green coloring gave the little seeker away. After making sure these little ones were asleep, Slugbug had Aires follow him as he checked on Izach/Zippy and Melissa. And after mother and son sleeping, Slugbug and Aires ran into Snowseeker and Kryptonight. Snowseeker, being the kind bot he was, immediately gave Aires a big hug, while Kryptonight hung back, unsure of the situation.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Taurus and Orion were just getting over the shock over losing their brother and sister through the mirror when Thundercracker and Skywarp, who Starscream and Alexis left in charge while they were gone, came walking in the door. Orion and Taurus panicked as they realized that they had to explain this to the babysitters. I hope they are understanding, that Taurus, because if not, we are in so much trouble.

(Back on the other side) Aquaformer was getting fussy, as she needed someone to come release her from her crib and little Aquaformer's sad clicks woke up Lyra, Sparkles, and Shimmer. Lyra looked around and realized that she did not recognize the room she was in, and so she began to cry. Sparkles and Shimmer did their best to comfort little Lyra but it was not helping. Aires, being too far away, did not hear the cry, but someone who looked similar to a familiar face did. Starscream (TC), having heard the cry, went in to see what was wrong, when he noticed it was not little Aquaformer crying, it was a slightly bigger teal and purple seeker femme yelling. Not knowing who it was, Starscream picked up Lyra, holding her gently in his arms trying to soothe her. Since he was very much the same like her daddy back home, Lyra calmed down quickly. Hotshot came in and saw his sparkmate holding the little one. Oh no, thought Hotshot, this is not good.

Hotshot entered the room, and took little Aquaformer out of her crib. She happily chirped, awaiting her friend, who was being held by Screamer. Hotshot, recognizing the little femme, told Screamer to put her down and let her run off with their little femme. Starscream did as he was told as he could tell by the look in his sparkmate's optics that there was something important to discuss. Lyra, feeling better, scurried off to play energon tea party with Aquaformer, while Aires was meeting a few of the other sparklings because Slugbug was just that popular, though he was very quiet. Aires had to wonder how the little one who was smaller than most of the sparklings could get them to follow his directions, but Aires just figured it was part of Slugbug's enigma that he never told anyone about.

Aires saw a whole other side of Slugbug; the little white racer was a natural born leader. Aires was surprised to see that sparklings bigger than Slugbug, such as Hurricane, even listened to the wise little bot. Aires began to realize what it took to be a leader, watching this little white racer not yell nor did he threaten them, but through patience and understanding he guided them, just like Optimus Prime.

Aires and Slugbug, having realized the time, headed back into Hotshot and Starscream's quarters. Hotshot was surprised to see Aires, but not overly so as Hotshot had seen how protective Aires was of his little sister. TC was surprised at how much both Lyra and Aires, as he had learned, looked like him when Hotshot explained that in the universe these little sparklings came from, Starscream is bonded to Alexis who was transformed into a transformer. It was then that Starscream understood what Hotshot found on the other side of the mirror. Starscream (TC) soon realized that it would be up to him to once again send the two little ones back through the mirror before they went missing for too long.

Meanwhile, back on the Alexis/Screamer side, Thundercracker and Skywarp were looking for Aires and Lyra but having no success. It was after an hour of looking that Taurus and Orion finally fessed up to what had happened. Skywarp and Thundercracker did not believe them until they contacted Starscream and Alexis, who were still too far away to come home soon. Starscream and Alexis were angry and scared as two of their little sparklings were not where they belonged. And so, as quick as they could, Alexis and Starscream began heading back, knowing it would take at least a day or two to get back. Skywarp and Thundercracker, now realizing the truth, were very upset with the two remaining triplets and grounded the two until their siblings could be returned.

Meanwhile, while Lyra, Sparkles, Shimmer, and Aquaformer were playing energon tea party, Aquaformer's cousin, Blueblazer, arrived. Aquaformer felt defeated, but Lyra watched as the little racer made her friend feel miserable. Lyra was not going to take it anymore and in no uncertain terms told Blueblazer to "buzz off." Aquaformer was surprised, but was very thankful to her little friend. Lyra did not like it when bots were mean to other bots and so Lyra made her feelings known, sending the snooty little Blueblazer running away crying. About time, thought Aquaformer, who kept enjoying the tea party with Lyra.

But Aquaformer could see that little Lyra, while she enjoyed playing with her, was really missing her mommy and daddy. Aquaformer called in her daddy, figuring that since they had similar daddies, it would at least make her little friend feel better. And soon TC was joining in the little party, and while it was not the same, it made Lyra feel better.

Aires, having been worn out going around with Slugbug, finally came back and saw that his little sister was enjoying herself while playing energon tea party with Aquaformer, the minicon sparklings, Snowseeker, Starscream (TC), Hotshot, as well as Kryptonight, and was waiting for them to join her. Upon seeing Aires, Lyra ran straight to him, recognizing him as something familiar. She no longer felt alone and scared being on this side of the mirror, as she had someone who would be with her until they could get back to the other side.

And as the party ended and everyone headed to bed, Aires wondered what was happening to his brothers who had stupidly let his sister go over here on her own. Man, he did not want to be around mom and dad when they found out what happened. Aires soon fell asleep, dreaming of when he and his sister could return to their own universe. Even though being familiar with Hotshot and Starscream and their family helped, nothing would replace being at home. Hopefully TC and Screamer would once again be able to reunite the lost family.

Meanwhile, having only been gone a day or two, Starscream and Alexis arrived home, far earlier than they would have if they had not been told about the recent developments regarding Lyra and Aires. Starscream went ballistic as he realized his precious little princess was on the other side of the mirror. Starscream yelled at his brothers for leaving Taurus and Orion to babysit Lyra alone, as the only triplet who was allowed to watch the little Lyra was Aires as he was deemed responsible enough.

After having blown a gasket, Starscream, due to Alexis's insistence, Starscream calmed down and thought about how to get his little sparklings back. And soon he had it, as he had not destroyed the device he had used those months ago when he sent Hotshot and his little family back. Starscream had Taurus send a message to Aires to tell the Screamer of that world to set up his device so that the little ones could now go home. Aires got the message and sent pulses back.

Aires, having received the message, went up to the Starscream of the universe that he was in, and asked him if he still had the device from when Hotshot had accidentally gone through the mirror. Thankfully, TC still had it, just in case something like this happened. TC told Aires that they would be ready to go tomorrow morning. Aires pulsed the message across to his brother who told his dad. Things were all set for the next morning.

Lyra, sad to say goodbye but ready to go home, hugged little Aquaformer, as Lyra would miss her. Aires thanked Slugbug for all he did, as well as Starscream and Hotshot as the two made Aires and Lyra's stay in this universe bearable. And without further ado, Aires, holding Lyra and her little minicon sparkling friends in his arms, stepped through the mirror. Both families waited as the two went through, and soon, Aires and Lyra popped out on the correct side of the mirror, but as they looked into it, they could see the family waving to them, and they waved back as the family faded. Finally, everyone was where they belonged.

Starscream and Alexis were excited as their two sparklings returned. Alexis and Starscream did punish not only Taurus and Orion, but also Thundercracker and Skywarp for their bad decisions, but all was forgiven. Lyra would never forget Aquaformer even though she knew she would never see her little friend again. And that was the way it was supposed to be.

Aries thought back on the whole experience and realized that it is not about the size or the strength of someone that makes a great leader, it is how they inspire others to do their best and put forth their best efforts. A good leader knows when to be tough and when to let go as well as when to let someone make their own mistakes and choices. He learned this all from one little bot who was not big, not tall, not loud or obnoxious, but from a sparkling who truly showed what it really meant to be a leader. Aires would never forget what Slugbug had taught him and Aires hoped that someday he could be as good a leader as Slugbug was. Aires had realized that Slugbug got most of his wisdom from hanging around Optimus Prime. Maybe, just maybe, thought Aires, if I spend more time with him, I can gain that kind of wisdom too.

And maybe from learning patience from Prime, he could be the type of medic that he always wanted to be. And so Aires, drifted off into recharge, as tomorrow, he was expected to head to the med bay to learn with Ratchet and Red Alert.


	20. Slugbug's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight, Slugbug, Zippy/Izach, Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, Snowseeker, Melissa, and Aquaformer are my creations. Hotshot and Starscream are trying to get their little sparkling Slugbug to be more like a sparkling and less like a third parent. This has some implied slash but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Hotshot and Starscream were now a little over whelmed with all their sparklings. They loved them all dearly, but they decided to hold off on having anymore sparklings. Slugbug, their second oldest and a twin, tried his best to help out with all his siblings. The only sibling who would not listen to Slugbug was Kryptonight, and that was because between the two, Kryptonight was older. But Slugbug saw no problem with this as if Kryptonight did not behave, all Slugbug had to do was tell his dad, Starscream, and Screamer would take care of it.

Hotshot and Starscream both felt terrible that they had to rely on little Slugbug so much for helping with his siblings. The two older bots could see that it was getting to their quiet little twin, but he said nothing. Slugbug had always been one to put others first, regardless of how it might affect the little bot. The three triplets were fortunately well behaved and Aquaformer and Snowseeker helped out as much as they could. Zippy, the youngest, did his best to behave, but he was not always able to control when he changed from human mode to transformer mode and vice versa. Hotshot, Melissa, and Starscream were constantly afraid that Zippy/Izach would transform at the wrong time and cause any number of complications to the small bot.

One night, after Hotshot and Starscream had gotten all their sparklings into bed, including Slugbug and Melissa with Izach, they sat down for a long talk. The two older bots were worried about Slugbug. Not only because he ran off one time when he was very young, but also because he was taking on way more than his little shoulders should be and it was starting to wear the young sparkling down. Starscream and Hotshot invited Optimus Prime to the conversation, as they wanted his input about doing something special for Slugbug. Optimus, after learning all the Slugbug did, not only for other bots but also for his family, now realized how much the little sparkling took on.

Optimus was surprised, but the look on his face was well hidden by his battlemask. Optimus was quietly listening to Hotshot and Starscream, who were at their wits end about what to do with the little racer who acted more like a third parent than a sparkling. Optimus finally spoke up and asked if little Slugbug would like to have a day to follow the leader around and see what he did. Starscream and Hotshot, shocked at what Optimus said, thought about it before realizing that this is the only thing that Slugbug would never expect. And Optimus would make sure the little one remained a sparkling and not trying to take over anything. And so the plan was set. Starscream then asked one more favor – that Optimus take Zippy with them, as Melissa would be busy and the little guy would want to stay with Slugbug. Optimus agreed and the plan was set. Slugbug would not know what was coming.

A few days down the line, Slugbug got up just like every other day, and immediately went to check on the triplets. Seeing them ready to go surprised the little one, but he thought nothing of it as he went into Aquaformer's room. Slugbug was once again surprised as Aquaformer was out of her berth and was being walked by Snowseeker to breakfast. Kryptonight was still sleeping, but then Slugbug knew not to help his twin out. Zippy was ready to go, and that surprised that little racer more than anything, but little Slugbug said nothing. It was not until the little racer went to the breakfast table and found it ready for the family that Slugbug started wondering what was going on. Hotshot and Starscream greeted Slugbug as the two fed the triplets, Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms, while Snowseeker, who had finished his own breakfast, helped feed Aquaformer. Zippy was doing his best to eat on his own. All Slugbug could do was step up to the table and sit, and eat the special breakfast that was set in his spot. Slugbug was curious as to what was going on, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After Slugbug finished his breakfast, and helped Zippy finish his, there was a strange knock on the door. The door slid open to reveal Prowl, all back in shape. Prowl asked that Slugbug and Zippy come with him (unbeknownst to Slugbug the whole base was in on what was happening except Slugbug and Zippy). Slugbug was unsure about it, but knew not to question the serious looking tactician. And so Zippy and Slugbug left with Prowl, each one holding one of Prowl's hands to make sure that they did not get lost.

After Zippy and Slugbug left, Hotshot and Starscream let out a sigh of relief. The ruse they had planned was working. The two older bots had gotten up much earlier than usual that morning in order to get all the sparklings ready for the day. The two then also realized how much work little Slugbug did, and they were determined to take it back from him so that the little racer could enjoy his sparkling years. Hotshot quickly cleaned up the table before waking Kryptonight up, who had been sedated by the older bots so that he would not give anything away to his twin. Hotshot had learned the hard way that the two twins spoke through a special bond that only the two understood and Hotshot did not want this day to be blown before Slugbug could enjoy it, and so reluctantly Hotshot had given his oldest a sedative that red alert had given him to knock the young one out. Don't worry, once it wears off, it won't hurt Kryptonight.

Slugbug and Zippy were very curious as to what was going on. Prowl kept turning corner after corner into hallways that Slugbug knew but avoided most of the time due to the cameras. Slugbug was worried as Prowl never usually came to pick anyone up unless they were headed to the brig. Slugbug was starting to get worried but one look at the happy Zippy calmed his fears. With being partially human, zippy could pick up on little things that Slugbug did not pick up on, and if little Zippy's intuition picked up that this was not what it appeared to be, then Slugbug was going to go with that. Soon, the little trio was right in front of Optimus Prime's door. Oh great, thought Slugbug, we are both in trouble now. Little did either of the sparklings realize the fun day that they would be in for.

Optimus opened the door to his office, knowing that the little ones would be there with Prowl and waiting for him. Optimus Prime walked out, towering over the two sparklings and Prowl. The expression, or lack thereof, on Prowl's face did not change. Zippy, not having seen Optimus stand up before, was scared and hid behind the tactician. Slugbug, not afraid of Prime but unsure of the situation, just stood there, quietly, hoping that what was going to happen and what his processor was thinking were very different. Prime dismissed the tactician, who left the little sparklings with the large Transformer. Zippy, still scared, now tried to hide behind Slugbug as Prowl had left the 2 young sparklings with Optimus, who was staring down at them, with an unknown look on his face as his battlemask covered most of his expression. Slugbug was speechless, and the two little sparklings just stood there, too afraid to move.

Next thing the two little sparklings knew, Optimus had knelt down and picked the two little sparklings up, one in each gigantic arm. Slugbug, feeling the warm arm embracing him, finally relaxed. Zippy, following Slugbug's example, relaxed as he was drawn closer to the large bot. Slugbug could not have been happier as he loved spending time with Optimus Prime. It was the one time he felt like he could act like a curious little sparkling. Zippy, not knowing any better, just followed along, loving every minute now that he understood that he did not need to be afraid. Unbeknownst to the little sparklings, Optimus had cleared this day so that he could spend time with the two and allow them to spend time with him. After all, although Prime was a father, these little ones were like his Grandkids, and it was time to reward the two for all the help they offered, especially Slugbug. Optimus was very careful with Zippy, as Optimus knew the little one was still learning about transforming not just into vehicle mode, but also between human and robot mode.

Slugbug was able to sit on Prime's shoulders as he watched the leader do his work. Zippy, not quite as well balanced rode piggyback on the older bot. Once Prime finished with this small task after answering all kinds of questions, the leader walked out into the hall with Zippy and Slugbug attached to him. The two little ones were surprised as they ran into all the bots on the base. Optimus took the little ones to see Ironhide and Ratchet, outside of the med bay, and Slugbug learned that Ratchet was not as scary as he seemed at times. Then it was off to see Jetfire and Thundercracker, who had just become sparkmates. Slugbug was finally allowed to be the curious little sparkling and ask questions of all the bots that Optimus brought the little ones to see. Zippy even got in a few questions. Optimus could tell that Slugbug was having a grand old time, as was Zippy. All the older bots finally got a chance to see the sparkling side of Slugbug, who as quiet as he was, was extremely curious and observant, something that many bots did not know about the little one as all they knew was that he was very responsible with his siblings.

It was not until the trio ran into Red Alert and Inferno that more bots were able to see what made Slugbug even more unique and special. Red was feeling sad and scared, as his glitch was starting to act up. Even though inferno did his best to help the security director control the glitch. It still showed up now and then. And seeing the little sparklings on Prime caused Red's protective, worried side to flare up, however, before Red could even react, little Slugbug climbed down Prime and ran up to Red Alert, not understanding what was wrong, but understanding that the older transformer needed comfort. Red, unsure of what was going on, picked up the little sparkling at his feet. Slugbug, not understanding what a glitch even was, brought his chest plate even to Red Alert's Chest plate. Red was curious as to why the little sparkling would line up like that until the older bot felt a jolt, a spark of comfort sent from Slugbug to Red Alert. Red's glitch calmed down enough that he looked at the little one in his hands. Red did not even know the little sparklings name but he could tell that the little sparkling was offering the older bot comfort. Inferno, not knowing about Slugbug's special gift, watched as his sparkmate calmed down. Inferno knew that usually he was able to help control the glitch, but this time it was a little more than he could handle. Fortunately, the little sparkling, of whom Inferno did not know the name of, came along.

Once Red was as calm as he was going to be, the little white and gold racer asked to be put down. Red reluctantly let the little sparkling go, and watched it run back to Prime. Red and Inferno were so stunned that they approached Prime, who had just lifted the little sparkling back on his shoulder. Red asked who the little sparkling was and who he belonged to. Red Alert and Inferno were shocked not to learn the little one's name, Slugbug, but they were shocked to learn whose sparkling he was – Hotshot and Starscream's sparkling, the younger of their oldest sparklings, the twins. Red, after getting over the shock, then realized that he had met this sparkling a while back. This was the same sparkling Red had taught to avoid all the cameras in the base. Red thanked young Slugbug for his kindness and asked the little one how he was doing at avoiding the cameras, even though red already knew the answer. Slugbug told the director he thought that he was doing an okay job. Red knew better as he had gone over and over the footage and had trouble finding much footage of the young bot. Red and his sparkmate then parted ways with Optimus and the sparklings.

For the rest of the day, Slugbug spent time with Zippy and Optimus, just being the curious, observant sparkling that he was before all his younger siblings were born. By the end of the day, the two little sparklings were very tired and both were in deep in recharge when Optimus brought them back to their parents. Slugbug was sleeping curled up in Optimus's right arm while, Zippy had transformed back into Izach and was sleeping in Optimus's left palm. Optimus had worn the little sparklings out.

When Starscream opened the door, he found Slugbug and Izach asleep. Starscream carefully took Izach first, and went to set him down by his mother, Melissa. Then Starscream came back and took Slugbug from Optimus, and set the little sparkling in his berth. After making sure the sparklings were all safe and sound, Starscream and Hotshot sat and talked with Optimus Prime about how things went. Optimus informed the concerned pair that Slugbug's sparkling side returned with full gusto. Starscream and Hotshot were happy to hear that, even though they were exhausted from taking care of the sparklings. Hotshot and Starscream then asked a favor of Prime, they asked him if he would be able to do something special for Slugbug and Kryptonight's creation day that was coming up, the little sparklings, still extremely young in Cybertronian years, were going to turn 5 earth years old. Prime thought about it, and said yes and that he would get all the bots on the base to join in as it was a celebration for everyone as the two twins were the first sparklings born after the war ended.

Meanwhile, deep in recharge, Slugbug saved the day's events in his little processor, not wanting to forget all that he had learned, nor did he want to forget what it felt like to just be a sparkling. And with the data saved, the little bot let out a "sigh" assured that he could still be a sparkling and not have to be a third parent to his siblings.


	21. Troublesome Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Hurricane are mine. Slight slash toward the end. No like, no read – you have been warned. This shows Kryptonight and Slugbug getting in trouble when those who should be watching them, forget to. This is strictly a fan fic.

Kryptonight and Slugbug had crept into the rec room, knowing it was way past their bedtime, but since Sunny and Sides were watching the two, the pair managed to scamper off. Slugbug only went because he did not want to leave his twin. Kryptonight, on the other hand, thought it would be great to pull a prank on one of the older bots. The question was, what prank to try as many things had restrictions on them thanks to Sunny and Sides. Although, Kryptonight was pretty creative with what he came up with. Slugbug came along as a look out. Uh, oh, no one watching these two could be trouble.

Kryptonight and Slugbug had found the energon that they were not allowed to drink due to their systems not being ready to handle it. (It was not high-grade energon, but regular energon). They wanted to try it. The prank these two little ones had pulled was using their "stuffed animals" to make it appear that the two were in bed. So, the prank itself was on their caregivers, the original pranksters themselves. Neither Sunny nor Sides had realized that the base had many tunnels that a sparkling could run through and end up in any number of places.

Back in the room the little sparklings shared, Sunny took a quick glance in, and thinking he saw two little ones sleeping, went back to talking to his twin, reliving some of the best pranks that they had pulled on the crew of the Ark, completely unaware that their little charges had escaped. Sunny and Sides had figured that the energon cookies they had snuck to the twins would knock the two little sparklings out. Little did they know how wrong they were.

Having finished in the rec room (after leaving a mess), the little twin sparklings explored more of the base through another little tunnel. Little did the sparklings realize that they were heading out of the base, without any adults to watch them. (No Decepticons to worry about, but the sparklings could easily get lost and not be able to find their way back). As soon as the two realized that they were outside, the two changed into vehicle mode and drove out across the countryside. Having not transformed a lot, it took some time to get the technique down, but once they got it, they headed out, a car and a jet racing around in the desert nighttime. Not worried about a thing as they were having fun.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Hotshot and Starscream had returned from wherever they had gone and asked the two elder twins how the little sparklings were doing. Sunny and Sides replied that the little ones were asleep in their crib. However, when Hotshot took one look into the room (with Starscream right behind him), Hotshot fainted and was caught by Starscream. Sunny and Sides only looked at each other…What had happened? Starscream set Hotshot is a chair and went to look into the sparklings' room. Starscream noticed that something looked odd. Starscream went to the crib and pulled back the covers. All he found were the "stuffed animals" of the twin sparklings, but as for the sparklings, they were long gone. Starscream did not panic but slowly and carefully looked around the room. He found that a vent had been removed and a tunnel that was just big enough for a sparkling was leading away. Blast it, thought Starscream, why didn't I seal that when I had the chance.

Hotshot was recovering in the chair, and since he was moody from being pregnant, he was taking all his frustrations out on the elder twins. Starscream entered the room, he told Hotshot about the vent that was removed. Hotshot was angry as he had told Starscream for weeks that he should seal that vent as Hotshot had learned that sparklings can easily escape from their caregivers and get lost. Starscream grabbed Sunny and Sides to help the seeker look. The three set out, while Hotshot stayed put as he was very pregnant with another sparkling and did not have the energy to look.

Meanwhile, unaware that the adults were looking for them, Kryptonight and Slugbug were out late at night, in the middle of the desert, with no one nearby. While they were having fun, as it started getting darker, they were starting to get scared. Many sounds that they had never heard before were surrounding them. Both wanted to head back, realizing that their prank had gone too far, but they were unsure as to which direction to head. Without realizing it, they picked a direction that would lead them further away from the safety of the base, and further into the dark, scary world.

(back at base) Starscream had searched many rooms when he came upon the rec room. It was an absolute mess as spilled energon lay in puddles everywhere, including the walls and the ceiling. Starscream knew in a heartbeat that the twin sparklings had been in this room. The little hand prints confirmed it, as Starscream knew Sideways and Hurricane were asleep as Starscream had already checked in with their parents. Starscream followed the little hand and footprints of energon to another tunnel. Then Starscream started to panic, as he realized that this tunnel lead out of the base. If his sparklings were out of the base, they could be anywhere and scared. Starscream quickly called upon his brothers, Skywarp and Thundercracker to help Starscream find the young twins. Starscream quickly updated his brothers, and all three flew off into the night in search of the twin sparklings.

Meanwhile, as the sparklings headed further away, they began to become even more scared. Not knowing where they were going, they kept pressing on even though they were extremely tired. Soon though, they came upon an area where they felt that they could safely curl up and fall into recharge. The two little lost sparklings were scared, but since they had each other, the curled up and fell asleep, still unaware that the adults were frantically looking for them.

'the sparklings left the base' Starscream told Hotshot, worry clearly evident in the shaking seeker's voice, as they had been looking for the sparklings for over 2 hours now.

'Crap, how are we supposed to find them' replied Hotshot, trying not to panic as it would cause great distress to the unborn sparkling, but worry still evident on his shaky voice.

After several more hours, and as the little sparklings slept, a blast in the air shot past the little sparklings, who were well hidden in a canyon. The little ones woke instantly, scared at the new noise. As they poked their little heads up to see what was going on, they saw Uncle Skywarp flying by, but having not seen the two sparklings, was just about to leave the area, when Skywarp looked down and saw the tired little sparklings, clinging desperately to each other, optics leaking blue energon tears. Skywarp quickly flew down, transformed to robot mode, and picked up the two little sparklings, covered in dry energon from their experiments in the rec room. Skywarp immediately radioed Starscream that he found the little sparklings and where he found them. Starscream was astonished how far the little sparklings had made it. And while Starscream was mad about the little ones sneaking out, he was more relieved that they were found safe and sound. Starscream informed Hotshot of the good news through their bond. Hotshot sighed in relief.

When Skywarp set down by the base, the little sparklings covered in energon ran to their dad, Starscream, crying and scared. Starscream knew he should punish they duo, but he could tell by the looks in their scared optics that they had learned their lesson. Note to self, thought Starscream, I don't care if Sunny and Sides are family, next time Hotshot and I go out, we are getting different babysitters. Sunny and Sides finally came out of the base and saw the energon-covered sparklings hugging tightly to their dad, Starscream. The elder twins felt terrible. They had the prank pulled on them, but it was a prank that even they would not play on anyone.

After the little ones were washed and prepared for bed, the sparklings fell asleep quickly, holding onto each other for dear life. Starscream and Hotshot stood there just watching their little sparklings sleep peacefully. Who would have thought they would cause so much trouble. As soon as Starscream felt that the little ones were deep in recharge, he began to tease Hotshot by gently rubbing up and down the mech's chest plate. Hotshot, getting the message, pulled Starscream out of the twins' room and into the seeker and the young mech's berth. Hotshot, relieved that the sparklings were found, was now horny and Starscream was more than happy to spoil his sparkmate.


	22. No, Don't Touch That

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Izach/Zippy, Melissa, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Aquaformer, and Snowseeker are my creations as are any other transformers whose names you don't recognize as being regular transformers. This has slash in it, but not in great detail. No like – no read. You are warned. This is merely a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Starscream was in Wheeljack's lab, messing around with some of the inventions that Wheeljack was not working on at the time being. Melissa was coming with Izach (known as Zippy when in Robot form) and Slugbug to see Starscream in the lab, as Starscream was curious about the sparkling child that Melissa had given birth to. Since Starscream was bored, even though Melissa and the crew were not expected for another 30 earth minutes, and had begun messing with unfamiliar machinery. That was not a good idea.

As Melissa, Izach, and Slugbug approached the lab, they noticed that there was a flash of light in the lab along with an unfamiliar sound. The three quickly entered the lab, concerned about Starscream. When the three entered the lab, they noticed that not much was disturbed, but Starscream was nowhere to be found. Nowhere until Melissa and little Izach peaked around a corner or a bot sized counter and saw a little sparkling sitting there, completely stunned. Melissa instantly recognized the little sparkling as Starscream. Melissa got Slugbug's attention, and the three quietly approached little Starscream.

The little sparkling turned around, in shock and unable to say much. Melissa, who was closest to the little sparkling, was quickly grabbed by the little sparkling and called "mama." Izach, who had transformed into Zippy, looked at Slugbug, who looked back at Zippy, both unsure what to think. Slugbug was concerned about his father. Little Starscream had attached himself to Melissa; somehow, not wanting to let the little human out of his sight, for she somehow offered the little sparkling comfort. Little Starscream, who was now smaller than Zippy and Slugbug, looked up at the two little sparklings, trust evident in his terrified optics. Slugbug and Zippy, knowing that little Starscream was not going to let go of Melissa, stayed with the little sparkling, as Melissa did her best to calm down little Starscream.

After several minutes went by, little Starscream was calm, but he still would not let go of Melissa. Zippy and Slugbug were not worried as they could tell the little sparkling was being very gentle with her. Melissa was even able to calm little Starscream down enough to get him to go into recharge, simply by rubbing his little cockpit gently while whispering soothing words. With Starscream deep in recharge, Melissa, who was still in the regressed seeker's arms, talked with Zippy and Slugbug about a plan to take care of the regressed sparkling. It was at that moment that Wheeljack and Preceptor just happened to walk into the lab, completely unaware of what had just happened moments ago. Boy, would those two be in for a shocking surprise.

Not seeing anyone at first, Preceptor and Wheeljack wondered why the lab was a mess, however, some of their questions were answered when they saw Melissa and the three sparklings sitting in a corner of the lab. The two older bots instantly recognized Slugbug and Zippy, but the little sparkling that clung tightly to Melissa had them baffled until they got closer. Oh slag, thought Wheeljack, Starscream must have touched that regression device, as Wheeljack realized that the little seeker was a regressed Starscream. Wheeljack approached the group, knowing that they would have questions.

Melissa saw that Wheeljack was coming toward them, and knowing that neither Slugbug nor Zippy liked the scientists, well, when they were in the lab, she knew that she would have to do all the talking. Zippy remained as a transformer, so that neither Preceptor nor Wheeljack knew he was part Cybertronian and part human. Melissa began to ask questions.

"What machine did you fail to destroy now" asked an irritated Melissa, concerned about the little seeker that still held her in his grasp.

"It was an age regression device," replied Wheeljack, "I thought I decommissioned it after we made peace with the Decepticons, but Starscream must have reactivated it. At least it did not explode."

"I am very relieved it did not explode," replied Melissa, "but how long is Starscream going to be like this?" Melissa was demanding to know because she knew she would have to explain things to Hotshot.

Wheeljack took a look at the machine and replied to her query, "For about 1 week. Fortunately, Starscream did not press too hard, or he might be a sparkling for much longer."

"How can you tell for sure?" asked Melissa, not believing exactly what she heard.

"I know because I accidentally set it off once when we were still fighting the Decepticons, and caught Sunny and Sides (G1) in the ray on this setting, and they came back in a week. Ratchet thanked me for once. Being the scientist that I was, I tried it again on Preceptor, then on Bumblebee, then on Prowl and Jazz, and finally on Optimus Prime. In each case, the bot returned to normal in 1 week."

"But those are all Autobots who are not seekers, don't you think it would be different for them?" asked Melissa, bringing up a valid point.

Wheeljack responded, "I know because at one time I used it on Thundercracker and Skywarp one time during battle and learned that they both returned to normal in 1 week at this setting, so this should be no different."

Melissa was not entirely convinced as she had her share of luck which said what should happen and what does happen are not always the same. However, since little Starscream had woken up and was scared of both Wheeljack and Preceptor, Melissa had Slugbug carry her and little Starscream while Zippy followed behind, leaving the dangerous lab. Once outside, they little group found a tunnel to make their way to the home quarters without the possibility of running into anyone as the trio could tell that little Starscream was terrified of most of the older bots, and only trusted select bots and humans. Not wanting to frighten the little sparkling anymore, Slugbug lead the way through the tunnels to get home without being seen.

Once they arrived at their quarters, the little sparklings Zippy and Slugbug left Melissa and little Starscream on the couch while the two older sparklings went to find Hotshot. Hotshot was going to be in for a shock – that much was certain. Slugbug soon brought an exhausted Hotshot into the room; Hotshot was exhausted from taking care of all the sparklings while Starscream had gone to work on something important. Hotshot had managed to get all the younger sparklings down; the only sparklings left up were Kryptonight, Slugbug, Zippy, and Snowseeker. Kryptonight and Snowseeker had helped Hotshot while Slugbug and Zippy had gone to the lab to check on Starscream

Hotshot was the picture of confused when he saw a little sparkling that looked just like his sparkmate holding Melissa in his little arms. When little Starscream looked up and into Hotshot's optics, Hotshot realized the awful truth, his sparkmate was now a sparkling, younger and smaller than even the few month old triplets. Hotshot took one look at Melissa, blue optics meeting her eyes in look that demanded an explanation. Melissa, not exactly sure how to explain it, told Hotshot all she knew, and ended with the fact that according to Wheeljack they were lucky that it did not explode and that it should only last a week. Nevertheless, Wheeljack (G1) had added that little Starscream would not be trusting of very many people or bots for that matter.

Hotshot reached for his sparkmate-turned-sparking and was rewarded with clicks and chirps of trust and love. Although, Hotshot still could not get the little seeker to let Melissa out of his grasp. It was obvious to those standing there that little Starscream trusted Melissa the most, although no one could quite understand why, including Melissa herself. Slugbug hugged Zippy as Slugbug knew that Zippy wanted his mother, but could not have her due to the little seeker needing her. Melissa called to Zippy, and he leaned over and she gave him a warm embrace and kiss, to show him that she loved him and that this situation did nothing to change that. Only then did Zippy feel better.

Hotshot, having no alternative, took the little sparkling with him to the berth he usually shared with his full grown sparkmate. Hotshot knew that although Starscream was now a sparkling for the time being, there is nowhere Hotshot would rather have his sparkmate than with him. Melissa ended up sleeping with the two bots while Zippy remained in sparkling mode and stayed with the triplets, for even though he was close to Slugbug, he was even closer to the triplets.

The next morning, little Screamer woke first, making sure that Melissa or "mama' as he called her was still nearby. Seeing that the little female was snug in his arms, the little sparkling tried to climb out of the berth his was in, but he had difficulty, as the berth was not made for sparklings, but for full grown transformers. Little Starscream clicked and chirped sadly until he not only woke up Melissa, but he also woke up Hotshot. Hotshot gently lifted the little seeker out of the bed and set him on the floor. Since little Starscream was so young, he was not able to walk off, and so the little seeker remained on the floor, looking around the room and clutching Melissa still. Melissa thought to herself that this was going to be some week.

Fortunately for both Hotshot and Melissa, the week went by quickly and without much incident, although Prime got the surprise of his life when he saw the regressed seeker holding Melissa while playing games with Snowseeker, Slugbug, and Hurricane. Soon, but not soon enough a week had passed. As the minutes ticked down, Melissa and Hotshot watched the time come and go, with no change in little Screamer. It had now been a week, and Screamer was still a sparkling. Melissa had anticipated this and had braced Hotshot for the possibility that it might take longer than a week, as both knew that Wheeljack's intervention, while at one time may have been predictable, now that it had been offlined for so long, it might take longer.

And so Hotshot and Melissa waited and waited. Each new day they looked in hope that the Starscream both knew and loved had returned, but for several days following, all they saw was the little sparkling that was so young that he could not really even move about on his own. It was not until a week later when things started happening.

Little Slugbug and Zippy were playing with little Starscream, who was holding Melissa in his little arms, when all three suddenly noticed that Starscream was getting slightly bigger. They watched in amazement as Starscream's body grew back into that of an adult transformer, but then something still stunned them. Even though Starscream was full grown, he was still holding onto Melissa. Melissa realized to her horror that only Starscream's body had changed, as his processor was still that of a sparkling. Melissa, who had been let go only briefly at times after begging the little or big sparkling to let her go, missed holding Izach in her arms. She could tell Zippy was tired of being Zippy. Slugbug was getting exhausted in taking responsibility for the sparklings in order to help Hotshot out. When would Starscream return to normal? It was then that Melissa got an idea that might return Starscream's memory, if it worked. If not, it might take Hotshot with it, but both were willing to try it.

A few nights later, Hotshot was able to convince Starscream to let go of Melissa. Starscream, with a sparkling mentality was scared to, but due to Melissa's reassurances, the seeker set the little human down and joined Hotshot in the berth. Melissa left, desperate to hold her son in her arms, leaving the two sparkmates alone. Melissa prayed to God that her plan would work. But in the meantime, Melissa went to spend time with her son.

Meanwhile, in the room that Hotshot and Starscream shared, Hotshot began foreplay, knowing that Starscream would respond well to that, so that the seeker would not be surprised by what was to come. The seeker, unsure of what was happening, soon fell into pleasure, given to him by his sparkmate. Hotshot hit all of the seeker's hot buttons, and slowly Hotshot could see that the seeker was starting to come around. Hotshot felt a hand graze across one of his most sensitive areas outside of his interface port and cable. Hotshot decided to proceed with the plan of spark bonding, hoping that it would return the seeker back to himself sooner. Soon, the two bots were linked, Hotshot's cable in Starscream's port. Both sparkmates had felt their spark chambers open. Starscream was slightly afraid, as his mentality still had not quite returned, but once the two sparks joined, Starscream was no longer afraid. The spark bond allowed Hotshot to send memories across the bond to Starscream. Hotshot could only hoped it worked.

After overloading, Hotshot looked over and saw that the seeker was in recharge. Hotshot was unsure if what he had done worked, but hoping for the best, the racer fell into recharge.

Starscream thought that he had the weirdest dream that night while he was in recharge, he could see himself acting like a sparkling. He was sure that was not right. He was not a sparkling; he was a full grown transformer with a sparkmate and sparklings of his own. Then he remembered having the tenderest interfacing session with his sparkmate. Without anyone realizing it, Starscream's adult mentality finally broke through thanks to his sparkmate. Starscream also learned a valuable lesson – never mess with Wheeljack's stuff as if it does not explode on you, it can cause other embarrassing situations.

The next morning Hotshot woke up, only to find that Starscream was no longer in their shared berth. Hotshot slowly got up; feeling that today was another day that he would have to deal with a sparkling for a sparkmate. Little did Hotshot know how wrong he was. Starscream, wanting to surprise those who took care of him, had sent the triplets and Aquaformer with Blurr and Sideswipe (both armada) and Starscream sent Kryptonight with Prowl and Jazz (both G1). Slugbug, Melissa, Izach, and Hotshot were still sleeping as far as Starscream knew, and so Starscream prepared something special for those four.

Starscream prepared breakfast. It had not only energon, but human food with it as Izach and Melissa both needed human food. Having given birth, Melissa thought she no longer needed energon, but found herself craving it every once in a while since she had gotten used to the taste during her pregnancy. Boy, they are going to be in for a surprise, thought Starscream, as he continued to prepare the room. The first one out was Hotshot, who was flabbergasted at the sight before him, Starscream had returned to normal. The next one out was Slugbug, who as excited as he was, kept quiet as Starscream and Hotshot had told the young to be quiet as Starscream still wanted it to be a big surprise for Melissa who did the most to take care of Starscream while he was sparkling-fied. Soon, though, Melissa trudged out of her room, carrying a tired little Izach in her arms. Izach was so worn out from being Zippy for so long that he remained in human mode even as the two approached the older bots, not sure what to think.

Starscream came over to pick up Melissa and Izach, and saw a look of horror on Melissa's face, as Starscream could tell that Melissa still thought that Starscream was a sparkling. What Starscream did next proved to Melissa and Izach that Starscream had returned to normal. Starscream thanked them for taking care of him and also asked them to join him, Slugbug and Hotshot for breakfast. Izach, hearing this, immediately crawled out if his mother's arms and transformed. Zippy ran up to Starscream and gave the returned bot a great big hug. Melissa finally realized that Starscream was indeed back to normal. All sat down and enjoyed a good breakfast.

After eating Melissa asked Starscream if he remembered his time as a sparkling, and Starscream said yes. Melissa was astounded as Starscream spoke about his point of view during his two weeks of being trapped as a sparkling. Hotshot was glad to have his sparkmate back and Starscream could see that Izach/Zippy was happy to have his mother back to himself again. Always well that ends well, but if there is one thing that can be learned here it is

Don't ever mess with anything that Wheeljack makes!


	23. Just Not Red Alert's day

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Hurricane, Purplerain, Orangecrush, Freedom, Sunburst, Blue Alert ( Boomer thanks to :iconorianprime92: ), and Roadrash are my creations. There is implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Red Alert (armada) was just having one of those days where nothing was going right. His sparkmate, Optimus Prime, was upset with him, his dad was busy with the five new sparklings, and none of his own little sparklings were listening to him. To top it all off, Red had yelled at Slugbug for something Kryptonight had done, and received the wrath of Starscream and Hotshot. It was just not Red's day. Red had to leave the med bay as he did not want to be in there when his father came in, so Red left First Aid in charge while Red went outside to enjoy the day, not yet aware that this day, which was already bad, was going to get worse for the poor bot.

Once Red reached outside the case, he found a secluded area and began to cry, as the stress form being the medic was finally getting to him, plus everything else on top of it. Red reached out with his spark, hoping to get some love from his mate, but felt nothing in return. Red, thinking that his mate Optimus was cutting him off, finally just let loose, and energon leaked from his optics like flood waters flowing through a dam. Red, not realizing he was low on energon, cried himself to sleep, unaware that he was so low on energon he could go offline permanently, but feeling hurt, Red did not really care, as his spark pulsed out in pain, to seemingly no one. And so, Red passed out, not realizing one that he was pregnant again and two that his life, as well as that of the unborn sparkling or sparklings, was in dire danger.

Meanwhile, after feeling a strange calling in his spark, Slugbug headed outside, through one of the many tunnels that ran through the base. Something was wrong. He did not know what, but he knew something was wrong. Slugbug, though, would not be going alone as little Snowseeker was with his brother this day. Slugbug dragged his brother along as the little white racer's spark called out to him that someone was in trouble, in pain, and in need. Slugbug, not one to ignore his calling, went quickly darting in and out of what seemed to be random tunnels, but were somehow leading to a specific place and a specific bot. Little did Slugbug know that it would be due to him and his little brother that a terrible tragedy would be avoided this day.

Meanwhile, unaware that he was passed out, Red Alert began to dream, and dream about his past. Though unseen by those in his dream world, Red watched as his younger self quietly played in a corner, as there were no other sparklings to play with. Red's days were spent in Optimus Prime's office as the leader was the only one able to watch the little one as Ironhide monitored the weapons and Ratchet fixed bots in the med bay. Red saw his little sparkling self sitting there, as he was of an age where he was just starting to walk, but was having trouble. But the older Red watched with cautious optics, as he did not understand what he was seeing.

Meanwhile, unaware of passing out from lack of energon and stress, Red lay quietly in the grass, engulfed in the dream world he now found himself in. Slugbug and Snowseeker, two of the best hide and seekers from the base, came outside as Slugbug felt his spark being led to a particular location. Upon arriving, Slugbug took one look at Red Alert and knew in his spark that something was wrong. Slugbug, feeling compelled to comfort Red, laid down near Red Alert's Spark area while he sent little Snowseeker to get a hold of someone to help them, as they were too small to help the large bot themselves. Snowseeker quickly dashed off while Slugbug laid, chest plate to chest plate with Red Alert, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing he was needed.

Meanwhile, Red was watching himself as a sparkling and playing all alone. He remembered playing in Optimus's office, but he often felt overlooked and ignored. But as the older Red watched, he saw things that his sparkling self never caught. There was Optimus, and though he looked like he was ignoring the sparkling, Red could see that Optimus was watching the sparkling's every move. When the little sparkling Red fell and began to cry, Optimus was there to pick him up and dust him off. Red had always wondered how the adults seemed to come at just the right time, but now he realized that he had been well taken care of, even when the sparklings of Bumblebee (G1) and Hotshot (armada) had come along. How could I have been so blind, thought Red, as he continued to watch, unaware that he was passed out and unaware of the little sparkling presence near him.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker, although not very old, ran off to find help. But everywhere he turned, no one would listen to him. Mom and dad were busy with little Aquaformer who had been born not too long ago. Optimus Prime was busy, Prowl and Jazz (both G1) were busy with Prowler (TF animated) and Roadrash, Ratchet was busy repairing Sunny and Sides outside the med bay (G1), and just about every bot that little Snowseeker tried, was busy. Snowseeker, feeling hopeless, began to cry as he knew that the situation was important, and that was when the little guy got a big surprise.

Demolisher and Cyclonus, upon hearing the tears, came out and found little Snowseeker upset as he was being ignored by all the other bots. Cyclonus and demolisher, along with their young ones Hurricane and Purplerain, came out to try and comfort little Snowseeker.

Once little Snowseeker realized he finally had someone's attention, he told them that something was wrong with Red Alert, as he and his brother Slugbug had found the medic passed out in the grass just outside the base (unknown to all, where Slugbug loved to hide). Demolisher knew that Slugbug was responsible and would never separate from his little brother unless it was an emergency, and since he found little Snowseeker all alone now, that was not a good thing. And so, leaving his sparklings with his mate, Demolisher grabbed little Snowseeker and the two took off to find Red Alert and Slugbug, knowing it was of the utmost importance.

Meanwhile, while busy reading data pads, Optimus felt bad as he had an argument with his sparkmate, Red Alert that morning. Optimus had come home to find little Sideways up, and was angry, not even listening to his mate as Red tried to tell him that Sideways had a nightmare and that Red was trying to get him back to sleep. Optimus, now thinking back, realized that he had overreacted. He felt really bad, and now he had a strange feeling in his spark. Something was wrong, but he could not tell what. He had seen little Snowseeker peek in, but thought nothing of it until he remembered that Slugbug never let Snowseeker wander around by himself unless something was wrong. Oh no, thought Prime, now what is going on?

Meanwhile, Slugbug pressed himself up close against the passed out medic, trying to offer comfort to the distraught Red. Slugbug was hoping that Snowseeker would return with help soon, as Slugbug could feel in his spark that something more that he could help with was going on with the medic. But Slugbug, determined not to give up kept himself pressed up against the medic, in hopes that he could at least help until more held arrived.

(Running through the base) Demolisher was carrying a scared little Snowseeker, as Demolisher knew something was very wrong. Upon reaching the outdoors, Demolisher, who had been unknowingly followed by his mate Cyclonus, let the little sparkling down and followed as the sparkling ran toward Red and Slugbug.

Upon arriving, Demolisher, who was surprised when his mate landed right next to him, took one look at the scene and called for the medic on duty. Unfortunately, there was no medic on duty, as it was supposed to be Red Alert, or so that was what First Aid informed Demolisher, because it was still 15 minutes before Ratchet was scheduled to come in. Demolisher, thinking on his feet, asked Cyclonus to help him carry Red and Slugbug into the med bay, as little Slugbug did not look in too good of shape either.

Meanwhile, Red continued to watch himself as a sparkling, and noticed that while he may have felt like he was alone, someone was always there for him and with him. Red, still not understanding, continued to watch, as he had little other choice in the matter. He did not even know that he was being picked up and take to the med bay nor did he realize that little Slugbug was giving almost his all to help this hurting bot.

Ratchet, heading to the med bay, was glad to get away from his little sparklings. He loved them dearly, but they could be a handful. Besides, Red Alert (armada) was supposed to come help out with them after he was done with his shift. Then Ratchet thought about what he had just processed. He realized that the new little sparklings were taking all of his attention, and ratchet had recently yelled at Red Alert when Red tried to help out with Orangecrush, Freedom, Arcee, Sunburst and Blue Alert aka Boomer. Ratchet felt bad when he realized that Red had been trying to help and left after being screamed at, not saying a word. That was not like Red, and as his father, Ratchet knew it. Something was wrong, but he could not think what. It was then that Ratchet heard about a medical emergency in the med bay and he ran there as he knew it could not be good.

Upon hearing the medical emergency, Optimus and Starscream and Hotshot headed for the Med bay, as something did not feel right to the three bots. And the three arrived just as Ratchet was getting there. Not realizing that it was the change of shift, seeing Ratchet to the three was not a good sign, and when they got in, things would really not be good.

Before Optimus, Starscream, Ratchet, and Hotshot arrived at the bay, Cyclonus and Demolisher, along with Snowseeker, Hurricane, and Purplerain, brought the passed out Red Alert and a struggling Slugbug into the med bay. Slugbug had passed out as well as he had been giving so much comfort for so long that his little body was starting to tire greatly, draining his own limited resources. First Aid, upon seeing the sight had called a "medical emergency" knowing it would bring bots fast.

When First Aid saw Ratchet enter, followed by Optimus, Starscream, and Hotshot, he immediately showed them the alert. The four just stared, optics wide in horror as a passed out Slugbug lay precariously on top of a passed out Red Alert, both of whom had obviously been crying. Optimus now realized what the bad feeling in his spark was and could have kicked himself, as he now realized how much pain his mate was in. Starscream and Hotshot just stared as Demolisher held little Snowseeker, who was desperately trying to wake up his brother Slugbug. Ratchet, though he felt hurt, put on his professionalism and went to work on his son.

After removing the unconscious Slugbug, Ratchet set the little sparkling aside, giving him to First Aid to try and revive. Ratchet noticed that after he removed the little sparkling, Red was starting to come back to them. Ratchet, having realized the bot was low on energon, quickly hooked up a drip. Soon, Red Alert slowly came online, much to the surprise of all those in the room. Snowseeker finally felt proud as he had found at least one bot to save the medic and upon seeing Snowseeker hug Demolisher and Cyclonus, the other bots felt bad because they had heard little Snowseeker's cries for help, but paid no attention, thinking the little one was just looking for his brother. They felt bad when they realized that he had a more important message to tell them.

Soon, Red found himself waking in the med bay, unsure of how it had happened and how he had gotten there, but he was able to see the concerned faces on his father and his sparkmate. Feeling guilty for something he thought he had done, Red fell back asleep, hoping that this pain would go away. Ratchet and Optimus, upon seeing the flash of optics tried to reach out to the young medic, but he quickly slipped back into sleep. Both Optimus and ratchet felt terrible as they realized it was due to their actions that Red was in such a precarious position. Ratchet, not accepting things at face value, scanned over his son. The scan revealed why the young medic was so touchy and sensitive, he was carrying two little sparklings inside him. Optimus held back tears, as he was still not one to show emotions in front of others, but this new revelation made Optimus hurt as those little sparklings were his. And as Optimus felt hurt, he felt a loving pulse come from his sparkmate. Optimus was stunned as he realized that his own hurt sparkmate was pulsing love into him. Optimus sent love in return, hoping his sparkmate would forgive him.

Meanwhile, while Hotshot and Starscream felt bad for Red Alert, they were more concerned with little Slugbug, who had been forgotten during this whole ordeal, except by First Aid. First Aid, was holding the little white and gold racer in his hands, gently rubbing the little one's back, trying to get the little one to wake up, but failing to do so. Optimus and Ratchet, realizing that Red would be fine, turned their attention to the little white and gold sparkling, having nearly forgotten about the little one. Ratchet realized that something was more wrong than they originally thought. Ratchet took little Slugbug from First Aid and told Hotshot to go get Kryptonight, as Ratchet realized the little one needed a spark jump, to boost his little spark, in order to recover. Starscream held his little sparkling as he waited for Hotshot to return.

Meanwhile, Red Alert came back online, waking up and began fully processing what had happened. He remembered going outside and passing out. Then he remembered feeling cold as he drifted away, and then he felt a sudden warmth which sat right above his spark. He remembered that the spark did not say anything but he could feel healing power, as if coming from primus himself. It was not until Red Alert looked at the limp form in Starscream's arms that Red Alert realized what had reached out to him. It was little Slugbug, and from what the slowly waking medic could tell, it took almost everything Slugbug had to keep the older bot online. Red felt even guiltier. He had yelled at the bot earlier for something that the little one's twin brother did. But Red Alert continued to watch as he wanted to make sure the little one was ok, even as he himself was receiving energon by infusion.

Hotshot soon returned with Kryptonight, thought it felt like hours, and soon Kryptonight was encouraged to communicate with his brother. Starscream, needing release and needing to check on little Aquaformer as well as the other little ones, had left, leaving Hotshot holding Slugbug and Kryptonight. Hotshot watched as the two little ones said nothing, but Slugbug was starting to move more. While he did not awaken, he was a least far enough away from going offline that ratchet could work with the little one. Hotshot did not understand, but Ratchet explained that twin sparklings have a special connection between them that they can use to communicate between each other. This made Hotshot realize why Kryptonight always ended up crying when Slugbug was yelled at. Kryptonight, feeling what Slugbug would never express, would show the emotion that Slugbug was feeling. Now everything made sense. But Hotshot could only watch as Slugbug slowly recovered.

After about a week, Red Alert had been let out of the med bay, as he was better and having realized what was going on, Optimus and Ratchet, as well as Ironhide, did their best to help Red Alert when he needed it. The thing was, it had been a week, and little Slugbug had yet to wake up. How much longer would the little sparkling continue to be in this state, they wondered, as this had never happened before.

Starscream was a constant visitor to the med bay, as was Kryptonight. While Kryptonight liked seeing Ratchet and Red Alert, he always visited with his brother. The two medics were surprised for as opposite as the two were, Kryptonight and Slugbug were extremely close. Kryptonight, worried about his brother, would stay in the med bay for hours on end, sometimes bringing Snowseeker with him and sometimes just coming alone. And it was thanks to these visits that a miracle happened a couple days later.

It was a couple days later, and Kryptonight came in just like he always did. But when Kryptonight arrived, he could see his twin shaking. Not knowing any better, Kryptonight sent a message across their bonds as twin brothers, and got a response, for the first time since the incident. Kryptonight was excited, but Red Alert, not understanding what was going on, did not know why. But soon found out, as when Red's back was turned and no one was watching, Kryptonight picked up his brother and headed out a tunnel that neither medic was yet aware of. Ratchet came just as little Kryptonight slipped out and began to panic as his patient was missing. Starscream and Hotshot immediately came to the med bay and found the berth empty. While they were concerned, they realized something. They reminded ratchet that Slugbug hated the med bay, and then things made sense. Ratchet, though not happy with how it happened, said he would soon visit Screamer and Hotshot's quarters to check on things.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel, Kryptonight set his brother down. Slugbug, happy to be out of the med bay, woke up and immediately hugged his brother. Kryptonight, glad to have his brother back, hugged the little white and gold racer back. And since Slugbug was back, he could help Kryptonight find his way through the tunnels. Soon they were both home, much to the relief of their worried parents/creators. Ratchet came down, just like he said he would, and checked the little sparkling over. To everyone's relief, Slugbug was fine.

Ratchet cleared and discharged the little one from the med bay and then thanked him. If it had not been for little Slugbug's quick actions, as well as those of Snowseeker's, Red Alert might not have made it. Slugbug, humbled, thanked the medic for his kind words, but stated that he was only following his spark and doing what was right. Ratchet looked the little one square in the optics, and for a brief moment, the medic was able to see a flash that could have only come from primus himself. Ratchet, realizing what made the little one special, set out to go back to his family, as he and his sparkmate Ironhide were going to have dinner with Red Alert and his sparkmate Optimus, allowing all the sparklings to play with each other while the older bots enjoyed sharing family time. After all, Slugbug and Red Alert had shown that love truly can conquer all.


	24. Kryptonight and Slugbug

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Superman is owned by DC comics. Kryptonight and Slugbug are mine. No real slash. Two little sparklings meeting a superhero. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy. This is strictly a fan fic.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were goofing around, far from the base. Their parents had told them that they could go out and explore as long as they returned before nightfall. Slugbug was resting while Kryptonight was swimming in a large lake. The two sparklings thought that the area was well away from humans and so they played a little less carefully than they would have otherwise. Little did they know what was about to unfold.

Suddenly, Slugbug spotted a boat on the water, with a little child riding on the front portion of it. The boat captain either did not know or had not seen that Kryptonight was in the water. Kryptonight was splashing around and causing all sorts of waves. Slugbug, knowing his brother was paying no attention was struggling to get Kryptonight's attention as she watched the small craft shake back and forth, and the little child was having trouble hanging on. Slugbug was able to see that the adult humans were having trouble reaching the little girl as the boat shook and finally capsized. Slugbug immediately dove into the water.

Kryptonight, finally feeling a tug on his spark, turned around in time to see the boat capsize and to see the little girl fall into the water. Kryptonight hurried over. Slugbug and Kryptonight were able to save the adults, but they could not find the little girl. They frantically searched for her. The parents and adults on shore were scared. Slugbug and Kryptonight could not find her anywhere, when they heard a strange noise, like something flying nearby.

The two little sparklings surfaced only to see that the little girl had been rescued, but who had done it. As the family left, the two little sparklings got out of the lake to dry off. While they were drying off their chassis, a small figure clad in red and blue with a cape, appeared, flying, at their optic level. The small flying being studied the two as the two sparklings studied him, with Slugbug hiding behind Kryptonight. The small being tried talking to the two.

"Thank you for saving the adults" said the figure in blue, red cape blowing in the wind.

"I am sorry" replied Kryptonight, "It was my fault. We thought no humans were around here and so we played a little more rough than we should have." Slugbug said nothing, still hiding behind his brother.

"Who..who..who are you?" Slugbug managed to squeak, still hiding behind his brother, even though this human was obviously nothing to fear, except that Slugbug knew that humans could not fly.

"My name is Superman, I am an alien like you. I came from the planet Krypton, a planet that sadly died in a chain reaction many years ago. My dad sent me to earth." Superman finally introduced himself to the two robotic beings. He had never met the transformers before and was slightly surprised by their size.

"I am Kryptonight and this, hiding behind me, is my Twin, Slugbug. We are just sparklings. Our parents are still back at the base." Slugbug nodded his head when his twin said his name. Superman raised an eyebrow when he realized the blue and silver sparkling he was talking to was named after something that could kill him, but he decided not to say anything about it.

"We need to get home, and it is getting dark" a shy Slugbug said, jolting Kryptonight back into reality. Kryptonight knew Slugbug was right, but they needed to thank the little hero. Superman, curious now, wanted to follow the two to their base to meet the transformers. Maybe they could help the hero out, thought Superman. And right before Superman's eyes, Kryptonight transformed into a jet and Slugbug transformed into a car. Knowing that the car would be slower, Superman went down and lifted Slugbug up, who was surprised, and followed Kryptonight back to the base.

Once at the base, Superman put the little white and gold racer down, and Slugbug and Kryptonight both quickly transformed again. And the three headed into the base. Superman was surprised to find that these two bots he met were small compared to who the bots were going to take him to, Optimus Prime. Kryptonight, glad to be back home, went home as Hotshot and Starscream needed to be told that the twins were finally home. Little Slugbug, not quite as afraid as he was, took Superman to meet Optimus. Superman stood on Slugbug's shoulder so that he could see what was going on.

An extremely large door stood in front of the pair. Superman was surprised when Slugbug did not even flinch, as Superman did not know that Slugbug and Optimus had a special relationship. The door slid open, and Superman laid his eyes upon the largest robot he had ever seen, and Optimus was sitting down and not standing up. Slugbug got Optimus Prime's attention, saying that he wanted Optimus to meet someone. When Optimus looked over at the young sparkling, he noticed that Slugbug appeared to have a human standing on his shoulder. The thing that surprised Optimus was that this human looking creature was able to fly up to Optimus to greet him. Optimus noted the blue outfit and the red cape. Optimus had heard of Superman, but it was an honor to finally meet the hero.

"Welcome, Superman," Optimus's steady voice boomed "to what do I owe this honor."

Superman was surprised by Optimus Prime's sheer size, but quickly regained his composure. Superman went on to tell the story of his meeting with the two little sparklings. Optimus looked quickly at Slugbug, who looked away as he knew Kryptonight would be in trouble. Finally, Superman told Optimus that he wanted to talk to the leader about joining forces to keep the Earth safe.

Optimus considered the possibility. He thought of the Justice League and all the good that they did. While Megatron and the Decepticons were no longer a threat, the earth had other threats that the transformers should help out with now since they lived on the planet. And so Superman and Optimus settled on an agreement to be allies.

Slugbug was excited, though you could not tell from his body language, as he was not one to show his emotions openly. Slugbug told Optimus what superman had told them about being an alien and being from Krypton. Optimus had heard of Krypton, and had even been there once, years before it exploded in a horrible chain reaction. Optimus told Superman that when the Decepticons went to attack the scientifically advanced people, Optimus was assigned to stop them. The top scientist of the time, Jor El's father, gave Optimus a medal for defending the planet. Optimus even had the opportunity to meet the young son, Jor EL. Superman was flabbergasted at this revelation. As Superman and Optimus talked, little Slugbug slipped out as quietly as he had come in.

Slugbug headed home. He could hear Kryptonight getting yelled at. The naughty little sparkling deserved it. Slugbug went in to his room, through a tunnel he had found. Unseen, he climbed into his berth and went to sleep. It had been a very busy day and tomorrow promised more of the same.


	25. Results of the KN and SB Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Superman is owned by DC comics. Kryptonight and Slugbug are mine. No real slash here, just young ones learning a lesson. No flames or harsh comments. This is strictly a fan fic. Enjoy

After the flying superhero had left, Optimus called little Slugbug into his office. Slugbug, having been asleep, was woken up by little Aquaformer, who was just learning to walk on unsteady servos. Snowseeker had sent her in as she was the only one who Slugbug would not yell at if he was woken up. And so little Slugbug quickly got up, not knowing why he was awoken until Starscream explained to the young bot that Optimus wanted to see him.

Optimus never calls me, thought Slugbug, am I in trouble. But before the little sparkling could complete the thought, Hotshot had shooed him out the door, along with Kryptonight. Slugbug went, head down, thinking he was in trouble. Kryptonight went, head held high, hoping that since he had brought the two groups together, he was in the clear, even though he knew it was his actions that had brought the Superhero out.

Once they reached Optimus Prime's office, they found it open. Optimus was reading a datapad, but they could tell it was just a distraction as he set it down as soon as he knew the two were in his office. Optimus was upset about something, but the twins just looked at each other. Slugbug became very afraid of Optimus, and tried to hide behind his twin. Optimus noticed, he did not want Slugbug to be afraid as Slugbug had done nothing. It was Kryptonight who had caused the trouble.

Optimus addressed Kryptonight first. Kryptonight was surprised that Optimus was mad at him. Kryptonight was still a sparkling and had made an innocent mistake. Nonetheless, Optimus wanted to make sure the little sparkling had learned his lesson. Kryptonight, now crying and shaking, left as he went to face his punishment, being grounded to his quarters for a day. Kryptonight was not quite as good as Slugbug at avoiding the cameras, so the little sparkling went back to his room, feeling dejected, but realizing that he was being taught a lesson.

As soon as Kryptonight left, Optimus Prime's expression changed. Slugbug, still shaking, was approached by Optimus. The scared little sparkling just froze. Optimus leaned down to scoop up the little sparkling, who as scared as he was, realized that there was nothing to fear. Optimus commended the little bot as Optimus knew the full story. Slugbug had tried to get his brother to stop and Slugbug immediately dove in to save the humans after the boat capsized. Slugbug, unable to say anything, simply looked up at Optimus with one question in Slugbug's little optics, how? It was at the expression that Optimus explained the Superman had seen what had happened after the boat reported rough waters on a lake that was usually calm. Slugbug thought and thought, and then he smiled. Someone had helped him.

Optimus held the little sparkling, knowing that if Optimus sent the little bot back, Optimus would never hear the end of it from Hotshot and Starscream. Slugbug was an extremely sensitive sparkling and Optimus did not want to cause the little one to run off again. Once Optimus was sure that Slugbug was alright, he gently released the little sparkling and Slugbug went home, knowing in his heart that there are others out there who try to help those in need.


	26. Meeting the inlaws

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shortstop and Blueblazer are my creations. This has implied slash but nothing blatant and mpreg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or Harsh Comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Since Blurr (armada) had met his sparkmate's family, it was time that Sideswipe (armada) met Blurr's family, especially now that Blueblazer was around. Sideswipe, knowing that it was important to his sparkmate, went with Blurr to Cybertron to meet Blurr's parents, who were going to move to earth soon, but needed help packing up a few things.

Once the pair arrived on Cybertron, Sideswipe allowed Blurr to lead the way, since Sideways was not as familiar with Cybertron as Blurr. It did not take the trio long to reach a quiet little house on the edge of the city. It was quaint and small by Cybertronian standards. Blurr quickly went up to the door, with his family in tow. Blurr knocked, and the door quickly slid open. Sideswipe would be in for a bit of a shock, thought Blurr. The little family stepped in.

As soon as they stepped in, a flash of something whizzed by, only to change direction and whiz back up to Blurr. Blurr (armada) was expecting this, however, it threw Sideways for a bit of a loop. Suddenly, out of the flash came a figure, it was Blurr, Sr. (G1) Blurr (armada) Jr.'s father. Now Sideswipe could see where his mate got his incredible speed from. The thing that Sideswipe now had to figure out was where his sparkmate got his amazing intellect from. That question was answered when Blurr jr.'s mother, Preceptor (G1) came out to greet the little family. Sideswipe was shocked to say nonetheless, but tried not to let it show. After the initial shock wore off, Sideswipe calmed down enough to enjoy meeting his in-laws.

"Whosthelittleone,huh,whowhowho?" spouted off the elder Blurr. Sideswipe could not really make out what the older one was saying, but Blurr Jr. was able to answer his father.

"This is your granddaughter, Blueblazer." Replied the younger Blurr. Preceptor said nothing, but came to pick the little femme sparkling up. Preceptor was still a scientist and was trying to see if any of his characteristics had ended up on his little grandsparkling. Sideways let go of the little blue and pink femme, as she was very determined to go to "grandma" Preceptor. It did not take long for Preceptor to find what came from Blurr Jr.'s side of the family. However, Preceptor could see that there were some things on his little grandsparkling that looked familiar, but he could not place them.

"So, Sideswipe," began Preceptor "who are your parents?" The scientist was very curious.

"Well my dad is Sideswipe Sr. (G1) and my mom was Shortstop. My mom is no longer around, but my dad stills tries to pull pranks with my uncle, Sunstreaker." Sideswipe awaited Preceptor's reaction.

To say that Preceptor was stunned would be an understatement. Thought he did not pull a "Prowl", he was very close. Great, thought Preceptor, that explains quite a bit about my little grand sparkling. Then Preceptor spoke.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother" replied Preceptor, "I know she was one heck of a fighter. She always talked about missing a sparkling which just about broke her heart. Do you know what she was talking about?"

Sideswipe "took a deep breath" before replying, "My parents were not prepared to raise a sparkling when my older brother was born. They gave him up to Optimus Prime to raise. Of course, I just learned this recently. My mom, after I was born, decided that they should have no more sparklings after I was born because it had nearly killed her to give up her oldest sparkling. So I was raised an only sparkling, never knowing I had a brother out there. It was not until the war ended that I learned the truth, that I did have a brother."

Preceptor and the rest said nothing, while sideswipe's sparkmate put his arm around Sideswipe, to offer comfort while the bot told the sad and happy story. And then Sideways continued.

"After the war ended, my father and his twin came to earth. They first greeted me, very happy to see that I was alive and online. But I could sense a sadness in my father. I asked him about it, but he would not tell me. It was then that Hotshot happened to walk by with his sparkmate, Starscream, that the look in my father's optics went from tearful to joyful. I did not understand until my dad and his brother gathered myself and Blurr and our family along with Hotshot and Starscream along with their family. Once we were all gathered, my father, the elder Sideswipe, told all of us, including his brother Sunny, that Hotshot was his son. Everyone was so shocked. Even Sunstreaker was surprised, as he had not known. At that point, I knew what I had been missing all my life, I had a brother, I was not an only. It was a wonderful reunion." Sideswipe had energon tears in his optics, which his sparkmate quickly brushed away.

Blurr Sr. and Preceptor just sat there, touched by the story the young Sideswipe had told them. They could hardly believe that one of the troublesome twins had sparklings, nor could they hardly believe that one would be responsible to give one up, but here sat the proof. The two older sparkmates looked at each other, and then at their grandsparkling, Blueblazer. The two older sparklings were happy for their son and his sparkmate, as they had found each other and loved each other. The younger Blurr told his parents that they were expecting another sparkling, as the younger Blurr was pregnant yet again. However, this time it would not be a femme, it would be a little mech. The older bots were all happy about the news, while Blueblazer was not exactly thrilled, but at least she would no longer be an only sparkling.

Finally, after packing all of what was needed, the entire family headed out, to head to earth. Sideswipe was happy to have met his sparkmates parents, as it helped him understand his sparkmate even more. Sideswipe realized that eventually he would learn to understand his father-in-law Blurr's vocal utterances. It would just take time, and now that the war was over, they had all the time in the universe.


	27. The Babysitter

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Hurricane, Kryptonight, and Slugbug are mine. No real slash here (does have mpreg), just Demolisher watching Sideways and Hurricane. This is strictly a fan fic.

Demolisher just sat there, watching little Hurricane play with Sideways. Since Optimus and Red were both busy, they had dropped little Sideways off for Demolisher to watch as Cyclonus was busy. Since Demolisher was pregnant, he had more time to watch the little ones. He was just glad he did not have to watch the twins in addition to the other two. It always surprised Demolisher how gentle Hurricane was with Sideways, making sure the smaller mech felt he was safe. Sideways clung to little Hurricane, but hurricane did not mind. He felt like Sideways big brother. During nap time, Hurricane would curl around Sideways, which was the only way Sideways would take his recharge nap, when not in his own recharge berth.

Demolisher was very glad that unlike Kryptonight, Hurricane was a very well-behaved young sparkling. Slugbug was not too bad on his own, but Slugbug rarely was on his own unless Kryptonight was in the med bay hanging out with Ratchet. Demolisher still could not believe that he and Cyclonus had a little sparkling of their own, especially because of what Megatron had done to Cyclonus (see Starscream's sparkmate Ch15 for story), but thanks to Red Alert, and his dad, Ratchet, Cyclonus survived the birth, along with Hurricane. Boy, while Hurricane had gotten his size from Demolisher, Demolisher could tell that Hurricane got much of his loud, obnoxious personality from his mother, Cyclonus. It is not that Hurricane was mean spirited, for he was a softy on the inside, he just liked pulling a few tricks every now and again.

Demolisher had to be careful what he said around the sparkling as he realized that little Hurricane was very perceptive and eager to learn whatever he could. Thankfully, Cyclonus and Demolisher had never told the young one what Cyclonus tried one time when he was bored, or they would be trying to prevent the little one from trying a stupid human party trick that should not be done at all. Hurricane was growing up. Hurricane would ask all kinds of questions and was often boisterous when awake, which is why Demolisher, at least, appreciated the peace and quiet when the little one was asleep.

Suddenly, a whimper drew Demolisher out of his walk down memory lane. He went into check on the little ones, finding Hurricane deep in recharge while Sideways was trembling, in recharge, but obviously having a nightmare. Demolisher gently picked the small sparkling up, which was just big enough fit in one of Demolisher's hands. Demolisher soothed the purple sparkling as best he could, and the whimpering stopped. Soon, Demolisher knew, that either Red or Prime would come to pick up Sideways, as they never left him for long.

A few minutes later, the door slid open and Demolisher, still holding Sideways, watched as Red came in to pick up Sideways. Demolisher gently handed the sleeping sparkling over, thankful that Red was there. After gathering Sideways and checking in on Hurricane, Red Alert thanked Demolisher for his time and headed out. Since it was finally all quiet, Demolisher decided to take a short recharge, as his body was tired from sparkling formation. And so, once again, drifting into recharge, Demolisher was glad that he did not have to watch both Sideways and the twin sparklings.


	28. Slugbug's Misadventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight and Slugbug are my creations. Slugbug is too curious for his own good. Some slash in here. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug was only a few weeks old when he first discovered the tunnels running through the base. He was a curious sparkling, and so when he noticed the tunnel behind the loose vent in his and his brother's room, he was quick to try to move the vent grate aside. As the little one pushed the vent grate away, it came crashing down. Little Slugbug was slightly scared by the sound, but soon, his curiosity got the better of him and he headed into the tunnel. Kryptonight, not wanting to go, but knowing that Slugbug wanted to go on his own, put the grate back up. Slugbug could now find his way by crawling through tunnels uninterrupted, though his parents/creators might blow a gasket once they realized he was gone, but he could care less. He was determined to go through these tunnels and chart them in his own little processor.

And so while Starscream and Hotshot were blissfully unaware of what was going on, as the sparklings were supposed to be a sleep, Slugbug continued his journey through the tunnels, some which were lighted and some which were not lighted. And in the non-lighted tunnels, Slugbug used his own little lights to find his way around. And while Slugbug was in no danger, he could easily get in trouble for what he was doing, as the tunnels truly led all over the base.

Slugbug silently crawled along one particular tunnel, mapping it out in his own little processor when he came upon another vent grate, and while he did not disturb the grate, the vents were big enough for him to see through, and he quickly wished he hadn't, as he could see Cyclonus and Demolisher interface. That was too much for the little one and he quickly processed the area and left. This was more than he wanted to deal with right now.

And after hanging a sharp right, Slugbug found the sounds of the two oafs interfacing and instead heard the rushing sound of liquid. Oh great, thought little Slugbug, I found the washroom. But as the little found the vent grate, he realized why the water was running, as Optimus Prime was in the shower. Slugbug silently laughed as he heard Optimus try to sing. Boy, thought Slugbug, no wonder he only sings in the shower, he has such a lousy voice. And so Slugbug quickly crawled on, laughing as he continued, not knowing what room he would find next, but excited about each new discovery.

Meanwhile, back in Slugbug's room, Kryptonight had fallen asleep after sending Slugbug through the vent, but that had been a couple hours ago, and Slugbug had yet to return, and so when Kryptonight woke up and Slugbug was not around, he began to cry. Hotshot and Starscream came running in, wondering what was wrong. All Kryptonight could do was point to the vent grate, but it did not appear to be disturbed. However, Starscream and Hotshot were worried because Slugbug was nowhere to be found. They began to panic as they had no idea where Slugbug had gone.

Meanwhile, Slugbug continued on his quest, completely unaware that his parents were looking for him. Then he came upon another grate and this grate was red. After looking through it, Slugbug could see Red Alert and Ratchet repairing Sunny and Sides. Slugbug learned that whatever he did, he should never exit the tunnel by a red grate as it would always lead to the med bay. Slugbug crawled quickly away as he had a strong hatred and fear of the med bay.

And after crawling onward toward the next vent grate, little Slugbug soon slid down a tunnel a little ways, as he had been high in the air crawling through the vents. Slugbug, not wanting to crawl back up the shallow incline, was happy to crawl on toward the next grate cover. Only to find that it was open and someone was cleaning it. Slugbug stopped where he was as he did not want to stop exploring yet. And after the purple hands of Sideways were removed from the tunnel by an orange pair of arms and the cover was placed back on, Slugbug kept going, realizing that he had just passed Smokescreen and Scavenger's quarters, who at this moment were babysitting for Optimus and Red Alert (armada).

Meanwhile, Hotshot and Starscream were searching high and low for little Slugbug. They had to find him no matter what. He was their precious sparkling and they were not going to let the others take their sparklings away because they lost one once. Little did Starscream and Hotshot know that Sparklings often wandered away from their creators, leaving the creators searching high and low for their little sparklings. Hotshot and Starscream were beside themselves with worry. Where could such a small sparkling disappear to? They did not realize that Kryptonight had given them a clue by pointing to the vent grate, but neither had realized what the little sparkling meant.

Meanwhile, still crawling through the tunnels, Slugbug continued on his way until he came to another grate which was very worn out and was underneath him. Though he could have crawled over it without a problem, Slugbug had to figure out where this grate led to, and so he stopped on top on the grate. Little did Slugbug know that this grate would not be able to support his weight very long.

In the meantime, Optimus had finished up with his shower and was heading back to his office as he still had some paperwork to do. Optimus gave a heavy sigh. He liked paperwork as much as the next bot, which was not much at all, but being the leader, it was part of his duties. And as Optimus Prime entered his office, he noticed that there was a noise coming from somewhere, though he could not tell where, until suddenly the ceiling vent came open.

Slugbug having paused on the grate, suddenly found himself falling into the room he was trying to figure out. Not knowing that anyone was in the room, Slugbug kept quiet, as he did not want to be found quite yet as he was not done exploring. But Slugbug suddenly realized that he did not hit the floor or the desk, but that he had fallen on something softer. That was when the very little and very young Slugbug turned around and was shocked to see Optimus Prime right there.

And then Slugbug realized as he looked around he was in sitting in Optimus's hands in the middle of Prime's office. Slugbug was sorry for the commotion he had caused, and so the little sadly beeped as Optimus Prime studied the little one. Having only held the little one once before, Optimus knew the little one could be very skittish and so Optimus remained calm, even bringing the scared sparkling up to the leader's chest plate to calm the little sparkling down. It worked and soon the little white racer was in a deep recharge.

Meanwhile, Hotshot and Starscream were still searching for their precious sparkling. Optimus, realizing that the little one's parents/creators must be worried sick about the little sparkling, called Hotshot and Starscream into his office for a brief meeting. Hotshot and Starscream were baffled as they were searching for their little one and Prime called them during that and at such an odd hour. It must be something important, and so the two headed for Prime's office, not knowing what to expect.

Upon arriving, Optimus had his back to the door, but he knew the two had arrived. He thanked them for coming on such short notice, without turning around toward them. Hotshot asked first about why Prime had called them as they were searching for their precious little sparkling. Optimus then realized just how scared and worried the parents had been, as they had been searching for nearly four earth hours without any success.

After that realization, Optimus turned and faced the sparkmates, with the little white and gold racer curled up on his lap. Hotshot and Starscream had no idea how little Slugbug had gotten to Prime's office without being noticed. And after Optimus handed the little sparkling back to his parents/creators, Optimus pointed to the ceiling vent and explained that Slugbug had literally dropped in to Optimus's office. Once Hotshot and Starscream realized that, they figured out Kryptonight's clue. Somehow there were tunnels throughout the base, and Slugbug was just starting to discover where each one went.

Hotshot and Starscream were just relieved to have their little sparkling back. They thanked Optimus profusely, who promptly dismissed them and sent them back home with their precious little sparkling.

Once they arrived home and after putting both twins to bed, Starscream took a look at the vent in the twins' room and found that it was not tightened. Ah ha, thought Starscream, it was a collaborative effort. Starscream, figuring that Slugbug would not disappear again, did nothing to the vent, thinking that the twins would not try that again, but he would be proven wrong in not too long when both twins would escape from the base, but that is another story.


	29. Bath Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Roadrash, and Kryptonight are my creations. This has slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. Bath time for the little sparklings which is a nightly activity in this Transformer household. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

"It is time for your bath" said Prowl (G1) to his little ones, trying to entice them into the tub.

Little Prowler (TF animated Prowl as a sparkling) said nothing, as he knew that it was important to keep clean and there was no point in fighting it. His twin, Roadrash, wanted no part of it.

"No, no, no, me no want a bath" screamed Roadrash, running around the washroom. Fortunately, Prowl had back up in the form of his sparkmate, Jazz (G1).

"Roadrash, first of all it is 'I don't want a bath' and secondly, you are getting a bath because you need to keep clean" stated Jazz, matter-of-factly, but receiving a curious glare from his sparkmate as Jazz was not exactly the mech to be talking. There were many times when Prowl had gotten on Jazz, especially after the mech had spent way too much time outside.

Roadrash still thrashed and tried to get away while little Prowler just sat there as Prowl meticulously scrubbed the little one. Little Prowler having figured it was better to put up with the indignity than fight it, was clean in no time and was allowed to leave the washroom and quietly play in his room. But Prowl and Jazz still had a tough time trying to get Roadrash into the tub. Finally, Jazz caught the little one and dropped him into the tub.

Roadrash thrashed about, but all the good it did was remove the dirt and grime that had built up in the crevices in his armor. Prowl glared at Jazz, knowingly, as Prowl knew that Jazz and Roadrash had done something outdoors as the sand and dirt continued to leave Roadrash's armor. Jazz just smiled, knowing that it would be his turn to get bathed next, as Prowl was very particular when it came to how clean his family was.

The funny thing was that Prowl was the only one in the base who could get Kryptonight to take a bath, and so whenever Kryptonight and Slugbug needed a bath, Starscream and Hotshot sent them to Prowl. Slugbug was harder to keep clean as he had a mostly white chassis which he did not mind getting dirty every now and then, and Kryptonight fought almost everyone, except Prowl, who was surprised when Kryptonight did not act up for him.

i If I can bathe full-grown Jazz and the seekerling Kryptonight, there is no way Roadrash can avoid me /i thought Prowl, and he smirked as he washed the thrashing sparkling in the tub before him. Roadrash continued to thrash about, but soon his was clean, but then it was bedtime.

Roadrash whined again, as he never got to play the way his twin brother did. But all Prowl could say was "Well, if you had behaved better and not fought with me, you would have had time to play, but since you took all your playtime fighting your bath, you go to bed without getting to play."

Prowler, tired from playing, allowed Jazz to pick him up and take him to the berth the twins shared. He had been worn out, and fell into recharge quickly. Roadrash was another story, as Prowl picked the little one up, who was kicking and screaming, but still brought him into the room the twins shared. Prowl knew by how much Roadrash was fighting that the little one was as worn out as Prowler, it was just that Roadrash, instead of letting recharge happen, always tried to fight it until he wore himself out, which usually took about 5 earth minutes.

Soon, though, the two little twins were out and "dead to the world" as the human expression goes. And it was finally time that Jazz and Prowl to have their alone time. Jazz was playful as Prowl filled the larger of the two tubes. Jazz did not realize yet why Prowl was filling the larger tube, but all would be revealed soon, as Jazz saw the playful yet lustful look in Prowl's optics. Yes, they were going to have fun.


	30. Morning Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Blueblast, Kryptonight, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower are my creations. Just a little bit of cute sparkling fluff, though there is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The yellow ball of fire climbed into the morning sky, warming the earth and its light reflected off the dew in the grass. The base was quiet as few bots were up at this ungodly hour except those who had been on monitor duty all night. The day was just starting over once again. Birds were chirping, singing their beautiful songs as nature woke from the darkness of night and shone in the morning light.

Actually, there was one bot who was up and enjoying the morning sunrise as well as the return of life to nature, Optimus Prime. He gazed off into the distance, just taking in all that this planet had to offer before the rest of the rowdy transformers woke up. Optimus had taken Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower up to enjoy the sunrise. And while Blueblast and Bluebolt were filled with awe and wide awake, Sideways and Lawnmower were still fast asleep. It was apparent to Optimus that only Blueblast and Bluebolt shared his affinity for getting up early and enjoying the day. Sideways and Lawnmower loved to sleep in, just like Red Alert. Optimus just had to laugh, as he watched two of his sparklings play in the morning dew while the other two continued to sleep on the soft earth.

Blueblast and Bluebolt were fascinated by all that they saw. The morning dew was cold on their legs, but they did not feel it as they watched birds fly by overhead or little butterflies dart from flower to flower. Soon, though, the two were play-fighting with each other, and rolling around on the soft dirt. Optimus laughed as the two continued to roll around in the dirt, getting dirt in places that would be hard to clean later, but neither cared. They were having fun playing under the morning sun.

Sideways was the next to get up and look around cautiously. Seeing Optimus and then seeing his brothers playing around calmed the developmentally challenged sparkling and soon Sideways joined his brothers in just playing around and having fun in the early morning hours, all still in awe of how the sun continued to climb higher as they played. Lawnmower, the youngest and the littlest was now sleeping on Optimus's lap, as he was still not ready to get up yet.

Blueblast and Bluebolt were very gentle with Sideways, as both knew the little mech was very sensitive. And as the three little ones played, they were soon joined by another playmate they all loved. No, Lawnmower was still sleeping, but Slugbug had slipped out to enjoy the morning, especially since it offered calm unlike the quarters he lived in with his family. Slugbug did not realize the other young mechs were out there until he was tackled by little Sideways, which surprised Blueblast and Bluebolt, as there were very few bots and sparklings that little Sideways liked going to, and Blueblast and Bluebolt had not realized that quiet Slugbug was one of them.

Slugbug, stunned at first, looked around and saw little Sideways trying to tackle him. Slugbug knew how Sideways was and so little Slugbug fell to the ground as he was tackled by Sideways, causing Sideways to laugh, and all the other bots, including Prime, to be concerned until they heard little Slugbug laugh as well. Slugbug was used to the greeting, as that was how Sideways always greeted him. Soon enough, little Sideways was off was his brothers once again, playing in the fresh grass, as Lawnmower had now woken up and joined his brothers.

Slugbug, enjoying the playful display and the morning peace, went to sit down by Prime, who was slightly startled at seeing the sparkling up and out so early and on his own. Prime, able to see that Slugbug had a lot on his little mind, began to talk to the little one. Slugbug let out a resigned sigh, before telling Optimus what was bothering him, as Slugbug had learned that Optimus knew how to read the little one like a book. Slugbug had learned there was no point in lying to Prime, and so Slugbug sat and talked about his frustrations and feeling underappreciated and ignored by his parents. Optimus just continued to listen as Slugbug, who was usually quiet and reserved, kept talking, releasing pent up frustrations that Prime could tell had been building up for quite some time.

Slugbug, who had always been close to his "grandpa Optimus" told Optimus about all the frustrations, including how the day had barely started and Kryptonight was already in the brig.

"Why is your brother in the brig, again" asked a concerned Prime

"He does it for attention. He gets in trouble and pulls pranks just so he can get some attention, as he figures negative attention is better than none. I know Kryptonight is a great brother and I love him dearly, and there are times when I could be just like him – get in trouble and get attention, but I do not want to risk my reputation as a responsible bot just for a little attention from my parents" said Slugbug, lowering his head to the ground and leaking energon tears.

Optimus was surprised as this was the first time that he knew of that anyone had ever seen the little white racer cry, as he was usually so well put together. Optimus felt for the little one, as Optimus realized that Slugbug was a lot the same as Optimus was when Optimus was that age. Optimus picked up the white racer and gave him a big hug. Slugbug felt better, as he could felt loved. In fact, little Sideways and his brothers came over and joined in the hug, making Optimus fall onto his back, and Slugbug laugh in pure joy, something that seldom happened.

And soon, Slugbug was off, feeling much better for this little time he had spent out here. Optimus saved the memory in his processor. He needed to talk to Hotshot and Starscream about this, but it could wait. And Optimus could see that it was nap time for his little ones, and so he quickly gathered them up and headed in. Yes, it had been a beautiful morning, and the day was only going to get better for Optimus and Slugbug.


	31. Night of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hurricane and Purplerain are my creations. Two sparkmates celebrate their love for each other. This is fairly slashy and has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Somewhere in the Autobot base, far away from most other areas

Metal banged and scraped against metal, giant metallic hands were slipping into little creases in the armor roughly yet gently pulling at delicate wires as well as rubbing and plucking other hotspots throughout the chassis. Deep, guttural moans and speeding cooling fans could be heard through the halls, as well as the metallic clanging sound that metal makes when metal hits metal. The noise was enough to drive any normal bot crazy.

Everyone knew to avoid this area when these sounds were going on, to protect their audios as well as their processors. The two inside were completely gone to the outside world, only living in the lust-filled moment. In fact, sparklings were kept far from the area as this was not something little ones should be seeing or hearing. And so, for this time, the hall was made off limits. Fortunately, it was not a very important hall for the overall flow of the base, though one family would beg to differ as there quarters were nearby the off limit area and so they were unable to be at home, which on this day was not too much to ask as it was a special day for the two sparkmates making all the racket.

And as one hand stroked the delicate neck wiring, another hand was gently and lovingly toying with the armor over the bot's interfacing cable and port, receiving even more lustful groans and moans. More moaning could be heard, as the sweetest "interfacing sweet spot" was hit and gently manipulated. And the third hand was rubbing over delicate wiring down the back of the first bot, while the fourth hand was removing the other bot's armor that covered the interfacing cable and port. Then things got even louder between metal banging and the lustful moans.

And as soon as both interfacing places were exposed, louder and more lust-filled moans arose from the room as well as more metallic clanging and banging could be heard. These came on the heels of delicate port wires and sensitive stiff cables being tenderly manipulated by loving hands. And soon, after foreplay, came the main event, as one cable entered the other's port. It was always obvious who was being entered as their moans were louder than the others, and usually both bots would get their turn to enter each other. They were sparkmates and this was one way of showing their love to each other.

And soon after the noises began, they reached a pinnacle, and then slowly died off. The whole thing took maybe 15 to 20 earth minutes, but to the two involved, it sometimes felt like eternity as they wanted to give each other as much pleasure as possible, and these two were not well known to keep their hands off each other. The harder part now was sending their little sparklings off so that they could enjoy these precious moments.

And after the other bots noticed the quiet in the halls, activity in the hall began again, and the little sparklings were dropped back off to their creators, who had quickly cleaned themselves up and replaced their armor. They had to make sure that they were presentable before they answered the door to receive their sparklings from the babysitter they had sent the little ones to, as one time they had forgotten and poor little Slugbug and Kryptonight turned away, reminding the bots to cover their cables and ports, as their little ones were still standing there, wondering what was going on.

And soon, everything was back to normal, though neither sparkmate realized that they were once again carrying sparklings, though it was the bigger of the two as the smaller of the two was told not to conceive any more sparklings for a while, due to damage around his port. And so, happy and content and blissfully unaware of what was going on, Demolisher (the one carrying the twin sparklings) and his sparkmate Cyclonus drifted off to recharge, after putting Hurricane and Purplerain to bed. Tonight had been the anniversary of their sparkbonding and tomorrow, poor Demolisher would start having morning sickness once again. But for tonight, all was well.


	32. Kryptonight delivers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Blueblast, Bluebolt, Lawnmower, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Snowblower, Nightrider, and Snowsky are my creations, thought I must give credit to :iconshortgirl26: for the idea of giving the name Snowblower to a sparkling. This has implied slash and m preg and giving birth. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. Red Alert gives birth to his next set of sparklings. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Red Alert (Armada) was almost due with his twins that were originally discovered when the bot nearly offlined himself due to not taking in enough energon and general stress. Fortunately, Slugbug had saved the older bot, and Optimus, Red Alert's sparkmate, was waiting for the day the next two sparklings would come. Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower were excited about the new sparklings that were yet to come. Optimus and Ratchet kept a sharp optic on Red especially after the scare that brought the pregnancy to their attention.

It was one day when First Aid was in the med bay alone, as Ratchet was busy repairing someone elsewhere, and Optimus was gone that it happened. Sideways came up to Blueblast, a concerned look on the little purple mech's face.

"Mommy not look good" said Sideways, very concerned. Sideways was trying to drag his brother into the room where Red Alert was lying down on the couch, with a viscous, black fluid flowing out of him.

"Ok, ok, I will go check on mommy" replied Blueblast, not knowing what was going on, but knew that his brother Sideways never got this riled up unless something was really wrong.

Little Sideways led Blueblast into the room where Red Alert was. Blueblast saw the oil and knew exactly what was coming – the sparklings were coming. Little Blueblast calmed his developmentally challenged brother Sideways down as having the bot be a spazz would not help. Blueblast, not 100 percent sure what to do called on a friend, Slugbug and Snowseeker, to help out.

In mere moments, Snowseeker and Slugbug found their way into the room. Sideways quietly stood behind little Snowseeker while little Snowseeker watched the twins, Bluebolt and Lawnmower, to keep them out of the way. Slugbug went up to Blueblast, asking what was wrong. By the time Blueblast showed Slugbug what was going on, the first little twin was emerging from Red Alert's port. Red Alert was still out of it, and was unaware of what was going on. Slugbug, knowing that his brother worked alongside Ratchet quite a bit, called for Kryptonight to join them.

When Kryptonight finally showed up, he realized instantly why his brother had called him, and he stopped screwing off, as Kryptonight could see the oil covering Red, the couch, and his brother who was trying to help deliver the first sparkling. Kryptonight jumped in, assisting his brother, as the first sparkling emerged. Blueblast just sat there, as he was not sure what to do until Slugbug sent him to go get the medic on duty, and then off little Blueblast ran.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, First Aid was alone in their as Ratchet was repairing Sunny and Sides (G1) outside of the med bay. Blueblast suddenly ran into the otherwise quiet med bay. First Aid approached the little sparkling, who was talking way too fast for First aid to catch it, but First Aid calmed the sparkling down and then noticed the oil on the little one.

"Blueblast" said First Aid "first calm down and secondly tell me where this oil came from." First Aid could see that the little one calmed down somewhat, but not by much.

"Mom…Mom" Blueblast stated breathlessly "Mom is going to have the sparklings now." Blueblast was trying to drag First Aid with him, not realizing that Ratchet was the other medic and not First Aid. All Blueblast knew was that he was to bring back a medic to help.

First Aid looked at the little sparkling and then realized what was going on – Red Alert was giving birth. Ratchet was busy and Red was the patient, so First Aid went, as he was the only other one there that had been medically trained. And so First Aid followed the little sparkling.

Meanwhile, in Red and Optimus's quarters, little Kryptonight and Slugbug were helping the first sparkling be sparked. Kryptonight was guiding Slugbug to help deliver the little one. And soon the first little sparkling was sparked. It was a mostly white mech with silver trim and silver optics and looked like a little truck. Fortunately, there had been no complications thus far, or little Kryptonight and Slugbug would have been in well over their head. Slugbug handed the first little sparkling to Kryptonight as the second one was well on its way.

Meanwhile, in his office, Prime felt something was off, but he was not sure what it was. He tried to work through it, but felt that he could not. The more he tried to fight it, the worse it got, and soon Optimus left his office and started heading for his and his sparkmate's quarters, not knowing what he would find.

Back in Red and Optimus's quarters, the second sparkling was coming. Kryptonight was guiding Slugbug while Red Alert was still out on the couch. Soon, the second one was sparked. Slugbug helped deliver the little one, an all yellow with blue trim and blue optics mech racer. And not knowing that there was only supposed to be twins, Slugbug handed off the little one to Snowseeker while he saw another smaller sparkling emerging. This one was a little harder, but soon the blue and white femme with an aerial alt mode was sparked. Slugbug held this one as he could tell that no more sparklings were coming, as the rest of the fluid from the sparkling development chamber came flowing out. Red was still passed out on the couch, but the little sparklings that Snowseeker, Kryptonight, and Slugbug were holding were crying softly.

Blueblast and First Aid came in the door just as Slugbug delivered the last sparkling. First Aid panicked slightly when he realized that Red was out of it and two sparklings helped deliver the sparklings. And while First Aid tried to keep calm, he contacted Ratchet, who had just finished repairing the pranksters and was heading back to the med bay.

"Ratchet, you better come to Red and Optimus's quarters quick, we have a situation here" First Aid nearly shouted.

"Alright, on my way" replied the medic, concerned at how First Aid sounded, as the bot almost never yelled unless something was wrong. Little did Ratchet know what he would walk in to once he arrived.

As Ratchet was heading on his way, he bumped into Optimus who was headed back to his quarters. Since the two were heading to the same place, they walked together, neither knowing what to expect or what they would see.

First Aid did his best to get as much information from the sparklings as he could. After Slugbug had Snowseeker give up the newly sparked sparkling he was holding, Slugbug told Snowseeker to take Sideways, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower out of here so that they would be out of the way. Snowseeker did as he was told, and soon it was just First Aid holding checking over Red while Kryptonight held the two mech sparklings while Slugbug held the little femme. First Aid was beginning to worry that Ratchet would never come.

Soon, to everyone's surprise, Ratchet and Optimus showed up, and were shocked. Neither Ratchet nor Optimus moved for a full 2 earth minutes as they tried to process what exactly had happened. Then ratchet came out of his stupor and began to help wake up his son, who was still asleep on the couch. Soon, Red was awake, but in a lot of pain.

Optimus came out of his stupor but focused on the little ones that Kryptonight and Slugbug were holding. Optimus walked up to the two little ones who were quick to hand over the little sparklings. And while Slugbug was a little disappointed as they had just managed to calm the little ones down, he knew it was important that their creators/parents hold them. Optimus held all three in his arms. He could not believe it. Meanwhile, Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Snowseeker quietly slipped out with Blueblast, Sideways, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower, giving room for the medics and sparklings to be checked out.

Ratchet was surprised how good Red looked and so he went to check on the sparklings. Ratchet was absolutely shocked at how well the little sparklings looked; they had been well cared for. Ratchet asked First Aid if he helped with the delivery, but First Aid said no, and that all three sparklings were sparked before he arrived. Ratchet and Optimus were flabbergasted. Who helped deliver the sparklings then?

It was then that First Aid, Ratchet, and Optimus remembered about Kryptonight and Slugbug. They finally noticed that the two oldest sparklings in the base had quietly slipped away, along with all the other sparklings. Ratchet and Optimus could not understand how Kryptonight and Slugbug were able to safely deliver the three little sparklings. Then Ratchet remembered that Kryptonight loved to follow him around in the med bay and neither Kryptonight nor Slugbug knew that there were only supposed to be two. They just kept going until the last sparkling was sparked. Ratchet, First Aid, Red and Optimus wanted to thank the little sparklings, but first they needed to check on the newest members.

First was the all white with silver trim and silver optics mech that Kryptonight and Slugbug had reported as the oldest of the triplets. After seeing the mech was healthy, Ratchet handed the little one over to Optimus who named the little one Snowblower. Next, Ratchet checked over the blue racer with yellow trim and with bright blue optics. After clearing that little one, Optimus named the little mech Nightrider. And finally, Ratchet carefully scrutinized the little femme. She was so small and delicate that they had to be extremely careful. In fact, ratchet was glad to learn that the only one who had held this sparkling other than himself and Optimus was Slugbug as Slugbug could be trusted to be delicate with handling femme sparklings. After giving the little femme a clear bill of health, Optimus named the blue and white little femme Snowsky.

Ratchet and First Aid left to give the parents time with their new sparklings. Optimus and Red were happy to enjoy their new sparklings, especially now that they had their own little femme. And though the parents were enjoying their new sparklings, they wondered where their other sparklings had gone, but they needn't have worried. Soon, after the First Aid and Ratchet left, Slugbug and Kryptonight as well as Snowseeker returned with Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower. Red and Optimus were so happy to have all their sparklings back that neither saw Slugbug nor his two brothers quietly disappear once again, knowing that their duty was done. And while Kryptonight could be rambunctious, he was like Slugbug in one way, he did not require a reward for doing what was right.

Blueblast and his brothers were excited to meet their new little siblings. But it was once the little ones were put to sleep, including Sideways, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower, that Optimus finally had a chance to ask little Blueblast what happened. Red, who had been tired after giving birth, had gone to bed, and so only Optimus was awake to ask little Blueblast about what had happened. Blueblast told in as much detail as he could. Optimus realized that it was once again due to Slugbug and his brothers that all turned out well. Optimus soon put little Blueblast to bed, before heading out to the med bay to talk to Ratchet.

Upon reaching the med bay, Optimus easily found Ratchet. Ratchet was cursing and swearing about not having gotten to help his son sooner. Optimus went up to his old friend and placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. Ratchet turned around to see Optimus. Optimus asked ratchet if the sparklings were truly healthy and had been delivered safely, and Ratchet, unable to lie, said yes. That whoever delivered the sparklings was very careful and did an excellent job. Optimus was surprised, as ratchet rarely ever gave out compliments like that. Optimus thanked his old friend, and headed out of the med bay. Optimus pondered all these things in his mind. He had some very special sparklings to thank.

The next morning, when Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Snowseeker woke up, Prowl came to the door to get them. All were terrified as Prowl usually only brings someone to Optimus if they are in serious trouble, but not wanting to cause a scene; the three little sparklings follow Prowl. Prowl could sense the little ones are terrified, but he knew he could not soothe them, or he would spoil the surprise.

Soon, the three shaking sparklings were just outside of the rec room. They were confused, as to why they would be brought to the rec room instead of Prime's office, but none of the three said anything. After Prowl opened the doors, the three little sparklings entered the darkened room, clinging closely to each other. They had no idea what to expect.

Boy were the three little sparklings shocked when the lights came on, and several older bots yelled "Surprise." Among those gather was Optimus, Red Alert, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others, including their father Starscream who had learned from Optimus what the three had done and he was proud of them. Snowseeker, Kryptonight and Slugbug did not know what to make of the whole thing, as the three figured that they had just done what was right and what any normal bot would have done in their position. But, apparently to the other bots, they had done something that they needed to be thanked for.

Optimus, after Kryptonight and Snowseeker ran to other bots, quietly approached Slugbug who had yet to leave the door jamb as he was just so overwhelmed. Optimus picked up the little racer, who finally came back to reality once he was held. He was surprised to be in Optimus's arms, but he did not feel scared, he was relieved. Optimus thanked Slugbug from the bottom of his spark. Slugbug, humbled, just smiled as his little white faceplate changed from white to red. While he attempted to bury his reddening cheeks in Optimus's chest, the Optimus just held the little one, and gave him a big hug before setting him down. Slugbug then and only then realized how much of an impact that his actions had. He and his brothers had truly saved lives.


	33. A New Sibling

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Snowseeker are mine. This has some slash, but nothing blatant. No like, no read. Mpreg. This is strictly a fan fic.

Hotshot sighed; he was pregnant again, this time though, with a single sparkling. He tried to help Starscream out with twins as much as possible, but the seeker knew Hotshot needed his rest. Hotshot was not sure why, but he felt something was not right with this new sparkling. While he checked in with Red Alert often, something in Hotshot's spark told him that this one was going to be different. Hotshot knew he was carrying yet another mech sparkling, but that was not what got him, as he had already given birth to two very healthy and robust twin sparklings. And so Hotshot kept this little piece of information to himself, no use worrying the others if he was just being paranoid.

Hotshot watched as Jolt doted on Swindle. Hotshot never knew minicons could bond and have sparklings, but at this point nothing surprised him. Hotshot let the minicons have a bed near the seeker and himself, that way Hotshot could keep an optic on Swindle, especially when Jolt could not be with Swindle. Hotshot's thinking was interrupted when his sparkmate came into the room, fresh from the wash racks.

'How are you doing' asked the seeker, knowing that Hotshot was soon due. Even though the twins were not yet a year (by earth standards), they would soon but getting a brother sparkling. The Twins were excited.

'I thought you would be carrying the next sparkling we had' shot back Hotshot, playfully, he was in one of those moods. Swindle was deep in recharge and the Twins had been left with someone responsible this time, Red Alert. Starscream could not deny Hotshot's request and so the two interfaced once again, having done so earlier in the day. This time though, it was Hotshot's cable connected to Starscream's port, when Hotshot surprised the seeker, urging a spark merge. Screamer, not one to deny his horny sparkmate's rest, agreed and the spark merge felt glorious for the two of them. (Don't worry, Swindle was in such a deep recharge he did not wake up at all).

Hotshot was 8 months along, but nowhere near as big as been when he carried the twins, so he was still able to get around a little bit, but Starscream had to help the young mech if Hotshot had to go any further than around their room. Starscream was asleep from the interface they had just had, and so Hotshot let the seeker recharge, knowing that Starscream was tired.

Suddenly, Hotshot felt a pain and a familiar but discomforting sign, his oil had broken. Oh shit, he thought, not now, it is too early. Hotshot quickly woke the seeker, fear in Hotshot's optics. Starscream saw the oil and was glad for once that Jolt had returned, but the twins were still with Red Alert. Starscream did his best to rush Hotshot to the med bay, where Ratchet was on duty. Ratchet saw the young couple and realized that Hotshot was going into labor. Oh slag, thought Ratchet, why today.

Ratchet directed the seeker to a berth, where the seeker helped Hotshot get into. Hotshot's body prepped itself for the delivery. Oh Primus, thought Hotshot, please let the sparkling be ok.

While the delivery went well, Ratchet noticed that the little sparkling that came out was not only very small, but had a slight glitch. The optics had not yet developed, and so there was no color in the sparkling's optics. Ratchet realized that, though small, other than underdeveloped optics, the sparkling was healthy. The tiny little sparkling was orange, green, and black. It looked like it had all the parts to be a seeker and a racecar. It was an unusual sparkling, as most transformers had only one vehicle mode. This little guy had two.

Starscream and Hotshot had not yet picked out a name, but needed to think of one quickly. Seeing the little sparkling was not a screamer but not quiet, they sat there for a while trying to find the perfect name.

"I know" shouted Starscream "we can call him Snowseeker."

Hotshot liked the name, and so the name stuck. Ratchet told the couple that little Snowseeker would need to remain in med bay for a while to see if his optics would develop properly. Hotshot, sad to leave the little one behind, left with Starscream as they had to go get the twins before the twin sparklings could get in trouble again.

And so with the couple gone, Ratchet took a more thorough exam of little Snowseeker. Knowing the sparkling was two months early, Ratchet put the little bot in a special "NICU" for underdeveloped and early sparklings. Ratchet noticed that the little sparkling seemed to be very sensitive to touch, but other than that, the only real concern was would the optics develop properly.

(A month down the road)

Little Snowseeker was finally able to go home with his family. His optics had developed well, and the orange light that shown from them showed an eagerness to do just about anything. Kryptonight and Slugbug were very happy to welcome the new addition to the family, each one taking turns playing with and watching over their younger, smaller brother. Snowseeker loved both of his brothers, but his favorite bot to go to, other than mom or dad, was Skywarp. All Skywarp could do was laugh. Hotshot was recovering from the birth and looking after the sparklings, when there was a new hitch.

Starscream realized that for the last month, since Snowseeker came, he kept getting sick in the morning. He thought nothing of it at first, as he thought it might be from lack of recharge from the new little one, but now he could not shake the feeling in his mind. Starscream, wanting Hotshot to go with him, left the sparklings in the care of Prowl, who as pregnant as he was, was still able to watch the little troublemakers quite well, as the twins respected Prowl (and Snowseeker would follow the twins' example).

Starscream and Hotshot made it into the med bay, much to the surprise of Red Alert, who was not surprised that they were there, but who he would be examining today as Starscream got on the berth instead of Hotshot. Being the professional he was, Red Alert performed the exam he knew needed to be done. Once finished, boy did Red have news that would shock the couple.

"Congrats, Starscream, you are pregnant with a sparkling" Red Alert said dryly. All the seeker could do was pass out from shock. Finally, thought Hotshot, he is going to carry the next sparkling, as Hotshot dragged the seeker out of the med bay and back to their room. How to explain this one? Hotshot would have to wait until the seeker came back online.


	34. Demolisher and Cyclonus

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. This has slash, no like, no read. This is how Demolisher and Cyclonus became sparkmates. This is strictly a fan fic.

Demolisher was moping around the Moon base. He was one of Megatron's soldiers, and was proud to be a Decepticon. He was a soldier along with Starscream and Cyclonus. While Demolisher would work with Starscream, he did not really care for the arrogant, defiant bot. Demolisher knew he was gullible, but he was not gullible or trusting enough to go up against Megatron like Starscream. Cyclonus was a bot who just liked to go with the flow and had a maniacal laugh when he was not off napping.

Demolisher noticed one day that Cyclonus was acting strange around him. Demolisher watched one time as Cyclonus, who had no knowledge that Demolisher was around, acted out in a bizarre manner. Cyclonus was looking at a datapad and self-interfacing. Demolisher thought that Cyclonus had blown a circuit, but he could not help but stare at the beautiful mech. Whoa – wait a second – did I just say beautiful, Demolisher thought to himself. Questioning his processor, Demolisher still could not look away from the crazy, beautiful mech standing in front of him. Demolisher could feel his spark ache as he watched the helicopter frag himself off. Demolisher kept silent, so that the show would not stop.

When Cyclonus finished, he lay down in his recharge birth and fell into a deep recharge. Demolisher quietly entered Cyclonus's chambers to see what was written on the datapad. Demolisher knew from previous experience, that once Cyclonus was deep in recharge he was, what the humans referred to, as "dead to the world."

As Demolisher neared the datapad, he "held his breath." He was deeply interested in what got Cyclonus so horny. Demolisher quickly scanned over the datapad, copying it to his processors so he could copy it onto another datapad. Demolisher was not the smartest mech in the world, but he knew that Cyclonus kept this datapad private for a reason and would be frantic if it was lost. So with the copied data, Demolisher headed out of the room, and quickly ran to his own quarters, which was far enough away from the others that no one would disturb the tank.

Demolisher was now in his quarters and used a blank datapad to write the story he found in Cyclonus's room. After he finished writing it out, Demolisher began to read the erotic story.

(story)

Cyclonus was sitting in the berth, port exposed and cables pointing straight out. Cyclonus had both hands and feet tied to the berth. He was helpless and awaiting the approach of his master. Cyclonus's optics were offline. He could not see when his master would approach or from where. The exposure left Cyclonus hot and horny, waiting for the touch.

Suddenly, the light touch came from a strong, firm hand. It gently grazed along the outlines of Cyclonus's armor, tweaking little wires here and there. While the one hand played with delicate wiring, another firm hand worked the cable s little bit before entering the port to pluck even more sensitive wiring. All Cyclonus could do was moan as he could feel his systems heating with the alternating soft, delicate and rough plucking of his exposed wiring. Cyclonus wanted to moan, but was unable to as the larger mech covered Cyclonus's mouth was the master's own, as the master stuck his tongue into Cyclonus's mouth, tasting all the goodness in the sweet, innocent mouth. Cyclonus melted into the kiss as his fans started kicking in. He was close to overload, but master kept the horny bot just on the edge, as master comes before his eager underling. The master, cable already hardened and port secreting fluid, lined up the cable for a direct shot into Cyclonus's port. The sensation in and of itself was nearly enough to overload Cyclonus, but he held out as he knew he was not to overload before his master. At first the master started gently, but soon the thrusts were rough, but still caring. Cyclonus's moaned over his overheated system was close to boiling over. The master, knowing his underling was close to overload, asked his captive a question.

"Cyclonus, I will only ask this once, and I want the truth: Will you bond with me and become my sparkmate" the master asked. Cyclonus was in heaven, he thought his master would never ask.

"yes…yes...yes" was all that Cyclonus could utter, as his few logic processors had shut down and lust ruled his body.

"Very well" said the master, "Open your chest armor."

Cyclonus obeyed, unaware that the master had already opened his spark chamber. Cyclonus could feel the heft of the mech on him, the two sparks dancing dangerously close. Then, Cyclonus felt it, and let out a loud, lustful moan as the two sparks bonded. First the master overloaded followed by Cyclonus. Both bots were in absolute bliss. As they came down from the interfacing high, the master released his underlying, and settled Cyclonus gently in the berth.

"Rest, my sparkmate, for you deserve it." Replied the master, Demolisher.

(end of story)

Demolisher could hardly believe his optics. This was a story that had been written on the internet. The author was anonymous, but apparently, Cyclonus was getting off to this very story. Maybe, thought Demolisher, maybe Cyclonus's spark is calling out for me just like mine is for him. Demolisher then noticed that he too had gotten off from reading the story. He wondered what would happen if he tried it for real.

So Demolisher sneaked back into Cyclonus's room, and as Cyclonus recharged, Demolisher tied up the bot and painted his optics so he could not see. And in the most commanding voice he could muster, Demolisher woke up Cyclonus, who as sleepy as he was, realized that he was set up just like in his fantasy, however, this was real as Cyclonus felt the hands on his chassis and his cable. Cyclonus, unable to do anything else, played along with this master bot, whoever he was. Cyclonus's spark was anticipating what was to come.

As both got closer to overload, Demolisher as "the master" asked Cyclonus if he would bond with him and be his sparkmate. Cyclonus bleary-opticked and turned on said yes. The two bonded at that moment and became sparkmates. Cyclonus could see, during the spark bonding, that the "master" behind all this was Demolisher. Cyclonus could not have been happier. Not knowing how Demolisher knew, but Cyclonus had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

As the two came down in a post-interfacing haze, Demolisher removed the ties from Cyclonus's legs and arms, freeing the mech from his bonds. Demolisher even cleaned the paint off of Cyclonus's optics. Cyclonus, loving the attention and care from Demolisher, leaned over and gave Demolisher a big kiss, as well as started rubbing Demolisher up and down. Demolisher was caught off guard as Cyclonus now pleasured him, but it did not matter anymore, the two love birds could not keep their hands off of each other. And so the two bonded and became sparkmates, just before Starscream left to join the Autobots.


	35. Mystery Bot

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is just a silly little plot bunny that got into my head. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream found himself restrained in a most unusual way. His aft was exposed as was his interfacing port and cable. His arms and legs were chained in a very sexually arousing way, but surprisingly it did not seem to faze the bot, as he felt his temperature rise, waiting for his unknown lover. Starscream found that the chains were not too tight so as to cause damage, but were tight enough to keep the bot in the position he was in, and so Starscream relaxed back onto the table beneath him, which had been placed there by his lover, so that the seeker did not get damaged. Starscream could not help but wonder who is lover was that would be like this.

He knew it could not be Megatron, as Megatron was too sadistic and mean to provide all the comfort measures that had been provided for the seeker. And then Starscream tried going through all the Decepticons that he knew. His first thoughts went to his brothers, TC and Warp, but there was no way they would do this. Soundwave came to mind, but Starscream quickly shook it off, as the mere thought of the emotionless bot was a turn off. He mentally went through many of the other Decepticons and was able to rule them out for one reason or another.

That meant only one thing – this was done by an Autobot. The mere thought shook Starscream to his core, but not in the way he thought it would. At first he thought the fact was a turn off, but his body betrayed him as his core temperature rose at the thought of an Autobot doing this to him, but it made sense as things were tight but comfortable. And other than being a little exposed, which turned him on more, he actually could not complain about anything. But as he looked around, he saw no one until a dark shadowy figure far in the corner began to move. Starscream could not explain it, but as this unknown and unseen mech approached, the seeker could feel his temperatures rise considerably. In fact, the seekers fans had just kicked in, trying to keep the horny seeker cool.

Starscream, having been delirious for some reason, failed to see the bot clearly before the bot placed a blindfold over the cheeky seeker's lust filled optics. Starscream did not protest as he felt a hand run delicately along his chassis, plucking delicate wires here and pushing into sensitive creases there. Starscream felt like he almost lost it as the hand sensually rubbed right over his sensitive cockpit cover. A couple of light taps, and the seeker retracted the cockpit cover, allowing his lover access to the sensitive wiring and tools inside the area.

Starscream tried to squirm in pure pleasure as a long tongue licked sensually around his cockpit area. Starscream was turned on big time, and the other bot knew it as the mystery bot could see the copious amount of lubricating fluid coming out of Starscream's front port as well as see just how thick and stiff the seeker's hot and throbbing cable was. The mystery bot, wanting to tease the seeker, placed the hardened rod in his mouth and sensually sucked on the extremely sensitive cable, causing Starscream to thrust harder, arch his back, and moaning shamelessly out loud under the ministrations.

Soon, the mystery bot let the cable drop and crawled on top of the sensitive and pleasure-shot seeker, at which point Starscream realized he was very glad that the mystery bot had thought of placing a berth beneath the two, so that Starscream was not trying to support two bots' weight by only his wrists and ankles. And soon, the mystery bot, crawled up toward the seeker's lips and kissed the seeker, and the seeker submitted and let the mystery bot's tongue taste the seeker's tender mouth, covering the moans that the seeker was letting out as the mystery bot had just entered the seeker's front port with his own stiff, thick, throbbing cable which fit perfectly into the seeker's front port, causing both bots immense pleasure.

Starscream longed to touch the bot bringing him such pleasure, but since he was restrained, all he could do was enjoy the pleasure that he was receiving. And as Starscream kissed the mystery bot back, the big moment came. Starscream heard his lover ask for a spark bonding and merging. Starscream, lost in la-la land, opened his chest plates and allowed his bright unbonded spark to come out of its chamber, as it was itching to do so. And soon, Starscream felt more pleasure as his lover's spark came and combined with the seeker's spark. Starscream could now "see" who his sparkmate was and as the two overloaded, the sparks merged, making Starscream pregnant with sparklings. As the two sparks bonded and merged just above the two lovers, the bots felt the overwhelming pleasure and both overloaded at the same time, as the pleasure was so intense. The mystery bot overloaded into the seeker while the seeker overloaded onto his new sparkmate's abdomen.

And after coming down from the interfacing high, Starscream fell asleep. His sparkmate gently released the restraints and laid Starscream down softly onto the bed. The smile on Starscream's recharging faceplate was a signal to the seeker's new sparkmate that the seeker was now happy and was really and truly bonded to the mystery bot. And as the sparkmate watched Starscream sleep, the gentle bot stroked the seeker's wings gently, which while sensitive, were also good for reassuring love strokes to help the seeker relax. And as the mystery bot watched his sparkmate sleep, the mystery bot smiled and curled up next to the seeker, with one last though on his mind

i Now you are mine, Screamer, and you are mine forever /I and with that thought in mind, and his arm snuggly around the recharging seeker, Ironhide fell into a peaceful recharge, dreaming of the sparklings he and his precious seeker would make together.


	36. Mystery bot 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. A slightly unexpected pairing. This has slash. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The loud, long, low moans of bliss came from the room and many bots steered clear as the moans were enough to drive any normal bot insane with lust and want. Both bots were having fun as they explored each other's extremely sensitive chassis. Both were quite vocal as they continued interfacing and enjoyed making each other scream, moan and groan louder, as if it was a competition to see who could make who scream louder. And these and other interfacing sounds kept most bots far away from the room.

On the berth inside the room one Autobot was tenderly and teasingly plucking the delicate wires in the creases of a Decepticon defector, whose screams echoed throughout the area. The seeker was living up to his nickname as the intense emotions of interfacing and overloading were starting to overwhelm the seeker. He could feel his lover's hands delve into the sensitive wiring in his wings as well as in his cockpit, bringing the seeker to a new level of pleasure.

The seeker was moaning loudly as his lover and sparkmate was nibbling at wires in the seeker's neck while playing gently and languidly with the seeker's cable. The seeker was in unadulterated bliss as his lover tenderly laid kisses down the seeker's chassis. The Autobot lover stuck his tongue in the seeker's cockpit and the seeker saw nothing as his optics blurred with such intense pleasure. The seeker wanted to touch his lover, but before the seeker could even get his bearings, his lover had the seeker's throbbing member in his mouth.

The Autobot, although having done his best to keep his sparkmate subdued, soon found that the seeker had found a way to rile his lover up by using the seeker's feet instead of the seeker's hand. The Autobot lover was in heaven, as all his optics saw were stars. Both were enjoying rubbing over each other's steamy bodies. And with a little more effort, the Autobot lover's cable was buried to the hilt in the seeker's front port. The Autobot lover, wanting to impregnate his mate, talked the seeker into releasing his spark so that they could reinforce their special bond, and as the two rode into bliss as their sparks bonded, once the two sparks merged, both lovers screamed out in pure bliss before drawing each other into a searing, hot, passionate kiss. And as the lover emptied into the seeker, neither yet realized that they would be expecting little ones in not too long.

But as both were settling down to recharge, Starscream tucked himself inside his slightly larger mate, and fell into recharge. Wing Saber (Cybertron) cuddled the seeker, completely unaware of the merge and pregnancy, but not caring as both lovers were happy and content.


	37. A bad Sparking day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Blueblast, Bluebolt, Lawnmower, Purplerain, Hurricane, Melissa, and Izach/Zippy are my creations. Everyone needs a little attention every now and then, even the most compassionate and giving people. This has implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug sat on a hill head in his hands, just watching the sunset as he thought about the day that had just passed. He first helped his parents Starscream and Hotshot with his siblings, and then he had to visit the dreadful med bay and Ratchet, as it was time for a checkup. And then it was time to babysit Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower along with help from Purplerain and Hurricane. And then came helping Prowl and Jazz with something. It was a very busy day, and all had seemed to have forgotten that it was Slugbug and Kryptonight's sparking day, all that is except Melissa.

Slugbug sighed. Yes, it was true that he had told no one, but he figured that at least his parents would remember, but no, it seemed like they forgot as well. Slugbug was sitting on the hill waiting for his brother Kryptonight as both had left; feeling like no one remembered their special day. Kryptonight soon came flying in, changed into his bipedal mode, and sat next to his brother.

"Hey, bro, Happy sparking day" said Slugbug to Kryptonight.

"Thanks, you too, Happy Sparking day" replied Kryptonight cheerfully, though he could tell his twin was feeling down.

"You think anyone else even remembered we turned 6 earth years today, which is not much, but still it is not nothing?" asked Slugbug, and soon Kryptonight realized why Slugbug was sad.

"You know, 'Bug, I think they know, they just forgot as they were so busy. I am sure no one forgot on purpose." Replied Kryptonight, trying to cheer up his brother.

"I hope your right 'night. But I feel like all I have done all day is help others. Don't get me wrong, I love helping others, but I wish I got a little attention every once in a while. Even Optimus Prime ignored me today." Stated Slugbug, which shocked the little seekerling, as Optimus never ignored the little white and gold racer, especially after the night Slugbug ran off and almost ended up offlined permanently.

"you know 'Bug" stated Kryptonight, "what do we do if they come looking for us?"

"I don't know, because they won't even know until tomorrow that we are even gone" retorted Slugbug, tired and wishing he did not have to disappear for long periods on end before anyone noticed that he was missing.

Kryptonight had nothing to say, as he had seen it come true too many times to discount the veracity of that statement. The little seekerling just sat with his twin brother as the two watched the night sky with the sparkling stars and full moon shining down on them. And while still only sparklings, both had learned how to take care of themselves as well as make many difficult adult decisions. Slugbug just used his saddened golden optics to look into Kryptonight's silver optics. The two shared a hug before they silently continued to watch the night sky.

Meanwhile, inside the base, all the adults were running around, doing this that and the other thing. Some were working with the sparklings, others were monitoring things, and some were being repaired after having walked in on one of Kryptonight's well disguised pranks. Melissa walked around, having wondered where on earth the sparking day sparklings were, but everyone even ignored her, except her son Izach/Zippy. Melissa was downright frustrated as she knew that she and Izach/Zippy were the only ones who had wished the twins a "happy sparking day."

Finally, as all the transformers gathered in the recreation room for a meeting, Zippy took the stage and refused to give it to Optimus until Melissa was allowed to speak. Not wanting to upset the sparkling any further, Optimus conceded and allowed Melissa to speak.

"I am extremely disappointed in each and every one of you, and especially you, Starscream and Hotshot. You all were so busy going about what you had to do for the day, you missed something very special and important. Today is Kryptonight and Slugbug's sparking day. How many of you stopped to wish them a happy sparking day or even bothered to seek them out?" shouted Melissa through the microphone, stirring up the audience, all who had felt bad, especially Optimus, Starscream, and Hotshot. Continuing, Melissa asked them, "How many of you even saw either one today?" and received a few hands raised.

Melissa was furious, and continued to spout off, "How many of you, if it was your creation or sparking day would want to be ignored? I mean, it comes one day a year, is it so wrong to want a little extra attention on such a day. Well, since none of you even bothered to wish the twins well, the twins left. Not only did they tell me that they were leaving, they told me why. Let's see, it is now 12 am, so technically their special day is over. The twins left the base at 4p, 8 full hours ago. How many of you knew that? Huh?" yelled Melissa, angry at the bots, all who felt bad.

"Melissa, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Hotshot and Starscream

"Yes Melissa, why did you not tell us when they left?" stated Optimus, leaving all optics peeled on Melissa.

"Because they asked me not to say anything, to prove their point that no one would notice that they were missing until tomorrow. I told them that if they did not show up by midnight after having someone finding them, I would tell the adults that they had left, but I can't say where until after 6 am, as I promised I would only give clues." Replied Melissa, admitting some fault but getting her point across.

Hotshot was angered as was Starscream until they realized the number of times the twins seem to disappear and don't reappear for hours on end, even having turned into a 1 or 2 days in a few cases. Melissa had a point, and on all the days to overlook the special sparklings, it had been their creation or "sparking day." Zippy, seeing that Melissa had broken down in tears, angrily spoke real quick before the two left the stand and returned, via one of Slugbug's favorite tunnels, to home.

The assembled mass was awestruck, most not even knowing it was the twins' creation/sparking day. Optimus swallowed hard, as did Starscream and Hotshot. They all had been too busy to even pay much attention to the twins, especially Slugbug. And feeling bad, Optimus, Starscream, and Hotshot worked with the many of the other Autobots and sparklings to create a surprise party for the twins, hoping that the twins would forgive the bots and to celebrate their creation/sparking day, as they were the oldest sparklings.

Meanwhile, outside, Kryptonight realized it was past midnight, and realized that Melissa would now be telling the other bots. Kryptonight shot a message to his brother via their twin bond. Slugbug merely sighed, as his point was proven. On all days, it was on their "sparking/creation day." Kryptonight watched as Slugbug began to cry. Kryptonight did his best to comfort his twin, but it was difficult.

Back inside, Optimus and the others decided to fan out, now that it was three in the morning and the twins were outside the base on their own. They made sure the surprise party was ready, and Optimus headed out with Starscream and his brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker. It was now the darkest part of the night and the bots, desperate to find the precious sparklings continued to search, though they had little luck.

Hotshot tried going back to their place, but it did little good as Melissa was fast asleep, with Zippy protecting her. Hotshot swore. Melissa knew exactly where they were but she was also one to keep her word and if she had agreed to 6 am, then it not be until after 6 am when she would reveal where they might be.

Hotshot sent a message to his bonded, Starscream, to see if they had found anything, but after 4 hours of an intense search, the sparklings were still not found. Seeing that it was 7 am, Hotshot went in to wake Melissa up, as the next clue was needed. Zippy realized that things were getting out of hand and allowed Hotshot to wake Melissa up. Melissa gave the clue, at the top of a hill, far from the base but not far as the base could still be seen, overlooking the landscape, sitting on a rock. While it was not exact, it was as close as they were going to get, as Melissa fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, sitting on the boulder on a hill on the southwestern corner on the base, near a cave, Slugbug and Kryptonight woke up as the sun rose. They knew the second clue had been given, but they still doubted that they would be found. Though the twins did not anticipate new visitor finding them. Overhead, an enormous white shuttle flew overhead, frightening both little sparklings. The shuttle, seeing the young ones, gently grabbed them in his warm large arms, and began to head to the Autobot base which lay just on the horizon. And while Prime, Starscream and the other seekers tried to find the little ones, Skyfire began to fly in, bringing the little ones with him. Skyfire reported in that he had picked up 2 lost sparklings on a hill on the southwestern corner, far from where the searchers were looking. Optimus and the others quickly headed back, as they knew it was important to be there for the surprise party for the Sparklings.

Skyfire soon flew in with the sparklings. Slugbug and Kryptonight were still scared, as the large shuttle had scared them, especially Slugbug. But after having released the young ones into their worried mother's arms (Hotshot), Skyfire joined Hotshot in walking with the twins to the recreation room. And as the doors opened, everyone shouted "Surprise" led by none other than Sunny and Sides (G1) as well as many other of the older bots and sparklings. Kryptonight and Slugbug's optics just opened wide, as they were absolutely overwhelmed. It was the best surprise that they could have had, as for once even Kryptonight and Slugbug's triplet brothers behaved. All in all, it was great, but Slugbug was still a little skeptical as it was not until after everyone was told that they had planned this, but soon Optimus, Hotshot, and Starscream approached the little ones and apologized, making the two twins realize that they were loved and not forgotten. And all in all, the day ended happily for everyone.


	38. Coming in with a Boom

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story is based in TF Animated. This story was requested by teengirl on Deviant Art. Boomer is the creation of and used with permission from teengirl. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl furrowed his optic ridge, wondering why he and Jazz had accepted this boring mission. It was supposed to be routine, but with Prowl 8 months pregnant and expecting their first sparkling, Prowl was worried even as Jazz assured him that everything would be alright. Prowl looked into Jazz's reassuring optics and thought back to all those months ago when Jazz had finally come to earth and that they had finally decided that after all this time, they would cement their relationship. And though neither had expected a sparkling out of it this quickly, both were happily surprised when Ratchet told them all those months ago that they would be expecting a little sparkling.

And since no Decepticon activity had been noted in this remote forest, Prowl and Jazz had been sent here on a routine mission to pick up an allspark fragment. And while it seemed fairly straight forward, things were getting more and more complicated as the two progressed further and further into the seemingly unforgiving forest. Ratchet had reassured them several times that the sparkling would not come for another month, or they would not have left at all. However, they soon found out that the sparkling had other plans.

"I think we have passed by this tree before" stated Jazz

"No, we have not, but we must continue on…"replied Prowl, suddenly feeling a twinge of pain.

"You ok, Prowler?" asked Jazz, concerned for his mate.

"Yeah, just a little twinge of pain, but it is gone now, let's keep searching, for we know the fragment is around here somewhere" replied Prowl, furrowing his optic ridge yet again as the two sparkmates plodded ever onward toward the fragment of the all spark.

However the closer they got, the more pain Prowl was silently suffering and soon, the motorbike would find that he would be leaking oil. Prowl, having been told this was just to be a quick mission, was suddenly finding that things were getting harder and more painful. And before Prowl realized it happened, Prowl let out a groan of sheer agony, as the sparkling was getting ready to come forth. Jazz, concerned, as Prowl never yelled out in agony, soon realized that his precious sparkmate was going to be sparking their little sparkling in the middle of this primus forsaken forest, and so Jazz laid Prowl down on a pile of leaves and prepared to help his sparkmate in any way possible while trying to get a hold of Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, come in!" shouted a worried Jazz

"Ratchet, here, what do you need, kid?" answered Ratchet, slightly snippy at being interrupted.

"Prowl is about to spark the sparkling" replied Jazz, a little nervous but still sounding fairly cool headed.

"Where are you guys at?" replied Ratchet as he realized that he had made an error in judgment.

"We are in the middle of a forest, here are our coordinates" replied Jazz, which caused Ratchet to swear as he was not sure if he would be able to reach them in time or not.

In the mean time, Jazz did everything he could to make sure his sparkmate was comfortable. And as Jazz was keeping his sparkmate calm, Jazz noticed a glint of blue in hi optic coming from under some old branches beneath a tree – it was an all spark fragment! And so, leaving his mate for just a quick second, Jazz went and grabbed the fragment before returning to his mate. And as Ratchet headed out to the unknown area, little did anyone know that a roaming Decepticon was in the area.

Starscream scanned the forest, looking for the pulsing fragment that he thought he had pinpointed to this forest, and as he scanned, he felt a surge in energy and read the signatures of two Autobots in the area. Realizing that they may already have the fragment he sought, Starscream blazed on, but as he got closer to the two Autobots, their signals seemed to dampen, as if they were a long way off, as did the spark energy. And even though Jazz and Prowl saw the seeker pass right over them, they were relieved when they realized that the seeker had completely missed them.

Meanwhile, as Ratchet made his way into the unforgiving forest, he continued to swear, hoping that the little sparkling would wait until it could be sparked in a better place. Ratchet tried getting a hold of the sparkmates, but found that he was unable to contact them at the moment, unaware that Starscream was in the area. And so, worried that something may have happened to Prowl and Jazz, Ratchet picked up his pace.

Meanwhile, as Prowl was groaning more and more, Jazz watched as Prowl's interfacing panel moved aside and Prowl's cable tucked itself away. Btu the most surprising part to Jazz was watching Prowl's front port grown and expand in preparation of the sparkling's sparking. And once the port got to a certain size, it stopped. Jazz wondered what came next when he realized that he could see the head of the sparkling coming out of Prowl's port. Jazz told Prowl to breath and to push when the contractions hit, for although Jazz was not a trained medic, he knew enough medical knowledge to help his mate. Prowl, relying on Jazz to help him, followed Jazz's instructions, and though it was painful, less than 5 earth minutes later, Prowl was holding a little black and white mech sparkling.

Jazz was just about to cut the energon cord when they were finally located by Ratchet, who swore once again as he realized that the precious little sparkling was born out in this primus forsaken forest. Ratchet checked over "mom" and baby and while he did, something amazing happened. The All spark, sensing the little one, transported all four back to the Autobot base med bay. Ratchet and the others were quite surprised, but quite relieved at the same time. Ratchet quickly cut the energon cord, checked the sparkling, checked Prowl over, and then left the two sparkmates to enjoy their new sparkling, a white and black motorbike that they had named Boomer, after how quick and noisy he came out of Prowl.

Prowl smiled as little Boomer curled up against the ninja bot's chest. Jazz was just happy and satisfied that both Prowl and little Boomer were safe. And while the little bot was quietly studying his parents' faceplates, the little one smiled a smile that could light up a room. Jazz and Prowl soon realized that their little one, while a combination of both mom and dad coloration and personalities, would soon develop his own spark personality.

And after a little rest, and a clean bill of health, Ratchet chased the little family out of the med bay. And it was only then that Jazz remembered picking up that All Spark fragment. Prowl and Jazz realized that thanks to this small sliver of the all spark, their family was now safe and sound. And so, after giving the fragment to Optimus to place with the other fragments, Jazz and Prowl went to their shared quarters to enjoy their first day as a little family.


	39. Birth of Kage

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This fic was requested by and S4 and Kage are the creations of and used with permission from sw124 at Deviant Art. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Aquaformer are my little creations. This has some implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

S4 was watching from the doorway and her and her sparkmate Prowl's (TF Animated) son Kage played with Slugbug and Kryptonight, as the three were all the same age. S4 continued watching as Kage and his two buddies talked in their own "language." And as S4 continued to watch, prowl soon snuck up behind his mate, catching her slightly off guard, but was only reprimanded with a light slap and a giggle. Prowl, having realized he deserved the playful slapped, looked over S4's shoulders and peaked in to see his son Kage playing with Hotshot and Starscream's (both armada) twins Kryptonight and Slugbug.

And as Prowl hugged his mate and watched the scene, he remembered when S4 sparked little Kage. It was about 4 earth years ago, though Prowl remembered it like it was yesterday.

(flashback)

It was about 9 months since they had sparkbonded. S4 was heavily pregnant with a single sparkling. Prowl was sitting by her side, his hand holding onto hers. Both had been somewhat told what to expect by Ratchet, Red Alert, as well as Hotshot and Starscream, who at this point had the only sparklings on the base. Prowl was nervous, just like the expectant father he was, though he did not let it show. And as the day progressed, S4 was getting closer to giving birth to their son.

Prowl held himself in check as he did not want to pass out like Starscream had during the birth of his twins. And so, as S4 felt more and more pain, Prowl did what he could to comfort her as Ratchet monitored her birthing port to see when it was fully open so that the little one could come out. As the port grew bigger and bigger, S4 began to groan more in pain and cry out in pain. Prowl squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that he was still there. S4 smiled before another wave of contractions hit her and once again she was lost in a wave of pain.

Finally, in what had seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, S4's port was fully open and ready to give birth to the little sparkling. And as Ratchet told S4 to push and "bear down" Prowl continued to hold onto his mate's hands, a little surprised how strong her grip was while she yelled out in pain. Prowl had to remind S4 to breathe just as she was taught and ride the contractions. S4 was sweating profusely as the labor was extremely labor intensive and she was starting to seriously tire and wear out. And as the contractions were getting closer and closer, Ratchet realized that the little one was coming soon.

Sure enough, Ratchet looked down and watched as the little one's head crowned, or began coming out of S4's port. Prowl did his best to help his mate through the process, eager to see the fruit of his loin. Ratchet had told S4 to push again, and soon enough, the silence was broken by a little crying newborn sparkling mech. S4 was tired but looked on as Ratchet examined the little black and gold motorbike, just like his father. Prowl was amazed at how tiny and how delicate the little one was. And after a quick but thorough examination, Ratchet handed the little mech, all wrapped up in a thermal blanket, to S4.

S4 was nervous, but happy at the same time as she looked at the little one she had just given birth to, with Prowl, her mate, leaning in over her shoulder.

"I know…we shall name him Kage" stated the exhausted S4, casing Prowl to proudly smile.

"I like that name" replied Prowl, who soon took the little mech from the tired S4's arms.

S4 soon fell into recharge as Prowl just stood there and stared at his son. So much work and time for something so small, but Prowl realized as he looked in the little one's bright optics that is was all worth it. Prowl studied the little one that he was carrying around, just like a proud brand new father. And when Prowl placed one of his fingers into one of the little mech's hands, the Kage's hand instinctively curls around Prowl's finger, causing the somewhat stuffy ninja bot to become tear-eyed at the instinctive yet meaningful gesture. Prowl, overwhelmed by emotion, drew the little one close to his spark, feeling the little one try to curl into his chassis right about Prowl's spark, still holding onto Prowl's extended finger. Prowl saved the moment in his data processor, as it was so special. (That and it would be perfect black mail material for when the young one grew older).

(Back to present)

Prowl just smiled and hugged his mate, S4, as they continued to watch little Kage play with his friends Kryptonight and Slugbug, laughing and screaming loudly. And as the two watched, Prowl rubbed his hands over S4's distended abdomen. Soon, both parents thought, Kage will be a big brother and will soon have a sibling to play with, just like Slugbug and Kryptonight have Snowseeker and Aquaformer. And with a quick peck on the lips, S4 thanked her mate for their life of happiness as she turned back to watch the young sparklings play.

Soon, sensing that he was being watched, Kage looked over at his parents, and ran to give them a hug. Kryptonight and Slugbug merely smiled and waited for Kage to return. Prowl had to smile as never in a million years did he think he would have such a wonderful little family of his own and now it was real. All the ninja bot could do was thank primus before he joined his sparkmate in playing with the three little sparklings.


	40. Dinobot's confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea came to me after reading on of EerieIri's fic "Ransack's Problem" on deviant art. I just thought I might do my own one shot version with my own twist and using Dinobot and Rattrap. This has slash, though nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Dinobot could not believe his good luck. He had broken into the Predicon base without anyone seeing him and he soon found out why. Terrorsaur was going it at it with Tarantulas, which puzzled the raptor, while Waspinator was going at it with Blackarachnia. But that was not the strangest sight as Dinobot's optics spotted two other Predicons going at it – Megatron and Scorponok were deep in the throes of interfacing. Dinobot could not believe his luck as the Predicons were so filled from the animal lust that he was able to walk right in and steal the golden disk before destroying it as he had figured out exactly what was going on.

Dinobot, unaware of what happened due to the destruction, had trouble trying to leave the base. It was not due to being capture and imprisoned, oh no, it was because the gold disk had left something on Dinobot, something that made others act strangely. And so as Dinobot tried to leave, he was first "sexually attacked" by Terrorsaur and Waspinator, who soon fell off as neither were the most intelligent bots. Blackarachnia, not affected, continued trying to get herself off as her partner had left her hanging. Then came Tarantulas and Scorponok, neither of whom was able to pin down the fleeing raptor. And then came the hardest bot to escape – Megatron. And as Dinobot ran, Megatron tried everything in his power to capture the raptor, but nothing doing, as Dinobot managed to escape, leaving the Predicons to their "activities", Dinobot headed back to the Maximal base, unaware that what had happened in the Pred base would happen in the Maximal base.

And as Dinobot headed through the forest, he tried to figure out just what went wrong. Something did not make sense. But try as he might, Dinobot could not figure out to just what was going on and what had caused this strange activity toward him. Finally, the Maximal base came into view, and thinking that it was all over, Dinobot headed inside, unaware that he was still "excreting" something that would cause his fellow Maximals to surprise him.

Once inside the base, Dinobot was pinned to the floor by Cheetor. It was something that routinely happened, but this time, Dinobot could tell things were different as the look in Cheetor's optics spoke of an unfulfilled, though artificially induced, lust. Dinobot, realizing the effect he was having quickly kicked the catbot off of him, only to be tackled by both Rhinox and Optimus Primal. It was too much to take and Dinobot had to use almost all his strength to pry the two large Maximals off of him.

And finally succeeding, Dinobot headed to his room, thinking that if he remained in there, this would all blow over, but there was one small Maximal that Dinobot had forgotten about – Rattrap. Rattrap had not been on board when Dinobot arrived, as he was out in the field investigating. But once the rat returned, his highly developed sense of smell led the little rodent to one place and one place only.

Dinobot was asleep in his room, hoping to sleep this off and leave it as a nightmare, but the rat's overly sensitive body was going to make sure things went in a certain direction. Upon seeing the sleeping raptor, the rat slowly snuck up onto the berth and began to carefully stroke the raptor's chassis. Rattrap was soon finding that the raptor, though asleep, was warming up to his touches. Rattrap continued his ministrations, as the rat was horny as hell and he was going to use this raptor to get what he wanted. And as the rat's ministrations continued, Dinobot's interfacing panel opened of its own accord. Rattrap was mesmerized by how hard, thick, and long Dinobot's cable was. And soon, Rattrap was seductively taking the cable in his mouth and gently sucking on the cable, which was driving Dinobot wild.

And as Dinobot heard his cooling fans kick on, he woke up in a lust filled haze, as Rattrap had pushed the raptor beyond saying no. And as Rattrap continued to suck on Dinobot's cable, Dinobot gyrated and moaned, back arching, as the pleasures he had long denied himself were now running through his body, but just as rattrap got to the point of causing Dinobot to overload, Rattrap let go over the cable, opened his own interfacing cover and began to lower his front port onto Dinobot's cable, which brought the raptor to an even higher level of bliss, if that was possible as the rat's virgin passage fit like a glove and gently and snuggly pumped on the cable invading it. Dinobot was in heaven, as was Rattrap, and as both got closer to overload, both felt something that they had never felt before, as their chest plates moved aside to reveal their pulsing, un-bonded sparks. And as the two sparks danced in the air, they soon connected and bonded, causing the two bots to overload.

And in post-interfacing bliss, the sparks returned to their respective owners and the two Maximals were now united by sparks. And while the other bots did not go after Dinobot anymore, Dinobot was surprised to watch one time as Cheetor was on top of Rhinox. Dinobot had to smile as he and rattrap joined in the fun. He had truly made the change between make love, not war. Now if only he could use his new found powers to get the Predicons to admit defeat, things would be perfect, but for now, he would accept good enough.


	41. And the Verdict is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, Chopper, Trex, and Sewer are my little creations. I have to say, I wonder what might have happened if Dinobot had not died again, but made it back to Cybertron with the Maximals. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Megatron was heavily secured in the brig, there was no way he was going to get away as Optimus Primal and the others had assigned Dinobot to guard their quarry for this shift. Dinobot, though he hated not having a lot of action going on around him, watched the Predicon leader fight furiously and futilely against his strong restraints, but with Dinobot watching, there was no way that Megatron would escape. Dinobot began to think as he watched the deposed leader thrash unsuccessfully about. He hoped that when they returned, he and his sparkmate, Rattrap would be accepted by the Maximal elders, as they already had sparklings between the two of them.

Dinobot was comforted by the fact that all of his teammate Maximals were willing to back him up so that he could be allowed to remain free as a Maximal. Even Optimus Primal agreed that Dinobot had already served his punishment. And so, with a renewed hope, Dinobot smiled.

Soon, though not soon enough, Cheetor came in to replace Dinobot, and Dinobot was relieved as he could go and see Rattrap who had been watching their brood. Dinobot always treasured the sparklings he and Rattrap had had together. Dinobot thought of each little one, and it made him smile. Of the triplets, Ratbait was a "mama's boy" and always stuck close to Rattrap while Chopper was always over eager to explore. Dinotrap, the only femme so far, was growing up beautifully, and soon was "daddy's little princess." The younger twins, Trex and Sewer, were just barely sparklings, as they had been born just before the Maximals had left earth. Dinobot, though he had wanted to remain and sacrifice himself to save Optimus, Optimus was able to grab the bot at the last minute, saving him from certain death.

Though Dinobot was angry at first, it was due to Rattrap and their little sparklings that Dinobot realized the reason why Optimus had saved him. And so whether or not Dinobot liked what was going on, he realized that he was happiest that he could now return to live life on Cybertron with his mate Rattrap.

Upon reaching the door to their shared quarters, Dinobot could hear the younger twins start to cry while Rattrap was busy working with the older three. Dinobot walked in and was greeted by a pleasant sight, as Rattrap was going his best to take care of all the sparklings, three of which came running at Dinobot and plowed him over just as he entered and the door closed behind him. Rattrap had to smile as he knew there was only one bot that the sparklings did that with, and that was their dad and Rattrap's mate, Dinobot.

After being dog piled by his oldest sparklings, Dinobot made his way out of the bottom of the pile and sauntered over to Rattrap. Once close, Dinobot grabbed Rattrap gently and the two kissed with passion and hugged, though they stopped before going too far as they had five sets of little optics watching them. Rattrap and Dinobot chatted briefly, before Rattrap revealed what Optimus had told him that they would soon be landing on Cybertron. Rattrap could tell that despite how Dinobot acted calm and cool, he was nervous. Rattrap did his best to calm his mate down as they quickly approached their home planet. Though Dinobot had once been a wanted fugitive, the small group of Maximals, especially Rattrap and Optimus, were going to do their best to make the Maximal elders realize that Dinobot had changed sides and that he had already served his punishment.

A couple hours later, all the members of the small task force were getting off the plane, with Megatron still in custody even after the long flight. Tigetron and Airrazor were the first to get off along with Silverbolt and Blackarachnia as the four were the ones who were bringing the captured leader of the Predicons to the Prison on Cybertron. Next to leave the craft was Rhinox and Cheetor, both of whom had grown through the entire experience and soon went their separate ways, to sparkmates long left behind. And the last group was Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Dinobot, and the sparklings. The sparklings were absolutely fascinated as they had never seen Cybertron before, while the others were happy to finally be home.

Dinobot walked cautiously behind his sparklings while Rattrap walked in front. Dinobot was carrying Trex and Sewer while Dinotrap, Chopper, and Ratbait obediently followed Rattrap. Dinobot was worried that he would not be accepted but continued on as he followed Rattrap to Rattrap's home on Cybertron. Dinobot was amazed to find such a welcome respite, away from prying optics. And as soon as the two sparkmates got their little ones to recharge, they decided to have their own fun. They both knew the next day would be stressful, as it was the day when Dinobot and Blackarachnia would be presented before the Maximal elders to see if they would be able to remain free on Cybertron.

The next morning, Rattrap and Dinobot had no choice but to bring their sparklings with them, as they did not know enough bots yet that they trusted to watch their brood. And so all five sparklings, plus Dinobot and Rattrap joined their teammates from the journey as they stood before the Maximal elders.

Dinobot felt small and insignificant as the pure white walls of the council chambers seemed to go on forever until they reached a high, vaulted ceiling. The bench where the elders sat was high above the floor, giving an even eerier feeling to the small bot. And as Dinobot watched the elders marched out from a secret door somewhere above where he could see and soon all were sat down in their seats, ready to hear testimony about Dinobot and Blackarachnia, both of whom were nervous and wanted to be anywhere but here, but they knew it was important to receive the permission of the council to remain free on Cybertron.

Optimus was the first to speak regarding both Blackarachnia and Dinotrap, pointing out their important finds and contributions to the Maximal team. Dinobot watched as the elders showed no emotion on their faces, even as Optimus Primal answered question after question. Next came Cheetor and Rhinox, who gave their testimony. Rattrap and Dinotrap watched, hoping that none of their sparklings would cause a commotion, and thankfully none did. Soon, it was time for Tigetron and Airrazor to give their testimony. Then it was time for Rattrap and Silverbolt, the sparkmates, to take the stands, and while Silverbolt went up empty handed, Rattrap took his three oldest sparklings with him. And last but not least, it was time for Blackarachnia and Dinobot to be called to the stand. Blackarachnia went first, followed by Dinobot.

When it came Dinobot's time, he was shaky and nervous, though he kept his cool. He answered everyone of their questions honestly, though he knew deep down that they would not like the answers he had to some of the questions. And after more than an earth hour on the stand, Dinobot was finally done as the council left to deliberate. Dinobot was even more nervous as he knew what they decided was now out of his hands. He held his little family close, just in case the verdict came back that he had to serve any form of punishment.

It felt like years, but in reality it was only a few short hours, and soon the council returned, calling both Blackarachnia and Dinobot to the stand. Both nervously approached, waiting to hear what the elders would say. Rattrap and Silverbolt looked at each other, both hoping that their sparkmate would be allowed to remain free. And then came the booming voice of the head elder.

"Based on the testimony and the evidence that has been presented to us in regards to the matter of Dinobot and Blackarachnia, this council has reached its decision" started the head elder, taking a deep breath.

Dinobot was shaking and Blackarachnia looked like she would pass out. It was so quiet in the council chambers that one could hear a pin drop. Dinobot had to try hard not to lash out, as patience was not one of his strong suits, and so with hope, Blackarachnia and Dinobot waited to hear the decision of the Maximal elders.

"The conclusion that has been reached is…that Blackarachnia and Dinobot may remain among us as free Maximals, as the testimony has spoken that they do not pose any threat to the Maximal community here on Cybertron and the fact that Dinobot and Blackarachnia made many sacrifices to help their teammates solidifies their position as free Maximals. This case is adjourned." The voice boomed, leaving Dinobot and Blackarachnia, as well as their sparkmates, thoroughly relieved.

And so, with head held high, Dinobot walked out of the council chambers a free bot and able to stay with his little family. And with the decision, Dinobot knew that no one would come to harm him or his family, as he was a full-fledged Autobot now and he could proudly stand among his teammates who made this all possible. But the best part was that not only was Dinobot now an official Maximal, his family was now welcome amongst the rest of the Maximals, and that was the sweetest part of all.

And later that night, after the sparklings were all asleep, Rattrap and Dinobot consummated their relationship yet again, and soon, very soon, more sparklings would be coming along.


	42. Starscream and Safire

10 song meme

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sabertron, Safire and Jinx belong to Deathwish50777 and Safire50777 From DeviantArt. The songs belong to their creators and artists. No slash here. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Two characters: Starscream and Safire.

What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts

Starscream sat there with tears in his optics, Safire had not only found love but had also found cruelty all in one bot. Starscream was saddened to see the little saber horse he had nearly raised as his own daughter had turned cold toward him. Starscream was angry as he had originally brought the two together, only to realize that he wish he never had. Starscream now felt shut out of Safire's life. Even though she was a grown adult and capable of defending herself, Starscream still reminisced about all the time he had been her guardian. He had saved her when she was born from her own father, but he could not save her now, as her spark belonged to a cruel and angry black saber horse named Jinx.

Bang Bang by Cher

Safire remembered when she was little how Starscream had always been there for her. When one of the other Decepticons had knocked her over, he was the first to make them apologize. She remembered how gentle the seeker was with her, and never understanding why her guardian had such a reputation as a deadly shot. She never saw that side until one night when she found Starscream fighting off another Decepticon that had wanted to harm Safire. Safire then realized that she had one of the most protective guardians in the universe. She then sighed as she realized she missed all the time she and Starscream had spent together.

Candle on the water from movie Pete's Dragon

Safire was crushed, Starscream was gone. She had watched her own father kill him. Safire who had loved the seeker like a daughter to a father mourned the loss. But even in her grief, Safire could still feel Starscream as he tried to guide her. And while she would never forgive her father for killing not only her father but also her best friend, Safire realized that Starscream would want her to forgive him. Safire remembered when Starscream had told her the tale of how he had saved her at birth and all the times he had stood up to her father. She remembered all the times he came back beaten and broken and she helped repair him. She was not ready to say goodbye, and with his spirit in her to guide her, she wouldn't have to.

She's all I ever had by Ricky Martin

Starscream remembered the day he helped Safire to walk both in her horse form and in her bipedal form. She had struggled many times, but she was determined to do it. Starscream remembered giving Safire her first bath, and all the chaos it created. He remembered being there as she came out of her mother, and grabbing the little one before Megatron could come and kill her. He remembered the nights he stayed up to comfort her from nightmares as well as helping her kill "rogue" bots in her closet and under her berth. He remembered the little looks of love, joy, and surprise she gave him when she learned something new. Starscream remembered so much, so many precious memories he had with his surrogate daughter. And now that she was bonded with someone, he would never again be the only mech in her life. His optics filled with tears until he felt arms go around his waist. When he looked down, there was Safire, tears in her optics, hugging him with joy in her heart. She had not forgotten him, nor would she ever.

If everyone cared by Nickleback

Starscream watched as Safire ran free. She truly embodied the spirit of freedom. He often had to change into his seeker mode to follow the fleet footed horse, as she could easily out run him on two or on four legs. Starscream watched as she enjoyed playing in the meadow, a favorite pass time of hers. She would roll in the fresh grass as well as run under the blue sky. Nothing held her back. Starscream watched her carefully, to make sure she did not get into any trouble. She was not aware of his darker side yet, a side known for killing then asking questions, as he hid that side from her, hoping she would never know about his darker side. She was so young and innocent, he did not want to taint her with the war that was going on. He hated lying to her, but he had to , to keep her safe.

Mirror Mirror by M2M

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smeared her image. She had gone against his wishes and sparkbonded with a wild sparkmate. Starscream had warned her, but she refused to listen. She was a free spirit and was determined to have her own way. Only now that she was reluctantly bonded to her sparkmate did she realize the mistake she had made. Safire could have kicked herself. i Why did I disobey him, all he wanted was what was best for me?/i She sighed as she realized that she had pushed Starscream so far away that she did not even know if he would be willing to take her back in under his wing. She realized how much she had hurt her surrogate father and cried as she could no longer contain her pain within her. What had she done? What had she done?

Superman (It's not easy) by Five for Fighting

Starscream had raised her all on his own. Megatron refused to help, as he disowned his own daughter, as she was too old to kill. All the other cons had learned not to mess with Screamer and no one offered him help. he had to learn on his own how to feed little Safire, how to bathe her, and how to get her to fall asleep. And he did it all alone. He had flown her in his jet mode, teaching her all about the world around her. He flew her to various planets, including Sabertron and earth. He was constantly worn out and short tempered as he had no relief from being a parent. He would never take her when he was going to fight in the war, and he tried to keep her from seeing the wounds Megatron beat into him, as he wanted her to grow up without the war. He did not want his precious little femme to be tainted by the pointless war.

Drowning by the Backstreet Boys

Safire held her breath, Starscream was beaten and barely online. Starscream had fought Jinx again. Starscream was sick of Jinx mistreating the seeker's daughter. Safire was confused and hurt. This was not the first time the two had fought and it would not be the last. Safire repaired Starscream, something she had learned to do when she was little as she had always help the Seeker repair his damages, only recently learning that many were not due to battle wounds as Starscream had told her, but from beatings the seeker received from Safire's real father Megatron. After finishing repairing her father figure, Safire went to check on Jinx, and found him online, but paralyzed from the neck down. She found that Starscream had saved himself by cutting the wires and stuff in jinx's neck. Safire repaired both bots and then just sat there and cried as she was just lost between her guardian and her sparkmate.

Daddy's Home by Shep and the limelights

Safire was only a sparkling, but she always waited for daddy to get home. She loved Starscream. He had been dad to her since she was born. Safire always ran up to Screamer whenever she got the chance, as she loved him dearly. Starscream did his best to make sure that no other 'cons were around as to make it safe for her, and to protect his reputation as a mech not to be messed with. Starscream enjoyed the precious moments he spent with little Safire as he loved her dearly. He wanted her to grow up to be just as precious as she always was.

I will be here by Steven Curtis Chapman

Starscream sat in his quiet quarters, no more laughter echoed, no more "read me a story", no more anything, just tears and memories. Starscream missed Safire. She had grown up that was true and he knew he had a large hand in that, but he felt left out of her life now. Safire had returned to the planet of her kind, Sabertron, and had met a mate. Starscream had begged and pleaded with her not to join sparks with the bot, but she refused to listen, thinking Starscream was being too fatherly and did not understand what love was. Starscream knew there was no way to convince her otherwise, as once the stubborn femme had her mind set on something, there was little to nothing anyone could do to stop her. Starscream had a bad feeling in his processor about Jinx, but Safire just would not listen to him. And in a rage, Safire had run away from Starscream and bonded to the very mech Starscream hated. Starscream could only hope that Safire was happy and safe, as he had not heard from her in years. i. No matter what, Safire, I will be here /i thought Screamer as he closed his optics and fell asleep, tears in his optics.


	43. Prowl and Kryptonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Roadrash are my little creations. Kryptonight is upset by what has happened and is sent to the brig for being bad by Prowl. This contains implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Kryptonight was royally pissed off at what had happened, he was in trouble yet again, and Prowl (G1), the tight aft that he was, once again led him to the oh-so-familiar brig and placed the young bot in the same cell as always. Prowl kept an extremely stern look on his stoic faceplate, but Kryptonight was more perceptive than other bots gave him credit for. He could tell that Prowl was absolutely sick of throwing the young sparkling in the brig made for older bots, and it boggled Prowl's processor how he could tell the sparkling not to do something millions of times, and the sparkling still did it, despite the warnings and despite being sent to the brig on numerous occasions. Prowl had to wait near the brig as according to the Autobot handbook, if a sparkling is thrown in the brig, an adult must remain with them at all times until the adult is relieved by another adult or the sparkling is released.

Prowl was getting sick and tired of all this. Kryptonight kept acting up again and again. In fact the only bot able to keep Kryptonight in line was his twin, Slugbug, who was impossible to find, especially when the little white and gold racer did not want to be found. But realizing it was his duty until the next bot came on, Prowl stared at the blue and silver seekerling, who stared at the stuffy SIC in defiance. Kryptonight was upset and angry, but not at Prowl. Nor was he angry at his brother or his siblings. Kryptonight was angry as his parents never gave him the love and attention he thought he deserved.

Upset, Kryptonight punched a hole in the wall of the brig. Prowl was shocked that a sparkling so young could be so strong, but then again, Prowl had never dealt with a seekerling before Kryptonight came along. Kryptonight continued to act up, causing Prowl to come over to the cell and talk to the seekerling, to tell him to calm down. But when Prowl looked into the little seekerling's optics, he could see pain and hurt. Prowl did not understand it – what was bothering Kryptonight, as he was usually so defiant and happy, but not tonight.

Kryptonight angrily picked up something that had been left on the floor and threw it at the back wall, causing a loud crash. Prowl was dumbfounded, as he knew very little of the emotional status of a sparkling, much less a seekerling. Yes, Prowl had his own sparklings Roadrash and Prowler (Think TF Animated as a sparkling), but even they were not as wild and unpredictable as Kryptonight. Kryptonight was an enigma, an enigma that only his creators Hotshot and Starscream and his twin Slugbug seemed to understand. Prowl just looked through the bars at the young sparkling who was not content to just sit and behave, but yelled every known curse word the little one knew both human and Cybertronian. Prowl was shocked by the colorful language and wondered where in the world the little one had learned such language, not realizing that Sunny and Sides were related to this young bot, as well as the fact that Kryptonight loved to hang out with Ratchet, First Aid, and Red Alert (medic).

Prowl moved back from the cell, feeling that his presence was only encouraging the young bot to act out. Kryptonight, sensing that Prowl was backing off, settled down as he realized he was not getting the attention he wanted, and so he behaved better. Prowl, confused, just looked at the young seekerling, who was behaving now and Prowl walked back over and kneeled down to get optic to optic with the little one. Kryptonight, just wanting attention and love, reached out and stroked Prowl's faceplate. Prowl was surprised, as Kryptonight had never showed this side before.

Prowl looked into Kryptonight's dull, silver optics, suddenly realizing what was bothering the young sparkling, and also understanding why the little seekerling continued to act up – Prowl realized that Kryptonight, and even in some sense Slugbug, felt like their own parents ignored them. It was then that Prowl realized that Kryptonight knew what he was doing was wrong, but Prowl also realized with shock that Kryptonight had learned it was easier to get attention by misbehaving as at least his parents yelled at him for ending up in the brig again. Prowl realized that this little bot was going about things the wrong way, but there was nothing Prowl could do about it.

Soon it was time for the little one to be released, and Prowl knew that the little one recognized it, as Kryptonight waited patiently for the brig cell door to open. The thing that surprised Prowl this time, though, was that before Kryptonight left the area, he gave Prowl a long hug before disappearing out of a tunnel that lead out of the brig area. Prowl just stood there, wondering what he should do as he felt torn. As a creator himself, he would want to know about the discovery, but as a trusted friend, prowl realized that it was not for him to reveal, and so, with heavy spark and a clouded conscience, Prowl walked out of the brig area, to head to Prime to ask him for his opinion.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight glad to be free once again, headed toward an unknown destination where his twin Slugbug was waiting for him. The two would show their creators, even if it took extreme measures. Prowl headed toward Prime's office, not realizing that Starscream and Hotshot were desperately looking for their sparklings who had disappeared hours ago. It was only a matter of time before Hotshot and Starscream would ask Prowl what happened to Kryptonight once he left the brig.


	44. Prowl's Big Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Cruiser, Punchbuggy, Blazer, and Tartanic are my little creations. And while Slugbug and Kryptonight are based in TF Armada, this Prowl is TF animated. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic, and was inspired by many different stories written by :icongeminigirl83:. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl was sitting atop the tree in his room, gazing up at the stars as they glowed brightly in the summer's night sky. The sun had just set, and Prowl was trying to meditate in the full glow of the moon as it barely lit up the night. And since Prowl was focused on meditating, he failed to hear someone enter the room. But to give Prowl credit, this bot did not enter by the door, but by an old, broken vent. And upon seeing Prowl at the top of the tree, the white and gold racer silently climbed the tree, careful not to disturb his "prey" on the top.

And as Slugbug crawled silently higher, he could tell that Prowl had not yet detected his presence. And before Slugbug made another move, he studied the ninja-bot in the bright moon light. Slugbug was impressed by the slow breathing method that slowly made Prowl's chest plate's go in and out and since the moon was hitting it just right, Prowl's interfacing cover shone brightly in the night. Slugbug licked his lips quietly as he closed the distance between him and Prowl. For of all the bots in the base, only Slugbug had the ability to creep up on Prowl.

And upon reaching his target, Slugbug looked over the slender build of the motorbike. Slugbug, unable to refrain himself, began to touch the bot with feather soft touches, went sent little electric comfort shocks throughout Prowl's meditating form. And in feeling the touches, Prowl woke up to find Slugbug looking him square in the optic. Prowl did not know how the bot snuck up on him, but soon it did not matter as Slugbug placed his lips on top of Prowl's and the two went at it. Slugbug smiled as the ninja bot was like a pile of goo in his hands.

"A little lower, 'Bug" stated Prowl, lust beginning to fill his needy systems.

"Oh, you mean like here" Slugbug retorted rubbing his hands along Prowl's quivering thighs and legs as well as the ninja bot's hips, everywhere but where the ninja bot wanted him to be.

"oh….Bug, you…are…such…a tease" replied Prowl, realizing that he was completely at Slugbug's mercy.

"I know, my dear Prowl, I know….but I figured….it would be….a nice surprise….for you" replied Slugbug, his systems starting to heat up as well, "now open your cover."

And with that, Prowl opened his cover as the lustful assault overrode all of his systems. Prowl tried to stroke his lover in return for the pleasure he was receiving, but Slugbug would take none of it. soon, though not soon enough, Slugbug began playing with Prowl the way the bot had been begging for. And as Slugbug played with Prowl's cable, Prowl was almost completely offlined as the feelings of needing to overload took over.

"Oh…Bug….ngh…oh…I want…you….inside….of me…Oh! I can't…hold out…much longer…need you….inside me" begged Prowl, hoping that Slugbug would soon end his pleasurable torment and get on with the main event.

"yeah, Prowl….ngh….let me…hear you beg….ngh….beg for me…" replied Slugbug, almost winded, though the racer had paced himself and was much more under control of his systems than the pleasure shot ninja bot was.

"NGH…oh…uh..." was all that escaped the ninja bot's lips as Slugbug's hardened, throbbing, thick cable slowly slipped in to the ninja bot's virginal front port, the chute feeling warm, soft and wet to Slugbug.

Slugbug, who had wanted Prowl for such a long time, now had the ninja bot moaning and mewling underneath him. Slugbug was starting to realize that his own systems were heating up as well.

"Prowl…ugh…ngh…I want…ugh…you….to be….my sparkmate" stated Slugbug, the pitch of his voice going slightly higher as he continued to pump in and out of the ninja bot's port.

"I…ugh….want you too….Bug….ugh…Oh Bug!...please…be…..my sparkmate" replied Prowl, as his chest opened like a flower, revealing a pure blue un-bonded spark.

Slugbug soon opened his chest plate, revealing a pure white spark, with such a pure brilliance that Prowl had never seen before, and as the two sparks connected, Prowl felt something he had never felt before, as if primus was there watching the two of them. Slugbug, through his spark, revealed to Prowl that his spark was a portal for Primus to assist the Autobots. Prowl realized that his new mate was much more powerful than he let on. And as the two sparks danced and bonded, they also merged, causing Slugbug and Prowl to yell out together, as Slugbug overloaded into Prowl's front port while Prowl overloaded on to Slugbug's white and gold chest plates.

And as the two came down from interfacing bliss, Prowl curled into Slugbug's arms, seeking out the protection of the slightly larger bot. Slugbug smiled as the two still laid out a top the tree, branches gently blowing in the wind. Slugbug, with his last bit of energy cuddled up with his new mate and the two recharged as they gently swayed in the wind, as if it was rocking them to sleep.

And in the morning, when the sun came up, Slugbug was the first one up, carefully watching over his mate, who woke up about 10 earth minutes after Slugbug did. And before the two climbed back down the tree, they had a quick interface session.

(8 months later)

Prowl was lying on the med bay berth as Slugbug was standing right beside him. Slugbug, while not found of the med bay, knew that his twin, the medic Kryptonight, would be helping to deliver the little sparklings as Ratchet was busy. Prowl pushed hard, and the first sparkling, a little mech came out, it was a seekerling that was black and white with gold trim and they named him Cruiser. The next little sparkling to come out was a racer much like Slugbug, with the coloration of Blue and Gold. This little mech was named Punchbuggy. The third little one was a bike, much like Prowl, with a coloration of black and gold (reverse of Prowl's) with white trim. They named this little femme Blazer. And lastly, but not least, was a runt sparkling mech, a little one that transformed into a watercraft with the coloration of silver with black, gold and white striping. This little one was named Tartanic.

And once all the little ones were sparked, Slugbug and Prowl smiled; as this was their little family, and come what may nothing was going to change that. Kryptonight congratulated his brother and Prowl before leaving so that the two parents could enjoy their little sparklings. Yes, they were truly happy as Prowl knew deep in his spark that Slugbug would always be quite the protector of his little family.


	45. Skyhawk and her mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was requested by leilad80 at Deviant Art for a friend of hers who wanted a story with Shannon and Sideswipe. Skyhawk in this story is a combination of Leilad80's friend who picked the colors and the vehicle while I picked the name. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Skyhawk, a transformer who was blue and white and could transform in to a helicopter, was frustrated. It was just that time in the cycle and she was on the "war path" and determined to fill a need in order to end this cycle for at least a little while. Unfortunately for Sideswipe (G1), he had caught her optic and there was nothing that would stop her from getting what she wanted. All Skyhawk had to do was bide her time and the unsuspecting Lambo twin would be hers.

It happened one day, as Sideswipe was on his way back from monitor duty, not paying attention to what was going on around him. Now Sideswipe had always had the hots for Skyhawk, but her war time prowess had always made him nervous about approaching her for anything romantic, as she was a no-nonsense no frills femme who had fought her way to earn her place in the mech dominated world.

But anyways, as Sideswipe walked by a certain set of doors in the base, he suddenly found himself knocked out, only to awaken later tied up on a berth with an intimidating femme overlooking her work. Sideswipe kept quiet, fearing that if he said anything he would piss the femme off, and the last thing he wanted was an angry femme coming after him especially since he was tied down and unable to move.

Skyhawk looked at her prisoner, enjoying how much he tried to struggle against the bonds she had made to keep him in one place. But right now, war was not on her mind, interfacing was, though her face gave little to nothing away. She enjoyed the power she had over the mech, making him shake at her touches, making him wonder what was going on. But this really was not for his benefit, but she would make sure that in some way he enjoyed it. Sideswipe watched as the blue and white femme approached, liking her lips in anticipation. Deep in his processor, he was secretly enjoying being dominated by the strong femme, but he fought that fantasy hard as he did not want to be seen as weak.

Meanwhile, Skyhawk ran her hands over Sideswipe's red chest, causing the bot to squirm and moan deliciously underneath her. She memorized the hotspots so that she would always hit them when she needed to. Sideswipe was amazed at how fast this femme was getting his systems heated up. And while he was still wondering what was going on, she caught his mouth in a hot and full kiss, catching him off guard, and he allowed her tongue to taste the cavern of his mouth. All Sideswipe could think was that this femme was different from anyone else he had interfaced with, as she was not much for romance, but wanted to get to the main event as soon as possible.

Sideswipe, beginning to be subdued by the lustful feelings coursing through his systems, soon began kissing back with fervor, as he was unable to move his arms or legs yet. Skyhawk noticed that Sides was starting to get into this more, but to make sure she stayed dominant, she only released his arms, allowing him to rub his hands over her hot body. Sides felt amazed as he finally was able to pull delicate wires in Skyhawk's back while Skyhawk rub her interfacing panel against Sides panel. Sides, feeling the strain of his cable, soon moved his panel aside, revealing a large, think, hot, stiff, throbbing member that Skyhawk looked at with this look of "mine" in her optics, slightly scaring Sides until she proceeded to take his hot cable in her mouth, causing the bot underneath her to be unable to complete thoughts as well as gyrate out of control.

However, before too long, Skyhawk released the cable, earning a lustful sigh from Sides, who was sad that she had stopped, but soon, Sides would be happy once again, as Skyhawk finally opened her interfacing panel, revealing her hot virginal port which was leaking copious amounts of fluid. And while Sides legs were still tied down, Skyhawk mounted the red Lamborghini's stiff and throbbing cable, and slowly slid it into her extremely wet port, as she wanted to make sure that she would get used to it. Sides just moaned in unadulterated ecstasy, as he could feel her port slowly conform to his large, thick, stiff cable. And soon, though not soon enough in Sides lust-clouded mind, Skyhawk began to ride Sideswipe like there was no tomorrow. Moans were loud until both locked lips in a searing hot kiss as their hands rubbed over each other's steaming bodies.

Skyhawk, knowing precisely what she wanted, snuck one of her control cables inside Sides chest without him even being aware of it, and forced open his chest plates, revealing an un-bonded spark, and while she was not ready to bond yet, there was another purpose for releasing his spark – a spark merging. Sides, lost in lustful sensations, had no idea what was going on, and continued to let Skyhawk do as she pleased. And once Sideswipes' spark was released, she released her own. And the two sparks did not bond but merged, as they danced overhead, causing both bots to overload with such intensity that both Skyhawk and Sideswipe fell into instant recharge, just after their sparks returned to their appropriate place.

Skyhawk woke first; her need was now satiated for the time being, as she had seen the sparks change color, and knew that she was carrying sparklings. And when she looked down at the recharging Sideswipe, she smiled. She carefully untied him from the berth, and though she was a bit smaller, she managed to drag his sleeping frame out of the room and to his own room that he shared with his brother, Sunstreaker, who was fast asleep, thumb in his mouth. Skyhawk hoisted Sideswipes' frame onto his own berth and then left, after giving one last kiss, her way of saying "thanks." And with that, she left, feeling less frustrated, and feeling like she had completed the mission she had been sent on by her systems and her creator.

Meanwhile, several hours after the incident, Sideswipe awoke in his room, unsure if what had happened was a dream or if it was real, but either way, Sideswipe knew he was due for monitor duty soon. Skyhawk secretly kept an optic on Sideswipe secretly, for if these sparklings turned out well, she may just decide to bond with him.


	46. The Return of the Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hurricane, and Kryptobug are my creations. While Slugbug and Kryptonight are TF armada based, I made this mostly TF Animated based with a slight bit of crossover. This has implied slash as well as hints at M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jetfire and Jetstorm were flying through the air when they bumped into something that they thought that they would never see – an Autobot seeker. And while Jetstorm and Jetfire understood their origins, this threw both them for a complete loop, as the blue and silver colorations stood out brightly, and shone brightly in the midday sun. The seeker was obviously flying around just for the sake of flying. Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at each other and then decided to follow the blue and silver seeker instead of following Sentinel's Prime's orders to do something else. And so, full of curiosity, the twin jets took off after the blue and silver sky flyer.

Meanwhile, Sentinel looked above him and was absolutely miffed, as his two flyers deserted their mission that he had given them. And though he was irate, his anger fell on deaf audios, as the twins would not even respond to the comm. links. Sentinel was about to pitch a fit when he looked up yet again, and saw something strange – it was a blue and silver seeker, but it had an Autobot insignia on its wings, prominently displayed. Sentinel was confused, but Optimus Prime, standing right next to Sentinel, was not as he recognized the youngling. And so, leaving Sentinel frozen and confused, Optimus transformed and headed out, as he knew exactly where to meet the seeker.

And soon, enough Optimus reached the area and was surprised to find the blue and silver seeker alone.

"I don't like tailgaters" stated the deeper tones of the seeker, causing Optimus to smile, as he recognized the humor.

"Welcome back, Kryptonight. Where is Slugbug?" asked Optimus.

"Didn't you know, he arrived several days ago? Well, he wins the bet" replied Kryptonight, causing both Optimus and himself to laugh.

"you mean to tell me he is already here?" asked Optimus, kind of wary.

"Yes, he left several days ahead of me so that we would not draw the attention of the Decpticons" replied Kryptonight, feeling a strange presence.

"I am here," replied a third voice, "but I am not surprised that only Sari's key has detected my presence." And with that, Slugbug suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Optimus was startled, but Kryptonight merely smiled, as he was happy to be reunited with his brother.

"Bug, you know I hate it when you sneak up in invisible mode" stated Kryptonight, slightly irritated, but not really.

"I know," replied Slugbug, "but I needed to practice my scouting. Optimus, Ultra Magnus has allowed both of us into the Autobot forces now, and we were assigned to your command. My twin and I decided that we would do this to test my skills. And as for Kryptonight – I am sure that Ratchet will enjoy having some help."

"What?" replied Optimus

"Yes, I am training to be a medic," replied Kryptonight," and I am done with everything but the residency portion, where I have to work with another trained medic. I requested Ratchet as I knew he was tough, but I have always enjoyed being around the old grouch."

And as the three, the two younglings and an older Optimus, were talking, Jetstorm and Jetfire landed not too far from where the little group was talking, still curious. And as the two Jets approached the little group, Kryptonight and Slugbug stared, as they had never met these Autobots before.

"Oh, sorry" replied Optimus, "Allow me to make introductions Krypto, Bug – these two are Jetfire (orange) and Jetstorm (blue). Jets, the blue and silver seeker is Kryptonight and the white with gold trim racer is Slugbug."

After all the introductions, the blue and orange jets were curious to learn more about the two newest recruits, and just as they were going to, Sentinel called and told the two to return, and so with irritated spark, the orange and blue jet left, leaving Kryptonight and Slugbug to follow Optimus back to the base.

And while Optimus was leading the two newest recruits back to base, Jetstorm and Jetfire began talking.

"You know something," stated the orange jet, "that seeker was really good looking and an Autobot to boot."

"Yeah," replied the blue jet, "and his twin was not bad looking either. Maybe when we can get a break from Sentinel, we can go get to know them….better."

"We will" replied the orange jet, "that we most definitely will."

Meanwhile, as Slugbug and Kryptonight made their way to the base, Optimus radioed ahead to inform the others that new recruits had just been sent by Ultra Magnus. And so Bee and Bulkhead, as well as the others prepared for the new arrivals, but when they met them, they would be shocked.

Soon enough, Slugbug, Optimus, and Kryptonight were back at the Autobots base. And while Bee and Bulkhead were too young to know the two new recruits, Ratchet recognized the bots. And though Prowl was who knows where, Ratchet began asking the twins questions.

"So, Slugbug, how's that spark of yours?" asked Ratchet.

Slugbug glared, faceplate not revealing any emotion, but obviously protective of something, "it is fine, how did you know anything about it?"

"I helped Hotshot and Starscream (both armada series) spark you and many of your siblings until the war restarted" replied Ratchet. "And Kryptonight, did you graduate from Medical school?"

"Yes," replied Kryptonight, having kept in touch with the old medic, "and I requested you to finish off my training." Kryptonight smiled even as the old medic frowned, as Kryptonight knew deep inside that Ratchet enjoyed working with the bot.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" stated Bumblebee, "you know these two, Doc Bot?"

"Yes," retorted Ratchet, "and this one (pointing to KN) used to drive me nuts with questions while this one (pointing to the SB) used to do anything to avoid the med bay."

Slugbug just smiled as did Kryptonight. They were used to being embarrassed at the most inopportune times, as it took a while for people to realize they were twin brothers and not sparkmates. Optimus was surprised that Ratchet had known these two, as he had never mentioned anything about them, but then something else got his attention.

"Prowl, come down from there, I know you are hiding" stated Slugbug, suddenly out of the blue.

And slowly, Prowl appeared from the area where Slugbug had pointed. Prowl was surprised as to just how this new recruit had found him. And before Prowl could say anything, Slugbug responded.

"Prowl, I could sense your spark" stated Slugbug as if it were nothing, surprising everyone but Ratchet and Kryptonight. And with that Slugbug talked a little bit about his scout training and the like. Prowl was certainly impressed as no one had ever caught him before.

Meanwhile, Sentinel yelled at Jetfire and Jetstorm for losing the seeker. But Jetfire and Jetstorm tried to defend themselves.

"but sir, that seeker is an Autobot" replied the orange one, infuriating Sentinel.

"Yes, Sir, that blue and silver seeker is an Autobot and a medic to boot" stated the blue jet, infuriating Sentinel even more as he realized that Optimus now had the two strange recruits safely back at the earth base.

Having watched Sentinel stomp off like a two year old human throwing a temper tantrum, Jetfire and his twin decided to head to the Autobot base, in hopes of getting more well acquainted with the newest Autobot recruits, and if the two could get the other twins to do more, they would be happy, but little did the jet twins know that Slugbug and Kryptonight were harder to get than any other bot out there, especially since Kryptonight already had a mate in Hurricane and a little family, and Slugbug already had a sparkmate and a family as well and both bots were extremely loyal to their families.

But once the two sets of twins met, they became fast friends, and though the jet twins would have loved to have taken Slugbug and Kryptonight to new heights, the jet twins respected that the two had families and so they all remained close friends. Kryptonight even taught Jetfire and Jetstorm things that, while they pissed Sentinel Prime off, actually made tasks easier to accomplish. And it did not take too long for Safeguard to meet Kryptobug as the two helped the Autobots keep the Cons at bay.


	47. Another one heads to earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptobug (KB), Kryptonight, and Slugbug are my creations. This is mostly based in TFA with a little crossover into TF Armada (my OCs and their referenced creators). A new warrior is sent to Optimus Prime here on earth. This has some implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel Prime had been sent to earth and he was not happy about it, but there was not much he could do about as Ultra Magnus had given the orders and Sentinel knew he had to obey. What made things even worse was that Ultra Magnus had told Sentinel that he was to take two new Elite Guard Soldiers and place them under Optimus Prime's command. Not only was Sentinel being sent to deal with organics, but also he had to deal with two "new bots" that were not assigned to him. Sentinel asked why these particular bots were not assigned to him, and Ultra Magnus refused to answer, after all it was none of Sentinel's business and it was not for the Prime to question the commander's orders.

And so begrudgingly, Sentinel had finished preparing the ship and was now waiting for the two he was to transfer to board the ship. But as Sentinel watched and waited, only one bot boarded the ship.

"What's your name, glitch?" asked Sentinel, annoyed like hell about his assignment.

"I am Kryptobug, but everyone calls me KB. I was told to meet you here as you would be taking me to earth to meet up with Optimus Prime" replied KB, already not caring for Sentinel's arrogant attitude.

Sentinel looked the bot over. He was not small by any means, and even had a jet mode which made Sentinel wonder why he even had to fly the bot down to earth. Sentinel to a dislike to this bot already, even though it was clearly evident that KB was an Autobot. Sentinel looked at the strange configuration of the bot and thought the bot was seriously glitched or was a freak of computer nature. KB's coloration was Royal Blue, white, gold, and silver, with silver and gold optics. The null rays were obvious on his back as were the wings, but Sentinel could also see that this bot could turn into a fast racecar, which baffled Sentinel as he had never heard of a triple changer being an Autobot. But after getting yelled at to leave by Ultra Magnus, KB and Sentinel were on their way.

Now while KB was enjoying the ride, Sentinel continued to curse and swear until the larger bot shot him a very dirty look. And while Sentinel was not usually intimidated, something about this particular bot made Sentinel not want to piss the bot off. KB smirked, as finally there was peace and quiet, that and he held a precious secret that few knew of, and Sentinel was not going to be one of the informed ones.

Soon, though not soon enough in KB's optics, they landed on earth. KB was fascinated by earth while Sentinel had that "rather be anywhere but here" look in his optics. And while Sentinel was forced to drive, KB took to the sky and flew, beating Sentinel and without being spotted by Decepticons. Sentinel continued to swear under his breath, not realizing that he was in fact being followed by a Decepticon named Blackarachnia. Sentinel, feeling uneasy, started driving away from the base, not even thinking that KB might not have an idea where the base was.

KB, figuring things out quickly, flew to the other side of Detroit and quickly changed into his car mode. And being guided by a special spark, KB soon drove up to the Autobot base, but made sure no one was following him, which they weren't, as he headed in. No one was in at the moment, and so KB quickly changed back to his bipedal form and sat down on a bot-sized couch, waiting for the return of the earth bound Autobots.

When they finally did return, all were surprised to find the unknown bot sitting in their base, but one look at the insignia on the chest and the Autobots relaxed, as they realized this Autobot was an Elite guard soldier that had been sent to earth.

"Are you Optimus Prime, sir?" KB asked to Ratchet, not knowing who was who.

"No, I'm the medic Ratchet, the blue and red bot you want is over there" replied Ratchet, pointing to Optimus who was the last one in, following all his men.

"What is going on here?" asked Optimus, curious as to why the unknown bot was here.

"Sorry sir, but Ultra Magnus sent me to you to follow in your command. My name is Kryptobug, but everyone calls me KB" replied KB, trying not to give away the fact that he was two bots just yet.

"Alright" Optimus replied, seeing the orders, "but first you need to get checked out by Ratchet"

"Alright" replied KB, no one but Ratchet noticing the slight hesitation in KB's vocal processor.

And soon enough, KB was in the med bay, getting looked over. Ratchet was examining the new bot when he found some things that did not make sense. KB had a very intensive spark that seemed to be made of two different sparks, one much stronger than the other. Ratchet checked the young bot over and once he was done, Ratchet told the bot of what he found.

"ok, what is your secret, kid?" asked Ratchet, trying to make sense of the double data.

"what do you mean?" answered KB, trying to feign innocence, but it did not fool the CMO.

"Out with it, kid. There is no way you can have two of stuff" replied the medic, forcing KB's hand.

"Fine, I'll show you how I have double of everything" replied KB, as a great white light enveloped the room, and soon there was no more KB, but two separate young Adult bots. Ratchet was startled.

"Please don't tell on us just yet. We can explain. My name is Kryptonight" stated the blue and silver seeker, "and this white and gold bot hiding behind me is my twin, Slugbug."

"Why is he hiding behind you?" asked Ratchet

"Because he has a fear of the med bay due to being saved by a spark rubbing as an infant" replied Kryptonight, watching the medic's reaction.

"What is with his spark" asked Ratchet, curious.

"My spark is a portal for Primus, who created the All Spark. And since they had to rub directly on my spark when I was first born, I am afraid medics will mess with my spark and it will kill me. And if you are wondering how we can combine, it is thanks to the fact that we are twins, and my spark, which is white, while most transformers have a blue spark" replied Slugbug, carefully choosing his words.

Ratchet was floored, as he had never seen this before. Yes there had been twins before, but almost always they had the exact same mode. These two were very rare, fraternal twins. But soon after the reveal, the two combined back into one, KB. "Please don't tell anyone yet, as I am not sure that we will be accepted, especially since Sentinel Prime hates us."

Ratchet was puzzled and asked, "Why would Sentinel hate you?"

"One because Kryptonight is a seeker, and two, we are children of an Autobot/Decepticon union. Our Parents are Starscream (armada) and Hotshot (armada). Our father is the most notorious traitor to the Decepticon cause because he defected to the Autobot side" replied KB to the stunned medic as he remembered those two as he had fought with them long ago.

And then Ratchet smiled, as he remembered something else. "Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I remember when you two were sparked, and it was I who saved Slugbug. You are welcome here, and just to let you know, the new Optimus Prime is nothing like Sentinel. Give it time and you will be able to be yourselves." KB merely nodded, and soon headed out of the med bay. It was going to be a challenge to remain as KB until they felt comfortable revealing themselves, but that was part of what made them such good soldiers.


	48. Mystery Solved

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Snowseeker are my creations. Slight TF slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. I do not own Superman, Batman, Robin, Joker, or Toy maker; they are the property of DC comics. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug and Kryptonight were full of energy having just watched their favorite heroes, outside of their family and species, and both wanted to play their favorite heroes. Kryptonight, the one who could fly, wanted to portray Superman while Slugbug, calculating and agile, wanted to portray Batman. They looked at each other and soon both had found materials that would allow them to look like their favorite comicbook heroes. And since little Snowseeker wanted to tag along as well, Snowseeker became Robin. And for their first mission, this little trio thought they would go after the "Joker" and the "Toy Maker" (also known as Sunny and Sides G1) for playing a dangerous prank on Ratchet. All they needed to do was find out just what the two had planned next.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the base, Sunny and Sides, having no idea what the little sparklings were up to, began to plat their next prank, a prank on Prowl and Jazz, and they figured that since Red Alert was gone and Prowl would be temporarily offline from the prank, that no one would catch them, but they were not counting on the intrepid little trio.

Soon enough, the three sparklings were on the case. Kryptonight, playing Superman flew the other two to the last place that the prank had happened. And while all three looked around the med bay for clues, Slugbug, as Batman, found a seemingly innocuous clue, but an important one none the less. It was pink paint on the bottom of a cabinet that had been overlooked. Snowseeker, being the sidekick, asked the obvious question, but Slugbug silenced him be explaining that this was fresh paint, as if someone had just made it. Kryptonight and Slugbug looked as each other and then split up, each looking for further clues. Snowseeker stayed with Slugbug as they searched for more clues.

Meanwhile, the original pranksters themselves were making plans on just how they were going to set this prank up as neither wanted to be caught. And so they had to plan this one very carefully so that Optimus would not know to trace it back to them. And as they thought, a very sneaky and disgusting prank came into their head. All they needed was dirt, sand, water, a couple of buckets, chains and the right timing and place.

Meanwhile, having found the clues unknowingly left behind, Kryptonight changed into his robot mode or "Clark Kent" mode and began searching for clues, as a reporter looking for a story is not suspicious at all. Meanwhile, Slugbug and Snowseeker kept their costumes on and began looking for more clues in another area. Missing chains and buckets were found. But why? And as Kryptonight looked around, he could see that some earth had been moved, but what did it mean. And soon the trio got back together to compare notes, and the three clues were starting to add up, someone was going to get dirty, real dirty. The only question was who.

Slugbug and the others started listing off bots. Red Alert – no he was gone. Ratchet – no they had already gotten the bot. Optimus – not unless they wanted to be temporarily offline. Hotshot – no he was too hard to fool. Starscream – hell no, he would tan their hides with his null ray. And after having gone through many other possible bots, only one name kept coming up – Prowl! Prowl, the bot who seemed to love nothing more than throwing the two in the brig for breaking the rules, seemed like he would be their next target. And with that, the trio, dressed in their costumes, headed to Prowl's office to let him know what was going on, and they asked if he would help them capture the "bad guys." Prowl, having wanted nothing more than to get back at the prankster twins agreed to help the little heroes, along with his mate Jazz. And so having tipped off Prowl and Jazz, the little trio, minus costumes, headed to Sunny and Sides' quarters, knowing that the trap would soon be sprung.

Meanwhile, as Sunny and Sides were preparing, there were soon voices inside their quarters, little sparkling voices. And when Sunny and Sides peered out, they saw Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Snowseeker in the room. Frustrated by the disturbance, Sunny and Sides began to chase the little sparklings even as they ran outside of the room. And not knowing that it was a trap, Sunny and Sides continued to chase the sparklings, who seemed to transform at a particular spot. Thinking that it was only to mess around, Sunny and Sides soon ran into the chain that had been set up by Prowl and Jazz, which in turned pulled down two buckets, covering the two pranksters with sticky and gritty goo. And as the two passed out from being bonked on the head by the metal buckets, Jazz and Prowl hauled the temporarily offline bots to the brig and left them there.

And after cleaning up the mess, Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Snowseeker, dressed up in their costumes, soon met with Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus Prime. And after explaining how they found the clues and nabbed the bad guys, Optimus had to laugh while Prowl and Jazz just smiled. And while the prankster twins did not understand how they had been caught, Kryptonight, Slugbug and Snowseeker kept up their little adventures, as after all, they were only mimicking their favorite human heroes.

However, it did not take long for the news to reach Superman's super acute hearing, and soon Superman told his good friend Batman about the three little sparklings. Batman and his side kick Robin had a good laugh as well as were amazed at the sparklings. And soon, the three were heading for Optimus Prime's office.

Prowl was the first to greet the heroes, and took them to see Optimus. Batman and Robin, having never met the Transformers before, were surprised by their size, especially as they met Optimus Prime, but Prime soon eased the tension by his commanding yet easygoing presence. And when Superman told what he had heard and how he would like to see the sparklings, Optimus smiled, soon asking Prowl and Jazz to go round up the three sparklings.

Soon enough, Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Snowseeker were in Prime's office. Kryptonight and Snowseeker's mouths agape at seeing their heroes in person. Slugbug was excited, but still had a cool calm demeanor, as was just like Slugbug. And while the three heroes talked with the little sparklings, the heroes soon learned more about the transformers than the ever expected to. And after all the excitement was over and the sparklings left, Superman and Optimus talked more serious talk, along with Batman and Robin who soon realized that these transformers were nothing to fear, but were powerful allies. And once all was set, Superman, Batman, and Robin left. Optimus smiled as he realized that he was not the only one trying to keep the earth safe for humanity.


	49. Slugbug's Busy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Redlightning, Minutemade, Luckycharms, Izach/Zippy, Melissa, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower are my little creations. This is one busy day for a little sparkling. This has implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug let out a huge sigh of relief, as his stressful day was over. He had been running around all day. After getting up his siblings, including Kryptonight, to get ready for the day, it was Slugbug and Kryptonight's responsibility to get them all where they needed to go as Hotshot and Starscream were too drunk to take care of all of them this morning. Slugbug dropped Snowseeker and Aquaformer off with Jazz and Prowl while the triplets Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms were dropped off with Scavenger and Smokescreen. The only one Slugbug did not have to worry about was Izach/Zippy, as Melissa had taken care of him. Slugbug made sure that Kryptonight got to Thundercracker and Skywarp on time to learn more about being a seeker.

And once all those ones were dropped off, Slugbug headed to Optimus Prime and Red Alert's room, to babysit Sideways, Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower while Optimus headed to the command post while Red Alert headed to the med bay to help his father Ratchet. And now that Slugbug was there, he was not just a babysitter, but it was his job to help the sparklings learn how to defend themselves. And after teaching many different techniques, Slugbug added one on top of it – learning how to use the twisty tunnels of the base to one's advantage. And after about four earth hours, Optimus returned and Slugbug was off to help the glitchy security director trap Sunny and Sides who had just pulled yet another prank. Without hardly any effort, or so it seemed, Slugbug had them captured and in the brig before the glitchy security director even knew what happened.

And once that was done, which only took about 20 earth minutes, Slugbug was back into his parent's quarters to help them over the hangover. The sad part was this was not the first time that Slugbug had taken care of them after they had over-energized, thought it was not a regular occurrence. And with Slugbug's help, Hotshot got off to his shift on time, though still a little groggy. Slugbug then concentrated more on Starscream, and soon had the seeker up and about though Slugbug called Prowl and told him that Starscream was not going to make it as he was way too hung over. Prowl acknowledged, as Prowl had learned that when Slugbug called, it was a serious matter. And once Slugbug had called Prowl and gotten Starscream safely back in the berth, it had been 5 earth hours, and it was time to gather everyone back up.

Slugbug headed to Prowl and Jazz's room first and picked up Snowseeker and Aquaformer, both of whom were talking all about their day while Slugbug listened as they went to grab the triplets. And soon, they had also picked up the triplets. Aquaformer and the triplets were tired, and so while Slugbug took the biggest triplet and Aquaformer, Snowseeker took the two smaller triplets and the group headed to pick up Kryptonight.

Once they reached where the seekers had been practicing, Slugbug called to Kryptonight, who immediately flew down and took the triplet from Slugbug and the two from Snowseeker, as Kryptonight had a wider arm span. Slugbug then picked up Snowseeker in addition to Aquaformer, and both were fast asleep in his arms. And seeing that everyone was in tow, Slugbug and Kryptonight headed back to the quarters with the sleeping youngsters in their arms.

And since Hotshot was not back yet, and Starscream was still sick in bed, Kryptonight watched the young ones nap while Slugbug made dinner. And as soon as dinner was available, the oldest sparklings fed their siblings and got them ready for bed and placed them in bed. By the time the bedraggled Hotshot came back to the quarters, all the young sparklings were in bed, Starscream had been fed in bed by Slugbug. Kryptonight was in bed. Hotshot saw that Slugbug was in the kitchen and Hotshot went in and found himself served an energon dinner. Hotshot was surprised at just how good a cook Slugbug was, but said nothing as Slugbug was busy cleaning up the quarters. And after Hotshot finished dinner, he headed straight to bed, hoping to sleep off the rest of the effects of the hangover.

And once Hotshot and everyone was in bed, Slugbug quickly finished cleaning the quarters. He changed the "diapers" on all three of the triplets, plus Aquaformer who was transitioning from being "padded" t being "unpadded." And once Snowseeker had finally been calmed from a nightmare, Slugbug was finally able to have time to himself. And so, now that it was finally quiet and peaceful, Slugbug crawled through a favorite tunnel of his and sat on the roof under the night sky with the stars glowing and the moon shining above. Slugbug, tired and over exerted began to shedding quiet little energon tears. He worked hard and tried but never got what he wanted in return – love, love and attention from his parents. It just seemed like he did not matter. He just wanted to disappear, and so he continued crying as he sat on the top of the base.

Optimus, still up, was checking around the base. His mate and family were asleep, but something was bugging Optimus, and something had made the commander check the base. And once the commander finally went up to the roof of the base, he saw the little form of Slugbug curled up and staring up at the sky, leaking energon tears. Optimus quietly approached the small sparkling, and as Slugbug laid there, Optimus gently picked him up and Slugbug just snuggled in. and though Slugbug knew it was Optimus, the hug that he received meant more to him than anyone would realize as was stated before, all he wanted was love and attention, and though this was not from his parents, getting a hug and attention from somebody who cared about him was better than nothing. And with that, the tired little sparkling fell asleep in Optimus Prime's arms. And so ended the busy day.


	50. Safire's Love

Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Safire is the creation of and used with permission by :icondeathwish50777: and :iconsafire50777:. The white and gold stallion is partially my creation and partially hers. It is based on one of my OCs that I had asked Deathwish50777 and safire50777 to turn into a saber horse, have to read to the end to figure out which of my OCs unless you know me well. Some sexual themes between two full grown saber horses. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Safire was standing in her alt mode deep in a warm meadow, surrounded by the pleasant sounds of Spring. The birds were chirping, the sky was a bright blue, and the tree leaves were just waking up from a long winter's rest. And as Safire ran through the field, she felt free. And as she ran further and further, she ran faster and faster toward nowhere in particular. And then she saw him, a white saber horse stallion with a golden mane. Safire's eyes were drawn to this quiet and peaceful stallion, who seemed not to notice her presence as he lazily chewed on the green grass.

Safire was unsure of herself, as she had never seen a while and gold Saber horse, but something about this Saber horse captured her in rapt attention. As the stallion shook his head, his golden mane shimmered in the bright morning sunlight. She could see that he was strong and powerful, though he seemed a little shy as the close she got to him, the further he moved away. Safire stopped moving and just continued to watch. She realized that he was aware of her presence and that he was unsure of her intentions. And so, Safire cautiously approached the skittish stallion, who actually seemed to allow her to approach.

And so as Safire approached the unknown stallion, she felt her spark racing and skip jolts. It seemed like the stallion was aware of this as his posture had changed from one of "back off" to one of "welcome, please come closer." Safire approached cautiously, as she was far away from anyone being able to help her, but the mech did not appear to be a threat at all. Safire crept closer, keeping her ears perked and her eyes sharp, just in case something should happen, but all the stallion did was continue to chew the food that it was working on.

And once Safire got within 20 feet of the stallion, she tried to talk to the stallion.

"Hi there, my name is Safire" stated Safire, hoping to get a good response from the unknown mech.

"I know, I have heard of you before" replied the white stallion, stopping himself from digging in the meadow and looking Safire square in the eye, causing the mare to shiver as she could feel the tremendous presence that the mech had.

"But if I may ask, who are you and how do you know me?" asked Safire, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I can't tell you my name yet, but I have seen you before and I have heard many a Saber horse speak of how tough you are in battle, and how many a stallion is afraid of you due to your wild and free spirit" replied the white stallion, mesmerizing the red and blue mare as he continued to talk so eloquently that she almost forgot it was time for her to speak.

"But, you know, that you should not believe everything you hear" Safire replied, hoping and praying that the stallion did not catch her vocal processor squeaking and skipping.

"True enough," replied the white stallion, "but I have seen many things for myself, for as you can tell, I blend in very well."

Safire had to nod, as her voice was catching in her throat, rendering her unable to speak. And then the white and gold stallion flashed a genuine smile, which rendered Safire weak in her knees. In fact, she darn near fell into the stallion that was barely bigger than she was. Normally she always thought of going for the bigger stronger mechs, but something about the way this smaller stallion carried himself seemed to draw her to him.

The white and gold stallion watched as the mare unknowingly and unconsciously swooned in front of him. While he was slightly confused by her behavior, he realized that his spark had drawn her to him. He knew from having viewed her from afar that she normally would overlook stallions like him, figuring them not robust enough to pass genes on to the next generation. And as the white and gold stallion studied the mare before him, he found a lot about her that he liked. She was robust, had a strong spark, was willing to fight off whatever attacked, and, lastly, she was beautiful. And as the stallion studied Safire, his spark unknowingly search the inside of the mare, as if reading her from her very spark. He was saddened to find that her sparkling developmental chamber had been deformed from birth, but with a little energy from his own spark, he was able to repair it, unknowingly allowing some of Safire's more feminine hormones to come pouring forward.

Safire felt a rush inside her. She had no idea where it came from, but she did not care, as she was taken over by the sensation. And as she looked again at the white and gold stallion, she was slightly shocked to see that he had closed the gap between them. Safire, head slightly fuzzy from the release of hormones, nuzzled her head into the white and gold stallion's chest, and she could feel his spark pulse at the same rate as hers. Her spark was calling for him, and as the two lovers danced the love dance, they both transformed into their bipedal mode. Safire was shocked that the Stallion she had gotten to know only this day hid another secret, as tires appeared on his bipedal mode. But being too consumed with love and lust, Safire began to interface with her lover. And the two continued, and after spark bonding they decided to change back to their saber horse modes to create little saber horse sparklings. And once the sparks merged, Safire was in heaven. And then she asked one more time before falling into recharge.

"Please, sir, tell me your name. I must know" stated a very tired yet satisfied Safire.

"My name is Slugbug, Safire. And I wanted to let you know that I had always loved you from a distance, but to be able to be with you and be sparkmates with you means the world to me" replied Slugbug.

And with that Safire patted her abdomen and curled up inside Slugbug's strong arms. Yes, she had found her place and her mate.


	51. Safire Finds Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The seeker in this story is my creation. Safire is the creation of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish50777:. Just a little romantic theme. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

Safire was running through a quiet meadow, enjoying the breeze that seemed to rush past her. She was free – free to run, free to roam with nothing and no one holding her back. She cared not for anything else at the moment as the peace of the moment overwhelmed her senses. And so in her alt mode, she continued running as far and as fast as she could, never looking back, always looking forward toward her goal. Though her goal was not known at this point, Safire was enjoying the clear skies and sun that shone done upon her, warming her systems up even as she ran.

And as she ran toward a stream that was bubbling its way through the peaceful meadow, she suddenly stopped running as she could see some kind of mech thrashing about in the otherwise peaceful brook. Safire was slightly nervous, as she had not always had the best of luck with mechs, and so she kept back and hid for a while as she watched the mech make an absolute idiot of himself. She laughed silently to herself, but she could see that the mech showed no signs of being embarrassed as he splashed and played in the bubbling brook.

Without realizing it, Safire began to study the mech more closely. She could see his wings, as it was obvious that he was a full grown seeker. He was blue and silver in color, with one Red Cross on either wing, signaling that not only was he a seeker, but also a medic. Safire looked more closely and found that just above the mech's cockpit, there was an Autobot seeker. i A seeker who is an Autobot and a medic? /i she thought to herself, for she thought it was too good to be true.

And as she continued to watch from her hidden spot, she grew more and more curious. And since she was curious and he was an Autobot, she slowly made her way closer to the mech, hoping that with each step, he would not turn around and turn on her. She was relieved as she was able to make it to a grove of young saplings near the river without him seeing her. She loved the fact that he was so carefree. She knew that in him being a medic, he also had a very serious side, but she could tell from his jumping up in the air and doing flips into the brook that he also had a very laid back fun side that allowed him to still act childlike while not being childish.

For his part, the mech continued to play in the water, unaware that he had attracted an audience with his stunt, not that he cared anyway. He continued to dance and splash around in the water, as if it were his plaything to do his bidding. And as he played, his chassis became cleaner and shinier, as the blue and silver contrast began to sparkle more in the sun that shone down on the mech. The "sparkling" blue and silver seemed to capture Safire's attention even more, and against her own better judgment, she crept closer until she was right on the bank of the stream, watching the seeker raising a ruckus.

Feeling that someone was watching him, the mech turned around, and his optics fell upon the mare as she curiously watched him from the shore. The mech smiled as he stopped splashing and thrashing around and headed to his admirer who stood nervously upon the shore.

And as the seeker approached where she stood, Safire was in awe, as the true size of the seeker began to fill her vision. And though she was contemplating about making a run for it, she stood still, as something in her spark would not allow her to leave. And so, almost shaking in nervous anticipation, Safire watched as the playful seeker walked closer toward her. She looked into his optics and just could feel the playful nature under his deadly structure.

"Hi there," said the seeker, greeting the mare as she tried to open her mouth but was having trouble getting words out.

"Hi...hi…hi there. My name…name is" stuttered Safire nervously.

"I have heard of you, your name is Safire. I must say it is nice to meet you in person" replied the seeker in his easy going manner, surprising the heck out of the saber horse mare.

Safire just looked at the seeker with wide eyes. i He was longing to meet me? He who is so well known wanted to meet me? /i. Safire had a hard time believing that this well known seeker had wanted to meet her. She did not know that her reputation had reached such a well-known figure. And the fact that the seeker was being non-threatening and very welcoming eased Safire's fears.

Safire could feel a tugging in her spark as she drew closer to the blue and silver seeker, who also felt the tug in his own spark. Unknown to her, he had been seeking a mate for many years, having had little to no success, but now that these two had met, both were being drawn to each other. Safire tried to reason with herself - i you just met him, you don't even know his name /i she kept trying to tell herself, but her spark had other ideas.

And as the two grew closer together, Safire transformed to her bipedal mode and soon found herself embraced in the seeker's warm embrace. At that point, she no longer cared that she did not know his name, nor did she care what else happened – all that that mattered was the two of them in the warm embrace. Safire was close enough to hear the seeker's sparkbeat and realized that it exactly matched her own. She looked up into the seeker's silver optics and just melted – for she had found true happiness. And just before the two agreed to bond, Safire had one question.

"Please, sir, tell me your name" asked Safire as she prepared to bond with the well known seeker.

The seeker smiled before answering, "My name? My name is Kryptonight."

Safire, shocked as to who the seeker was, soon realized that she was as happy as she could be as her lonely spark bonded to the seeker's equally lonely spark. And neither of them were ever lonely again.


	52. Goodbye, Whitestar

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Whitestar, Purplerain, Punchbuggy, Purplemist, Hurricane, and Blueblazer are my creations. This is a sad story as I was inspired by the song "I will remember you" by Sarah McLaughlin. This has implied slash and implied M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Slugbug was weeping, his own family surrounding him. His Twin brother Kryptonight looked on, while Kryptonight's family supported him. The two stood there, looking down in the caskets, they had lost their brother. Little Whitestar had passed on, as his glitch had finally corrupted his little processor. Whitestar was many years younger than Slugbug or Kryptonight, but the little one was close to both of his oldest brothers. Hotshot and Starscream watched and wept, as their precious sparkling that had been sparked 30 earth years ago, barely out of the sparkling stages, lay in the casket. Hotshot was crying as Whitestar had always brought such happiness to those who were around him. Slugbug and Kryptonight had brought their own families to say good bye to the little one. Slugbug's sparklings did not understand what exactly was going, but Slugbug carefully explained it to the little ones, who then shed big energon tears as they had always loved Whitestar.

Slugbug began to think back when Whitestar was born, it was after Slugbug had become sparkmates with his loved one, a beautiful femme named Purplerain. Yes, Slugbug had fallen for the younger sister of one of his best friends. Hurricane was happy for the pair, as he had finally ended up with Blueblazer, Slugbug's cousin. Kryptonight had also found his sparkmate, in Sideways. The two were happy, and Kryptonight knew just how to treat Sideways, who while still developmentally challenged, was aware enough to know that Kryptonight's love for him was real. Purplerain and Sideways were both expecting, when Hotshot and Starscream told the little families that Hotshot had given birth to a little mech, but the little mech had developed incorrectly, and hence had a glitch. That was when Slugbug first met Whitestar, a tiny solid gold in color racer with white optics. Whitestar was blind and small, but he loved and knew his family.

Slugbug remembered how much Whitestar, though blind and prone to overheating, loved to play with Slugbug's own little sparklings, a blue and gold mech named Punchbuggy and an all purple femme named Purplemist. Whitestar was extremely protective of the two little ones. Making sure that no harm came to them. Slugbug was always touched by just how gentle Whitestar was with the little ones. In fact, Whitestar reminded Slugbug of what he was like when he was little. Slugbug shed tears as the brother he knew so well had offlined and died so young. It broke Slugbug's spark, but Purplerain was there to help comfort her mech.

Kryptonight wept and wept, having always worn his emotions on his sleeve, much more so than his brother Slugbug. Kryptonight also remembered little Whitestar. Kryptonight remembered teaching the little one to walk and how to listen, as the little one's optics never worked from day one. Kryptonight, being more responsible as an adult more so than when he was young, also taught little Whitestar how to use his other sensors to explore the world around him. Kryptonight and Slugbug were both glad that the war had been over for decades, since even before they were born, or Whitestar would not have lived as long as he did.

And as the families celebrated the life of the little sparkling that they had come to know, they all looked skyward, tears in their optics as they watched Whitestar's pure blue spark float off to join the Matrix. And while they were sad, they all knew that they would carry the memory of Whitestar with them forever. And now, Whitestar was free.


	53. Jas's Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jas, Trickster, Jinx, Gizmo, Safire, Starfire, Niagana, and Lila are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish50777:. Slugbug and Kryptonight are my creations. This is strictly a fan fic, and some characters may have a little bit of OOCness in this fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jas was just an average girl who stood 5 feet 9 inches with beautiful brown hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. She was of average build and she tended to blend into the crowd. She was a gifted artist, but few saw that as they tended to look at her "plain Jane" appearance and count her out. When not busy with school, homeowrk, and work, Jas loved to ride horses. In fact, if she could she would love to ride from dawn to dusk, leaving just enough time to go on the computer to her favorite internet community to appreciate art and add some of her own.

Now on this Saturday, Jas found herself in the house alone. She was bored as none of her friends were online and to top it off, it was raining, and so she was unable to ride her horse, Nikki. And even when the rain stopped, it was muddy, cloudy, and misty out. Jas sat there, staring at the computer screen wishing that something, anything would happen. And as she was about to decide to take a nap, as she had been sick recently, a knock came the door.

Now while Jas normally would not have opened the door when she was home alone, something in her heart compelled her to open the door. When she opened it, she found a lost red and blue mare standing right in front of her. Jas had to shake her head a few times as well as pinch herself as she thought she was dreaming. The mare looked lost, and so, trekking through the fresh mud, Jas lead the mare toward the barn to get her cleaned off.

Upon entering the barn, the mare tensed up, but due to Jas's soft spoken words, the mare calmed down and allowed Jas to clean her off. Jas quickly ran to get the supplies she would need and returned to find that the mare was standing still, waiting for her. And as Jas cleaned the mare off, she heard a strange sound, almost like the horse was "purring." Thinking her ears were off, Jas shook it off and continued cleaning the mare. The red of the body seemed to glow brighter as did the blue of the ears and face as Jas cleaned the horse.

When Jas finished cleaning the young mare, she was staring at a kind of horse she had never seen before. And while Jas did her best to try to feed the young mare, the young mare refused to eat what Jas offered her. And figuring that the mare was not hungry, Jas took the mare out into the meadow. Jas was surprised by just how much the mare's demeanor changed once she was out of the barn. Jas found herself clinging on tightly as the mare she now rode ran faster than any other horse that Jas had ever seen.

"Are you enjoying the ride as much as I am the run?" came a feminine voice suddenly out of nowhere, causing Jas to panic slightly, though the horse beneath her did not falter.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jas to seemingly no one as the only two anywhere in the vicinity were her and the mare, and as far as Jas knew, mares did not talk.

"Sorry to have startled you, my friend, but my name is Safire. I am not from around here, but I got lost and your house was the first one I found. Thank you for cleaning me up and helping me" the mare answered Jas's question, causing Jas to pull a little too tightly on the reigns, a reaction that Safire was expecting, and so she had begun to slow down already.

"You..you..you can talk?" replied Jas, a little unnerved by the whole situation.

"Yes, I can talk" replied Safire, "and if you would be so kind to dismount, I will show you why."

Jas lost no time in following the mare's commands, and a little less that gracefully dismounted. Once off, the mare was no longer there and Jas found herself face to face with a robot from another planet. Jas was slightly intimidated as the femme bot towered over her, but as Safire reached down and gently scooped up Jas, Jas realized she had no reason to be afraid. That was, until something else landed near by.

Jas hid herself in Safire's right hand as another large being descended from the heavens. Safire had an indignant look on her face as she recognized the old bot – it was Starscream (armada style). Safire reassured her new friend that this other bot was no threat, and Jas peaked over Safire's fingers to see none other than Starscream, in all his glory, standing there like a parent with a runaway child. Jas had to laugh as she thought the deadly seeker would be after destroying the whole world, not looking for a seemingly harmless bot.

"Safire, how many times have a told you to tell someone before you leave the base?" asked Starscream.

"You know I have to be free, dad, that is just the way it is. And when I want to run, I run wherever my spark leads me" replied Safire "besides, I found a new friend."

Jas found herself being carefully presented to Starscream who studied her carefully.

"Ah, so you have. Bring her with you to the base, and by the way, Jinx is looking for you as well" replied Starscream before taking off.

Jas was shock and awed, as well as terrified, and since she knew enough about the transformers, she thought she was going to be brought to Megatron, and so Jas began to cry.

"Please…please don't hurt me" cried Jas, tears streaming down her face, which confused Safire.

"hurt you, I would never do that" replied Safire who suddenly realized what was wrong, "and besides, Jinx, Starscream and I are all Autobots. You have nothing to worry about, and I am sure many of the other Autobots and Autobot Saber horses would love to meet you."

Jas looked up at Safire with a hopeful look in her eye. Safire changed to her alt mode and invited Jas to climb aboard. One Safire made sure Jas was secure, the two took off into the sky. Jas was still wondering if all this was a dream, but no, this was real as she felt the cool air rush past her as the two flew to the Autobot base. And as the two were landing, two very dark saber horses were waiting to greet Safire and her friend.

Jas was worried as the two looked terrifying, but she relaxed when the one called Jinx walked up beside her in his alt mode and nuzzled her hand, as if begging for Jas to pet his soft hair. On the other Side, a horse named Gizmo came up and nuzzled Jas's side playfully, almost knocking Jas off Safire. Jas could feel Safire laugh beneath her, and then the two backed off as an older stallion made his presence known. Safire remained still while Trickster examined the new arrival. Jas was not sure what to think, and was beginning to wonder if Safire had tricked her. And just as Jas was getting ready to say something, she saw a tall shadow in the background.

Trickster, Jinx, and Gizmo backed away out of respect, while Safire stood there with Jas on her back. And as the large bot approached, Jas looked up, praying to God and hoping it was not Megatron. And as Jas shook in fear, the voice of the bot calmed her before he even got close. This was not Megatron, and when Jas looked up, she realized that a) she was no longer on Safire's back, and b) this big bot was none other than Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Jas, relieved, let out a huge sigh of relief, not realizing that she had been holding her breath for the past 30 seconds or so during the whole ordeal. Optimus then set her down, and announced that she was welcome among the Autobots. Jas was ecstatic as Safire led the young girl into the base to meet all of the other Autobots. Jas met Prowl (G1), Jazz (G1), the Lambo twins (G1), Slugbug, Kryptonight, and other Autobots, but her favorites to meet were the Saber horses, as she met Starfire as well as Niagana as well as Lila. And Jas never found herself without a close friend again, especially since Safire and Slugbug had taken it upon themselves to keep Jas safe.


	54. Safire and Jas

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jas, Safire, and the saber horses are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish50777:, who also requested this fic. This is strictly a fan fic and is based more in the TF Armada series. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Safire stood stock still in her favorite corner of the base, unable to move due to feeling like scrap. Ratchet had recently come by, given her some medicine and taken her temp, and then diagnosed the poor femme with the flu. Safire felt as if every muscle in her body was fatigued and she felt a general malaise that went along with being sick. She was kept isolated so that she did not spread it to other bots or saber horses. Safire felt sad as she had no strength to go outside and run and she had no one to talk to. Safire laid her head down, tears in her optics. This was not going to be a fun time.

Jas, who had recently been introduced to all the Autobots, learned after overhearing Ratchet talk to Prime, that Safire was sick. Jas, unknown to the others, ran to find where Safire was. Jas found Safire in a room with only tiny windows. Jas knew that was bad, as she could tell Safire longed to be running outside and free. Jas was surprised to see that Safire was in her horse alt mode and was in a sling designed to keep her standing especially when she felt weak. Jas just looked over and saw that Safire just looked sick.

And so, figuring it would help cool the mare off, Jas quickly went and got some cool water. And when she returned to the room, Jas began to use a special cleaning tool to help try to cool Safire's overheated systems down. Safire awoke with a jolt, but was too weak to kick, or run, or even pull away. Jas put down the device she was using and calmed Safire down first. Safire calmed down when she realized what was going on. And remaining perfectly still, Safire allowed Jas to pour the cool water over her. Jas watched as Safire enjoyed the cool water running down her back, and Jas could tell that Safire was imaging it was the wind rushing over her. Safire, though still weak and sick, no longer felt alone as Jas spent as much time as she could with the mare. It was only when Starscream noticed that Jas had not been seen in a while that the Autobots started to worry where Jas had gone to.

Optimus asked Prowl and Jazz if they had seen Jas while Starscream (armada) asked the two twins, Sunny and Sides (G1), if they had seen her, but all the answer they received were negative. Starscream, worrying, went to go talk to the other saber horses, while Optimus talked to more of the Autobots. And it wasn't until Hotshot (Armada) told Optimus that he thought he had seen Jas go in to where Safire was that Starscream and Optimus even thought to check with the sick saber horse. Both Optimus and Starscream were worried about not only themselves catching something, but also Jas.

However, as the two got close to where Safire was being kept, their audio receptors picked up the sounds of laughter. Starscream and Optimus were both worried, due to the fact that Safire was part organic and they thought that Safire could pass on her illness to Jas. And so, risking that they could get sick as well, Optimus and Starscream opened the door to see what all the laughter was about. Starscream and Optimus were surprised to see Jas interacting with Safire in such a way that Safire no longer felt alone or isolated. Jas was telling stories, washing Safire off with a cool cloth, as well as talking about anything and everything to Safire, who sat and listened and offered a shoulder for Jas to laugh as well as cry on.

Starscream and Optimus looked at each other, as the sight was not what they had expected to see. They had ordered the isolation to help prevent the others from getting sick, but one thing that Optimus and Starscream had forgotten was that the Saber horses were very social animals and that isolation would drive them wild if they did not get some interaction. Starscream continued to watch while Optimus, satisfied with the way things were, went back to the control room.

And while Jas was in the middle of talking, Starscream came over. Jas was still slightly frightened by the large and deadly seeker, but when Starscream sat down and began to join in the interaction, Jas learned that there was nothing to be afraid of. Safire, though still weak from the virus, merely nodded her approval of Starscream being there.

And after Safire went back to sleep to recharge her energy to help fight this virus, Jas and Starscream were left to get to know one another. And as they talked, Jas got a big surprise.

"Thank you so much, Jas" stated Starscream, which stopped Jas dead in her tracks, had the seeker really thanked her?

"For what?" answered Jas, still unsure If she had heard right.

"Thank you for not only taking care of Safire, but also reminding me that Safire is a social creature and needs interaction even when she is sick." There were those words again and this time there was no mistaking them.

"You are welcome, Starscream. I was just doing what my mom used to do when I was sick when I was little. She used to spend a lot of time with me, use a cool washcloth on my cool forehead as well as sing and chat with me until I would fall asleep. It made being sick a lot easier to bear" replied Jas, with a wistful look in her eye, as it had been such a long time since anything like that had happened. It was not that she had not gotten sick. It was that, as she got older, her mom did less and less and Jas had to fight her illnesses by herself.

Unknown to either Starscream or Jas, who continued to chat, deep within Safire smiled, as she was glad that Jas and Starscream had become friends. And with both those two to help, Safire would be healthy and robust in no time.


	55. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight, Hurricane, Slugbug, Izach/Zippy, and Melissa are my creations. This uses bots from various universes. This has implied slash but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Kryptonight was looking out over the cloudy horizon; he had grown up long ago and was now an adult seeker, just like his father Starscream – and just as deadly if he chose to be. Kryptonight seemed to have it all. He was a medic who worked with the most difficult injuries and had saved many lives form sparklings to ancient transformers. He had his own practice, and was well respected in the medic community. In fact, his instructors Ratchet (G1) and Red Alert (TF Armada) were even surprised by just how thorough and well trained of a medic relatively young Kryptonight was. Kryptonight had his own little family. Hurricane, a close mech friend from childhood was Kryptonight's sparkmate, and their little triplet seekerlings were well behaved, which surprised most people, especially those who had known Kryptonight when he was a sparkling. He lived within his means and seemed to have it all.

He volunteered and worked with those less fortunate, not out of pride, but out of a sense of duty that even those who struggle were in need of help at times. And while he lived in a modest place, all this did not make the seemingly young seeker happy. For deep inside was a wound that had yet to be healed, and other than Hurricane, no one knew of the torment poor Kryptonight suffered. And while Kryptonight kept in touch with most of his family, if one did not know the bot, they would have never known that this seeker had a twin – a twin that had gone missing long ago.

Kryptonight remembered it like it was yesterday. If only he had gotten there in time, he could have saved his brother. Slugbug had told Kryptonight not to go too far away from each other, but Kryptonight had refused to listen. By the time Kryptonight had heard Slugbug's cries for help, Lockdown (TF animated) had already captured the youngling. And though it had been many years, Kryptonight still wondered – where was his twin and was he ok. The twin bond that the two had shared had been cut off, but not by Slugbug, but by Kryptonight, as he felt it was all his fault that he had not watched his twin brother more carefully. Kryptonight knew that Slugbug would want him to make the most of things, and that was what Kryptonight had done so far. But that still did not quell the aching that Kryptonight felt in his spark.

"You miss him, don't you" Hurricane stated, startling Kryptonight.

"Yes, I do, and I wish I knew where he was and if he was safe. I know he is still online as I can feel his spark, but that brings little comfort" replied Kryptonight, who returned his gaze to the stars even as Hurricane can up behind the seeker and gave him a giant hug.

Kryptonight sighed, as only Hurricane knew just how much it pained Kryptonight to have Slugbug missing. Hurricane had been friends with both of them since they were sparklings, and only Hurricane knew how hard Kryptonight had taken the loss as Kryptonight and Slugbug as sparklings were inseparable. And now, having had so much success, Kryptonight was still unable to enjoy it, as the one thing that meant so much was gone.

Meanwhile, far out in space, a lost bot, who had modified himself somewhat, had finally escaped the horrid place he had been imprisoned for so many years. In fact, the bot was so neglected that his outside looked black with soot and tarnished. His internal systems needed repair, though his spark was still strong and was leading him somewhere.

And as the bot got closer to the planet, the bot began to recognize certain features, and realized that this was Cybertron, though it had been rebuilt since this lone bot had last scene the planet, which was when the planet was in utter shambles. And, upon reaching the ground, the lone bot, led by an unknown source in his spark, made his way to a nearby city.

And upon entering the shiny city, the dirty, beaten bot made his way slowly toward the hospital, as he was in desperate need of repair. And upon entering the building, the wandering bot collapsed in the waiting lobby, drawing many a nurse bot and medic to the bot, who looked like he had been through hell and back. And though the bot was stabilized, it was one of those cases where the bot refused to let any of the medics work with him, as the bot's past was unknown to most of the young medics who were doing their best to settle this bot down.

Ratchet, the head CMO, was called in as none of the young bots knew what to do and while they were aware of Kryptonight, they knew that only in special circumstances would they be able to reach the bot, as the bot was a very private person and hard to get a hold of.

Ratchet, old though he was, came down to check on the mech that was causing such a stir. And though Ratchet would usually be enough to calm most bots down, this particular mech became even more enraged and acted up even more, throwing things though it was obvious to Ratchet that this mech needed repairs, badly. And so, Ratchet, who had a direct link to Kryptonight, soon called the young medic in to work with the mech that no one else could get near.

Kryptonight, though not wanting to leave his family, could tell that something about this patient required his expertise, just by the tone in Ratchet's voice. And so, without further ado, Kryptonight made his way into the med bay area. Many of the younger medics stood in awe as Kryptonight walked by, his mere presence making them shrink away, as he was well-known, well respected, and well liked, but he rarely came in on a moment's notice.

Soon, Ratchet directed Kryptonight to the patient that seemed to have scared every medic away. Kryptonight took one look at the abused, beaten, dirty bot and felt overwhelming compassion.

"Ratchet, let me take this one myself. Let no one else in. I think I can reach this one. And you better leave to, as he seemed terrified of you" stated Kryptonight to Ratchet, who soon left the two alone.

Kryptonight studied the smaller mech, who had calmed down some since Ratchet left and it was just the two of them. The smaller bot said nothing as Kryptonight approached, but watched every movement with a trained optic. Once Kryptonight got within a few feet, he offered his hand out to greet the bot, and the bot just stood there. Kryptonight realized that bot was still scared. And so, not wanting to frighten the bot any further, Kryptonight backed away, got some cleansing fluid and offered to the smaller mech, but the mech was unsure of what to do, and so Kryptonight took the warmed cleanser and began to clean off the black grime and dirt that had accumulated on the bot. But not too long after starting, Kryptonight realized that he would have to sedate the bot.

And after sedating the bot, Kryptonight began the long process of cleaning off years of grime. And upon hitting the chest area, Kryptonight could tell that the mech had been beaten and suffered quite a bit of internal damage. And so cleaning the areas that were heaviest covered, a small mech began to emerge with even more areas that needed repair. Kryptonight worked feverishly to help fix all the damage as best he could.

And then, once fixing all the damage, Kryptonight worked on getting rid of the rest of the grime. Kryptonight was shocked when he finally cleaned off a small area on the bot to the point where it showed the bot's real color was white. And calling in Ratchet to help, Kryptonight worked quickly, with hopes that this mystery patient might be exactly who he was thinking it might be. Ratchet worked hard as well, and after 30 minutes of hard work, both were shocked – there, lying on the berth was a white and gold racer bot, on that looked a lot like Slugbug might look like if he were to be seen in his adult form.

Ratchet and Kryptonight stared at each other in shock, both realizing what this could mean if this really was Slugbug.

"How are we going to know for sure" asked Kryptonight, forgetting one way of telling.

"When was the last time you tried to use your twin bond?" asked Ratchet.

"It has been many, many years, but I suppose I could give it a try. I will just pulse love, as that is least likely to cause a bad reaction" stated Kryptonight, as he opened a part of his spark he had not opened in years and pulsed love.

Kryptonight watched and felt while Ratchet just watched, as at first nothing seemed to happen. Kryptonight was frustrated as he felt nothing in return. Neither Ratchet nor Kryptonight observed anything happening.

And just as Kryptonight was going to give up and walk out, he felt a small pulse of love come back to him. And while Kryptonight had his back to the bed, Ratchet noticed something – the patient was coming out of the sedation. Kryptonight whipped back around, hoping what he felt was not just wishful thinking. And as the patient they had worked on began to come around, Kryptonight felt timid love pulses radiate in his own spark from somewhere else.

And it was then and only then that Kryptonight realized the truth – this troublesome patient was none other than his own long lost twin. And when Kryptonight told that to Ratchet, Ratchet was startled as well as understanding as Ratchet remembered that Slugbug hated medics, ever since he learned of his precarious birth.

And while Slugbug slowly came back around, Kryptonight ran up to the patient and wrapped his arms around the still groggy bot.

"Is that you I feel?" asked the white and gold racer.

"Yes, Bug, it's me" exclaimed Kryptonight, happy tears rolling down his faceplate, "and now that you have been found, you will never be lost again."

Ratchet watched the reunion with a warm heart, as he was the only one aware of just how close the two had been all their lives up until Slugbug had been abducted. And Ratchet was pretty sure that while Starscream, Hotshot, and the other siblings were going to be thrilled, no one was going to be more thrilled than Kryptonight.

Meanwhile, the other medics and nurses wondered what had happened as once Kryptonight had gone into the room, he had not yet returned and the yelling had stopped some time ago. And then the surprise of all surprises came when Kryptonight emerged with a White and gold bot by his side. All the medics that were in such awe of the fact that this patient had gotten so much attention from the busy Kryptonight, but the seeker did not care, as the missing piece of his spark was now found. And the seeker and the racer walked out of the med bay area while Ratchet, seeing that the medics were still watching the seeker, reminded them to get back to work.

And on the way back to Kryptonight's place, the two chatted. Slugbug talked about what had happened to him all the years he had been held captive and how he had finally managed to escape. Kryptonight updated Slugbug on what had happened to their family and friends, including Melissa's demise and how hard it had been on Izach/Zippy. And as the two talked, Starscream and Hotshot (both armada) came walking by, still hiding the pain of having lost their second oldest. But as the twins approached, Kryptonight called out to Starscream and Hotshot, and before long, many sparks and hearts were healed.

And now, though many medics are still in awe of Kryptonight and his skills, it is the fact that Slugbug has now returned that makes Kryptonight's life truly as happy as it can be for he now has everything he could ever want – a good career, a loving family, and his twin back to support him.


	56. Starfire's Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Starfire and Safire are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish50777:. The mech used in this story is my own creation. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starfire was running freely through the open meadowland, laughing and shouting to her heart's content and innocently playing in the bright warm midday sun. And as she ran, far and fast, in her alt mode, she got a surprise that she was not expecting.

Across the way, sitting on a bumpy, old log by a peacefully bubbling brook was a triple changer mech. His coloration of orange, black, and green caught Starfire's eye, as she had never seen a mech with such a coloration scheme and she was extremely curious. And with her curiosity getting the better of her, Starfire slowly crept up closer to the bot, whose Jet and racer mode were obvious even from the backside. Starfire took a closer look, and realized something startling and amazing – this triple changer was an Autobot!

Starfire continued to watch as the mech continued to do whatever it was that he was doing. The tri-colored mech was quiet and unassuming, and his presence was comforting to Starfire, whose blissful and youthful ignorance often got her into situations that her half-sister, Safire, had to get Starfire out of.

The mech appeared to be gazing into the heavens, as if he were an explorer or possibly one who studies the stars, either sparked to explore new worlds or to map the cosmos. Starfire continued to watch, absolutely fascinated by the wonderful mech sitting merely feet away from her and her hiding spot in thick brush. Her spark started to flutter and skip jolts, but never even having had a crush before, Starfire had no idea what the fluttering and skipping indicated. And Starfire's youthful exuberance was soon going to give her away.

The calm mech, feeling like something or someone was watching him and staring at him, began to slowly turn around, trying to figure out exactly where that weird feeling and sensation was coming from. Starfire attempted to remain hidden in her hiding spot, but the try colored triple changer had finely tuned sensors and was able to pinpoint exactly where Starfire was hiding to a "T". And curious himself about the femme, the tricolored triple changer slowly and cautiously approached Starfire.

Starfire was utterly dumbfounded by the mech's sheer size, as he towered over her, in essence dwarfing her, yet she felt no fear or apprehension being near such a large and powerful mech. In fact, Starfire was in complete awe of the mech.

"HI there, my… my name ... name is … is…" Starfire started saying, stuttering slightly as she was very nervous about meeting the young, handsome new mech.

"You're name is Starfire, am I right" asked the mech, to which he received a nervous nod, and he went on to answer her unasked questions, "My brothers have told me about you. You are a wild, young, free, innocent spirit." When the mech said that, Starfire blushed even more so than she was already. The mech flashed a genuine smile that made Starfire's spark race and melt at the same time while her knees were barely holding her weight up, and her head was spinning. Her mouth ran dry and nothing came out when she opened her mouth as she was so overwhelmed that such a attractive, well-built mech would be interested in little old her.

It was then that the tricolored mech held out his hand, offering to help Starfire out of her predicament, as the place she had chosen to try and hide in to spy on the mech held her fast, and she was stuck. But with one quick yet gentle pull, she was out of the mess, thanks to the mech, though the branches that had held her in left a few scratches on her body. Starfire, however, could care less about that because as she gazed into the mech's green optics, she felt a strange connection, and a spark of sorts between herself and the mech who she knew very little about.

The mech, feeling his own spark skipping jolts and fluttering, laughed as he realized that the two were calling for each other, but this mech was never one to force himself upon others. And though both felt this, Starfire became even more shy and nervous – and before the mech could even speak again, Starfire bolted, unsure and fearful of what was happening, as she did not understand it. The mech, thankfully not easily disheartened, changed into his racing mode and gave chase to the femme, not to scare her but to try and help her understand what was going on, as he knew thanks to his older brothers.

Once Starfire became tired from running and letting the mech chase her, she allowed the mech to catch her. The mech did so carefully, and then scooped her up into his strong yet gentle arms. Starfire was frightened until she realized that the mech had her safely in his arms as they flew. And having little choice, as they were high in the air, Starfire moved closer to the mech, her head resting against the mech's chest plate, which left her head in a perfect position to hear and feel that the mech's spark pulse was pulsing in sync with her own spark. And though she was young and somewhat naïve, Starfire had heard some things about what happened when one found their sparkmate and she wondered if in this strange new mech she had found her special sparkmate. And while they were flying, the mech explained about sparkmates and finding sparkmates. After listening to the intelligent mech, Starfire soon realized one thing, she could tell that she had found her own sparkmate.

After flying back to the bank of the peacefully bubbling brook where they had first met, the mech set Starfire gently down on the ground. Starfire, feeling called, changed into her bipedal mode, and watched as the tricolored mech did the same.

"Sir, one question, before I give you my pulsing and longing spark," started Starfire still nervous, "please, sir, please tell me your name."

The mech smiled, as he realized that he had failed to tell her his own name, and then stated, "My name, Starfire, is Snowseeker. And since we now know each other, here is my spark which I give to you and only you."

And with that, Starfire released her own spark, which danced in the air along with the other spark just before the two sparks joined, uniting the two, allowing both Starfire and Snowseeker to finally have found true love.


	57. If not yours, Don't Touch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a valentine inspired fic, and contains slash pairings, though nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Cliffjumper was walking around the base when he stumbled upon something strange. It was a primitive weapon that the humans referred to as a bow and arrow. Cliffjumper wonder who would leave such a contraption out in the open, as the red heart shaped tips appeared to be sharp. Knowing that weapons should not be left out in the open, Cliffjumper picked up the bow and quiver and soon delivered it to the weapon room, completely unaware of what he had just placed there and the havoc it would soon cause.

Spike, having decided to walk with Ironhide, soon found their way to the weapon room. And while Ironhide overlooked the primitive technology, Spike was fascinated by it, and thought that it was red and painted red and pink as a prank by Sunny and Sides. And since Ironhide had given permission for Spike to use the bow and arrows, Spike ran off, as he was planning a prank of his own on the twins. So, off Spike headed, preparing for a great prank on the Lambo twins.

But before he went after the twins, Spike wanted to practice. And so Spike went to the rec room, and painted a target on the back of the metallic sofa, as the arrows would probably bounce right off. Unknown to Spike, Ultra Magnus was taking a nap on said couch. Spike lined up the arrow, and shot it at the couch. To his amazement, the arrow did not seem to bounce off the couch, they went right through it. Spike figured that the couch was faulty. And tried hitting the cough again, but missed and nit the chair next to it where Cliffjumper was sitting. Spike, fearing what was going on, left the rec room, to try and find an area where the arrows would just bounce off, never seeing the consequences of his actions.

Meanwhile, outside, a cherub who had settled to take a nap just outside the Autobot base, finally woke from his nap. He looked around him and soon panicked, as his bow and quiver was missing! Where had it gone? The little cherub flew around in a panic as he unsuccessfully searched for his missing items.

Back in the rec room, Ultra Magnus woke when he felt something poke into his side. It felt strange, as it did not hurt, but seemed to warm up his systems. Magnus looked over in the chair and saw an equally warmed Cliffjumper staring back at him. And as the two looked at each other longer and longer, both realized what the other wanted, and soon the two bots were interacting in a very romantic and loving manner. Fortunately, no one else entered the rec room while the two were enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, finding an open hallway, Spike practiced yet again. But as he practiced, the arrows seemed to have a mind of their own, and went through the wall – one unknowing hitting Prowl in the aft while the other hit Jazz in the chest. Thinking that the metal wall must have had a hole in it, Spike went to another place to practice, not realizing what he had done and not knowing a very angry and very worried little cherub was searching for the very equipment that Spike was carrying.

Meanwhile, in Prowl's office, Prowl and Jazz had been chatting, when Prowl felt something hit his aft while Jazz felt and saw something hit his chest before fading away. Jazz had no idea what was going on, but when he looked back at Prowl, he found Prowl had a sultry look on his face. Not realizing he had the same look, Jazz was curious as to why the cool and emotionless tactician was now showing emotion, but the thought soon left Jazz's processor as the saboteur realized that his own systems were heating up as well. And soon the two were going at it, not caring who saw them. In fact, Sunny and Sides were walking by when they saw the two and left before they purged their tanks, as that was one thing they did not want to know about.

After multiple more shots with no results, Spike walked outdoors, not even realizing what he had done. Ironhide was paired up with Ratchet, Bumblebee was with Bluestreak, Sunny and sides (after seeing Prowl and Jazz) were going at it even though they were twins, and to top it all off, Skyfire and Optimus were having fun as was Superion and Omega Supreme. Spike, thinking that the arrows were defective, went outside, still not realizing that a small cherub was on his tail, and noticing all the trouble that the young human male had caused.

And as Spike continued outside, he met up with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Spike ran and hid behind a rock before firing the arrows at the trio. The trine laughed at the primitive weapon that was being aimed at them. However, once Spike hit them, they seemed to take their focus off him and on to each other. Spike ran once again, failing to see what the arrows really did. The trine, which had been laughing, soon were looking at each other in a lustful manner. And as Spike ran, the three seekers seemed to have their own brand of fun, not even heeding a warming from Megatron to withdraw.

And as spike headed back to the Ark, with Quiver and bow in hand, a small flying object came rushing toward him.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you caused?" asked the little cherub.

"What's wrong, all I did was fire defective arrows. They don't even do anything" replied Spike, still not having witnessed the mayhem that he caused.

"they don't do anything – THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POWERFUL THESE ARROWS ARE" asked the red faced little cherub, clearly upset.

"No. what do they do?" asked Spike, curious as to just what it was he had done.

"they are love arrows, to help beings fall in love" replied the cherub, "And my name is Cupid!"

Spike dropped the bow and arrows quickly. He was obviously panicked by what he had done. And Cupid, as punishment, showed the ignorant human what he had done to all the bots that had been hit. Spike swallowed hard as he watched the Autobots enjoy each other in pairs. Cupid even showed Spike the seeker trine going at it, which remarkably made Spike laugh, as he figured the three were already doing that behind Megatron's back. It was now that Spike understood what he had done, and he told Cupid he was sorry.

"well, sorry won't change the relationships that were created, but since you apologized, I won't punish you as had I had planned to" stated Cupid.

Spike was relieved, but turned his back on Cupid – not a smart idea. Cupid, still angry at the human, hit Spike in the ass. And just as Spike was turning around, there was Windbreaker, who had just been hit as well. And as Spike ran off to be with the Autobot, Cupid laughed, as it was his punishment for the ignorant human who had taken the Cherub's quiver and bow. It was bad enough to have to wear a diaper, but to have his only other possessions stolen was not something he was going to tolerate.

"Stupid humans, won't they ever learn not to mess with things" and with that Cupid floated off, as he had more people, and Decepticons to take care of.


	58. A Cold Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. And while this does not mention any canon characters, it is still based in that world. Safire, Jas, and the Saber horses are the creations of and used with permission by Safire50777 and Deathwish50777 on Deviant Art, who also requested this fan fic. Missy and Onyx are my creations. This is mostly sparkling fluff and is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

The weather outside was cold, snow lay everywhere and continued to fall from the sky as the day was just starting. It was now winter, Missy's favorite time of year, and this year she would show her little sister Jas the best part of having snow. Jas was a little apprehensive about the whole thing, as she did was not sure if the white stuff was good to play in. Missy, who had seen a few winters, knew that snow was a blast. There was the making of snow angels and snowmen, as well as snowball fights and just playing around and falling into huge drifts. Missy could hardly wait to play out in the white stuff.

Safire and Onyx looked at their two young foals. Missy, the older of the two, was Royal blue all over with silver eyes and a red mane and tail while Jas, the younger of the two, was brown with a white star area on her forehead and her mane and tail were black in color. The two were very different, though neither was particularly outgoing. Missy could be abrasive and sarcastic when she wanted to while Jas often remained quiet as she watched and learned from Missy getting in trouble all the time. But now that it was the first day of snow, Missy was so happy to go out and play while Jas was worried. Onyx had to laugh as Missy was more like him while Jas was more like Safire.

"Daddy, can we go outside and play" Missy asked, her big silver eyes pleading with her father. Onyx, a softy when it came to the foals, was about to answer Missy when Jas piped up.

"But it cold out and what is that white stuff?" stated Jas, not sure what to make of things.

"That is snow, Jas," replied Missy, trying to play teacher to her younger sister, "And yes it is cold, but it is so much fun to play in!"

Jas still appeared unsure until Safire piped in, "Jas, the snow won't hurt you. And Missy will make sure you stay safe. Don't worry, once you get out there, you will find that it is fun. Besides, I have some gifts to wrap and I need you two out of the house for a while. Onyx, dear, why don't you go with them?"

Onyx smiled, as it was not often that he had an opportunity to play with his two young daughters. And so, cautious Jas and excited Missy were soon led outside by their father, Onyx. Missy immediately ran off, finding a huge snowdrift, and before Onyx and Jas could stop her, Missy fell backward onto the snow drift, laughing, and once landing on her back, began moving her extremities, creating a snow angel. Jas was still uncertain while Onyx just laughed, as Missy repeated the action of falling and moving her arms and legs, creating a choir of snow angels.

Eventually, even Jas had grown to enjoy the cold weather, as she laughed and tried to emulate her older sister, creating her own smaller snow angels. Onyx was glad to see the two small femmes playing nicely and enjoying the snow. Onyx looked around and saw the white blanket covering the ground. Other than his and his foals footprints in the snow and the snow angels, the snow was undisturbed and sparkled slightly as the sun was trying to peak through the snow filled clouds.

**_Thwack!_**

Onyx, having not paid attention to the young femmes felt something cold hit the back of his head. HE could hear giggling, but when he looked he saw nothing. He scanned the area, looking for two little mischievous femmes. And as he turned toward a certain mound of snow, two more balls of snow were flying at him followed by giggling as the two small balls of snow nailed Onyx in the side. Onyx, figuring that the girls were trying to start a snowball fight with him, soon hid behind another snow drift, creating his own snowballs. The giggling did not stop as balls of snow continued to fly back and forth.

Jas was quick and able to dodge most of the snowballs sent her way by their dad, but Missy, being bigger and slightly slower was now covered with snow, as she had taken more than her fair share of snowballs from their dad, but she continued to giggle. This was fun, as it was not very often that the three of them were able to just kick back and have fun.

After the snowball fight was over, Jas tried running over to Onyx, only to trip on something sticking up in the snow. Onyx and Missy held their breath as the little one fell into a snow drift, causing powdery snow to go "poof" around the young one. It was dead silent until Jas managed to pull her head out of the snow and began giggling, as she realized that snow was not scary but was fun to play in even if it was cold and left her feeling slightly chilled. Once Missy and Onyx saw that Jas was still enjoying herself and running around laughing, the other two laughed and continued to have fun. And with the effort of all three, the three created what they called a "snow bot" as opposed to a snowman. They had tried to create a snow horse, but since the body continued to crash to the ground, they settled for a snow bot.

Finally, after several hours outside in the cold, Onyx carried Jas in while he had to drag Missy in behind him. Even though the sun was setting, Missy still wanted to continue to play outside in the snow. It was only when Onyx promised that she would be able to play tomorrow that Missy finally quit trying to go outside and allowed Onyx to bring her into the nice warm house. Safire looked and laughed as she could see where all three had built up snow due to snowball fights and making snow angels. Safire took Jas from Onyx as the little one was starting to fall asleep, which left Onyx to help bathe obstinate little Missy, who did was not always patient and could be impulsive. But soon enough, both Missy and Jas were in bed fast asleep in the room that they shared. Safire and Onyx stood at the door gazing at their precious little ones. This is what it truly meant to be a family – enjoying the simple things in life. And turning the light down low, Onyx and Safire soon retired to their own room, in order to be ready for whatever tomorrow may bring.


	59. Freaky Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I was just thinking, what would happen if the sparks did not return to the right chambers after two sparkmates interfaced. This contains slash, no like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The intense interfacing session had just ended, and both bots were asleep, not realizing that something crazy had even happened. And as the night drew closer to morning, the bots were going to learn something that no one had ever heard of before.

Prowl slowly opened his optics, flicking them on slowly as he was still tired from the intense interfacing session the night before, but as the bot stretched, something seemed off. His body felt heavier than usual. And waking facing the door was a tad unusual as Prowl realized that he never ended up in that side of the berth. Something was wrong.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the berth, Optimus stirred, as it was time to get up, or so his internal components told him. Optimus stretched his limbs, wondering why they felt so light. Something felt out of place. And with the force he normally used to move his own body, Optimus managed to throw himself out of the berth and on to the floor, landing with a thud. Optimus swore as he landed on his aft, as something just felt wrong. And when Optimus flicked on his optics and looked at the other side of the berth, he swore even more, and realized what was wrong.

Prowl, who heard the crash attempted to turn around, but it took more effort than the bot was used to using. And so, using all the energy he could muster, Prowl finally managed to turn around and saw to his horror why things were so off – after having reinforced their bond the night before, Optimus and Prowl's sparks had returned to the wrong chambers. Prowl's body now had Optimus's spark and Optimus's body had Prowl's spark. The two looked at each other, wondering how in the heck they were going to function like this. They immediately tried to have a quick interface to try and rectify the situation, but it failed to. And so, realizing that they were required to be at their posts, Optimus and Prowl left their room and headed out. This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

Optimus found his way to Prowl's office and began working on the stacks of reports that Prowl always went through. Optimus never realized just how many reports he never saw, as Prowl had regarded them as unimportant to bother the leader with. And Optimus's processor almost froze when he read the reports from the conspiracy theorist himself, Red Alert. Optimus tried to get things done, when Jazz brought Sunny and Sides to his door, expecting Prowl to punish the delinquents for their prank. Optimus, realizing he had to keep the façade up, soon took the twin deviants to the brig and locked them up.

Meanwhile, in Optimus's office, Prowl was reading the reports that he never usually saw, that came from Teletran 1 about what the cons were doing, as well as reading the medical report from Ratchet about who was fit for battle and the like. Prowl never realized just how much weight Prime carried on his shoulders in making decisions. Prowl felt overwhelmed by all the reports even Prime had to fill out, which were to the US government so that the Transformers would not get kicked off the earth. And as Prowl was studying the reports and starting to get to work, Ratchet came barging in, as he was not going to let Optimus get away with missing his yearly tune up again. And though bonded, Prowl was unaware of just how much fun Optimus had annoying Ratchet by delaying his tune up. Ratchet had gotten used to the game, which is why something caught his attention when this was only his second time to ask and Prime said sure. Prowl left with the medic, who now had a big suspicion that something was not as it should be.

Meanwhile, Optimus was doing well acting as Prowl, as being a leader meant keeping emotions in check, but even trying his hardest, Jazz, Prowl's best friend, could tell that something was different about Prowl this morning. Optimus knew that Prowl and Jazz had been an item in the past, but ever since Jazz had bonded with Ratchet and Prowl had bonded with Optimus, the two black and whites still remained good friends and neither ever cheated. And that was when Jazz confronted this "Prowl."

Meanwhile, in med bay, Prowl was trying to play his part, but he could tell by the look in the medics optics that Ratchet knew something was up.

"Alright, you are in good shape, but you can't be Optimus" stated the medic, surprising Prowl, "I am not sure what's going on but I am going to get to the bottom of this."

Prowl sighed, as he knew he could not hide things from the medic any longer. "You are right, Ratchet, I am not Optimus. I am Prowl. When Optimus and I woke this morning, we found that somehow our sparks went back into the wrong spark chambers. My spark entered Optimus's body and Optimus's went into mine."

Ratchet was shocked as he had never heard of such a thing before – sparks going to the wrong chambers after an interfacing? That was almost unheard of. But seeing that it was happening right in front of him, Ratchet had to try to figure out just how he was going to get the sparks to go back to their rightful owners.

Meanwhile, as Jazz and "Prowl" talked, Optimus finally, fessed up to the saboteur that he was not Prowl, but Optimus. Jazz's jaw dropped as the bot passed out. Jazz, who was always careful with his behavior around the leader was embarrassed at the way he acted and Optimus had seen it. After leaving Jazz passed out on the floor, Optimus left Prowl's office, as Optimus felt that something was wrong with Prowl's body, other than it was entirely too small. So Optimus made his way to the med bay.

Ratchet was about to say something when he saw Prowl, who he knew was actually Optimus, come into the room not feeling good. Ratchet, seeing that Prowl's body was under the weather, encouraged the bot to climb on a med bay berth. When Ratchet checked the black and white's body out, he found something he was not expecting – the black and white was carrying sparklings. Now things were more complicated, as not only did the sparks have to be switched back, Ratchet would have to do it carefully and quickly so that Prowl would not lose the sparklings.

Ratchet called upon First Aid to help him with the delicate procedure. Both Prowl and Optimus were put into a forced recharge while the procedure took place. Ratchet removed Prowl's spark from Optimus's body first, as Ratchet figured that with the Matrix, Optimus's body would be safe, but also it would be safer for the sparklings if Prowl went without a spark for the shortest time. Soon enough, Ratchet was done with the procedure, and the sparklings were safe. The question was, was it truly a success?

Prowl onlined first and began to stretch – it felt normal, as if he could move his limbs without great effort. Optimus Prime, onlined quickly afterward, recognizing that he was in his own body. Ratchet and First Aid watched as the two came back around before Ratchet gave the two information that they never expected – Prowl was carrying and expecting. Optimus just smiled while Prowl's processor froze – after being back in their own bodies, that was music to Optimus's audios. And so, carrying the frozen out of the med bay, Optimus made sure of one thing, they would never interface drunk on high grade energon again, as this whole experience was not worth repeating.


	60. All About Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was requested by Chowderl on Deviant Art and features Ironhide with Chromia. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The light clicked on, as it was on an automatic timer. Chromia onlined her optics in order to prepare for the day, but something felt odd and strange. She heard the familiar sound of Ironhide releasing pent-up exhaust. She frowned, she loved him dearly, but did he really have to do that every morning? But nevertheless, Chromia tried to get out of bed, and found herself struggling, as her body felt heavier than she was supposed to. And so, without thinking about it, Chromia used all her effort and got her aft out of the berth, stretching as she did so.

Meanwhile, back in the bed, Ironhide continued to snore, until he was roused by Chromia moving out of the berth. Ironhide heard his body make the familiar sound that it made each morning when he first woke. And while he knew it bothered Chromia, he couldn't help it, no matter what he did, eating more energon, eating less, or any number of other things, nothing stopped the morning exhaust he passed each and every morning. And so, hearing the familiar sound, Ironhide tried getting up out of the berth, which surprising took less effort that he was used to, and as he tried to swing his legs out of the berth, he ended up throwing himself off the bed and squarely onto his aft on the floor. The resounding clang caught Chromia's attention. And she was as shocked by what she saw as Ironhide was shocked by what he saw.

Ironhide sat on the floor wondering why he was able to watch his own body move while Chromia watched as her own body unglamorously began to rub a sore area. It was only when the two locked optics that they realized what had happened. Somehow, when they had interfaced the night before, the sparks had mistakenly returned to the wrong spark chamber. Now Chromia found herself trapped in Ironhide's body and Ironhide was trapped in Chromia's form. They stared at each other for a while longer before Chromia, taking pity on Ironhide, hoisted her own body off the floor. Chromia could not help but laugh as Ironhide struggled to regain his balance in her much lighter frame. And while she was struggling to get enough energy to move Ironhide's weighty body, Ironhide was too distracted with his own problems to laugh at the situation.

Ironhide and Chromia looked at each other. This was definitely a problem, as neither was 100 percent sure how this could happen, and neither was exactly sure how to pass off as the other. And being tired, Chromia did not want to try interfacing again. Ironhide swore, this was going to be one mixed up day. And as both headed out of their room, they almost went to the other's place, but remembering that they were in the other's body, both headed in the opposite direction that they were used to. And while Chromia headed to the weapons area to check the weapons and then check in with Prime, Ironhide headed to the shooting range, to meet Elita 1 to practice shooting.

Chromia groaned once she reached the weapons area, as she had no idea where to begin, but then she remembered what she knew of her mate and went to the most deadly weapons first, carefully inspecting and checking over them. Chromia was almost finished with all the stuff that Ironhide did, when a little friend came in. Chromia had to think for a moment, and then she remembered that this was Aires, who often came to either talk with Ironhide or drive him nuts by reconfiguring the weaponry. Fortunately, Aires who had stepped in, was quickly called away as down the hall could be heard the scream of Lyra, and so Chromia narrowly missed being discovered. But, realizing that she was done counting and logging the weapons as well as inspecting them, Chromia dreaded where she was going to next, as she had no idea what Ironhide and Prime chatted about in the morning.

Meanwhile, Ironhide headed to the range, to meet with Elita 1, who was Chromia's best friend. Ironhide knew that Elita had a temper on her, and so he knew he would have to tow the line if he wanted to pull off that he was Chromia and not himself. Elita 1 was stretching out and practicing her fighting moves as Ironhide in Chromia's body approached the pinkish/reddish colored femme, who quickly took notice that Chromia had appeared. The femme commander began the practice fighting that Chromia and she usually started with. Fortunately for Hide, he had seen the practice and knew what to do, though he was not quite as coordinated as Chromia. Elita noticed, and 'Chromia' said that she was just tired that morning, as Ironhide had been an aft that morning. Elita bought the excuse, as Chromia had used it before, but something seemed off to the femme commander, even though Ironhide had no idea that Elita suspected anything.

Back in Prime's office, Chromia was slightly nervous, as she knew that Ironhide was one of Prime's closest friends and would surely notice that something was off. But she also knew that if she did not show up precisely on time, Prime would suspect something. And so, Chromia used all the energy she could muster to move Ironhide's extremely bulky and heavy body, slowly plodding her way to Prime's office. i No wonder 'Hide walks so fraggin' slow, his body is so dang heavy /i thought Chromia as she shuffled her way down to Prime's office.

When she entered, Prime was waiting for the report as well as had his battle mask open. She had never seen the leader without his battle mask on, but she remembered that she had to act like this was the norm, though her ungraceful movements soon caught Prime's attention. And while the two talked, Prime suspected that something was different, and the Matrix in his chest confirmed his feelings. And so, Prime took 'Ironhide' to go get checked out by Ratchet, who had just repaired the prankster twins. Upon entering the med bay, the lack of fight from Ironhide led Prime and Ratchet to know something was most definitely wrong.

Back at the shooting range, Elita 1 watched as Chromia fired at the targets, but Elita noticed Chromia's stance, which was more for a mech with a heavier body than a light weight femme. And putting everything together, Elita called Chromia out on the carpet. Ironhide, not wanting to face Elita's wrath explained what was going on.

"Elita, I am sorry. I am not Chromia, I am Ironhide. Somehow our sparks went back into the wrong chambers. Please don't blast me because I don't feel so good" stated Ironhide, though it still came out sounding like Chromia. Elita lowered her weapon, but the look of shock on her face said it all, as she could not even begin to imagine how this happened. And so, deciding that there was nothing else she could do, Elita took 'Chromia" with her to the med bay.

Meanwhile in the med bay, 'Ironhide' was acting different, and that was when Chromia realized that she could hide no longer. "Prime, Ratchet, I am not Ironhide. I am Chromia. I don't know how this happened, but I don't like it – as I can't feel the sparklings" stated Chromia in Hide's voice, which surprised Prime but not Ratchet, as he had told Chromia only a few days ago that she was carrying, though she had not yet told Ironhide about it.

Soon enough, Elita had hauled Chromia into the med bay, everyone there knowing that the sparks had ended up in the wrong chambers. Ratchet swore, this was not supposed to happen. But Ratchet decided that it was best to let the two go back to their quarters and to be off duty until the sparks returned to the right bot.

And so Ironhide and Chromia made it back to their room, and they tried everything that they could think of, but as of yet nothing happened. And Chromia watched as Ironhide felt the morning sickness and other symptoms she always had. i Well, at least he will appreciate how I feel /i thought Chromia, but she missed feeling the little sparklings move inside her, and so, finally, Chromia decided to tell Ironhide about the good news. Ironhide looked at her incredulously until he felt the sparklings move about himself, in her body. And then Hide smiled.

That night when the two went to bed, a strange thing happened in the middle of the night, the spark chambers opened and the two returned to the spark chambers that they were supposed to be in, connecting and reinforcing the bond as they passed by each other. Chromia, though not consciously aware of it, was glad to be back in her body, as was Ironhide.

Come the next morning, Chromia woke and found to her amazement that she did not have to use more energy than usual to move her body. She looked down and was ecstatic to find that she was in her own body. Ironhide was still asleep, in his own body. Chromia kissed Ironhide before she left, missing Ironhide's morning "loud" greeting. Ironhide soon roused, happy to be in his own body, but now both had a better understanding of what it was like to be in the other's spark chamber.


	61. Con Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was done to honor a request from Silvereye12 on Deviant Art . This deals with Soundwave and Starscream, and has slash as well as M preg. No like – no read. Idea for cassettes came from another story I read dealing with Soundwave and Starscream on Deviant Art. What is it they say about walking in someone else's shoes? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments; constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

_THUD!_

Starscream woke up quickly after accidentally being kicked in the head by that buffoon of a mate of his, Soundwave. Now Starscream was in a foul mood. Not that he hadn't been in a bit of a foul mood ever since he found out just yesterday that he was carrying brats inside him. Starscream had yet to tell his mate, as Soundwave was often busy pleading with Megatron to not kill the seeker. It is was only because Megatron was not willing to lose Soundwave that Megatron did not permanently offline the obnoxious seeker. But never the less, Starscream tried to get himself out of the berth, but found that it was much harder than usual. i those blasted developing sparklings must be weighing me down /i thought Starscream as he used all the strength he could muster to finally get his fat aft out of the berth. Starscream woke up and little bit more, and realized that something more was wrong than he first thought.

Meanwhile, in the berth, Soundwave woke, after feeling his mate try to unsuccessfully get out of the berth three times. Soundwave, slowly onlined, as when he was on his own time, he took things much more slowly than when he was working for that Tyrant Megatron. But as Soundwave stretched, he realized that something felt very wrong. He felt awkward and unbalanced. And in trying to make sure it wasn't him, Soundwave shot up faster than he expected, and made an ungraceful face plant onto the floor, leaving his aft sticking straight up in the air. It was then that Soundwave realized that they had a problem as he turned to look up at his sparkmate.

Starscream, hearing the crash, turned around as quickly as he could, though it was slow as his body was for some strange reason moving slower than usual. When Starscream finally managed to turn around, the sight he saw shocked him – it was his beautiful seeker body laying ungracefully and undignified on the floor. Starscream swore, but realized it sounded strange, and then Starscream finally put 2 and 2 together, and realized that somehow he had switched bodies with Soundwave.

Soundwave, after falling flat onto the floor in the awkward position, moved quicker than he was used and got up and sat on his aft, and stared up, looking at his own body. Logic dictated to Soundwave that this was not possible. Then Soundwave realized how it was logically possible – the sparks had gone into the wrong spark chambers after the two interfaced last night. Soundwave was worried, as he realized that, though Starscream did not know it yet, Starscream now had his telepathic powers. Soundwave was a worried to say the least, but showed little emotion, hoping that his mate would not figure this little tidbit out. But before Soundwave could do anything else, he felt the urge to purge his tank and ran past his sparkmate to the washroom. This was starting out as some weird morning.

But before Soundwave and Starscream could figure things out, Megatron's booming voice beckoned, and the two weary sparkmates headed out to the meeting that they were required to go to, hoping that they could act enough like the other so as not to give anything away. This was not going to be easy, as Starscream was one of the most volatile bots in the base while Soundwave was for the most part emotionless.

At the meeting, Starscream and Soundwave were listening to the warlord pontificate on some wild scheme that he was supposedly going to use on the Autobots. Starscream shot over to Soundwave to whine and gripe, as it was what Starscream was best at. Soundwave gave it his best shot, and was immediately slugged by the tyrant. Soundwave often thought that the blows were not that hard, as Starscream usually showed no dents. It was not until Megatron hit Starscream's body containing Soundwave's spark that the boombox realized that what Soundwave had seen were old scars.

Starscream sat there, emotionless, as he had no choice. But then, he heard something strange, and it was not coming from Soundwave – it was coming from another bot in the room. Starscream made a mental note to make that bot shut up, and before Starscream could do anything, the bot shut up! Megatron failed to notice, as did many of the other bots at the meeting. However, Soundwave silently cursed to himself – Starscream had now found his telepathic powers. Soundwave could only hope that Starscream would not do anything that he would have to later go in mentally and clean up.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Starscream shot a message to his bondmate that he was due in the med bay. Soundwave had no idea why, but Soundwave soon headed there in the seeker's body. This day could not get any stranger, or so Soundwave thought.

Meanwhile, as Soundwave headed off, Starscream remained behind, as Megatron had asked the telepath to stay behind. Soundwave was one of Megatron's most trusted minions, and Starscream was about to figure out why, as Megatron assigned him to figure out what Starscream was planning. Unobtrusively, Starscream used the telepath's power to explore Megatron's processor and found out some information that Starscream regretted ever figuring out, but wondering about something, Starscream unobtrusively entered Megatron's processor and deleted a few things regarding the seeker and the seekers in general. Starscream was relieved that they were gone and relieved when Megatron failed to notice the difference. Starscream soon left the tyrant alone, heading out on his daily menial tasks that the Telepath mastered.

Inside, the cassettes, who had been reformatted as cassettes when Starscream and Soundwave joined the Cons, were worried, as they did not like that their parents were in the wrong bodies, though most fell asleep as Starscream's "maternal" presence to them, encouraged the little cassettes that they were safe, and that all would be rectified as soon as possible. Starscream never felt so close to the little ones, as Soundwave always kept them, but Starscream found that while he enjoyed feeling the cassettes, he was worried about the little ones his own body was carrying.

Meanwhile in the med bay, Hook was examining the seeker, but could tell that something was slightly off, though since the medic knew that the seeker was carrying, it could have been related to that. The medic quickly checked over the seeker, who was quieter than usual. The unsparked sparklings were ok, but the medic found that something was not reading right, and examined the seeker's spark, only to find that Starscream's body did not contain Starscream's normal blazing spark, but a cooler, calmer spark. The medic swore, as this was simply unheard of – the wrong spark going into the wrong spark chamber?

The medic, knowing the secret information that Soundwave and Starscream were bonded, called Soundwave to the med bay for a yearly check up. Since Soundwave always got one this time of the year, almost no bots thought anything of it, even Megatron, who excused the monotonous bot to be checked up on.

Starscream headed to the med bay slowly as he did not want to give anything away. And upon arriving, Starscream could feel that his sparkmate was asking many questions, among them was about the pregnancy. Starscream told his sparkmate that he had not had a chance to tell the telepath as Starscream had just found out the day before. The medic was worried, as he checked over Soundwave's body, and found Starscream's blazing spark inside Soundwave's spark chamber. Hook did not know what to say/ But since both chambers were open, the sparks recognized their own error, and right in front of Starscream, Soundwave, and Hook's shocked optics, the sparks returned to the chamber where they belonged.

Hook, shocked by the sight, passed out, while Starscream felt better now that he was in his own body. Soundwave was relieved but also proud that his mate was expecting again. Soundwave retraced his own telepathic signals and found that while Starscream had thankfully done no permanent damage, Soundwave could see that Starscream had erased certain files in Megatron's processor. The telepath determined that since these files were not major or important, he needed to do no damage control. In fact, Soundwave had to laugh at the files that Starscream had deleted, which dealt mostly with Megatron being pissed off at the seeker.

And as soon as all was cleared up, Soundwave returned to his post, no one aware that just two hours ago, it had been Starscream in Soundwave's body. Starscream, happy to be back in his own body, finally was able to fly and join his brothers TC and Skywarp and fly through the skies. No one ever knew the difference, and neither Hook nor the cassettes ever said anything. And for the most part, things went fairly well, that was until Starscream started showing that he was carrying, but that is another story for another time.


	62. I, Safire

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Another attempt at writing from first person point of view. Safire, Sparker, Jinx, Sabertron, and the saber horses belong to Safire50777 and Deathwish50777 on Deviant Art and are used with permission. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh Comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Man, my right front leg is killing me. It was injured long ago, but it still bothers me now and again. I remember when I used to run free and be able to outrace anyone, including my guardian Starscream, although I think there were times that he let me win the race. I still loved him, as he was a much better father than my "data donor" father. My guardian Starscream told me that my mother had asked the seeker to raise me in fear that my "real" father, Megatron, would kill me as I am a femme. Who am I – I am Safire.

I am now grown, and my injuries from the war on our planet, Sabertron, show all over, but the limp I have in my alt mode is the most noticeable. I knew that I should not have continued to fight when it happened, but I refused to back down, and as such, my right front leg in my alt mode, as a saber horse, never quite healed correctly, leaving me with a noticeable limp. Even with this limp, though, I am still commander of the Autobot group of Saber horses who look to my guidance for war strategies.

I know it sounds strange that someone born to Decepticon and raised by a Decepticon would be an Autobot, but my guardian defected to the Autobot side when I was very young and hence I grew up as an Autobot. But the thing is, I never really fit in on either side. And just between the two of us, I have six sides that fight for dominance. More often than not my Safire personality is dominant. I love being Safire when I get the chance, though as Safire I am usually in doubt and fighting between my dark side and my light side.

And then there is Evil Angel. She is immortal and has saved me and kept me alive many many times, though why she chose to live inside me, I have no clue. Black Angel, on the other hand rarely shows, as she just is blasé and is the least dominant of all my personalities. I would have to say that the two personalities that fight the most are Evil Angel and Safire, as we often want different things. Spitfire is the most naïve, and very curious about anything. She is slightly more dominant than Black Angel, but still she rarely shows due to others being more dominant. Skyfire is very feisty and shoots first and asks questions later. Skyfire, though, is just slightly more dominant than Spitfire. That leaves just the most deadly of my personalities for last, and that is Deathwish. And while Evil Angel is absolutely deadly, Evil Angel also has a slight compassionate side for life while Deathwish is all about killing anyone and everyone. Deathwish is only kept in check thanks to Evil angel.

And my six personalities do not only affect how I act, they also affect how I look. As Safire and Spitfire, I am a combination of blue and red, as Evil Angel I am all black with red hair, as Black Angel, I am all black, as Deathwish I am completely different, and the same with Skyfire. It is like I am six different beings sharing one body, and let me tell you, it can get a bit crowded.

My spark is taken, though it is taken by my enemy. Jinx used to be such a sweet and carrying sparkmate, or so I thought, and Sparker, was one of our little offspring. But something changed inside Jinx, and he started beating me and raping me. It wore away my self esteem and my confidence, until Evil Angel kicked me in the aft and got me to see that I could fight this, and so I did. And no my sparkmate and I are on two sides of this awful war with our offspring torn between the two sides.

I have fought villainy, I have fought being raped, and I have fought against my other personalities, but I have to say that that my hardest battles have been dealing with the depressive feelings that I experience. I often feel unwanted and overlooked. I see others and think that their lives are perfect, while my life is so messed up. I can feel the tears well up in my spark, but I refuse to cry, as I believe it shows weakness. It takes lots of strength to pull myself out of my recharge, as there are many days when I just want to curl up and die, but Evil Angel won't let me, as if I have some purpose to serve before I can leave. My life feels like it is in a tailspin and I can't stop it or control it.

I realize that at any time, I could have had my leg repaired as well as many of my wounds patched up, but I keep them, as red badges of courage, as they show that I have been through hell and back, and yet I still remain. My resolve is strong, though sometimes my will is weak. Only when I am in the dark and seclusion do I let any tears fall from my eyes. Stress overwhelms me and breaks me down, but you will never see it, as I have to be strong for all those who depend on me. I feel like I have nowhere to turn, no one to listen to me, as I suffer silently and alone.

Starscream still tries his best to help me, but I can't tell him what has happened, as I feel like he won't understand or he will tell me to just "get over it," a phrase I hate with a passion, as it completely discounts my feelings regarding what had happened. That phrase to me says "your feelings are wrong and you should not feel that way." Well, I will say one thing, no one but NO ONE is going to tell me how to feel when I feel differently than what they think I should feel. But don't let me bore you with my tale. I merely tell those who will listen that I struggle, I am not perfect. The right decision is now always obvious and it is never the easy answer. And while I am starting to realize that I am normal, just like everyone else, it is still something that I am working on. Don't give up on me, as someday, I will run free yet again.


	63. Saving the No Named Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This strange story came to mind, and I had to get it out of my head. Starscream crash lands and becomes a life saver to a species with no name. There is slash and m preg here. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream was stranded on a distant planet, far from his course, as he had crashed thanks to an Autobot attack. He yelled out, but heard nothing as he explored the foreign planet. The grass that swayed was thick and up to the seeker's waist. Starscream was caught off guard as he had never seen such an unusual planet. But as he walked through the grass, he suddenly realized that he was not alone. He did not know what it was, but something was following the seeker's every move.

Starscream was aggravated as for as far as he could see was nothing but yellow grass that seemed to caress his armor as he walked by. It felt strange and like nothing the seeker had ever experienced before, as each blade of this grass seemed to touch the seeker just so, causing the seeker to unwilling heat up as he made his way through the grass, but to where was unknown, and behind the seeker came the biggest animal on the planet that lay hidden within the grass. This animal was unlike any animal ever seen by the seeker, and unknown to the seeker, the seeker's unique scent was attracting the animal to him.

The seeker, feeling like he was being followed, turned around to look, but saw nothing. The animal following the mech was sly and quick. It had hands like a human, but walked on all fours, keeping its 20 foot high body buried beneath the ten foot tall grass. It walked much like a earth chimpanzee, and was fairly chimp like, though its fur was yellow in color with spots like a cheetah and had the head that was a cross between a lion and dingo, though it was only partially organic, partially technological, and partially magical. It had never been named as no one had ever seen one before, but Starscream was about to have a close encounter. This particular male was dominant in this area and followed females by their smell, and unfortunately for Starscream, he smelled like the female of this unknown species, and not just a female, but a female in heat.

Starscream continued on, still unsure of what was going on, when he felt something stroke his sensitive seeker wings. Starscream stood stock still, as one of his biggest weaknesses had always been his overly sensitive wings. The seeker tried to go on, but his warming systems held him still. And the being without a name, came upon the seeker, using its long soft partially metallic tongue to run along the strange looking creatures wings, which the being with no name sensed were extremely sensitive. Starscream began to moan as the delicious feelings of lust began to take over his systems.

The being with no name, sensing an advantage, began using his hands to run all over the strange creature's body, hitting all the erogenous zones, such as the seeker's wings and cockpit cover. Starscream, his internal alarms blaring a warning of a strange being, ignored the warning as the powerful feeling of lust overwhelmed the bot, and unconsciously, Starscream opened his interfacing array and revealed his hardened arousal as well as his unused, virgin port. Both appliances leaking lube and releasing the seeker's "turned-on' scent into the air, arousing the creature with no name, whose tongue found its way from the wings to the seeker's dripping port.

Starscream, unable to stand any longer and too lost in lust, closed his optics and laid down on his back on the ground, spreading his legs in a wide display that showed submission to the creature with no name. This unknown creature came in closer and closer, its own arousal throbbing and sticking out, thick and hot and ready to plunge into this "female in heat." And as the creature lined up its hardened arousal and pierced Starscream's port, the seeker let out a small scream of pain before lapsing back into pleasurable little moans as the creature with no name pumped in and out of the seeker, growling as it did so. And as the creature with no name got closer to overload, Starscream felt a strange pulse in his spark, as if whatever was providing his pleasure was going to use the seeker to create more of the creature, which was dying off on this planet, as females were extremely rare and hard to find. Starscream, in one part of his processor, was appalled, but his lust driven side did nothing to stop the beast.

Hours later, Starscream woke, stiff and covered in lubricant. His interfacing array was closed and the creature that had provided his pleasure was long gone. But Starscream noticed that he had been repaired. And having been repaired, Starscream flew off, unaware that in six months, the growing beings inside him would call him back to this strange planet. Starscream soon found his way back to the base, but told no one of his experience, as he did not even want to remember it himself.

(6 months later)

Starscream was appalled as his frame was marred by the large belly that he was sporting. Stranger yet was this urge to return to the planet he had accidentally crashed into 6 months ago. He had fought it and fought it and fought it, but now that his belly was huge, his spark was going to take him back to that planet whether he wanted to go there or not. And so, trying to escape from the other cons, Starscream found his way back to that strange planet, and finally felt as if this was where he needed to be. And though he kept fighting it, his spark took over and laid him down on the ground, covered by the grass. Unknown to the seeker, a rare female creature with no name and a male, the strong one who had knocked the seeker up, awaited the birth of the baby creatures without a name.

Starscream was in deep pain, as his sensors were overloaded, and his interfacing panel moved itself to allow the babies to be sparked. Starscream strained, screamed, and swore as the 10 creature without name babies were pushed out of him, and fortunately for the species, 7 were female and 3 were male. The female, who was too old to reproduce, to the babies and disappeared, and the male followed her, after thanking the seeker in a special way. Starscream, who had passed out due to the pain, soon found his belly gone, his sleek form back as it should be, and no remnants of the babies he had produced, And so, figuring that he had had another nightmare, Starscream took off, completely unaware that he, one of the nastiest cons, had given life to help another species on the verge of dying out. Starscream was sure of one thing though, he would never visit this planet again as long as he lived. That did not matter to the creature with no name, as there were now more females to help perpetuate the species, and all was well.


	64. Starfire's Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Safire, Starfire, Jinx, Niagara, and the Saber horse concept are the creations of and used with permission from Deathwish50777 and Safire50777 on Deviant Art. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Dazzler and Onyx are my creations. This is a story from an upset Starfire's point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

"Safire! Safire! Safire! Why does everyone always think she is the best? What does she have that I don't?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I was in trouble, as my father Optimus Prime and my mother Niagara were giving me that look, that "You are in trouble now, lady-jady" look. I knew I was in for it. And just like that, with a simple phrase that is screaming 'I would like some affection and attention too', I am sent off to my room, tears rolling down my face, no one even listening to my side of the story – I mean, whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? I don't even get a loving look from Starscream as I walk by him, head down, tears streaming down my cheeks. Why does no one pay attention to me? All I want is some love and attention!

My name is Starfire, and people seem to forget I even exist unless there is trouble afoot. Safire is my older sister and it seems like she can do no wrong. And it always seems like she likes to rub stuff in my face, as if she is perfect and I am a mistake. I wish Safire and Starscream had never defected. True it would have been weird fighting my sister, but at least I would have had all my mother's attention as well as my dad would not have spent so much time working with Safire and Starscream. I mean, come on!

Ugh! I can't stand it! And it seems like no matter what I do, I don't get noticed unless I miss behave – and I guess I kind of got the idea from Slugbug and Kryptonight, more so Kryptonight as Kryptonight and I have very similar personalities. And I, Like Kryptonight, end up in the brig a lot for this and that, but no one other than the sparklings seem to notice that I just want some attention and love that I feel Safire is getting so much of. Isn't there enough for both of us? Although, I have been tempted many a time to be like Slugbug and just disappear, as I feel like no one will miss me.

Ah, too heck with it, I am joining up with Slugbug and Kryptonight a little later tonight and the three of us are going to leave together, as I can help watch over them, as I am much older than them, and they can show me the best way to leave without being seen, as we are all sick of being overlooked and feeling unloved and underappreciated – I feel even worse for them as Starscream is their father and he spends more time with Safire and Slugbug and Kryptonight's 6 other siblings than the seeker does with the twins. Well, there is no real danger to us, as Megatron is gone, as Starscream killed him and there really are no Decepticons anymore. That, and Jinx and his rebellious gang of ne'er-do-wellers are in the Autobot brig, restrained so that they cannot get out. Even Onyx, who I have a secret crush on, likes my sister instead of me! I would talk to Dazzler, but she just doesn't get it. Don't get me wrong, Dazzler is nice but way too naïve for me to talk to her.

It is now late, and Slugbug, Kryptonight and I are sneaking out, and though the tunnels are a little tight for me, the fact that we can leave without being detected makes all three of us feel like we can roam off, as no one seems to care to listen to us or even pay attention to us. Slugbug found the tunnel that leads right outside into a cave that is near the base, but far enough away and deep enough to keep us hidden for some time. We will show them! They who choose not to pay attention to us, and fine, maybe Safire would not run away, but I can't take it anymore! And so, until they come to find us – here we will remain hidden, with Slugbug able to sneak in and out if we need anything in particular to survive. I hope they learn to like it without the three of us around, and I hope they are happy without us. Now, if you will excuse me, it is time for the three of us to recharge. Good night to the cruel day that is now gone and done with and hopefully tomorrow brings something better.


	65. Welcome to my world

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in a G1/ Armada crossover blend. Slugbug and Kryptonight are my creations. Implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

It just had to happen, it just had to happen. I can't even get out of the room before something happens. I don't understand why mom and dad don't know how to control their own urges. I mean, if you can't take care of four, why would you have eight. But then again, it was not up to me. All I can do is hope that mom and dad will not see me before I leave and ask me to help. It is not that I don't love my siblings, but I want some attention too!

And since being nice and a good bot obviously has not worked for my twin, Slugbug, I have decided on another route to get attention. And though Slugbug has told me not to go this route, I can't help it. I am a sparkling and I deserve love and attention too! Man, it seems like the only time mom and dad notice my twin and I is when they need our help or we have disappeared for one reason or another. As for me, that reason is far more often that I have ended up in the brig – yet again. I know my dad is getting sick of hearing that I am in the brig, but I don't think he or mom gets the reason why I keep doing things I know will get me thrown in the brig.

In fact, right now Prowl is hauling me to the brig by my left wing. It hurts a little bit, but at least I am getting some attention, as negative attention is better than none. I can see in Prowl's optics that he hates having to throw me in here for one thing after another, especially when I have already been punished for the offense once. I know Prowl is trying to figure things out, as is Optimus. Big bot can't figure out why I am so good for some bots and so bad for others. I tend to be the worst around Prowl and several others, as my behavior gets noticed and it brings the attention I crave. It is not that I am sadistic, I just want some love and attention from my parents – is that so much to ask?

Sometimes I think it is, as nothing ever seems to change. And even when Slugbug disappears, with and without me, it seems like thing change for a while, then they fall back into the same old routine, which ends up with Slugbug and I getting thoroughly ignored or possibly yelled at by our parents. It just seems like nothing I do is ever good enough. Yeah, I know I am outgoing and loud and obnoxious, but not only is that from my father more so than my mother, but it seems like it is the only way I can get attention. And if that doesn't work, I act up. I know it bothers Slugbug each and every time that I end up in the brig, but he also knows and understands why I do it.

I wish that for once, just once, Starscream and Hotshot, or mom and dad as I call them, would give me as much attention and love that they seem to lavish on the triplets. Slugbug feels the same way, as I can feel it coming through the twin bond we share. And while I enjoy the he has such a powerful spark, it bothers me that so many people overlook him. He is a good sparkling who wants love and attention just like I do. I can't tell you the number of times I have shot Cyclonus and Demolisher in the aft as they were not paying attention and almost stepped on Slugbug. I mean come on – he may be quiet but he is white and gold for pete' sake, which does not blend in!

Ah, but I digress. Yes, I have quite the vocabulary for being a sparkling. Most of that is thanks to Optimus and Prowl although many onboard are saddened that I have picked up choice words from Sunny and Sides as well as Ratchet. Yeah – I froze Prowl's processor more than once after repeating words I learned from Ironhide, my dad, Ratchet, or Sunny and Sides. And I still get thrown in the brig for repeating these words, and my mouth got me in trouble in this time, not for swearing, but I smarted off to Prowl and Jazz. And while Jazz is a good joke taker, Prowl is not. And so off to the brig I go. I put up a fight, but it is mostly for show, as I don't want them to know I just want attention. I can't show weakness, though I think Prime and Ratchet suspect that more is going on than meets the optic.

_CLANG_

That was the door to the brig. Now I will sit in here for awhile with Prowl coolly staring at me from across the room. Well, it may seem like nothing, it is more attention than I usually get. I like to play games in the brig, as I am very creative, and it drives Prowl nuts, to the point where he comes closer and threatens to spank me. Hey, I am not one who likes to get spanked, but it is attention and so I keep annoying the bot until he gets after me for misbehaving in the brig. I act like they hurt, which sometimes they do and sometimes they don't – depends, or so I figured out, at how frustrated Prowl is at Jazz or their little ones, though Prowl has no idea that I know that. But I never let on that most of this is an act, or I fear I will lose the attention I now get. This is why I drive many of the bots nuts, though I drive Ratchet nuts because I want to be a medic and figure it would be good to start learning early on.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kryptonight. Welcome to my life.


	66. Single on Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Not to pick on V-day, but I was writing from a point of view of someone who doesn't care for V-day, as they are single and don't see the point. Christine is my creation and this is before she meets Sentinel Prime. This is based in TF Animated. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The dreaded day had finally arrived. A day Christine hated with a passion – Valentine's Day. It was not that she hated the meaning behind it, it was just that as of yet, she was still single while many of those around her were taken. Christine woke up and got out of her bed, and then wished she had stayed in bed, as the pinks, reds, and whites were hanging throughout the Autobot base. Christine swore, as this day was going to suck, as everyone was going to ask her if she had anyone special or if she was going to go on a date. And since she was single female, she decided that the 14th of February could pass without her. But as she headed to go to bed, Sari and Bee grabbed her, and hauled her into the recreation room in her royal blue pajamas.

"Happy Valentine's Day" said Sari cheerfully, not realizing that Christine was not really fond of the holiday.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Christine replied flatly, her monotonous tired tone giving the impression of she would rather be anywhere than here.

"What's wrong Christine? Something bothering you?" asked Bee, seeing that Christine was not her normal cheerful self.

"I am tired. I did not get much sleep last night thanks to Bulkhead's snoring, and to top it all off, I am 23 years old, single and female on a day mean t for couples!" stated Christine, frustrated at how everyone thought Valentine's Day was so wonderful. And with that, Christine soon left the room and headed back to bed, determined to sleep the whole day away, as she really did not want to be reminded of what she was missing.

Meanwhile, Bee and Sari were shocked, along with Bulkhead who had overheard the conversation on his way into the Recreation room.

"What's up with Christine?" asked Bulkhead.

"I have no idea. I thought this human holiday was to celebrate love" replied Bee, still ignorant to the ways of humans.

"In a way it is" chimed in Prowl who had remained hidden during the whole exchange, "but the emphasis is for couples to share love with their significant other. Christine is single, which means she has no significant other to share this day with."

"But we are here so she could share the day with us" replied Bee, trying to sound optimistic.

"It is not that simple" replied Prowl, who having studied humans more thoroughly than his comrades, realized what was eating at Christine, "and I am sure if you studied the humans more carefully, you would see what I mean."

"Spoil sport" replied Bee, determined that he was going to have a good day and celebrate it with all those who were in the base.

Meanwhile, in her room, Christine was hugging herself, trying to keep herself together. She hated this holiday as it always made her feel like she was the only one who did not have a "special only", or better known as a significant other, which made her feel like she was an outcast. She was sick of seeing the mushy romantic cards and chocolates, knowing they would never be given to her. She was sick of how commercialized that the holiday had come, and how it kind of had lost its original meaning.

Christine also hated the color pink, as it spoke of soft femininity, not the diehard tomboy that she was. She was sick of hearing all the silly stories of princesses finding their knights in shining armor and of a stupid little cherub dressed only in a diaper shooting arrows into people to make them fall in love. She was sick of the sappy movies that played on the TV and that showed up in the store. She was not much for romantic chick flicks, and the sappy crap that came out around Valentine's day just made her cringe, as they always ended with the girl getting the guy or the guy getting the girl no matter how impossible the circumstances. And in being sick of all the stuff, Christine decided that she would just let the day go and sleep through it. unfortunately for Christine, there was someone who was not going to allow her to just let the day go by.

Sari had snuck out of the recreation room and followed Christine to the older girl's room. When Sari looked in, she could see that Christine was frustrated and just wanted to be left alone, but Sari just couldn't do that. But as she watched, Christine spotted her.

"What do you want, Sari?" asked Christine, trying to hide her frustration and tears.

"You know, something Christine," replied Sari, "Valentine's Day is about love, and that doesn't have to be a boyfriend-girlfriend or husband and wife kind of love – it could be love shared between a family. And we have a special family here, with the Autobots."

Christine still hated the whole concept of Valentine's Day, but to get Sari off her case, Christine decided to join in on the festivities. And while she was having fun, that still did not mean that she liked Valentine's Day any more than she did when the day started. Christine just watched as Bee, Bulkhead, and Sari played silly games.

Prowl, sensing that Christine was doing this out of obligation, went to set down by the small female, as he figured that if at least she had someone to laugh at the others with, she would at least enjoy being forced out of her room. Christine smiled a small thankful smile at Prowl before it quickly disappeared.

And as the festivities continued, Christine snuck out, just wanting to be left alone. Valentine's Day may have been a day of love, but it still did not feel right without having a significant other to share it with. And so, having finally been able to sneak back to her room, Christine fell asleep and let the day pass, dreaming and hoping that maybe next year she would have a special someone to share the day with. Until then, she figured screw Valentine's Day.


	67. Scooby meets the Transformers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I do not own Scooby Doo and the gang, which is owned by Hanna-Barbera. This is just a story that hit me upside the head, a little strange. Slugbug, Melissa, and Kryptonight are my creations. Jas belongs to :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish5077:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Four teens and a great dane entered the cave, as it seemed that something was off, and seeing that the tunnel bifurcated shortly after entering, three teens took the tunnel to the right while one teen and the dog went to the left, having little to no choice in the matter. The caverns were huge, and while the three that went down the one tunnel were looking for clues, the two scared-y cats nervously walked down the other side, expecting a monster or ghost to pop out at any moment. Little did either set realize that both were being watched by somebody or something.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma explored the cave, while looking for clues as to what was making this particular are so scary to so many who had entered the cave but run out screaming. And while searching for clues, the team was trying to stick close together as Fred's lone flash light was their only light. Suddenly, crumbing rock behind them made all three jump, as the being that was studying them moved, though the trio saw nothing.

Meanwhile, in the other cave, Shaggy and Scooby were doing their best not to freak each other out due to being in a dark cave. Scooby, having just stolen Shaggy's last sandwich, ran quickly up to Shaggy as the two continued on, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being followed by a very stealthy and curious being. The being was able to keep himself invisible and incredibly quiet, unlike the being who was in the other cave watching the other group.

And as Shaggy and Scooby were too scared to continue on, they decided to head back toward the entrance only to find, that when they ran back they bumped into something, even though they could not see it. Shaggy and Scooby were terrified, as they felt trapped. And before they realized what was happening, a light shone from somewhere, and an invisible presence began to lift the two up and study them. Completely freaked out, Scooby and shaggy tried to run, but found that they were unable to, as something had them in its grasp.

Back on the other side, Fred and Velma were cautiously exploring, when they heard a scream. As they turned around, they realized one thing, that scream was familiar, as it was Daphne's. Something had taken her, but in taking the girl, had left a trail of glowing "energy" drops that Velma and Fred could follow. And following danger prone Daphne's captor or captors, Velma and Fred began to follow the trail that had been left. The strange properties of the liquid energy fascinated Velma, but with Fred's reminder that Daphne was in danger, Velma stopped studying the liquid drops and continued following Fred.

And as Shaggy and Scooby clung to each other, the presence that had captured the two stopped being invisible, and soon was very visible. Scooby and Shaggy were puzzled, as what was holding them was a robot that size of a small building, white and gold in color.

"What are you doing here?" asked the robot curious as he had not seen a human or a creature like this before.

Scooby cowered at the "booming" voice, but Shaggy answered, "Please don't eat us, we are just here to solve a mystery." Shaggy swallowed hard as the robot continued to study them.

"My name is Slugbug and don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. I am a Transformer. You probably heard stories of strange stuff going on in here. Well, don't be scared, but I will take you there. (transforms and then opens door) Climb in" stated the white and gold bot. Too afraid of offending the kind bot, Shaggy and Scooby climbed inside and were soon being guided through the tunnels to the center of the cave, or the epicenter of what was going on.

And in her own predicament, Daphne continued to scream as the large robot held her gently yet firmly in his hand. The bot was unknowing dripping energon from his wing that had gotten a scrape when he got in too close of quarters. Daphne continued to scream until the robot spoke, scaring her into silence.

"You don't need to scream, I won't hurt you" the little blue and silver bot stated, his left wing still dripping energon onto the rocks, unknowingly leading Fred and Velma to where Daphne was being taken. Daphne just stared, too shocked and scared to say anything. "BY the way, my name is Kryptonight" said the bot, carrying the female like she was something important. Daphne just tried to process everything, as she hoped that her friends would soon find her.

And while Fred and Velma were following the energon left by Kryptonight's scrape, the two little sparklings that had caught Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne soon arrived at the Autobot base deep within the cave. Slugbug let Scooby and shaggy out, before transforming back into his bipedal mode.

"That's neat-o, how do you do that?" asked Shaggy, curious.

"It is part of our design as transformers, and this allows us to blend in so that we don't freak out the humans that we live near" answered Slugbug, trying to help alleviate the two's fears when Kryptongiht came up with the terrified Daphne. "Krypto, what happened to your wing and why are you scaring that poor girl. Put her down!"

"What are you talking about?" answered Kryptonight, as he finally looked at his wing. _oh well _he thought, as he was not really worried. "Oh, and I found this girl with two others exploring the cave."

"Rahp-ne?" stated Scooby.

"What did he say" asked Kryptonight, surprised that the animal could speak.

"He said 'Daphne'" replied Slugbug and Shaggy at the same time, surprising each other and everyone else.

"I assume that is the name of the human you are carrying, Krypto" retorted Slugbug, as Kryptonight set Daphne down, at which time she ran and stayed close to Shaggy and Scooby. "Look at that bro, you scared all of them."

And while Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby stood there, in shock and awe, Fred and Velma finally found their way over the last hurdle and stared as they not only found their missing friends, but the two robots that had taken their friends. Fred, being the leader of the group, began the introductions.

"Hi, I am Fred" stated Fred, "and these are my friends. The girl in the purple is Daphne…."

"Sorry Daphne" retorted Kryptonight, interrupting Fred shortly before Fred continued.

"The girl in the orange skirt and glasses is Velma. The guy in the green shirt is Shaggy, and the dog is Scooby Doo."

"My name is Slugbug" stated the White and gold racer, "and this blue and silver dumbaft is my twin brother, Kryptonight. We are sparklings."

"What is a sparkling?" asked Velma, curious.

"In human terms, it is a young child or a baby" replied Kryptonight, taking the spotlight off his brother, Slugbug.

All five in the group were amazed, as they did not know what to say or expect.

"You mean, there are…there are bigger bots…than you?" asked Shaggy, nervously.

"Yes, and we are going to bring you guys to out commander, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime" stated Slugbug, matter-of-factly.

"what is an Autobot?" asked Fred, curious as well.

"An Autobot is a Transformer who fights for what is right, such as peace and the right for others to choose " replied Kryptonight. The four teens and Scooby Doo went with the twins, with Slugbug carrying Shaggy and Scooby while Kryptonight, his wing having healed now, carrying Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

And when all entered further into the base, the five earthlings were flabbergasted as they realized just how small the twins that they were with were in comparison of the other bots. The five watched as many bots, unknown to them, passed by. Prowl (G1) passed by, The Lambo twins (G1), Ratchet (G1), and many others, including Starscream (armada) and Hotshot (Armada). Slugbug and Kryptonight said hi to each bot as they passed while the seven headed on their way to Optimus Prime's office.

And once at the office, Fred and his friends were caught off guard by the sheer size of Optimus Prime whose sheer size dwarfed just about everything that the Mystery Inc crew knew. Slugbug introduced the five to Optimus Prime, while Kryptonight hauled off to the med bay by Prowl to see Ratchet to fix the deep scratch, to make sure that his wing would stay in alignment.

And while The Mystery Inc gang were busy meeting with Optimus Prime, they learned the truth behind the mystery. And while in the leader's office, they were introduced to Melissa, Jas, and several others. And soon enough, the mystery inc gang now had new allies.


	68. Aires Saves Kryptonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Luckywing and Nightwish are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777: and :icondeathwish50777:. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of and use d with permission from :icontlcoopi7:. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hurricane, Aquarius, Phoenix, Virgo, Nightsky, Windstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm are my creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug looked at his twin brother, who was broken and heavily damaged after having crashed into an open field. Slugbug sighed, as he had had a falling out with his twin many, many years ago, but that did not mean that the grownup Slugbug was about to leave his brother and let him suffer without trying to help him. And so with heavy spark, Slugbug gently carried his much bigger twin back to the Autobot base.

It had been many years since Slugbug had seen his brother, as Kryptonight had decided that he wanted to see the universe, despite all warnings not to. And Slugbug, who had never given up on his twin, felt so alone even though the white and gold racer had a sparkmate in Luckywing. Luckywing understood how Slugbug felt as Luckywing knew how close Slugbug and his brother Kryptonight had been when they were younger. Slugbug also had been watching out for Hurricane, Kryptonight's mate who had stayed behind, and sought out the white racer as Slugbug was the only one who understood. But never the less, Slugbug continued to carry his twin brother's broken body back to the base.

But no medic was available as Ratchet and Red Alert were both gone and there was no way Kryptonight, a trained medic, could perform anything on himself in such a condition. And then Slugbug remembered the couple of times he had interacted with another universe through a mirror in his parents' sleeping quarters and visiting with bots from another universe. Slugbug soon realized that the mirror was still there, as Hotshot and Starscream had moved to a smaller quarters, as they now never had more than three or four sparklings at a time running around, as they had learned their lesson with having eight at once, and thus had spaced out the sparklings accordingly. And Slugbug was now staying in the quarters he lived in as a sparkling.

And there, in the dark corner of the room, stood the mirror covered with dust. Slugbug cleaned it off, hoping that the portal that had been here would soon lead him to another universe where he would be able to find a medic to save his brother. But before messing with the mirror, Slugbug checked the invention that was used to help someone back into their own universe. And with all equipment checked and in working order, Slugbug began to watch the mirror as a portal to another universe opened.

Meanwhile, in the other universe, Aires had just returned home from his shift in the med bay, turning the med bay over to First Aid and Ratchet. Aires literally had just gotten home from work. His sparkmate had made dinner and the family had eaten. Aires was thankful that his father, Starscream, had allowed him the privilege to live in the house where he was raised. Aires looked at his three little ones, all mech seekerlings, Aquarius, Phoenix , and Virgo while his sparkmate was expecting a fourth one, hoping it would be a little femme. And having had a long day, Aires decided to go to the bedroom to rest, unaware of what was about to happen.

Soon after heading to the berth room to rest, Aires was startled awake by a familiar yet unfamiliar presence in the room. And after the dust had cleared, Aires was surprised as an adult White and Gold racer had suddenly appeared. And though worried at first, Aires studied the bot, and then it hit him. Aires jumped up to greet the white and gold racer.

"Hello again, Slugbug, to what do I owe this pleasure" stated Aires, though the look on Slugbug's faceplate was not a happy one.

"I am sorry to disturb you Aires, but my brother Kryptonight is badly damaged and I was unable to get a hold of any mech or femme in my universe to help him. We had a falling out years ago, but when I saw him crashed, I went out of my way to help him as much as I could, but not being a trained medic, there is little I can do. I need help , he needs your help. Are you willing to come with me?" asked Slugbug, hoping against all hope that the bot that stood before him would help him.

Aires thought about it. Obviously, it must be something serious if Slugbug was willing to come to this universe for help. Aires thought and thought, and then remembered about his dad's invention that had helped him and his sister return one time as well as had helped Slugbug and his family return to their world. Slugbug and Aires both tested and it was in working order and Slugbug reassured that the invention on his side was in perfect working order as well.

And so, after saying a temporary good bye to his family, Aires walked through the portal with Slugbug. Aires was shocked to meet Slugbug's sparkmate Luckywing, and their twins Nightsky and Nightwish. However, Slugbug did not stay long, as he had to get Aires to Kryptonight, who was in a precarious position.

When Aires entered the med bay, he was appalled at Kryptonight's shape. The seeker's chassis was heavily dented and damaged, the glass cockpit cover was shattered and many other dings and dents told of a rough life lived on the edge. Aires took one look at Slugbug's saddened optics and knew what he had to do. And with Slugbug's help, Aires worked diligently on Kryptonight, banging out dents, repairing broken and rusty bolts as well and fixing the shattered cockpit cover. And while working, Aires saw the other reason why Slugbug was sad, as Kryptonight's sparkmate Hurricane came in with their three little seekerling mechs named Windstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm. Aires smiled at these little ones and then returned to his work.

Soon, but not soon enough in some optics, Kryptonight was repaired and was beginning to come back online. Aires stayed, wanting to make sure the seeker he had just repaired did not crash on him. And Aires was happy as Kryptonight began to come around and see what was going on.

Kryptonight was scared and worried, as he had no idea where he was, but as he started waking up, three little seekerling mechs jumped on top of him and hugged him. Kryptonight smiled as he once again saw his little ones, for he had not seen them in many months. Then, as Kryptonight's optics continued to search around the room, his optics fell upon his twin and a familiar yet unfamiliar bot standing next to him. Kryptonight was angry at first, as he thought his brother had brought him here to torture him, but before Kryptonight could say anything, Hurricane jumped in.

"Don't you dare yell at Slugbug! He is the one who brought you here. He found you crashed outside the base. He saw you go down and instead of letting you go offline and alone, he brought you here to try and save you. The thing was Red and Ratchet as well as First Aid were all off somewhere else. Slugbug did the only thing he could think of, he crossed to another universe and brought a medic back to fix you. Kryptonight, look at yourself in the mirror over there and tell me what you see" spouted off Hurricane, causing only Kryptonight and Aires to flinch.

Kryptonight got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked at all the welding and other fresh scars of repair, and Kryptonight hung his head down and he realized that Hurricane was speaking the truth. Kryptonight felt even worse as it was because of him that he and his brother had had a falling out. Slugbug had tried to contact the seeker many times, but Kryptonight's pride was like his father's pride, and Kryptonight never realized how many people he was hurting including himself. Then, in a manner not seen by Slugbug in many years, Kryptonight turned around, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Thank you so much Hurricane, and my lovely sparklings. Thank you, Aires. From one medic to another, I owe you much but I have nothing to give you that would completely express my thanks. But most of all, I need to thank and apologize to my brother, Slugbug. Thanks for never giving up on me" stated Kryptonight, energon tears leaking from his optics.

Aires merely stood there, happy to have helped heal a bot, both physically and otherwise. Aires had to smile as he watched the two twins hug and make up after having had years of no contact. And then it hit Aires, as Taurus and Orion had had a falling out, and Aires hoped that Kryptonight and Slugbug would be willing to come through the mirror and help him. And after all but Aires, Kryptonight, and Slugbug left, Aires soon asked the two if they would be willing to help him out. Slugbug and Kryptonight, happy to be close again, agreed to help, and so Aires brought the grown Slugbug and Kryptonight to his universe.

The two grown twins met Aires' sparkmate and sparklings, as well as Lyra and Slingshot and their sparklings who had come over for a visit. But the main thing was to reach out to Taurus and Orion. Slugbug and Kryptonight went to work, using their special connecting sparks to bring Taurus and Orion and their families back together with Lyra and Aires's family. And soon enough, there was joy on both sides of the mirror.

And with family harmony restored, Aires hugged and wished a farewell to Kryptonight and Slugbug. And since they wanted to keep the line open in case, the mirrors were saved and the inventions to go through were kept in good repair. And while they might never need each other again, they kept the portal open just in case. All in all, though, families on both sides were repaired and all ended well.


	69. A lesson for Kryptonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Aquaformer are my creations. This is just a silly little story that came to mind. Has implied slash but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The day was winding down; Kryptonight looked up at the clock - 2:40 pm. Kryptonight had a heavy sigh as the school day was drawing closer to a close; it felt like it had been 2:40 pm forever. Five more long minutes and the bell would ring. Kryptonight laid is head down on the desk. Just five more minutes and he could fly in the sky and put his homework off at least until Saturday or Sunday. Kryptonight was bored stiff, as he had already finished most of what the class was still working on. The clear blue sunny skies were beckoning the little seeker, making it even harder for the little aerial bot not to squirm in anticipation.

Slugbug was patiently waiting, knowing that Kryptonight was aching to leave. Slugbug sighed heavily; as this day was tough and had lots of surprises and the little white and gold racer had had his fill. Slugbug longed to be out of the building and on the open road.

2:41 pm and Kryptonight was about ready to let loose a torrent of curse words when he looked over at Slugbug who shot the seeker a look, and thus prevented Kryptonight from staying after school again for swearing. Kryptonight was starting to get frustrated and fidgety. The time could not go by fast enough, but each second felt like an hour as it slowly ticked by, dripping like molasses. Kryptonight continued to get more and more fidgety as each second ticked by, and looking at the clock once again, Kryptonight almost thought he saw the clock going backwards, but he knew that was only his imagination.

2:44 pm, two more minutes had slowly ticked by, and Kryptonight was about to go mad as the last minute was slowly passing. Each second now felt like 10 hours, as Kryptonight looked out the window at the clear blue sky so beautiful and full of freedom. Kryptonight was a little angry too, as Slugbug and Kryptonight had been placed in the same end of the day class to prevent Kryptonight from skipping the class to fly in the clear blue sky. And so Kryptonight was chomping at the bit to leave the restrictive desk and head outside.

2:45 pm – the end of school bell finally rang. Kryptonight almost literally flew out of the room and out of the building. Having had his books and such packed, Kryptonight was soon flying high and freely in the clear blue sky, enjoying the warmth of the day. Meanwhile, Slugbug slowly crept out, not wanting to draw any ire or attention from the other sparklings that they went to school with. Slugbug silently transformed to his vehicle mode and headed home, followed by Snowseeker and Aquaformer as well as a few others. For such a quiet little bot, Slugbug certainly had a lot of friends.

And while Kryptonight continued to zoom around in the sky, Slugbug cautiously headed home, as Slugbug knew that even though Hotshot and Starscream were never home right after school, they never wanted Kryptonight and Slugbug to dilly-dally as there were chores to do and siblings to watch. And while Kryptonight flew free, releasing his stress, Slugbug got home, took care of all the chores as well as the siblings as well as several other things such as his homework while Kryptonight was out flying in the skies. And as the day drew closer to a close, Kryptonight finally flew home, arriving about 30 earth minutes before Hotshot and Starscream were due to arrive. The quarters were clean, the other six siblings were either in bed or settling down, and Slugbug was trying to stay awake until Hotshot and Starscream came home. Kryptonight, having tired himself out from flying went to his berth and crashed as he was tired.

Slugbug was miffed, here it was late and Starscream and Hotshot were late returning from their shifts. Slugbug had down his homework, helped his siblings do their homework, cleaned the house up, and gotten the youngest ones picked up from Smokescreen and had gotten them to bed. Slugbug was tired of it, and to top it all off, all Kryptonight did was come home and go to bed. This was the last time that Slugbug was going to allow this to slip.

And so when Hotshot and Starscream finally showed up, Slugbug was the only one left up. And sick of doing all the work, Slugbug finally told his parents that He had been doing all the work, and Slugbug's memory tapes were played for both the parents to see. Hotshot and Starscream were angry, as Kryptonight had been taking advantage of his brother, and while Slugbug was fighting to stay awake, Starscream picked up his son and carried him to bed, letting Slugbug fall asleep in his arms. And after placing Slugbug in bed, Starscream and Hotshot came up with a plan.

So, on Saturday morning, Starscream came into the twins' room and woke Kryptonight up at 5 am, but let Slugbug sleep. Kryptonight was angry at being woken up so early, but Starscream was adamant about Kryptonight doing his share. And so while the rest of the family slept, Kryptonight was doing jobs he never had tried and never even knew existed around the house. And so for both days of the weekend, Kryptonight did work and his homework, even though it was very nice outside. And when Sunday night came and Kryptonight had finally had enough he yelled at Starscream.

"Why? Why didn't you let me enjoy the nice days? Why did you make me do all the work while Slugbug got to sleep in and relax? Why? Why? Why?" shouted Kryptonight angrily, not realizing what Slugbug had told their parents.

"Because" responded Starscream "you never did what you were expected to and let Slugbug take care of everything. We expected both of you to help take care of things, but Slugbug got tired of taking care of everything by himself. Maybe now you will realize that if you do the unpleasant things first, you can play more later."

Kryptonight was still angry, but he was beginning to understand. And Kryptonight learned the hard way that what goes around comes around and when you do the not so pleasant stuff first, you are freer to have fun when you want to.


	70. Gas Leak

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based upon Transformers Rescue Team, an off shoot of Transformers Prime. This may have some slightly crude humor. I also don't own the rights to the movie that is mentioned at the end. This is just a work of fiction. Don't like, don't read. No harsh comments or flames. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Chase had just arrived back at the bunker from a routine patrol with Captain Burns. It hadn't been an overly exciting day, as a few young people were busted for jaywalking, a couple adults for speeding, and that darn cat was once again rescued from yet another tree.

Graham and Boulder were out and about, as an engineer's work was rarely finished. Cody, Heatwave, and Blades were waiting in the bunker for the pair, while Dani and Kade were upstairs cleaning up a mess that they had made while attempting to make dinner.

"Good to see you back" Cody said.

"It is good to be back. Had a good day laying down the law" Chase said in his usual mostly monotonous voice.

"We had a great day, everything was running as it should. Griffin Rock is peacefully running at this time" Police chief Burns said, heading up stairs.

"Great to see you back" Said blades, always a bit more emotional than his other teammates.

"He was just gone for a few hours, not a million years" Heatwave said. Blades and Cody shot Heatwave a look.

"Chill out, Heatwave. Blades is just always happy when he's here and not being driven by Dani.

"Chill out? How does one Chill out? I am not sure I like the sound of that."

"Oh brother" Heatwave said.

"It just means 'relax'" Cody said.

"Oh" Blades responded, finally satisfied with the answer. The four headed for another part of the bunker to watch a movie and learn more about earth culture. No one had any idea what was about to let loose in the movie room.

As the movie started, a strange sound of releasing air was heard. "dad and the others must be working on something" Cody said, thinking they were working with something under pressure, as something like that could possibly make a sound like that.

"You sure?" Blades asked, curious and unsure.

But before Cody answer, a louder "ffpptt" could be heard. The four looked at each other, not sure where the sound was coming from, but they wondered if it was coming from the movie. They soon turned off the movie. "well…I don't.."

_Rip_. There it came once again, and this time it sounded close, real close, and in addition it stunk like burnt oil. The smell quickly began filling up the relatively small room.

"Blades, you been greasing up your joints too much?" Heatwave asked.

"No…that didn't come from me" Blades said as the sound was heard yet again, this time even louder and even stinkier.

"Well, if it wasn't Heatwave, or you Blades, or me…" Cody said. "Chase…what is going on?"

Chase was puzzled until he felt the pressure to release his emissions once again. He let one rip. Blades and heatwave were dumbfounded. Cody, after a minute to register the shock, began to roll on the floor laughing.

"I do not get what is so funny" Chase said.

"Me neither" Heatwave.

"Count me in. Cody, care to explain?" Blades asked.

After several long breaths and settling down a little bit, Cody finally spoke. "I…Chase…did you…did you just break wind?"

The three were puzzled. "He must have had too much air in his tanks and it came out as exhaust fumes" Heatwave explained.

"What does 'breaking wind' mean, cody?" Blades asked.

"It is a polite way we humans sometimes pass gas, which is like you guys emitting exhaust fumes" Cody explained. "It's part of human nature to pass this gas, though sometimes it really reeks."

"Speaking of reek…P.U. Chase…." Blades said.

"I think we need to go outside and air out are intakes and airways" Cody suggested. No sooner said than done and the four were outside, clearing the stink out of their airways and intakes.

"What does one say when one passes this 'gas?" Chase asked.

"The polite thing to say, is excuse me" Cody said.

"Why?" Blades asked.

"Because that is manners, and manners dictate that if you pass gas, you say excuse me to those who more than likely heard or smelt the foul gas you just passed."

"Oh….Excuse me" Chase said.

"Excused."

The four were talking outside and getting fresh air when Cody spotted Kade out of the corner of his eye heading for the movie room.

"Bro, I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you" Cody yelled.

"You don't tell me what to do and not to do, baby brother" Kade yelled in return and walked into the room. All of the sudden gagging and retching could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by a hasty exit by Kade.

"Oh man, what crawled in there and died?" Kade asked ddesperately trying to catch his breath.

"Excuse me" Chase said.

"Excuse you…for what?" Kade asked.

"I released an exhaust fume" Chase said. Kade was still confused.

"It is the bot version of passing gas, bro" Cody said. Kade nodded before passing out. "Well, he can't say I didn't warn him."

"Hey, Cody….how…how do I stop this… passing of gas"

"Usually for humans it means they have to go to the bathroom: Cody said.

"Why you need a bath just because you passed gas?" Blades asked.

"No, Blades, the bathroom is where the toilet is located, it is where….organic human waste is deposited" Cody.

"Oh" said blades before getting it. "That is disgusting."

"Its no different than a refresher for us" Heatwave said before explaining to cody, who nodded.

"Chase, next, please warn us" Cody said.

"I will try" Chase said. "It is so sneaky."

They all had a good laugh, and in no time, the movie room was stink free and the four could once again enjoy their cultural experience – a movie called Snow White and the Three Stooges.


	71. Not feeling so hot

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. A silly little one shot that came to my mind. No like no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

_Retch_.

There was that sound again. Optimus had heard it far too often. Of course, when it was coming from one's own mouth, one heard the sound a lot. He felt like crap. He wasn't sure what had caused this unpleasant side effect.

He thought back to the night before and racked his head to find a possible cause.

_Bad energon?_ No, more bots would have been sick like him and he had received no reports of any other sick bots.

_Virus? _It was possible but he didn't felt the way he usually did when he felt sick from a virus.

Each and any other excuse that Optimus could think of, except one, was ruled out in Optimus' mind. And that was when it hit him. There was only one explanation. Optimus groaned. This was so not what he expected.

After dragging himself away from the refresher and towards his berth, Optimus commed Ratchet for a check up.

Ratchet quickly came. "What's wrong, Optimus?"

"I…I don't feel good…" Optimus said and explained.

Ratchet sighed and examined the leader. He scanned again and again, drawing this out on purpose. Optimus was a bit nervous.

Soon, ratchet was done. "So what's the verdict?" Optimus asked.

"You were right…" was as far as ratchet got before Optimus passed out. Ratchet shook his helm. Optimus was just going to have to put up with this for a bit longer, and with that Ratchet left and let Optimus recover. After all, Ratchet had a med bay to tend to.


End file.
